Garden of Eden
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Into the pond she cast her pebbles watching as the ripples cast out upon the banks. Or alternitively one girl decides that the answer to the universe's deepest and darkest questions is simple. Be kind. Semi SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

" _Winning? Is that what you think it's about? I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun. God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works because it hardly ever does.. I DO WHAT I DO BECAUSE IT'S RIGHT! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind! It's just that.. Just kind."_

 _ **~Twelfth Doctor~**_

…

If any one asked Liz, she'd tell you that she was the mother of two of the best girls in the world. Smart, kind, friendly little girls. One never without the other always at each other's side looking out for the other. They were so close that they were often confused as twins, and they might as well have been.

All in all there wasn't much she could complain about when it came to her girls. Sure they each had their moments when they could be bossy, or weren't in the best listening mood. Yeah the two's had been difficult for her oldest, with Liz's attention split between a one year old but they'd managed. It didn't change the fact that they were still good kids.

They were happy girls. Lively and friendly to everyone. Her youngest never stopped smiling, never met a stranger. If they didn't keep an eye on her when they went out there wasn't anything from stopping her from talking to someone. Her sister was by no means shy either and once she got started would talk for hours. It was nice when the town did events that would cater to those specific traits of her girls in a safe environment. Which brough Liz to now, watching her daughter interact with the other children running around.

Her girls were in the same area but not attached to the hip as usual. Caroline, her oldest, had taken to playing with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. It hadn't seemed to bother the youngest when that particular decision had been made finding someone else to play with easily. Honestly it wasn't all that surprising, the girls were getting older and were making their own friends. Separation was a good thing.

Liz satisfied with her observation turns her full attention back to Miranda who'd been saying something about the founders ball. She takes a moment to consider her friend before responding, balls weren't really her thing. Just when she's about to reply her train of thought is interrupted by loud distraught wail.

As if clockwork all the moms in the vicinity look up, pulling their attention from their conversations. Trying to pinpoint the obviously upset child. She swivels in her spot until her eyes locate her daughters. Caroline has dropped everything, leaving Elena and Bonnie by themselves, eyes focused and ahead. For a moment her heart drops in her chest.

She races over to join her daughter within a second thought. Those weren't normal cries, something was wrong. Everyone moves out of her way. Caroline is already at her sister's side trying desperately to comfort the younger girl. But she won't calm down. Taking ragged breaths working herself into a fit. Liz is in front of her in seconds, her baby reaching for her in desperations. Wrapping arms around her neck tightly, digging tiny fingers into the back of her shirt, sobbing into her shoulder. Nothing she says seems to calm her down if anything it feels like it gets worse.

Liz looks down to see her own worried echoed in her oldest eyes. She draws in a breath, ignoring the looks she gets from the other parents. "I think it's time to go home Care." Her daughter doesn't even protest eyes focused on her upset sibling. Caroline nods reaching up to pat her sisters leg.

She never figures out what had made her daughter so upset that day, but Liz never forgets it either. It's a moment she can never let go of. In all of her life she's never heard a child cry like that. The woman would do whatever it took to make sure she never had to hear those cries again.

...

When In doubt smile. Smile like everyone is the greatest most important person you have ever looked at. As if they are your favorite sibling, grandparent, best friend, the preacher who kisses babies, doesn't who you have to pretend they are. Smile. Because no one ever questions a smile. No one ever doubts a smile. Smile. Because it is the only thing you can do. The only thing that keeps you from falling apart. Smile. Just smile. Easy right?

Wrong. There's nothing easy about smiling.

Smiling hurts. When the position holds long enough your cheeks become stiff. Your jaw tightens, brows press together. It's not always nice. Not always pleasant. There's pain in the process. Pain etched along the force of upturned lips and clenched teeth. They say that it takes more muscles to frown, but you will find while even if that's the case it still takes more effort to smile.

Smile. Because someone is always watching, and your smile might be the only one they see. It may just be the brightest part of their day. You are never privy to the going ons around you, not all of them and not enough to dictate who is deserving. No matter how wronged you feel, how upset you may be in the long run smiling gets you so much farther.

Even when it's falling apart. When the walls are crumbling around you. As the words turn to ash on your tongue. Smile. Because smiling hurts no one. It doesn't escalate a situation to worse. Even if it was hard. Even if it's against everything that is human. So for this tiny moment, just pretend your not. Just smile.

If you don't mean it. Fake it. At some point there's no longer a difference. Real or fake it doesn't matter. All I asking is one small favor. Smile. Because it doesn't hurt you to, because sometimes it's just not about you. Your smile might be the only one someone saw, so it certainly should be your best.

This was a philosophy she'd chosen to live by, that she ultimately died by. A philosophy that would follow her into the next life. Never before had she'd given much thought on what came after death. The perils of the afterlife had not haunter her like others, didn't pique her fancy as it had some. Death was just another one of those finite results of life. You lived and you died, but it didn't matter so long as she focused on the people in front of her. The bigger picture, what was happening, the now. There was never a reason to worry over things beyond your control. So she smiled, because sometimes that was all you could do.

Her life before this had been good, she'd live a good life. Maybe not long, but good. There were people she had loved and people who had loved her. She'd given life it's best shot always making the best of the situation putting her best self forward. Never one to disappoint. So even if she had died younger than most, there wasn't anything she could remember regretting. She didn't have regrets. Remorse maybe, but no regrets. Sure there were things she would be able to do. Things that she would see happen, people she would never see again. But she had lived a good life, what more could you have asked for? When death came for her she greeted him as if he had been an old friend, a content smile on her face and open arms.

Smile, because you never know who's paying attention.

On September 19th, 1993 Marcella Eden Forbes was born to William and Elizabeth Forbes. Only eleven months and nine days after their oldest daughter Caroline.

It took Marcella awhile to get her bearings and adjust her grasp of reality. There was a lot of reevaluating involved once cognitive memory settled in. She'll be honest, it took her a while to even figure out what exactly had happened. Marcella spent many a night meditating and sorting through her thoughts to try to piece together what she though, what she knew. Honestly, it wasn't until she was five or so that she really figured it out, when it really hit her. What had happened, where she had ended up, just exactly who she'd been reborn as, who her parents were. The startling realization that not only was rebirth possible but that the multiverse was a real thing was not an easy realization to come to for the young child.

For a normally happy child, the realization had traumatized her. She cried. Hard and heavy because it was the only response her brain could even handle in that previously mundane moment. Tears fell unapologetically down rosy cheeks. For the first time in Marcella's life she couldn't even force a smile on her face. There was no faking it in that moment. No smile she could give to even hide behind. Just pure raw human reaction taking over.

She didn't understand. Of all the places, why did it have to be here? In a world that was going to fill with pain and misery. What had she done to deserve this?

For once she let her emotion get the best of her. Marcella cried, even when her throat became sore and her body ached from the actions. She cried until she no longer had tears to cry.

Smile when you can. Because the day that you cannot you will find several people willing to repay the kindness.

 **XOXOX**

 **Maybe it's maybelline, maybe I have a problem. This idea came to me when I was reading copious amounts of Vampire Diaries fanfiction over the weekend and I noticed a recurring theme of inserting OC as siblings to the Gilberts. And I was like you know who needs sibling love, Caroline that's who. So then this happened.**

 **Yes this will have a sort of SI-air to it but Marcella isn't a true SI. This isn't really going to be a 'fix it', she's not going to actively try to change anything. She'll have a more ripple effect on the plot and cannon than anything else. I have plans later for a pairing for her, but I'll tell you this it's between Kol and Kol. It's going to be Kol. This story will also have a lot of fluffy moments in it as I don't really want to focus too much on the drama of VD. And a lot of OC original friendship action. So yeah.**

 **Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	2. Chapter 2

" _If you're looking for the word that means caring about someone beyond all rationality and wanting them to have everything they want no matter how much it destroys you, it's love. And when you love someone you just, you…you don't stop, ever. Even when people roll their eyes, and call you crazy. Even then. Especially then. You just—you don't give up. Because if I could just give up…if I could just, you know, take the whole world's advice and—and move on and find someone else, that wouldn't be love. That would be… that would be some other disposable thing that is not worth fighting for. But I—that's not what this is."_

 _ **~Ted Mosby, How I Met Your Mother**_

 **X**

Sometimes she wondered that if maybe she cared too much. Gave to much. That if it was all worth it. These thoughts were never entertained for too long, never given serious consideration. Marcella often found herself in the perpetual state of just letting go. Let it go. It's not worth it. She'd tell herself. This is just the way things are. It also helped to remind herself that everything had a purpose.

"Earth to Marcie! Are you even paying attention!?" The younger of the Forbes girls looked up then. Lifting her head slowly to hold off her sisters glare, coming out of a forward stretch. Marcella was in process of cool down yoga and hadn't been paying full attention to her sister. But she had figured it was okay to space out a little after the first three rants about Elena Gilbert.

Marcella met Caroline's gaze. "I'm sorry Care, what did you say?" Caroline sighs rather dramatically, which causes the younger girl to roll her eyes.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" The beginning of school bonfire where there was lots of drinking and partying going on. Marcella raised her brow audaciously at her sister's question. Their mother is the sheriff, she wasn't even a student after graduating in the spring, also she never went to these sorts of things.

"No…." It slips off her tongue cautiously as if she has the feeling it's not the answer her sister wants. Caroline was the type who expected certain things, and Marcella usually didn't mind fulfilling her whims.

"Look I know you graduated early and all that but you can come as my guest, mom is working overtime and won't be home tonight. You don't have to drink or anything you don't want to do I just need some moral support tonight." Marcella sighs, knowing that she won't fight Caroline on this. She smiles at her big sister after a moment.

"Fine, I'll come. I'm not drinking, so I'll drive, and if I decide it's time to go home we leave." Caroline bit her lip as if she was about to protest. The younger sister shook her head. "My terms Care, take 'em or leave 'em."

"Fine. Now go get ready you can't go anywhere dressed like that." Marcella looked down at herself them accessing the black leggings and tank she had on frowning slightly. There wasn't anything wrong with what she had on, this was a nice pair of leggings and a clean tank top. It was Caroline's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll help you pick out an outfit." She taunted knowingly. Marcella pulled herself up from the floor using the ballet bar she had in her bedroom. Caroline gave her a victorious grin it was obvious who had won.

"Fine, but I'm doing my own hair and makeup, and I want to wear purple." This caused her sister to slight purse her lips together, turning to look at Marcella's open closet. Thinking

"You can do your own hair, but I'm doing your makeup and only if you wear those charcoal wedge boots." Caroline says over her shoulder as she already starts to pull different articles of clothing off the rack. Marcella smiles at the back of her sisters head, pleased, that would work.

"What time is the party, I need to shower." Caroline waved dismissively at her then which meant she had enough time to go do that. She shook her head before heading out of her room to their shared bathroom. Leaving Caroline alone with her closet, trusting her older sister not to dress her completely out of her comfort zone. Marcella trusted her.

The things she did for her sister. She focused on the purpose of the moment. Despite her conflictions on the matter it made Caroline happy and that was really all that mattered. Marcella loved seeing her sister smile. Caroline had such a beautiful smile, so it made all the effort worth it.

 _x_

"Didn't think this was your scene Edie." She looked up from her phone and smiled at the approaching figure. He wasn't wrong, this was not her normal scene. Marcella wasn't a party girl.

"Hey Mattie, how are you?" He offers her a grin stuffing his hands in his vest settling next to her on the bridge. His eyes drifting from her, but she doesn't mind. Even if he was distracted he'd still talk to her. Caroline had ditched her almost immediately once they arrived. Rude.

Matt shrugs his answer, and it was honestly what she had expected. "Eh, how are you? History class isn't the same without my desk neighbor Miss I went ahead and graduated two years early." She laughs tucking her phone in her back pocket.

"You just miss looking at my answers." He chuckles eyes finally drifting back to her. Marcella plays with a loose curl, her hair mostly confined in a messy bun.

"That's not true, I miss your snarky comments about Tanner too." Matt smirks at her as she rolls her eyes.

"Is he still a douche?" He takes a sip from his solo cup before answering.

"Yeah, asked me if I was okay with maintaining my dumb jock status on the first day." She laughs shaking her head. That sounded like Tanner. He was such a jerk, honestly probably one of the only teachers she really hadn't liked. Her phone started buzzing in it's spot, Marcella frowned as she pulled out the device to read the caller ID. It was her mother, she bit her lip.

"So considerate of him. Hey Mattie I got to take this, I'll catch you around." She smiles at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before walking away answering the phone as she walked. Matt shook his head watching her go calling out to her to be careful. Marcella gave him a thumbs up over her shoulder.

Marcella had been one of the first real female friends he'd made when he decided that girls didn't actually have cooties. She was kind, never treated him any different because of his parents like some of the other kids had. At this point she was basically like another sister to him. Matt would more than likely do anything for her. He frowned as she disappeared into the woods away from the noise, hopefully she wouldn't go to far. The teen shook his head she would be fine and headed back to the main crowd taking another drink from his cup. It was time for a refill.

There were times when Marcella hated the fact that between herself and Caroline she was considered the more responsible sibling. It usually meant that it was her that their mother called to check in on how they were doing when she had to work late. Marcella didn't want to lie to her mother about where they were, but she also didn't want to be the one to tell her since she knew how the woman would react. With all the animal attack's she wouldn't be pleased with their location.

"Hi Mama." She greets cheerfully once far enough away to be able to hear over the music.

"How's the bonfire?" Liz questions almost right away, a mirthful undertone in her voice. Marcella can tell her mother isn't mad. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Loud. How's work?" Liz chuckles lowly, Marcella can hear the sound of typing in the background. She must be filling a report.

"Tedious. I'm calling to let you know I'll be home a lot later than I thought. Also, don't drive drunk and please be careful." Says her mother the sheriff. Marcella smiles to herself. She felt for her, with all these attack's she knew her mother was swamped.

"I won't, I promise. I'm gonna let you go I need to check in with Care. I'll text you when we get home okay?" Marcella starts to walk back in the direction of the party.

"Thanks, I love you Marcella." "Love you to mama."

She hangs up her phone. Tucking it back in her pocket and taking cautious steps back to the party. Wouldn't want to trip and sprain her ankle or anything. Also she wanted to get back to her sister as soon as possible all of the sudden a bad feeling had settled in her bones. Marcella was ready to leave.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to wander around in the woods alone at night." The voice comes out of nowhere, sending chills down her spine. Marcella gasp for air, a started yelp slips past her lips. His sudden unexpected appearance catching her off guard, she can feel his presence behind her.

She doesn't dare turn around. Her brain screaming at her to run, but her body refusing to listen. Fear crawls up her limbs freezing them in place. The situation all to painfully familiar. Marcella couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

Hot breath hits her exposed neck. She regrets wearing her hair up. A hand grabs her jaw line gripping in tight forcing her to look up. It isn't until teeth take over the flesh of her jugular barely nipping the surface does she regain her senses.

This wasn't a normal human. Her could be assailant was a vampire. It shouldn't have been as much of a relief as it as was. But Marcella had never claimed to be a normal person.

Normal people didn't realize vampires even existed. Normal people thought it was just a myth. Normal people would think the whole concept was insane. But so was dying and being reborn into a world where the supernatural was possible.

"My blood isn't going to taste good. Honestly it might even burn you." She comments idly like someone would the weather. Maybe she shouldn't tell the vampire that, but she didn't fancy being bitten either. The idea was not a pleasurable one.

That seems to halt him. His teeth still on the base of her shoulder, and then he sharply pulls away. Marcella is suddenly face to face with a vampire staring into the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen in her lives. _Damon Salvatore._ Something at the back of her mind whispers tauntingly. A wary realization grips at her senses, so it's begun.

 **XOXOX**

 **HEY GUYS! Thank you so much for all the warm reception on the last chapter I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. A note here and then I'll let you go. Marcella is younger than Caroline and co but she graduated early. This is an important footnote and will come up later with a better explanation as to why. That's all. Anyway thank you again for your lovely reviews! Please keep letting me know how you feel so I can know whether or not to keep writing this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	3. Chapter 3

" _I'm - I'm sorry.  
I don't - I don't mean to stare.  
It's just I don't get to look at you very often.  
Just look. _

_I'm usually working, scanning the perimeter, protecting my president the way I do.  
I'm in the room, but I'm never in the room.  
You're usually in the corner of my eye.  
I've never seen you._

 _And you are beautiful._

 _The face that launched a thousand ships."_

 **Tom Larsen, Scandal~**

…

 _It had begun._

Marcella doesn't move, doesn't make any attempt to escape. For that long moment she stands completely still staring into his eyes transfixed. She can see it all, for one singular moment, she stands in his misery. Feels his pain. Etched deep within his soul, brimming in the reflection of his sharp dangerous eyes. His brow raises, a precarious expression morphing into his features as his grip loosens. He releases his hold completely but she still doesn't move.

He takes a predatory step around her, examining her. Marcella follows the movement with her eyes watching him carefully. "You are either really brave or extremely stupid." The words are spoken tauntingly, she can't help but to agree with that assessment.

"You can't hurt me any worse than I've already been." Her soft spoken words halt him completely in his stride. They're broken words, painful and alarmingly beautiful all in one go. But she doesn't speak them like that, she doesn't seem to be affected by them. Just the way things were.

Damon's predatorial smirk falls as for one tiny second his humanity reaches for him. Grasping at him desperately, it takes almost all of him to push it back to keep those haunting feelings at bay. He takes one more glance at her, a soft smile on her lips, eyes curious, unafraid and he leaves her standing there alone. There are other drunk humans around. She had become an unappealing meal.

Marcella tilts her head looking deeply at the spot the vampire has just vacated. Well then. She shook her head and headed back to the raging party. It was time to go home.

She arrives just in time to hear someone yelling for help. Marcella carefully makes her way over to the main crowd coming to stand next to Caroline, who she can already tell is drunk upset. They watch from that spot frozen as Jeremy carries a bloody Vicki out the woods. Guilt washed over her in intense waves, she can't but to feel responsible. Because she knows.

It's decided that they're going to go to Mainlines following the arrival of EMTs. Marcella drives them, Bonnie and Caroline that is. They needed a moment to themselves, enough time to pull themselves together before going home. "Marcie are you okay?" Bonnie asks when they sit down.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did Elena and Jeremy make it home okay?" Bonnie nods in affirmation just as Caroline groans from her spot. Both girls give her a concerned look each asking if she's alright. Caroline goes off on a tangent one that Marcella has heard more than once so she sort of spaced out. Her mind still recalling on the meeting in the wood.

She doesn't noticed the vampire watching them a few tables over. But it doesn't mean he doesn't notice her.

Early the next morning after her mother has left for work and Caroline to school she gets up and heads over to her dance studio. She needed to clear her head and the only way she knew was to lose herself to the movements even if it was only for a few minutes. Marcella owned the small studio above a small flower and coffee shop in the square, Bill had bought the space for her out of his guilt right after he left them, it also worked as a place where she held lessons.

The shop owner, a young man who'd taken over for his mother who owed the bottom floor of the building waved at her through the glass that seperated the entrance to the stairs and his shop. She threw a smile at him over her shoulder while unlocking the old paint chipped door. It was likely that in the next thirty or so minutes he'd bring her a muffin or a coffee. He was a good business neighbor.

She bounded up the stairs taking them almost two at a time, turning on the light once she reached the second floor. Marcella smiled to herself as she went around the spacious studio, throwing the multiple window curtains open as she went. Finally she came to a stop in front of the audio setup, a small speaker with an aux cord for her ipod. Sometimes the things she missed the most from her life before was the music, so many of her favorite songs hadn't even come out yet. The thought made her sad so she pushed it away for now deciding on a good song. It was time to stretch.

She tied her hair up while walking over to the center of the room, all of the anxiety and uncertainty she'd been feeling since the night before she let fall off of her shoulders. Since her ipod wasn't on shuffle as she knew this playlist well it meant she had the first song to warm up and the next would be the one she would throw herself into.

Each step, each small movement, turn, rise and fall of her chest, in that moment it was just her. No thoughts of vampires or the supernatural shit show that was about to wash over mystic falls like rains from hell. No consequence just the music, just her, alone. When the songs comes to its end Marcella falls into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulls her knees to her chest burying her face in them.

All of this was just too much for her. Marcella hadn't signed up for this. This wasn't something she had the mental capacity to just handle. It was going to take her several more breakdown before she could just accept the current standings. She sobbed. Alone in the confines of her studio, because she knew that she wasn't going to get another chance.

She pushes herself from the floor whipping her tears on her sleeve, forcing the smile on her lips. There was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do to change anything that was about to happen. Marcella took a deep breath pushing back all of her uncertainty, it was time to move forward.

 _x_

After stopping by the hospital to check on Matt and Vicki, Marcella headed to the grill for lunch. Her mother had said she was going to meet her, but if the teen was being honest she didn't think it was going to happen. Marcella knew her mom was busy. She'd brought her laptop with her to work on her enrollment forms. For her new dance students.

"Is this seat taken?" That voice. Marcella looks up slowly blinking owlishly as her brain tries to process the spoken question. She smiles at him after a half second.

"Not at the moment. You are welcome to sit." She states, tone pleasant. He slid into the booth across from her. Marcella closed her laptop for the moment, she hold her hand out to him from across the table.

His brow raises and he accepts the hand delicately. "Marcella." She introduces a smile still on her lips. He offered her a cautious look in return. A waiter brings over a plate of cheesy fries, she says a quiet thank you and the young girl walks away. He watches the exchange closely, determining his next move.

"Damon." Marcella nods, the handshake falls. She resumes her typing. Her eyes never leave his.

"It's nice to meet you." She tells him, and Damon gets the feeling that she means it too. He gets the feeling that she always means it.

He throws her a cocky grin. "It's always nice to meet me." She smirks, the look a little strange on her gentle face. Damon thinks she can't be older than sixteen at most. Marcella still has baby fat around her face, mostly in her cheeks which seem to highlight the freckles dusted across them.

She was a pretty young thing. With a mostly innocent demeanor, he bet she'd never known a day of hardship or pain in her life. From looking at her anyway. But then his mind went back to the haunted look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, the way her breathing had suddenly hitched when he grabbed her. He'd intended to make a snack out of her the night before but then she'd opened those soft full lips and spoken such harrowing words.

 _You can't hurt me any worse than I've already been._

How could someone who looked so innocent, have said those words with such bravado? Clearity, and acceptance. Better yet who could have done something to someone who looked like her? Hurt someone like her? Damon almost had and he almost regretted it, or he would have if he had the current capability to feel anything.

"I'm sure those campers felt the same way." She says, but he doesn't detect the same sort of maliciousness he usually gets from humans. It sounds like she doesn't really care. Or if she'd just commented on the weather.

It was that same blaise tone from the woods. Damon was officially intrigued. He leaned further over the table to study her face more. To see how far down into her being he could see. "You are something else, aren't you sweetheart." She rolls her eyes and closes her laptop pins him with this look, that could almost be considered threatening. If she didn't look so damn childlike.

"Please don't ever call me sweetheart again. It's weird." He chuckled. So damn polite.

"Sure. Once you tell me where you got vervain from." Marcella raises a brow at him and leans back into the booth. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said I was on vervain. Anyway, the founders party is coming up in a few weeks and I'm expected to make an appearance. The Salvatore's don't get invited anymore since Zach is sort of a recluse but It might be nice to change that." He narrowed his eyes then.

"I never told you my last name." She just smiled in response.

"You didn't have to. So do you want to come with me?" Damon could honestly say that he hadn't expected that. She looked at him with curious eyes, kind expression, there was no ulterior motive in her words. He doesn't trust her in the slightest.

"We just met." He points out lazily, trying to gauge her reaction. But she just laughs.

"Doesn't matter, I just know we're going to be great friends. So say yes, I'm a great dance partner." Marcella clapped her hands together with a bright smile on her lips. Damon eyes her warily. No one ever wanted to be his friend.

"I kill people." He states, and she nods. Seeming completely unfazed.

"I wouldn't say that so loudly, but I imagine it comes with the territory." There she went stating things in such an uncaring manor again. As if it didn't bother her at all. He takes one of the fries from the plate pointing it at her.

"What a compelling statement, I'll think about it." He takes a bite out of the salty lukewarm, makes a slightly disgusted face and sets it back down. She giggles at him, like a freaking two year old. Damon shakes his head and stands up.

"See you around princess." She waves at him watching him walk away feeling slightly accomplished.

Marcella re-opens her laptop, checks the time and sighs. Looked like her mom wasn't going to make it. She'd just have to bring something to her at the station. The teen sighs, disappointed. There could only be so many victories in one day it seemed.

 **XOXOX**

 **Thanks for all the love from the last chapter is means a lot! I hope that you guys like this chapter, thank you for reading. Please keep letting me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	4. Chapter 4

"People aren't as complex as you think they are. They're simple, and they get sad or angry over simple things. That's how they are. They're quickly affected by the littlest things, and live without knowing where they're going to fall down. That's who people are!"

 **~ Chiyuki, Death Parade**

 **X**

He watched her from the doorway, watched as she pushed herself into every turn. Position, poise, curve of spine, every little detail calculated, perfect. Absolutely perfect. Until she almost fell when her eyes met his. Marcella clutched at her chest dropping from her toes, she wiped the sweat from her face. "Hey Damon, what are you doing here?"

She questions while walking over to the stereo to turn the music off. Marcella grabs a bottle of water before she turns her attention back to look at him. Tilting her head to the side as she unscrewed the cap. He raised a brow at her.

"You're like sixteen, shouldn't you be in school?" He questions instead pushing himself off the frame of the door taking a further step into the studio. She gave him an unimpressed look, took a sip from the bottle and shrugged.

"I graduated early. So have you thought about my invitation?" It had been a few days since their introductions. Marcella was glad to note that thus far the dark haired vampire had stayed away from her sister.

"Are you going to the event in the square tonight?" Damon says instead. Marcella looks at him for a moment trying to determine his motive here. Her brows furrowed together. The comet would pass over Mystic Falls tonight.

"The whole impending doom thing isn't really my thing." She tells him, while adjusting her feet standing in pointe and toeing over to him. He rolls his eyes as her hand lands on his shoulder and she uses his stature as a balancing board.

"Oh I forgot, you're all rainbows and sunshine. Humor me." He tells her, Marcella raises a brow. Dropping back to standing with feet in third position. Losing at least three inches of standing height. Making Damon realize that she was a tiny thing. She moves her hand down from his shoulder placing it directly over his chest. Fingers drum lightly against his sternum.

"For there to be rainbows, at once there had to have been a storm." She tells him letting her gaze drop from his face. Her hand falls, she turns on her feet carefully gliding easily back over to the center of the room. He watches her move, interested fully.

She was a puzzle, an intriguing puzzle that he couldn't wait to solve. Damon just wanted to know what made her tick. For a human she seemed to hold so much darkness, and yet no one around her could even see it. It was a good act, she was a flawless performer, but it was still an act. No one could just be that nice.

Nice people didn't exist.

Marcella looked over her shoulder at him, smiling softly. As if she too could see into the pits of his soul. See his thoughts clearly. She carefully tucked a fallen curl behind her ear. "Pick me up at seven." He smirks at her, grinning wickedly. Damon was going to try his best to break her, she could see it in the depths of blue. It should have terrified her.

Honestly though, she couldn't wait. Marcella couldn't wait to prove him wrong. Not all humans were shit. Not everyone was out to get him. She had meant what she'd said days before. They were going to be great friends.

"Wear something cute, and take a shower. You smell like sweat." Marcella chunked her water bottle at him. He caught it smirking at her predatorily. What a dick. He was going to make this harder than it needed to be. She huffed.

"I'll have you know Mr. Salvatore, I am always the picture of perfection. Now go away. I'll see you tonight." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. Marcella needed some time to herself, she needed to think.

…

"As an older sister, it is my job to tell you how incredibly wrong this is. But like, I'm so jealous. First Elena, and now you." Caroline blabs as she helps Marcella fix her hair. The younger girl just sat there quietly. Her sister had no idea just how wrong this was and it had nothing to do with the assume age gap between herself and Damon.

"Come on Care, you know I'm the responsible one. Besides it's not like that. I just want to be his friend." That causes the older blonde to roll her eyes good naturedly at her sister. Marcella Forbes friend to all. Kindest person in Mystic Falls, never one to meet a stranger.

"Just be careful, Marci. Not everyone's intentions are as good as yours." The younger Forbes girl nods her head absently. Caroline wraps her arms around the her sister resting her head on her shoulder. Marcella lets her cheek press against the side of Caroline's hair.

"I promise. Aren't you supposed to be meeting Bonnie and Elena early to set up?" She asks changing the subject away from herself. Caroline gasps, actually having forgotten about that, she cursed letting go of her sister quickly.

"Damn, I got to go. I'll see you tonight!" Marcella rolled her eyes. She was finally alone. Caroline had been home when she'd got back from her morning run and dance session. Apparently someone had seen her talking to Damon in the Grill, and then him going into the building everyone knew was where she did dance lessons and whatnot. It had been a fun interrogation from her sister following that.

Marcella loved Caroline, really she did. It was why she was putting so much effort into Damon now. She didn't want emotional and morally incompetent vampires around her neurotic caring older sister. Caroline was hers, no one hurt what belonged to her. Also, she knew what Damon really needed was a friend and who was she to deny him at least that small piece of his humanity.

No one. That's who.

She shook her head, standing from the bed and padding over to her closet in search of the perfect outfit. The first thing she pulled out was a ruffled sleeved pink loose fitting shirt. It landed on her bed as she decided on wearing it, next she moved on to look for next piece. Marcella found the midi dark wash overall dress near the back end of her closet a few minutes later. Satisfied with her choices she changes quickly, does a once over with her appearance and decides that her black ballet flats will be good match. Perfect. The teen grabbed a black sling purse and then headed to the kitchen to wait for her reluctant friend.

Determination washing over her in wafs. Marcella was going to be Damon's friend if it killed her. Which given the person in question it just might. This was going to be so much fun.

Seven rolled around quickly, and just as the old clock in the hall let her know a knock was heard on the door. She smiled, set the coffee she'd been drinking down and bounded giddy over to the door. Damon stood on the other side, predatory look in his eyes masked by feigned indifference. He was dressed in what she would consider his usual style, vintage T-shirt, leather, and nice jeans. Cocky grin on his face as he took in her appearance.

"Hey princess, you clean up cutely." He says with a quirk of his brow and she grins. That had been the point.

"I told you, I always sheen of sheer perfection." She told him stepping out onto the porch shutting the door behind herself. He didn't miss the implications of the action, his eyes narrowed at her for a second, frowning down at the tiny mortal. Marcella just offered him a smile, patted his cheek in what may be considered a condescending manner.

"Only my friends get to enter." She tells him as if her reasoning is the most obvious. He rolls his eyes again letting the anger fall off of him. There was that load of crap again. Normal people didn't want to be friends with him. Damon was convinced he would make her see why.

"Guess I'll just have to show you how good of a friend I can be Ms. Forbes." He purred, she offered him a completely unimpressed and disgusted look as they walked away from her house.

"Don't be gross." Damon snickered at her tone. He was going to ruin her.

So long as she didn't ruin him first. Marcella was determined, and once she set her mind to something much like her sister she got what she wanted. No one should ever try to stop a Forbes woman once they've set their mind to something. It never ended well for those who tried to interfere.

…

"Mattie!" Marcella practically squealed as she threw her arms around the quarterbacks neck. He chuckled at her but his eyes were trained dangerously on the man she'd walked over with. Not someone he recognized but he couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right.

"Hey Edie, thanks for stopping by the hospital the other day. Vik really liked the flowers." He tells her once she's let him go. Marcella smiles brightly at him looking absolutely pleased.

"I'm glad, although I can't take any of the credit for picking them." Matt grinned at her, his eyes finally dropping from the mysterious newcomer.

"I'll make sure to thank Jordan too. Are you planning on coming to the game friday night?" He asks and she nods. All though Damon notes that it's not met with the same gusto.

"You know Care's not going to let me miss watching her perform. Oh, my gosh!" She exclaims interrupting her own train of thought looking back at Damon as if she just remembered his presence. "Mattie this Damon, Damon this is Matt." Marcella motions between the two forcing both mean to give a different sort of fond or exasperated look.

Matt offers Damon his hand. Which the dark hair vampire takes easily. "Nice to meet you man." Damon echoes the sentiment but he hardly means it. The blond teen turns his attention back to Marcella, who is still all smiles.

"I got to get back to the grill, it was nice seeing you Edie and thanks again." She nods leans forward to kiss his cheek. Matt rolled his eyes, while Damon raised his brow at her. The quarterback walked away.

"Don't tell me you have the hots for all american boy toy." He states distastefully. Marcella's smile fades.

"Are you jealous? And no, I do not. Matt is still hung up on Elena Gilbert, and my sister likes him." She tells him seriously before linking her arms in his and pulling him in another direction. Damon let her.

"The same Elena Gilbert that has my baby brother so obsessed?" He mocks, and she huffs in annoyance. She currently wasn't the biggest fan of twilight wannabe vampire boy wonder. Stefan made Caroline cry and that wasn't cool with her.

"I take it you aren't a fan." Damon gages from her reaction. The teen grows silent before turning meaningful deep eyes onto him.

"People who deny their own nature, own desire, well they confuse me. I don't have the capability to understand it." She tells him truthfully. Eyes locked with his, there isn't a moment that he doubts the sincerity of her words.

"I know who I am and what exactly I want from this life." Marcella continues barely letting him process the first part of her sentence. There is an undeniable conviction in her voice. He takes a minute to let that sink in.

In that moment he finally comes to understand a piece of the puzzle. An enlightening realization grips at his senses. This has nothing to do with the rest of humanity, humans were great big bags of ugly, full of deceit and ill-intentions. He could attest to this fact from personal experience alone. Marcella wasn't like any human he'd ever met. She didn't fall into the same pitfalls the rest of them did. Humans weren't kind, they weren't nice, humanity was full of cruel and evil people. The bad always outweighs the good.

This was about her. She wasn't naive like he had originally pegged her for, wasn't oblivious to the harsh reality of life. Marcella just simply chose to see it in a different light, which made her appear to be those things. She was kind, because kindness didn't hurt her, because it was just who she was. It was her nature and she would not deny herself the pleasure.

Humans were inherently selfish beings. She was no different than the rest of them. If anything, she was worse, because she knew how unkind life could be and she chose to look past it. Chose to see the darkness for what it was and then to blatantly deny it a place in her being. As if it had no right to exist in her life.

Marcella was kind, she was nice, she didn't have an ulterior motive. She treated everyone the same because she wanted to, not because she had some grand scheme going on. In that moment he realized just how dangerous she could be. Because her kindness wasn't a weakness, it was her greatest strength. He had no doubt the lengths she would go for those she cared about, those she considered hers.

"And what is it that you want princess?" He asks daringly, staring deep into her expressive eyes. She smiles at him and for one moment it's as if he is the only person who exists. Marcella sees him.

"I already told you silly."

A sudden feel of apprehensions creeped into his bones as something else hits him. Something daunting in of itself. She wanted to be his friend. Damon realized then, that she was the type who got what she wanted.

She was no less selfish than himself.

 **XOXOX**

 **So if you thought this was going to be some sort of fluff or crack fic than I am sorry to inform you that that is not quite the case. Marcella isn't a good person. Not really, she's kind sure, nice definitely, but kind and nice don't always equate to good. Anyways I hope that you like it! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for reading and all your lovely words thus far!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	5. Chapter 5

_"She is the only evidence of God I have seen with the exception of the mysterious force that removes one sock from the dryer every time I do my laundry."_

 **~St. Elmo's Fire**

 **X**

She wasn't exactly sure how she found herself in the particular position. Sitting upright in Damon's bed fully clothes debating the morality of Batman. Damon was convinced that Batman was a hero, which she just thought was odd as it was. He didn't seem like the type, she hadn't pegged him as someone who believed in heroes. Marcella doesn't share that sentiment, she could sum up her reasoning for such thoughts in two words. Jason Todd.

Which brought them to their current debate over the morality of Bruce Wayne. "Morally grey, Damon, morally grey. Or charcoal. Look sure Batman is cool, his story line is entertaining but he's not a good character. Good people don't let mass murderers live. Good people don't let children fight their battles." She tells him, impatiences on her tongue, throwing herself back into his bed to stare up at the ceiling. Contemplating how she'd even gotten to this point in the first place.

His brow raises a her then. "You didn't blow my secret. I'm what a normal person would consider a mass murderer." Damon points out, she rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm not a good person." Marcella tells him plainly because she thought they'd already come to this conclusion a couple days ago. He flops down onto the bed next to her.

"I'm beginning to see that. Especially if you think Batman is a villain." Marcella just huffed at his tone pushing herself up before shoving him playfully. They were becoming fast friends much to his chagrin. Damon would even say albeit reluctantly that he like her presence.

"I didn't say he was a villain, you ass. All I said was that he wasn't a good guy. There is a difference." She stands padding around the bed on bare feet. Damon watches her move about with little interest. He couldn't even remember why she'd come over this morning now.

"But you don't think he's a good person, which I have the feeling in your eyes almost equates to the same thing princess." He points out sitting up watching as she rummages through his room. She throws him an exasperated look over her shoulder and huffs. Although she doesn't deny the notion.

"You know what, let's just not talk about this anymore. I need coffee." She headed out of his room then pulling one of his sweaters over her head. Apparently she got cold easily. The sweater drawer her in size and was more or less a dress on the teens small frame.

Zach was out of town for the weekend, and Stefan wasn't currently at home so he didn't think it impervious to follow her. This wasn't the first time Marcella has come over in the last few weeks. The first time had been the night he killed the football coach. Which he'd expected her to be upset about, instead she crawled into the bed next to him and told him about how much of a bastard the guy had been. To herself especially. Damon wished he would have made him suffer even more.

He could hear her humming a tune to some song he'd never heard from his spot on the bed, the sound of running water in the background. Apparently she was making a whole pot. Her phone rang from inside her purse which she'd dropped in the chair closest to the door upon her sudden entrance this morning. Damon groaned, he was going to have to silence that damn thing, he let it ring for another few seconds anyway.

Ultimately he decides he'd much rather not get up and he calls her name. He hears her set two mugs down on the counter and bound quickly up the stairs. Marcella turned the corner of the doorway just then, she looked at him his irritated expression, looked down at her purse, and then back at him before shaking her head.

"You could have answered." She tells him picking up the phone and clicking the talk button before heading back out of the room. "Hi Care! No I'm at Damon's, how's school?" He listens to the one sides conversation as she heads down the hall, her feet making rhythmic steps as she practically hops down the stairs. It was like listening to a child walk about, it made him question why they were even friends.

Damon decides to go downstairs to when he can hear her still talking to her sister while pouring coffee. He slides out of the bed and strolls over to the door, walks down the hallway slowly still listening to Marcella half pay attention to her sister. Takes the steps one at a time until he's in the main hallway and too the kitchen.

Marcella smiles at him, she's holding out a cup to him. He takes it from her and instantly brings the ceramic to his lips, noting the faint smell of vanilla in the coffee. Damon raises a brow at her and she holds up a finger, he narrows his eyes. "Care I gotta go, no Damon and I aren't having sex, please. Don't be disgusting. No Care, doesn't matter how attractive you think he is, he's like six years older than us. Goodbye, and good luck at practice." She hangs the phone up and quickly takes a sip from her own mug.

"So, your sister thinks I'm attractive. What's wrong with you?" He questions, Marcella rolls her eyes.

"Besides the fact that your physically like twenty-five and I'm sixteen? And any sort of sexual relationship between us would be considered statutory rape. Nothing, you are a perfect specimen but not my type. Besides we can only be friends destine to forever pine after each other or some BS. Also I could never date a guy who actually thinks Batman is a good person." She tells him matter of fact while hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter. Taking another sip from the cup.

He makes a face at her. When she put it like that, sounded no different than pedophilia. "Back on the Batman thing princess, just get over it. We'll agree to disagree." Marcella rolls her eyes.

Damon takes a seat at one of the barstool and takes another sip of the coffee. "So, if you have no intention of sleeping with me why did you come over this morning?"

"You still haven't accepted my invitation to the Lockwood thing, and it's this coming weekend." Marcella points out lazily.

"You realize that what I want is an invitation into their house." She makes a face at him that basically says and?

"So I can take something that belongs to me." He continues and she just continues to stare blankly at him. Like the fact that she'd be aiding and embedding a vampire didn't matter to her.

"Your something else you know that princess." Marcella smiles at him then and then takes another sip of her coffee. Glad that he's finally come to that conclusion.

 _xxx_

Marcella looked like a freaking disney princess. Damon decided when he picked her up from her house the night of the Founder's Party. Came out the front door practically skipping. Her natural curly hair was down for once, so he could see just how curly it really was. She wore a lavender midi dress, torso was covered in lace, high collar. Pumps that had little roses on the toe. Freaking princess. He couldn't even with her sometimes.

Then she smiled at him like he was the center of the universe. He rolled his eyes. "Hey!"

"Do you have to dress like a twelve year old?" He questions as she throws her arms around his neck. Marcella hums.

"Yes! I have aesthetic to live up to! Anyway, let get this over with. I've got to make a trip to New York in the morning so I need my beauty sleep." Damon pushes her off of him.

"What's in New York?" He questions sharply. Marcella shrugs.

"Dance company I'm apart of. I go a few times a month, I'm due for a visit. It's just a few days I'll be back before you even miss me." He rolls his eyes at her statement. As if he would actually miss her.

"Great, I'm so excited to be relieved of your company." She frowned but it held a sort of mirthful undertone which meant she hadn't believed him in the slightest. Damon was going to have to do something about that.

"Please. I'm like at least the top five best things that have ever happened to you." She tells him confidently as he opens the car door for her. He raised his brow at her incredulously.

"Top five? Why not go ahead and declare yourself the best?" Damon asks her once he takes his seat and she hums in response. Not answering him right away, as if she knows that this a test. Which it was, Damon wanted to see just how she would respond. It would solidify some things for him.

Finally she looks at him, turning in her seat so she's angled towards him. Twirling one of her curls with a finger. "Damon you've been alive a long time, I could never be arrogant enough to presume such a position. I am only a small insignificant part."

And just when he thought he had what type of person she was placed and decided. There she went throwing all those carefully constructed ideas on their ass. Damon knew only one thing was for absolute certainty then, he would do whatever it took to keep this tiny human safe. Because she was more than some insignificant part, she was different, she'd befriended him and Damon wasn't a saint. He wasn't a good person in the slightest. He knew how she felt about good people.

But most of all, he'd decided already that she was his. And no one dared get in the way of him and what belonged to him. Marcella would be his undoing and for once he didn't even care. She'd done something to him, something no one had done in a long time, something he thought wasn't even possible at this point.

She had made him feel human.

 **XOXOX**

 **Thanks so much for reading and letting me know what you thought of the last chapter!! I promise that this isn't going to be a DamonxOc fic. They're just going to have a really tight friendship. Big brother little sister type of thing. Anyway please keep letting me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	6. Chapter 6

" _A wise man once told me, 'family don't end in blood.' But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them. Family is there, for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts. That's family."_

 **~Supernatural**

 **...**

The party was in full swing. Damon had gotten in the Lockwood house with no issues, easily slipping away from her side after an hour or so of forced pleasantries. He'd left her to her own devices while he searched for the locket, she could manage on her own for a while. Beside it meant she could take a few minutes to herself and away from all the curious eyes. Which brought her to her current predicament.

Marcella eyed the offered glass of champagne distastefully. She raised her brow at at the idiotic ripper. Not only was she completely underaged, physically, she also did not drink. Nor did she like Stefan for that matter.

"No thank you." She bit out through bitter lips, Marcella didn't have the patience to deal with this sort of vampire dickery. Stefan raised his brow, he went to push the glass into her hands.

"I insist. _Take a drink."_ He tried to compel her, to force her will. Marcella should have punched him then and there, but she did have a semblance of class. Instead she raised her own brow in response making sure that no one's watching she took the glass from him and flung the contents back at his stupid privileged face.

She would be lying if she said watching the vervain roofied drink burn the flesh of his skin didn't please her just a little bit. Marcella was an extremely protective person, especially when it came to those she considered hers. Damon was hers, had been from the moment he tried to make her a snack. Of course she wasn't about to let his own brother use her against him, she offered him one of the cloth napkins. Because she was still her and her mother had raised her to at least be polite. Sometimes..

"If you ever try to compel me again Stefan the consequences will be a lot worse than vervain champagne in your face." She tells him softly, not one to bring to much attention to them. Marcella was above causing that much of a scene. Aesthetic she has to live up too and all.

"Noted." He mutters dryly, wiping the burning liquid from his face. Stefan hadn't expected that reaction, he'd been sure the girl wasn't on vervain. How could she have been if she came here with Damon.

Damon walked over then, looking rather proud of himself. She knows he got what he came for. Marcella turned her full attention to the dark haired Salvatore smiling vivaciously at him. Stefan watches, he's never seen someone look at his brother like that. He couldn't explain it.

"Everything okay here?" Damon asked when he noticed the pained expression on his brother's face and the dimming fire in Marcella's eyes. She nodded her head a mirthful smile tugging at her lips. One that meant no good for his little brother. He grinned at her.

"Yep! Can we go now? If I have to make small talk with one more member of the Historical society I'm gonna scream." Damon chuckled at her, confusing the younger Salvatore further. It couldn't be.

Were they actually friends? He hadn't even considered that option, Elena had told him that the younger Forbes girl was probably the kindest person she'd ever met. Stefan had assumed Damon was just using her. This was so much worse. How had this happened? Especially since it seemed the petite blonde knew about them, it would seem Stefan didn't have all the facts. That didn't bode well for him.

"Sure princess, just meet me at the car I need to talk to my baby brother for a second." She gave him a wary look, eyes dropping in concern. Damon offered a reassuring smirk before turning his attention to Stefan. Marcella rolled her eyes then, he knew what his brother had tried to do.

Before she walked away Marcella looked over her shoulder and met Stefan's curious gaze. "One more thing, if you ever try to use me against your brother ever again, I will stake you." Damon snickered at her retreating figure, that girl. She was practically skipping as she walked away from them.

Damon tsked at his brother, drawing Stefan's attention back to him. "She's something isn't she, and she's mine Stefan. I should kill you right here for trying to use her against me, but I won't, maybe I'll just pay a visit to Elena tonight instead. Tootals." He whistled while he walked away leaving an unsettled Stefan behind.

He didn't know what was worse, Damon without his humanity. Or this new weirdly protective Damon. Stefan got the feeling that either would stop at nothing to get what they wanted. Suddenly he realized that maybe he didn't want his brother to care at all. This might prove to be worse. Much, much worse. There was a lot he didn't know about the human girl who'd apparently befriended his brother.

Marcella Forbes was going to prove to be a difficult problem to work around if he actually intended to stop Damon's murderous rampage. Because from where he was standing it almost seemed like she was enabling it. It seemed that he was going to need more of Zach's help.

After her encounter with twilight wonder boy Marcella wasn't too sure she wanted to leave Damon behind. She remembered what Stefan had tried to do to his brother In the original timeline and it made her blood boil. Damon was hers. No one hurt the things or people who belonged to her.

She'd thrown herself across his bed the moment she'd entered his room, mind spinning. He'd brought them back to the boarding house instead of taking her home immediately. Marcella hadn't wanted to leave him alone.

"You are being over dramatic." He tells her frowning down at her. Marcella bites her lip when their eyes meet. She didn't think he realized the gravity of the situation.

"Am I? Your brother tried to vervain roofie me, he probably is trying to trap you or somethin'. I don't want you hurt Damon." She tells him sitting up, crossing her arms over her chest. Marcella looked like a petulant child throwing a fit. Damon raised his brow at her annoyed sounding huff.

"Careful princess, sounds like you care." He teased, taking a seat next to her Marcella shifted to lean into his side. Damon allowed the contact between them.

"I do care Damon. Maybe I shouldn't, maybe it should bother me that I've befriended a vampire. But it doesn't. Damon I don't know if you realize this or not but you are my friend which means you are mine. I'm selfish, I don't share what's mine." He pressed a kiss to the top of her unruly head. Marcella completely froze, startled by the affectionate action. Up until now she'd been the only one to initiate physical touch between them, it was just the type of person she was. Damon shoved her soon after making her fall back into the bed.

Marcella giggled. The situation just called for it. Giggled straight up like a freaking child, Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart, nothing can hurt me." She grimaced at him, slightly kicking him in the side with her barefoot. Not at all one to let a score go unsettled. Plus he knew she hated being called sweetheart, it was just cringeworthy, especially from him.

"You are a vampire Damon, that doesn't mean you are invincible. Don't call me sweetheart." He chuckled standing from the bed. Marcella rolled off the other side of the bed, her feet hits the ground with a soft thud.

Damon watched her walk around his room collecting her things. Purse, shoes, one of his long sleeve shirts. He raised his brow at that one as she pulled it over her head. She gave him a look that obviously said that this was now hers. "Sure whatever, ready to go princess?" Marcella nods.

"Sure you don't want to go to New York with me? I'm a fun road trip partner." She tells him. He leads her out of his room, they go down the stairs one step at a time. Marcella still practically hops down them like the child she tries to be, but neither of them talk about it.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever Stefan tries. Go, dance your heart out or whatever. Besides I think I'll pass on being locked in a car with you for over an hour." She looked back sticking her tongue out at him. Jerk.

At the end of the stairwell they both come to an abrupt stop. Damon almost runs right into her smaller frame from the impromptu decision. Marcella braced herself against the banister so she would trip herself, her eyes met the dismaid human descendant and his blond vampire uncle. A grimace took the place of what had previously been a smile.

"You need to get away from him, Marcella it's not safe." The human descendant tried, she offered him a completely and utterly done look as countenance to his fear fueled concern. If Damon had wanted to kill her he's had plenty of chances.

"I'm on vervain, Damon is not eating me, now get out of the way before I call my mom and out you to the council for hoarding a ripper in your house." Marcella declares pushing past both men, she meant every word too and she could even spin the story in a fashion that didn't out Damon to the council. Damon smirked at them grinning in satisfaction. Apparently neither had expected that declaration from the tiny blonde.

"He's a monster. He's been killing people all over town, he killed Coach Tanner. He has to be stopped!" Stefan reached for her determined to stop this madness. He grabbed her wrist as she passed him forcefully tugging at her arm. It would definitely leave a bruise.

Marcella turned quickly on her toes, practically pirouetting, she slapped him. Hard. The sound of her hand hitting the side of Stefan's face echoed in the silent room. She seethed. "News flash for you Stefan, you're a monster too. You're both vampires for crying out loud! Just because you eat bunnies doesn't make you some fucking saint, nor does it expunge all the lives you've ended in your life. So how about you take a look at your own self before you attack your brother."

Stefan is at a loss for words and Zach knows better than to speak. She pulled her hand from his grasp and turns to look at Damon. He falters for one moment, there are tears building in the corner of her eyes that he doesn't understand and it makes his blood boil. They would pay for making her this upset, no one got away with making his tiny human cry. Especially when all she was doing was trying to defend him.

"Take me home." It's not a question. Damon doesn't even hesitate encasing his arms around her pulling her close to him. He sent one last look to his stunned brother and his silent nephew. This was far from over.

 **XOXOX**

 **You guys! Thank you so much for all the love! It means so much to me, here is another chapter for all the love. I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	7. Chapter 7

" _He did not know which was more painful, the waking or the sleeping. When he slept, he dreamed: dark disturbing dreams of blood and broken promises. When he woke, there was nothing to do but think, and his waking thoughts were worse than nightmares."_

 **~A Game of Thrones~**

 **...**

If she hadn't already committed to going to New York, if she had not had everything set up to a T then she would have stayed after her encounter on the stairwell. She was so worked up over the audacity of Stefan, of the stupidity of the vampire, of the hypocrisy of the situation that she actually cried. Marcella was so angry that it brought her to tears. The whole thing was just so ridiculous, her best friend was a vampire who's younger brother was a self righteous douche it was just too much. With all of that in mind she worked on loading up her car for her trip to the city.

Damon was there 'helping' supposedly but she knew he was trying to get in good graces with her mom. Liz was pretending she didn't approve of their newfound friendship in the slightest, but Marcella knew that her mother wasn't actually as concerned as she was playing at. Marcella had her mother's unwavering trust, she was the daughter their mother didn't have to constantly worry about.

She put the last bag in the trunk and closed it with a loud thud. Marcella winced slightly, she hadn't intended to slam it down that hard. "Careful there princess. What did the car do to you?" Damon snickered at her, his question dripping with careful sarcasm.

Marcella rolled her eyes but she didn't have an answer for him. Not one he'd like anyway. Instead she turned her attention to her mother. The sheriff was watching the exchange with a hidden smile. "Remind me again the details?" Liz asks walking over to join them. The teen smiled at her mother.

"I'm driving straight through today, hopefully to arrive by three. I'll call when I get in the city as always. Next the plan is for me to meet Roman and Isadora at the studio. We'll get a few hours of brainstorming in before meeting the rest of the company at Gaia's for dinner. Next two days will be spent teaching the dance to the rest of the company and I should be home by Monday at the latest." Marcella tells them both in one go, Liz nodded at the itinerary.

"You'll call if anything changes?" She asks in return and Marcella nods.

"Yes mama. As always if you can't reach me at any point of if there is an emergency Roman has your number and you have his." Marcella tells her mother and then throws her arms around the woman. Liz returns the hug with just as much measure as her daughter gave.

When Marcella let go of her mother she turned on her heel meeting Damon's gaze. She echoes the previous gesture. Throwing her whole body weight into him as she wraps her arms around his neck. Damon catches her easily as she throws herself on him, at this point all to used to it. Marcella was the most cuddly human he'd ever met.

"I expect regular calls, if I even suspect something is wrong I'll be back before Monday." She tells him her voice a low whisper, the words only for him. Not that it would matter if Liz heard any way since the woman had been home when they both arrived last night and had seen the aftermath of how upset Stefan had made Marcella. But this was a promise only to Damon, a promise made by a concerned friend.

He chuckled at her expense, at her concern regardless how deeply it touched him. Damon nodded his head. "Same to you princess, you wouldn't want me to come to New York if I think something's happened to you." She smiles into his collarbone before pulling away. Knowing that if Damon suspected any sort of foul play on her side, that if anything happened to her, he would paint the city red. Marcella was glad that he was her friend.

"I'll be fine. Promise." He rolls his eyes at her, somehow doubting that. Marcella seemed like the type to get into all sorts of trouble if no one was watching. She gives him this look like she knows his train of his thought and doesn't appreciate the implication.

"Alright dear I think you need to get on your way." Liz interrupts their silent conversation an amused smile on her face. Marcella takes a look at her watch and sighs. She needed to leave now.

"I'm going, I'm going. Bye." She waves over her shoulder while bounding over to the driver side of the car getting in quickly. Marcella pulls away from the house a moment later leaving Damon and her mother behind. Despite the reservation in her heart about such actions.

She couldn't shake the sense of dread in her core. Marcella didn't want anything to happen while she was gone. Maybe she'd need to put these trips on hold now. Having the distinct feeling that nothing good would come from being gone.

…

Roman planted his feet firmly into the wooden floor for the ambush he knew was about to happen. His back was turned, facing away from the door that had just opened. He listened for the tell tale sign of her arrival, the studio door slamming open a bag hitting the ground and he braced himself for his dancing partner.

Marcella dropped her bag as soon as the door opened all the way, she slipped out of her flats and took off across the wooden floor. She knew he would catch her, she leaped, practically soaring to him. His back was to her he turned at just the right moment light on his toes catching her with ease. The next movement flowed flawlessly, she was in his arms and then spinning her over his shoulder and then she was landing on two feet in front of him.

She giggled gracelessly throwing her arms around his neck kissing both of his cheeks. Roman chuckled. In the distance the sound of snorting could be heard. Isadora watch the whole thing with a sense of amusement, mirthful air to her. Marcella was easily the most adorable person she'd ever met and Roman was not.

Roman was probably a Greek god in his last life. He was a beautifully stoic young man, nice chiseled jawline, deep expressive amber eyes, thick but maintained brows. The structure of his face matched that of the perfect man. With all that in mind, Roman was an articulate person, no nonsense sort of personality. Which contradicted heavily in comparison to his dancing partner.

Now Isadora isn't denying the attractiveness of her blonde friend. Marcella was a pretty girl, with her big innocent eyes, ringlets, and frecalls. There was no way to deny that she was a cute girl. All the dark haired woman was saying was that comparing Marcella's aesthetic to Roman's it didn't really mesh.

Looking at them together you'd never think they'd make a good dancing pair. Their height difference alone painted a funny picture. But seeing them together, dancing, interacting. It was as if the dancing gods themselves had made this pair. They were meant to perform together.

She found herself at the receiving end of one of Marcella's hugs a moment later. Isadora shouldn't have given her position away like that, snorting at Roman's discomfort had been a bad move. Marcella repeated the process kissing her dark haired friend on both of her cheeks as well. The gesture was returned.

There was never a doubt that the tiny blonde was an extremely affectionate person to those she cared about. Her close friends usually indulged her eccentric which never really helped the matters. The two people in the room with her currently were her closest friends, they knew all of her deep dark and dirty secrets. Well the ones she could tell that is. Like vampires were real and her new best friend was one. Marcella knew that Damon wouldn't really care if she told his secret to her friends, it said a lot about how much he trusted her at this point.

Of course, it should also be noted that Marcella would never tell anyone who she perceived to be a threat to him. Damon was her friend now. She was protective of her friends.

Roman ran a hand over his face, he couldn't even with Marcella at times. "But why? Why go out of your way to befriend him?" The young man asked once his partner had finished her story of what exactly she'd been up to since her last trip to the city. Not even questioning the person's apparent supernatural status. No, just why Marcella had decided to befriend him. Isadora also raised her brow in the direction of the younger girl.

"Better yet why a vampire? Why couldn't he have just been a nice normal human? Roman and I are supposed to be your only supernatural friends." She contends, pouting playfully at the teen. Marcella rolled her eyes at both of them.

"I think I'm well past the point of being normal. Now are you two going to keep judging my choices in friends or do you want to hear more about the drama back home?" She waves off their questions, tone unbothered.

Roman sighs, but he nods in response. He didn't exactly trust Marcella judgement not to befriend every seemingly broken supernatural creature now. If she thought they were worth saving, then the gods knew she'd try. Isadora's pout transformed into a wicked grin, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Of course, you know we both love to know the happenings of small town USA." Marcella ignores her semi sarcastic tone.

"Great, 'cause it just starting to get interesting." Marcella trotted over to where she had abandoned her things upon entry. Her shoes are picked up as she goes, slipping into them easily. The two dancers follow her slowly. Knowing that they wouldn't be getting anymore work done at that moment.

"You say that like you know what's meant to happen next." Roman points out lazily drawing his arms over his chest staring pointedly at the back of her head. She cranes her head over her shoulder looking back at him. Then she winks. He shakes his head in response.

"I thought we already decided Ella was clairvoyant." Isadora draws out in a lazy resigned tone. She takes a step towards Roman.

"We did, but I distinctly remember having a conversation about trying not to be so obnoxious about it. Which our friend here is currently forgetting." The annoyance in his tone isn't hide well. Marcella just rolls her eyes looping the bag back over her shoulder.

"That was also the conversation where we decided that Roman was probably a god and that cheetos were not chips. Forgive me if I elected to ignore that one decision." Isadora grinned at Roman's exasperated face as she skipped over to Marcella and linked her arm around the younger girls. He threw his hands up, completely done with both of them.

"Fine, whatever. When it gets you in trouble don't come crying to me." She laughs, throwing her head back carelessly. Marcella had missed them.

"Please, as if you'd even let her. Don't listen to him Ella, be as adorably obnoxious as you want to be. Now tell us everything!" Isadora's encouragement only made their male friend sigh. These two were going to give him grey hairs.

"Coffee?" Marcella turned her full attention to the dark haired girl, offering her a hopeful look. Her question asked in giddy anticipation. Of course Isadora nodded yes before turning her on expecting eyes to Roman.

"Coffee." He conceded with reluctance but nodding his head in agreement at the same time.

…

Everything was going accordingly, nothing of interest had happened the entire time she'd been in the city. Damon called every day to update her on the proceedings of Mystic Falls and vampire dickery while she was away. He'd gone ahead and killed Zach after she left. Not to mention that by day two of her absence he'd managed to infiltrate the town vampire hunting council. So everything was mostly on track now. It was all seemingly working out.

She knew instinctively that it wouldn't keep working out and that eventually her meddling was going to bite her in the ass. Although she didn't really care too much about those specifics. It wasn't like it was going to kill her, at least she didn't think it would. Marcella pushed those thoughts away for the time being.

It was her last day in the city and she'd rather not let it be clouded by such dreary particulars. She just wanted to enjoy her day, enjoy that last peaceful moment, the calm before the coming storm. Marcella wasn't stupid. The storm was still coming even if she'd distorted it's original path. Under no circumstances would she allow it to hurt her sister, the shit show that was headed their way, it wouldn't dare try and touch Caroline. While she might not be able to stop everything, even if she'd wanted to that was, she could at least spare her sister some amount of pain.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to musing over all of this. Her gaze falls down into the dark lyquid of the ceramic mug sitting in front of her. Marcella had stepped into the small coffee shop a half hour earlier with the intentions to enjoy some time to herself before rehearsal later in the day. Just a moment of peace. Instead she'd barely taken a sip of her favorite drink and had lost herself completely to her melancholic thoughts.

So just another day in the life. Normal. For her that was. Worrying over everyone and and everything. She should have relished the moment, shouldn't have taken it for granted, let it pass by her. Marcella missed the simplicities of her life before today. When everything made sense, before day turned to night and night to day.

Because no sooner had she completely pushed the awaiting drama in Mystic Falls from her mind. The door was quickly reopened as the bell tolled alerting the shop to a new patron. She looked up accidentally meeting their gaze as a result of her own nosiness. That moment changed everything.

She looked away quickly trying to hide the recognition in her eyes. But it was too late, he'd noticed. He always noticed when people looked at him like that. Except this was different. Normally his presence was met by fear or begrudging respect, sometimes it was both. The look he'd found when he met her gaze was neither of those, but he knew that when she looked at him that there wasn't a single doubt in her mind as to who he was. His eyes narrowed as she ducked away from his gaze.

Niklaus Mikaelson had never seen her in his entirely long life. Whoever this human was she shouldn't look at him with such hauntingly knowing eyes. His order was going to have to wait.

 **XOXOX**

 **And on that note I draw this chapter to a close. Thank you guys so much for all the love! All the reviews and favorites! You honestly have no idea how much that means. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to give you a little insight to more of Marcella's character by showing you her friends outside of Mystic Falls.**

 **In regards to the question I know you'll ask. Yes, both Roman and Isadora are supernatural creatures. They will both be making more appearances later on and what they are will be revealed then. No, they are not the same type of being. Marcella loves them both very much so they will play roles in the story. As to what all they know about her, well you'll just have to see.**

 **Once again thank you so much for reading! Please keep letting me know what you think. Love you guys, have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	8. Chapter 8

" _She'd expected some backlash; it happened every time she shared her strength. But she hadn't anticipated so much raw anguish from Nico di Angelo… If this was only a portion of Nico's pain… how could he bear it?"_

 **~Blood of Olympus~**

X

Marcella tried really, really hard not to squirm under the heated glare directed at her. She really needed to work on her reactions to dangerous creatures, because right now they were getting the best of her. At least, she thinks sardonically, that he hadn't laughed when she squeaked at him when he sat across from her. Or tried to kill her yet. That was the only brightside to this whole thing so far.

Although she wasn't sure how much longer that would be the case. She could see the storm clouds building in his eyes as his patience wavered. He wanted her to make the first move, and she wasn't even willing to play the game. Not with him, not with how drastically this meeting could end if she made one wrong move. Marcella was rather content in her current state of livelihood. Her life had only just begun and she was entirely too young to be dying again.

So in her typical obnoxious manor after the staring contest that has just occurred. She decided that she has to break the silence, time to face the music. It had only been a few minutes of heated looks, but she'd rather him not make a scene in the middle of her favorite coffee shop. Marcella did what she did best and offered the emotionally constipated vampire a cheery bubbly smile. The same one she used on Damon.

"Hiya!" She set the coffee cup she'd been holding as a barrier between them down and offered him her hand. Figured might as well. "I'm Marcella! It's nice to finally meet you Niklaus. Although this honestly isn't how I pictured this going…" Once she starts, true to her nature, she rambles. He stares at her hand incredulously.

He shoves her hand away rather aggressively mind you. Marcella pouts at him withdrawing her hand and pulling it close to her chest rubbing it gently since that had actually been sort of painful. "Rude." She scolds childishly at him. Didn't his mother ever teach him any manors? That thought was regretted a second later when she remembered that his mother had been a major bitch. Obviously she wouldn't have done that.

"How do you know me?" He asks through tight lips and gritted teeth. Marcella's pout turns suddenly, her expression unlike anything he'd ever seen.

Humans didn't look at him like that. Hell his own family didn't look at him like that. There was an apologetic feel to her gaze, eyes cast down full of painful knowing. As if she knew all his deepest and darkest secrets and pitied him for them. Which only served to fuel the rage he currently felt while observing the small pixie like girl before. How dare she look so presumptuous in his presence? How dare this small insignificant human look at him with such pitiful eyes. He was Klaus Mikaelson, no one should dare look at him with such eyes.

He went to snarl at her then. At her expression. Except she finally opened her mouth to answer, lips tilting back into a playful smile curving ever so slightly. Her expression shifts from that haunted look to a more cheerful one. It's not a genuine as it had been a moment before but he can tell it's not completely fake. Interesting.

Marcella knows his story, like she'd known Damon's, like she'd known all of their stories. When she looked at him all she could see was that story. His pain, his burden, the tortured soul, the lost child. Honestly despite how terrifying this situation was and could be she really just wanted to hug the sad immortal. Instead she shows great restraint, which goes completely unappreciated mind you, forcing a smile back on her face. He'd asked a question and she wasn't going to ignore it any longer.

She turns to look out the window, watching as everyone went about their lives. Ignorant that on the other side of the glass was a thousand year old vampire and a former dead girl. Marcella propped her elbow on the table resting her cheek on her hand. Her eyes don't meet his as she starts, pushing all her focus in too staring nonchalantly out the window.

As if she wasn't about to screw everything to hell.

"Forever and always. It's such a nice sentiment. But always and forever is a long time for an original vampire." The anger he'd been feeling suddenly slipped away, her chilling tone settling into his bones like ice. Freezing him in place for a moment. Not only did she know him, she knew of his promise made to the others. Klaus doesn't miss the implications of them either.

"How?" Klaus's tone is soft here, softer than she expected it to be. There is a sense of brokenness to his voice. Marcella really wanted to give him a hug or something. The moment ends a second later when the glare returns to his features and he is giving her an unrelenting look.

She was testing his patience. And his generosity was about to run out. Marcella knew he wouldn't let her go now. But she had done that to herself.

He watched as she ran a hand over her face muttering to herself softly. Perhaps to regain control over the composure he'd just seen slip. "Geez, Damon's gonna kill me." Before looking directly at him. Eyes softening as she regarded him. Klaus would file that vaguely familiar sounding name away for later.

"If you promise not to kill me as soon as we leave this table I'll answer every question you have. But first I need a to go cup." Marcella stands in a show of bravery, then without waiting for his approval she bounces over to the counter.

Klaus watches the whole this in morbid curiosity. Trying to decide what he wanted to do about the human. An unnerving sense of familiarity about her disposition hits him suddenly, it isn't easy to shake. Something was just not right here.

He does decides after watching her chat amniciby with the barista behind the counter that she's more than likely not a threat. But even so it doesn't change the fact that she knows him, knows about his family. Or even the feeling he gets from watching her flit about.Klaus needs to know why and how before he does anything drastic. Depending on her answer, well he might just kill her anyway. When she returns to the window table she's holding two to go cups , she holds one out to him delicately as if she's afraid he'll slap her hand away again.

His eyes narrow at the offered beverage but accepts it cautiously. "We'll see sweetheart." He tells her after a second, she cringes slightly at his words. A soured look on her face.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She mutters indignantly, as if she did not even care that she was talking to the most powerful vampire in existence. A wicked look spread over his features when he regarded that demand. Klaus stood, towering over the small human.

"Don't presume you can tell me what to do, _sweetheart_." He hisses. She offers him a seemingly unimpressed look.

He made a motion for her to lead. Which she complied to without any trouble, weaving out of the coffee shop easily. When they were back on the busy sidewalks of the city for some reason she decided that looping her arm around his was a great idea. She offered him a mischievous smile when he glared down at her but didn't let go. Whoever this girl was she was either extremely brave or just plain stupid. Surely she knew how easily he could end her.

"Tell me how you know my name." He growls lowly to which she shrugs and tightens her grip on his elbow. Klaus wasn't sure why he was even indulging her at this point, except maybe because he was curious.

Marcella stops abruptly, her grip on his arm it forces him to stop too. She looks up into the overcast sky. A storm was upon them and she was now in the middle. Waiting in the eye, praying to come out on the other side unscathed. Knowing that it wasn't possible at all. She might have been nice, but she was a good person. Good people didn't stand still in the eye.

She has to make a choice. It's time to decide what sort of story this was going to be once and for all. Marcella looks at the man she forced to a stop in the middle of the busy street. Looks deep into his eyes, takes in every little detail of them, of his face, just looks at him. Then she smiles, the brightest, most obnoxious looking smile she has.

"Why does it matter? All people ever worry about is the details. The tiny speculative parts, but why do they matter? I am not your enemy, nor do I have any intentions of ever becoming one. I'd honestly much rather be your friend. I'm a good friend to have." She tells him seriously, and he balks in response.

He raises an eyebrow at her, his eyes seem to darken. There is a dangerous tone to his expression and Marcella ignores the implications completely.

Because when it boiled down to it. After deep consideration and contemplation. This could only end one way. Everything was going to change. Ultimately she always knew what sort of story this would end up being.

"You cannot be serious." He states purely baffled by her declaration. Marcella offers him a sort of lackadaisical look and a shrug.

"I never joke about making new friends Niklaus. And I'm always serious." She can barely keep a straight face as she says the last bit, biting her tongue to contain herself. Mirth dancing playfully in her gaze, the smile on her lips slowly turning to a smirk. Looking at her then Klaus finally realizes why exactly she had seemed familiar.

" _I never kid, lighten up Niklaus. Not all new faces are dangerous. Would it hurt you to make a friend_." A flash of a memory hits him briefly, his brother's voice echoes in his mind. He's reminded of a hinted grin, covered by a nice smile, childish whimsical outlook hiding an deep rooted inner darkness.

He'd seen all those things in her, in the moments. In her mannerisms, her glances, the words she'd chosen to speak. Playful self serving nature. Klaus knee all of those traits a little to well, he'd seen them in action more than once before.

In that moment when he looked at her. All the rage sated in him. Because when he actually looked into her eyes for the first time in over a century it was like he was seeing his brother. The way he'd been before the transition. The human version of Kol, the one their father had killed and taken from them. Whoever this human was, somehow she was connected to them.

Connected to Kol.

Killing her just became the very last thing he wanted to do. If he were honest with himself, he'd never want to see this curious human meet her end. Perhaps if only to keep the remnants of their humanity close to him. The sentimentality and all.

He cocks a brow at her then. "New friends.. an interesting proposal."

Marcella beamed at him, giddy smile and all. She leaned up on her toes and pecked his cheek. Stunning him completely. Her audaciousness, her bravery, yes he decided keeping her alive would prove to be an enlightening thing. Then she hold out her hand in what was probably a demand for his phone.

"Wonderful! Let me give you my number, I have to go but we can get lunch or something later today to continue our chat!" Her voice resonates cheerily as she speaks, he can physically hear the smile in her tone. The human girl obviously felt as if she'd succeeded.

Of course he isn't sure why she'd feel that way. He had not by any means agreed to her ridiculous number assumptions. Or even what exactly she was trying to succeed. Regardless of these facts he does find himself indulging the small human, procuring a phone from his jacket pocket and placing it into her hands. She's grins triophiantly while typing in her phone number.

"I'm only in the city for one more day, but I get this feeling that we'll be seeing each other again real soon. Have a good day Niklaus!" She drops the phone back into his awaiting hand, offers him on more cheery look before turning on her heels. He let her walk away from him then, no use to go after her now.

Klaus can't hide his smirk as he watches the small human girl all but skip down the sidewalk. He takes a sip from the coffee tervis in his hand, making note of the style of drink she'd picked for him. The faint hint of vanilla that must have been a special order. What a peculiar girl. This has proved to be an interesting turn of events.

When Marcella knows he can no longer see her she lets out the breath she'd been holding. Whatever story this might have been, well it was now gone. At the end of it all this wasn't about anyone but her. This was her story and she was going to do as she damn wellpleased.

She wanted to befriend possibly the most dangerous vampire in existence. Then you can bet your soul she would do exactly that. No matter how terrifying that whole thing had been. Or how badly it could have ended. Marcella started humming to herself as she kept on her way, today had been a great day.

If she had been paying better attention then she would have realized that someone was still watching her. Deep brown eyes that has just watch the entire spectacle of her meeting. Eyes narrowed dangerously as they processed the new piece, a feeling of apprehension creeping in. Followed by slight resentment. First Damon and now Klaus, they couldn't shake the feeling that this tiny human was about to undo all of their careful work. That did not sit well with her.

But Marcella didn't notice the heated being thrown her way or the angry brunette it belong too. So she went on oblivious to the displeased woman's ill-timed appearance.

 **XOXOX**

 **And that's a wrap for this next chapter!**

 **Shout out to all of you who reviewed from the last chapter, thank you so much!! Your kind words helped me stay motivated to write this chapter. You guys are the best! I am so glad that you are all so receptive to my work. Truly it's amazing to know that so many of you like it! Thanks again, love you guys bunches!**

 **I hope that you all still keep letting me know your thoughts! I love hearing them:)**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	9. Chapter 9

" _I wanted to tell the book thief many things, about beauty and brutality. But what could I tell her about those things that she didn't already know? I wanted to explain that I am constantly overestimating and underestimating the human race-that rarely do I ever simply estimate it. I wanted to ask her how the same thing could be so ugly and so glorious, and its words and stories so damning and brilliant."_

 **~The Book Thief~**

 **X**

Damon wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect when Marcella called him that morning. He usually didn't know what to expect when it came to his princess, she was always constantly surprising him. She'd gotten back from her trip a few days prior and had pretty much made sure to check in with him everyday. This morning however she'd called him early, demanded his presence at the Forbes residence, and then promptly hung up the phone.

He stared at the cellular device in his hand for a long moment. Trying to figure out what exactly had just transpired. Marcella had just called, demanded something of him and hung up. Damon could not even say that he was surprised. Well then. Lazily he stood from the couch, placing the glass that he'd been nursing down, he supposed he should go investigate what that was about.

It didn't take him long to arrive at her house. Damon forgo knocking using his invitation at his leisure, he opened the front door and was hit by the overwhelming scent of vanilla and baking spices. His brow hitches up at that. "Marcella?" He calls out, slightly hesitant.

"We're in the kitchen!" She yells cheerily. Damon rolls his eyes at the tone and ambles slowly in the direction of her chipper voice.

In the kitchen he finds Marcella and her older sister dressed in aprons. Marcella has flour dusted over her nose and clothes, while Caroline looks more or less completely clean. Both blondes smile at him, but his blonde bounds over to him as she does throws her arms around his neck completely encasing with not to mention getting flour on his clothes and kisses his cheek. "It's officially fall!" She tells him, joy and childish whimsy dancing in her mouth.

Caroline snickers at her sister and the display. Her sister's dark haired friend threw a slightly annoyed look her way but she only shrugged at him. Nothing she could do now to save him from Marcella's vice grip and what she wanted from him. Which as it turned out was for him to assist in making cookies with them for the women's shelter on main. "That doesn't explain why you called me this morning and demanded my presence princess." She can hear him saying to Marcella, a sense was exasperated fondness from his words.

"Fall cookies Damon! Cookies that are specifically for fall! It's amazing, and I want you to help. We making them for the women's center, and then for some of the local mom and pop places." Marcella rambles as she drags Damon further into the kitchen. Caroline throws a wave at him as he passes where she'd set up to make icing.

He sighs at the back of her head, throws a glare at Caroline for extra measure and shakes his head. "I suspect I don't have a choice." Damon is met by a chime of 'nope' the 'p' popping as it's spoken and a mischievous smile. Marcella was something else. He can't help but to roll his eyes.

Well then, it looked like he was making cookies today. He shakes his head. She smiled vivaciously at him. At her apparent victory. Although what she thinks she's won he doesn't know.

After cookies had been made and delivered Caroline declared that she had some stuff to do and left the two alone. Marcella nodded knowing that the stuff care wanted to get done was for the upcoming school fundraiser. She threw herself across her bed completely worn out from the baking extravaganza that had previously occurred. Damon snickered at her from the doorway. Like the complete jerk he was.

"So, now that Barbie is gone what's the real reason you so kindly asked me over here?" He questions folding his arms over his chest. Marcella rolls over on the bed so she's looking into the ceiling. Not before making a face at him that is. How dare he presume such a notions.

Maybe she'd just wanted to make cookies. Maybe she wanted to plot the destruction of everything. Regardless it didn't give him such a right to assume the worst of her. She didn't always have anything ulterior motive for the things she did… most of the time.

Damon rolls his eyes and throws himself onto the bed next to her. She nuzzles into his side as if he were nothing more than a pillow. Or a snuggly teddy bear, and not the bloodthirsty neck snapping predator he is. It probably didn't help his case that when it came to her he had feelings, gross overprotective sibling feelings, but feelings.

"What happens to me once you get your girl?" She mumbles shyly into his side. As if she was truly afraid of his answer. Marcella loves him too much, she doesn't want to lose him, she doesn't want to hurt him. Depending on his answer here she knew that she would.

Katherine wasn't in the tomb, she'd never been in the tomb. Marcella couldn't keep letting him chase a ghost dream. She had no love for the second doppelganger, and she had no desire to protect the bitch. The teen was of the firm belief that Katerina deserved everything that was coming to her. Damon raised his brow at her then, affectionately pushing her away from him. To just stare at her for a moment, trying to gage the look in her eyes the uncertain curiosity in her voice.

"Are you worried? Jealous princess?" She buries her head into the side of his shirt embarrassed, as if trying to hide herself. Shield herself from the next moment. Hating herself for what she was about to do. Marcella burrowed further into his side, prolonging the inevitable.

Damon was going to find out one way or another just how much of a bitch Katherine was. She didn't have to tell him, know one knew her secret. No one knew that she'd known everything about them before ever meeting them. There wasn't anything she had to do, she didn't have to tell him, she didn't have to try so hard to be any of their friends. Marcella could have sat back and watched everything fall into place, turned a blind eye to all the pain and suffering heading their way. But that just wasn't her.

She hated seeing those she loved in pain. Marcella loved Damon, he was hers. Had been from the very beginning. The words fall from her mouth, puncturing the silence like potent acid. "Katherine's not in the tomb." Even if she had wanted to she couldn't take them back now that they'd been spoken. Words were sometimes the most violent of weapons, inflicting excruciating pain the cause of undisputed suffering.

Without a doubt those words full of such powerful conviction were not at all what he had been expecting her to say. It takes Damon a moment to process them, when he does he reacts contemptuously. Shoving her away from him violently. Marcella actually a falls off the bed from the forcefulness of his actions she hits the ground with a loud thunk and a painful whimper.

"What did you just say!?" He snarls through gritted teeth, clenched jaw. His deep blue eyes darkening. Veins ribbing at the flesh under his eyes.

Marcella sucks in a breath and tries to push back the terrified whimper in her throat. Her nexts words catching slightly on her lips, biting at her tongue. She can't stop them from falling out of her mouth, positively vomiting them into existence. Push themselves past her her tremblings lips. "She's not in the tomb, she's never been in the tomb Damon. Katherine manipulated you."

It's entirely the wrong thing to say. Damon lunges at her all previous feelings of protectiveness gone replaced by nothing but malicious intent. His hand is around her throat, nails digging into her flesh. Drawing blood from the sheer force of his grip. Marcella winces from the pain, her back digging into the carved wood of the footboard. She tries desperately to loosen his grip on her neck.

" _Damon."_ It's raspy, spoken in urgency, as her consciousness starts to slip from the lack of oxygen to her brain. His grip tightens.

" _Damon!"_ She tries again, her voice as forceful as she can muster. His dark eyes narrow on her, squirming beneath his hand, shuddering in fear. The metallic smell of warm blood fresh in the room. Dripping down her throat as her pleading eyes bore into him.

Damon snarls at her then, pulling her up by the neck, the fear in her eyes doing nothing but egging him on. It would be so simply, just a flick of his wrist and he could make her pay for spewing such lies. The small part of his humanity that she'd etched herself into was the only thing that prevented him from killing her in the heat of the moment. He dropped her gracelessly, she fell crumpled to the hardwood floor her own hands going to rub at her neck. Gasping for air.

He expected her to glare up at him. Expected for her to curse him out, and scream and tell him to leave. Damon expected a lot of things to happened following the assault. Fear, anger, hate. Expected her to for once be a normal fucking person and lash out right back at him. And he'll give her some credit, she does glare at him, eyes rimmed red with tears staining their corners. Sure there's heat in her gaze, but not the hate and the fear he'd expected.

Her stupid compassionate eyes are brimming with heated pity. Scornful remorse, followed by disappointment. She wasn't angry. Wasn't screaming, or crying, or begging. Marcella's whole being exudes resentful disappointment. He takes a step back as the reality of his actions hit him. The truth of what he'd almost done to the only person who had considered him a friend.

Regret settles in. But he won't apologize because he's not sorry. She shouldn't have said that to him. Shouldn't have uttered such blasphemous words to him. " _Dick."_ Her voice is raspy as she speaks, words croaking slightly on her lips. Marcella glares at him as she struggles to pull herself onto the end of her bed.

She should be furious at him for acting so impulsively, for trying to kill her. But she can't say that she hadn't expected the explosive reaction from her emotionally unstable vampire puppy. Her throat feels like it's on fire, the trail of blood sliding down her neck it sticky to the feel warm against her suddenly frigid skin. In her head she was already thinking of everything Damon was going to have to do to make this up to her. Because she wouldn't be letting it go so easily.

He's still standing in front of her, his expression less murderous and slightly more mortified than it had been a moment before. She narrows her eyes and pins him with the most disappointed look she can mange at that moment. Trying to kill people who upset you was not the right way to deal with feelings.

"What is wrong with you?" He can't help but to wonder once it was apparent that she would not be reacting the way he thought she should. Marcella rolled her eyes and laid back.

That was a good question. One she really didn't have an answer for.

 **XOXOX**

 **Hey guys! Just thought I should probably give you all a new update or whatever. I've been super busy in the last few weeks, I'm participating this year in Inktober and have been giving most of my focus to that since the start of October. I will try to do better but I can't make any promises.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading this chapter! And also a shout out to all of you guys who read and then reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the day!**

 **Sincerely, LaRae**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Listen to me, Morty. I know that new situations can be intimidating. You lookin' around and it's all scary and different, but y'know … meeting them head-on, charging into 'em like a bull — that's how we grow as people."_

 **~Rick and Morty~**

 **...**

"Katherine's not in the tomb." Marcella barely looks up from her book at the disheartened words mutter by the equivalent of her vampire older brother. The long faded bruise on her neck twinge with the spoken words as she remembers her previous attempt to warn him of such. Which he had so rudely ignored.

It had been almost three weeks since the attempt had been made, followed by two long weeks of wearing big scarves and avoiding the Salvatore estate as to not let Stefan suspect anything. Marcella was still majorly pissed a Damon for his outburst that had been the root of why she was going to such lengths. But it wasn't like she wanted to give Stefan any more reason to try intrude of her life choices.

Her best friend was an emotionally unstable vampire. As such there were in fact consequences of such a choice. Marcella knew that, had accepted that, and had move on with her life. She could make her own decisions thank you very much.

Damon slides into the booth next to her, taking one of the fries from her plate while waiting for her to respond to his appearance and statement. As he'd finally come to terms with the news, after going through with his plan of having the tomb opened and searching the wretched thing himself just to prove her wrong. Only to discovered that Marcella had been right and that Katherine was a bitch.

The waters had been testy between them since the incident and Damon was hoping to gain back her favor. Marcella finally set her book down completely reaching over to swat his hand as he went to take another fry. He hadn't earned that privilege back yet, these fries belonged to her and she had no intention of sharing them just then.

"No, these are mine. Get your own fries." She tells him, childish defiance in her voice. Damon proceeded with his thievery. Knowing full well she wouldn't try to stop him. Marcella half glared, half pouted at him in return.

But she turned so she was facing him instead of just looking at him over her shoulder. So Damon counted it as a success besides no matter how much of a dick he'd been about it he hated to admit that he needed her right then. Marcella was now the only person who'd claimed to love him alive. Katherine wasn't in the tomb so she was all but dead to him now. He felt cheated.

"But yours are just so tasty, the perfect temperature." She rolls her eyes and adjust her position so she leaned into the wall of the booth. Legs stretched out over the faux leather and into Damon's lap. He smirks and takes another fry.

Marcella leans her head against the wall tilting to look up at the ceiling of the grill lazily. "What will you do now?" The question wasn't really what he had wanted to hear. But he should have known she'd ask.

His answer is an uncommitted shrug and another stolen fry. Marcella takes her book and lightly smacks his shoulder, the expression on her face is serious and playful all at once. "I'm serious, she hurt you so now you get to retaliate. Make her pay!"

Besides, Marcella knew the perfect way to make that happened. She hadn't heard from Niklaus in a while maybe it was time to take another trip to New York. Roman and Isadora wanted to meet Damon anyhow. A total win win in her book.

Getting away from the ongoing and upcoming drama was always nice. Damon needed a break anyway and it would probably help if she got him far away from the human doppelganger.

Convincing Damon to take a break from the falls was easier than it would have been if this were before. Before he'd tried choking the life out of her that it. Marcella knew that he felt bad about the whole thing, but he'd never apologize not verbally that is. So he would do whatever to make it up to her, even if that meant roadtripping with her to the big apple. Maybe it was vindictive of her, maybe she was being a bad friend.

But Damon owed her. And she would use his guilt against him if it meant getting him away from all this bullshit. From the stupidity that was Elena Gilbert and co. Excluding Caroline of course, her sister was too good for this world.

…

When she texted him the previous morning saying that she'd be in the city for a few days, Klaus would never admit that he felt a bit of excitement from the message. That when she practically demanded he meet her for lunch his eyes didn't roll, he didn't laugh at her abrasiveness. No he would never admit that he actually missed the mortal girl who reminded him of his younger brother.

He was Niklaus Mikaelson, he did not get excited over the mere presence of mortal teen girls. Nor did he get jealous when they brought another vampire to lunch. No sire, not him.

"Nik!" She squealed when their eyes met and took a running step towards him. Throwing her arms around his neck planting kisses on both of his cheeks. Smiling at him like the sun had just started shining for the first time in her life, as if seeing him was one of the best things that had happened to her today.

The vampire behind her sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in found exasperation. It's the look on his face that makes the Original realize that this baby vampire probably knew his mortal well. That he had probably experience such a reaction from her before, that her eccentric didn't surprise him. He had expected them.

"Nik, this is Damon. Damon, meet Nik." She forcing an introduction upon them both once both her feet are back on the ground. She bounds gently on the balls of her toes, bouncing slightly in place. There is a hint of nervousness in her movements that neither of them miss.

Both men size each other up for a moment. Trying to determine who was the bigger threat, Klaus ultimitale knew he was. He was an original, the hybrid, the most feared of all his siblings. The century old baby vampire before him should be quivering. Instead he was being glared at by cool eyes and a stubborn exterior. Eventually the younger man extends his hand, and Klaus swears he hears his human breath a sigh of relief.

"Great! Now that introductions are over let's eat, I'm starved." She claps her hands together obnoxiously drawing both of their attention away from one another and too her. Marcella offers a cheeky grin at the mirrored incredulous expressions she gets.

She hocks an arm in each of their elbows and drags them over to a booth of the small cafe she'd picked as their meeting place. Forces them to sit next to each other once she sits down and decides to sit like a fucking child sitting crossed leg taking up the middle of the booth chair. Damon could have forced her to scoot over as he usually did but he hadn't.

Marcella takes control over the atmosphere, chatting happily with them both drawing them into whatever she decides is worthy topic conversation. Using her hands when something really excites her. She talks about how adorable her dance students are, about making cookies for the new season, about an upcoming show she's in in Richman and that they both better be there. Basically Marcella forces human sentimentalities on both of her vampires and neither protest too much.

It is an educational moment for Klaus to he learns that, whoever this vampire was that Marcella had him practically wrapped around her finger and that he could count on the dark haired male to protect the small human. If the need ever arose that is. If it ever came to that. It offers him something he can use, a new piece to play with.

When she gets up to go to the restroom it's the only time the building tension between the two dominating males can be seen. Klaus turns to appraise the other man cooly. Damon extends the same courtesy after he switches their setting so he's facing the dirty blonde.

"I don't know what she sees in you man, but if you somehow hurt her I'll rip out your heart." The threat from the baby vampire is just so outrageous it's funny. He didn't know who he was talking to in that tone of voice. Klause smirks.

It's feral, dangerous. Cocky and murderous all in one go. "You can try. Same to you mate." He almost growls.

As if she knew they'd be taking out tape measures she bounces back over to the table. A milkshake in her hand, Damon narrowed his eyes at the sugary drink in her hands. He'd thought she'd been gone longer than normal. Marcella looks unrepented taking a deliberately loud slurp of the drink as she raises her brow at the change of setting before shrugging and deciding to use this opportunity to sit next to Niklaus. She misses the smug look the blonde gives the raven man.

"Nik, you've been alive for a long time right? Would you happen to know anything about a woman name Katherine Pierce?" Marcella decides that now is the best possible time to drop that bomb. Damon tenses in his seat across from them eying Marcella suspiciously. What was she getting at?

Klaus stairs down in partial disbelief. He shouldn't have been so surprised she knew about _her._ "I may know of who you speak." Marcella nods decisively. Her eyes level with Damon, begging him to follow along. She had a reason for this. He just need to be patient enough to see it.

"Figured you would since your old as dirt." Klaus glares at the insult and she smirks at him. Demeanor playful and uncaring. Marcella knew he wouldn't kill her, not when she'd just piqued his interest with her question.

"Why the sudden interest _sweetheart_?" Marcella cringes in her seat at the pet name. Glares daggers at Damon when he has the nerve to snicker at her discomfort before turning her cool piercing eyes on the Original Hybrid. Then she grins like a demented hyena mischief crackly in her smile, resonating deep within her core.

Katerina would pay. For hurting Damon, for being a bitch, and for you know just existing in general. Marcella could be a rather vindictive person when it came to the people she loved. She wouldn't let this injustice go unpunished. Who better to help with said punishment than the man who'd been hunting the doppleganger for five hundred years.

"She knew Damon way back in the day, and is really just a gigantic bitch. Also my sister's best friend sort of looks like her and were trying to figure out why."

And if it jump started all the drama on her terms than what did she care.

 **XOXOX**

 **And that's another chapter done! Go me! Super excited for the direction this is starting to go. Looking forward for all the things to come as Marcella's more devious tendencies start showing up. Don't worry she's still going to be her typical ray of sunshine. It's just going to be more pointed and direct from here on out. Most likely.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and as always I look forward to hearing from you guys.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Have a great day/night/whatever.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **La'Rae**


	11. Chapter 11

" _I know you're out there. I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of us. You're afraid of change. I don't know the future. I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end. I came here to tell you how it's going to begin. I'm going to hang up this phone, and then I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world without you. A world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries. A world where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you."_

 **~The Matrix~**

 **.X.**

She gives him credit. Niklaus does not react like she thought he would. They usually didn't, as Marcella always seemed to forget the inherently human aspect of it all. Instead of the violent reaction she was expecting his whole demeanor turns cold. His brow cocks at her, his lips drawn into a thin line, his bright blue eyes seem to darken as he regards her.

But he doesn't lash out. Doesn't yell demands in heated anger. Just calm rage as he opens his mouth. It's a new side of his character. One she hadn't really been expecting.

"How similar _sweetheart_?" Marcella can hear the warning, the hopeful but guarded echo in his question. Not anger, just warning.

"Identical." The admittance is breathy on her tongue, light and airy but she knows the weight it bears. She realizes the significance it will have to him.

Damon gives her this look, that basically says he's not sure what she's doing and that he doesn't approve but he doesn't stop her. So Marcella takes it as the permissions it probably isn't and runs with her current plan. Including but not limited too.

Protect Caroline.

Save Damon.

Make Katerina pay.

In that order, always. Marcella knew that trying to keep the human doppelgänger a secret from her Hybrid would infringe upon the first too things. She'd seen the result of trying to keep secrets from Niklaus and knew better than to try.

"Impossible." He whispers, awestruck at the prospect she'd just presented him. His curse could finally be broken. Is what she's almost sure he's thinking.

Marcella smiles brightly at him. It's a reassuring and kind smile. She isn't playing some trick on him. She's not trying to pull his leg, or play games. Instead she was just trying her best to help her friends.

Niklaus was her friend, just like Damon is her friend. Maybe not yet to the same level but still. Marcella had already told them both she was a good friend to have. She'd do whatever needed to make her friends, family, and loved ones happy.

Katerina Petrova was not her friend. She'd upset Damon. Elena Gilbert was not her friend, Caroline's maybe. But Marcella didn't trust the brunette in the slightest. All doppelgängers were just bitches if you asked her. She had no love for any of them.

Marcella didn't really care about the consequences that would befall either of them because of her decision here. So long as it didn't hurt the people she loved in the long run. Katherine couldn't turn Caroline if she was too busy looking over her shoulder every step of the way. Elena couldn't break Damon's heart over and over if he never loved her. A winning scenario if you asked her.

"Not impossible, just highly improbable." He thought he'd killed her entire family ending the petrova bloodline forever. How could he have known that Katerina was nothing more than a two bit whore before she'd met them. Just like another doppelgänger he'd known.

Marcella knew the truth. Nature always righted itself. Nature needed to be balanced.

People like Marcella, they didn't tend to give a single care about the supposed balance of nature. Honestly for all she cared nature could suck it for all the dumb shit it would have done to her people. No one messed with the things that belonged to her.

Caroline, Damon, and Niklaus. They belonged to her. Their happiness mattered to her above everything and everyone else.

Everyone else were just pieces to be moved. To be manipulated and used. And she'd always had the perfect way to do that. Honey was a much better way to catch flies.

She was kind because kindness was a great manipulative. Being kind was the best defense, the best way. Marcella knew she wasn't a good person. Yet she found she didn't care as long as those she loved were protected and safe. Nothing else really mattered.

Deep down she'd always know what sort of story this was going to be.

…

After going back to Niklaus' penthouse and getting the full story of Katerina Petrova Marcella bids the blond goodbye with the promise of coffee later. She takes Damon by the crook of his elbow and shows him around to all of her favorite places in the city. To no surprise they are much different than the places he used to hang around last time he was there. Marcella's favorite places are charming and warm, bright and curious just like her.

She lets him stoop on what Niklaus told them, what she had already come to terms with. Again she'd known all of it already and had had actual time to process everything. Over half of her life really so it wasn't possibly fair for her to judge how long it takes Damon to come to his own.

"Stefan won't be pleased that you practically handed Elena over on a silver platter. You know my baby brother will try to save her." Damon eventually says, he's looking down at the top of her curly head. Marcella has been feeding some ducks in the park.

She snaps her head up to look at him. Regarding him carefully. This was what she'd been waiting on. How was he going to react? What would he do here?

This Damon, the one before bad writing changed him, her Damon didn't love Elena Gilbert. This Damon hadn't turned and then killed Vicki Donovan. This Damon argues with her over the morality of Batman, this Damon made cookies with her, this Damon stole her fries and called her princess; this was her Damon. Her Damon was a lot different than the character from the TV show. He was a real being with actual feelings and he mattered.

Marcella shrugged noncommittal shyly turning her attention back to the ducks. Damon rolls his eyes, snatched the bag of breadcrumbs from her hand practically demanding her attention. She looks at him nervously through thick eyelashes, hazel eyes shining with uncertainty. He digs into the bag and cast a few more crumbs to the needy birds.

"Not that I care or anything princess, you're a big girl you can handle yourself." He smirked at her flashing his teeth eyes shining mischievously. Marcella berms at him bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"So you're not mad?" She's hesitant to ask, hopefulness lingering on her tongue.

Damon just shakes his head. It wasn't like he cared what happened to the human doppelgänger. That was his brother's problem. Besides he knew it would be fun watching his princess set their world on fire. He couldn't wait to see her dance in the flames.

"No princess, I'm not mad."

The dance studio was the last stop on the impromptu trip to the Big Apple. Roman and Isadora has insisted on meeting Damon but were caught In an upcoming performance the rest of their company was putting on that this would be the only way for them to meet. Marcella decided they'd go after getting coffee with Niklaus the last day of their trip. Damon and Klaus weren't friends, they probably would never be, but they weren't enemies and honestly she could live with that.

Now she just needed these three to at least like each other. Her dance partners were a big part of her life, she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do if they didn't all get along. Honestly she'd probably die.

Damon watched as she took a running leap towards the tanned dark haired male. He suspected that this must be the 'Roman' she often told him about. Her dance partner of the last forever, her words not his, especially if the resigned sigh and the resigned manner in which he dealt with the small blonde. Anticipating her every step. Marcella crashed into him, but was somehow flipped over his shoulder and into a small spin. Giggling and smiling the whole time as her assault was turned into a mini tango.

"This always happens. Ella never tires of trying to catch Roman off guard, and he loves proving her wrong. He'll catch her every single time. " A voice to his left says, it's the first time he's noticed the dark haired, dark eyed, dark skinned girl. He raises his brow at her thinking that this must be Isadora. She offers him a knowing smirk in return and extends her hand politely.

"Isadora Knightley, and you must be Damon Salvatore. Marcella spoke very fondly of you the last time she was here." She tells him as he takes her hand offering him a small smile. It's not as friendly as Marcella's, not as bright and kind. There is something about the look that is off putting, something unsettling about it. A warning hidden in plain sight.

 _He'd regret if that ever changed._

 **XOXOX**

 **OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the warm reception from the last chapter! It means so much to me, and honestly I can't really believe how much you all like this. So so so happy to see(read) all of your kind reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think, means the world.**

 **I hope that you guys like this chapter and that you keep letting me know what you think and how you feel about the story!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Have a great day, night, whatever!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	12. Chapter 12

" _They say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons_

 _and my darling,  
you were so kind and beautiful  
before they dragged you to hell  
your fall was not an accident. _

_You were chosen for the damned "_

 **~C.K.~**

Their trip to New York had been eventful, to say the least. To her utter relief Damon, Isadora, and Roman had all gotten along well enough. Which she was considering the best part of the whole trip. Marcella had been worried, those two were fiercely protective of her and not at all the biggest fan of vampires in general. Something about presumed arrogance, bloodshed, murder, yadda yadda, she usually stopped listening to their rants about the rest of the supernatural community after the first minute. Like she did to Caroline when her sister started ranting about Elena Gilbert. Which brought her to the next big revelation of their trip.

Damon was finally in the know. Niklaus told them both about the ritual of the sun and moon, -well the fake one about werewolves and not the real one about being a hybrid-, Marcella was just glad that Damon was aware and that she hadn't been the one to tell him. Trying to warn him about Katerina's deceit had proven to her that she wouldn't always be able to confront him straight on with her insight. She was crafty though and determined to make it work.

Niklaus promised to look into Katerina's sudden reappearance and had told them that he would be dropping in on them soon. Marcella had grinned, excited by the prospect of it all of change and things working out the way she wanted too. Damon had rolled his eyes at the declaration from the thousand year old original as if he didn't care. She could already tell that these two idiots were going to but heads constantly.

But they weren't enemies and at the end of the day that was the important thing.

After his declaration of impending doom -for the rest of the Mystic Fall crew that is, Niklaus would never harm her or those she considered hers- Marcella might have let it slip that he should probably look into way to keep the human doppelganger alive and human. She hadn't forgotten about the little piece of information, hadn't forgotten about that tiny detail, Marcella had remembered just how spiteful Ester had been. How vindictive the witches were in general, how blinded, and bound they were to the natures rules. Marcella hated rules.

Children never liked being told what to do.

He'd cocked a brow at her when she'd mentioned but nodded his head taking her seriously. Niklaus hadn't forgotten their first meeting. He had not forgotten the knowing, the haunted look in her gaze, how she seemed to know him. Klaus was well past the point of overlooking childish whims, and playful guise, he would not be fooled by them this time around. His brother wouldn't get the best of him again, he'd learned from those past mistakes.

They bid New York and Niklaus goodbye. Everything was going according to her whim, all was right in the world of Marcella Eden Forbes. She felt like nothing would ruin the triumph high she felt, nothing would dare. Marcella didn't like to be wrong.

She would have continued on with her high if none other than Elena Gilbert hadn't shown up on her doorstep a few days after they returned from their trip. The brunette looked flustered, like she really didn't want to be here, as if whatever she was about do irritated her. Marcella had opened the front door normally smiled at her sister's friend like she hadn't signed a death sentence for the teen and stepped out onto the front porch to greet her.

"Morning Elena, if you're looking for Caroline she's headed over to the Lockwoods to help get ready for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant." Marcella tells the taller girl, but Elena shakes her head.

"I'm not looking for Caroline, actually I was looking for you. Can we talk?" Elena asks, and Marcella just nods. Unsuspecting and slightly confused.

"Sure, everything okay? You look a little flustered." Marcella takes a step forward placing a hand on the older girl's arm. Trying her best to be empathetic, despite the fact that she really didn't like the Gilbert girl. Honey, not vinegar.

She'd been better off if she'd never opened that door.

 _Elena_ grins wickedly, lips curly slightly followed by inhuman speed and strength her hands are around the neck of the small blonde girl. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to mind your own business." She hisses, tightening her grip in spite of the fearful gaze in the girl's eyes and her desperate attempt to claw her way out of the brunette's grasp.

" _Katherine."_ She manages to choke out, breathy from struggling.

The brunette grows bored of watching the little girl struggle, her amusement gone now it was time to end it. With a twist of her hands, and a fast turn the vampire snaps the meddling human's neck. Katherine grins lifts the lifeless blonde and strolls away from the Forbes front porch.

No one got the best of Katherine Pierce.

Especially stupid little girls.

…

Damon hadn't heard from her all day, which was only slightly unusual for his princess. He hadn't given it much thought other than she'd bother him later he was sure, probably to get dinner or something like that. It isn't until he gets a call from the sheriff late that evening that he even begins the feel a sense of panic for his princess.

"Liz, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He answers cockily as he picks up his cell and takes the call. All bravado is lost when Liz's panic is heard on the other end of the receiver.

"Is Marcella with you?" Damon drops the act when that particular question is asked. He can hear the fear in the woman's voice, the trembling on her tongue. Something is wrong, something is terribly wrong.

"No, she hasn't been over today. What's wrong Liz?" He asks, while reaching for his keys and pulling on his coat. Something has happened to his princess, and whoever is responsible is going to pay.

"Just get to the house quickly, Marcella's missing." Is the abrupt answer from the other end and then he's met by silence. Liz had hung up the phone. She didn't have to tell him twice, Damon would be irradiated by the apart lack of manners the Forbes women seemed to possess later.

Once whoever had dared to take what was drained of their blood. No one hurt what was his. Marcella was his. Had been for a long time. He wouldn't stop looking for her, he'd bathe the town in blood if he hand too. The world if he must. Someone was playing a dangerous game of poke the bear and they'd just awoken a feral beast.

…

When Marcella came too everything hurt. Her limbs felt like they'd been in a blender, then thrown on a pyre. She felt fatigued, drained, and more alive than she ever had. Must be fading adrenaline, her fight or flight senses in a frenzy tangled together unceremoniously as if uncertain of what they wanted. The pinging at the back of her head didn't help either, the pounding headache and the burning feeling in her throat starting in her longs.

In that moment she felt as if her body was doing everything in its power not to combust. Fire and ice catching in her limbs. Burning to move but frozen completely in place. She forces her eyes to open, only to see nothing but the dark of the forest around her. Her hand dug into the wet  
cold leaves around her as she pulls herself off the forest floor.

Once standing, when her senses are fully aware does the memory come flooding back. The dull ache in her neck more prominent than just phantom pains. There was suddenly a completely different reason for the burning sensation in her throat. Marcella was going ripped Katerina's heart from her chest the next time she saw the bitch.

Because this, this had never been apart of the plan.

Marcella does a quick pat down of her person, dislodging the stuck wet leaves as she goes, trying to find her phone. She sighs in relief once she discovers its location is still stashed in her bra. Quickly she pulls it out of the fabric trap, half full battery life, she smiles at the fact trying to ignore the pang in her heart when she sees all the missed calls from her mother. From her sister and from Damon. Tries to ignore the fear in her core of how they'll react to the news.

Instead she does the only logical thing in that moment, she calls Damon to come pick her up. It rings once before it's picked up and a brash where are you can be heard from the other end before she can even get two words in. Marcella pushes back the laugh that wants to roll off her tongue at that reaction.

"I need you to come get me, and you need to bring a blood bag." She tells him sharply. The whirring noise in her skull growing louder and more annoying by the minute, the pounding, the burning getting more aggressive.

The hunger rearing its ugly head like a ferocious beast. She needed to complete the transition and she needed to complete it soon. Marcella presses her back into the tree she'd woken up under. Phone still pressed to her ear she can hear the sharp intake of Damon's breathing even from over the phone, she supposed that was the heightened hearing.

"No. Dammit!" He growls from his end of the device, she shakes her head even though she knows he can't see it. Damon asks where she is again this time it's not as desperate, it's soft with the hint of resigned melancholy.

Marcella takes that second to try and determine her location. She curses when she realizes just how close she is to the Salvatore property line, if the vague marking of the old crypt in the distance is anything to go by. It's then that she realizes what Katerina's plan had been.

That bitch had wanted her body to be found. She'd wanted Damon to see.

"The old crypt on your property line I can see it. I'm going to walk towards it, meet me there." She tells him and then hangs up the phone. Tucking it back into place and ambling in the direction of home.

She tries not the think about how long her body would have stayed under that tree if she hadn't turned. She tries not to think of the agony her mother and sister would feel over her loss, of what would become of Damon with her disappearance. What Niklaus would do once he discovered that Damon had let her disappear on him. Or what Roman and Isadora would do once word got to her. Marcella knows better to torment herself with the what ifs and tries her best to forget them.

Instead she thinks about how lucky she is to have had Damon's blood in her system. That accidently cutting herself while chopping vegetables had been a blessing in disguise. Being a vampire wasn't the end of the world, it didn't' have to be. About how being frozen at sixteen wasn't the worst year to be stuck at.

"Thank god." She looks up, Damon's bright blue eyes illuminating in the darkness. Marcella can't help but to smirk slightly at his choice of words as she crashes into his taller frame.

He wraps his arms around her, she breathes in the strong scent of bourbon and blood wafting off of him. Stronger now than it's ever been. Damon pulls her close squeezing her tightly, before pulling away and holding out a bag of dark liquid. She can't help the frenzy she feels when her senses register what it is. What her body has been screaming for since she woke.

Blood.

Marcella rips into the bag fervently. Drinking the contents to the last sip and then she's throwing it at the ground as the reality finally settles in. Tears well in the corner of her eyes and she sobs. Damon's arms are around her again, he's catching her as the weight of it all gets the best of her and her knees buckle. Her humanity tears at her heart, crawls under her skin pulling her down.

"Shh.." He tries to sooth, running his hand through her tangled hair. Lifting her easily into his arms. Damon's heart aches at the sound of the sobs pouring from her lips. Marcella's grip on him tightens past what had been previously possible.

His best friend falls apart in his arms and there's nothing he can do. Her cries resonated deep within him the entire trek back to the boarding house. Determined to fix this as best as he could, but first he needed to get her inside before the sun came up.

Damon wouldn't let her turn to ash, not before she could set fire to their world. He had a promise to keep.

 **XOXOX**

 **Bet you weren't expecting that…**

 **Just want to say thank you again for all your kind words and warm thoughts. Over a hundred reviews on this story is just so bizzare to me! I never expected it to be liked this much, so thank you, thank you guys so much!**

 **I hope that you all keep letting me know your thoughts and how you feel about how the story is going. It really does help me keep writing this, because then I know that you are all looking forward to the next chapter. Anticipating the next step, next bit of written word. Thank you so much!**

 **The quote at the beginning belongs to a tumblr user.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	13. Chapter 13

" _She didn't have a good reason for most of what she did. Mostly, she went by what seemed right in the moment, and justified it to herself later, and in this way she was no different than anyone else she knew."_

 _ **~Welcome to Night Vale~**_

 _ **..**_

She'll need a daylight ring. Obviously, a bright warm creature light Marcella wouldn't be contained to darkness. Damon currently doesn't know any witches who'd willing make a daylight ring for him. But he does know someone who would. Marcella would have of course made friends with a big bad ancient vampire, one who knew lots of witches, and knew they would do his bidding.

While his newly turned princess drowns herself under the spray of his shower Damon makes a call. The old bastard answers after a few rings, making Damon wait for it. If this wasn't such a dire situation Damon would be a lot more aggressive when he's finally answered. Expect helping Marcella have an easy transition comes before petty anger.

"Damon." A hint of mirth mixed into the velvet tones of distinctly European, draw from the other end. No doubt the man he'd met only a few days prior.

"Klaus." He answers back just as curtly. Willing to get the point and hating having to waste time like this. Damon was at least ninety percent certain that the other vampire would not be pleased by the news he was about to deliver.

"Well to what do I owe this _pleasure_?" The way it's said cues the raven haired male that it's anything but.

"Marcella has been turned." Damon decides that getting to the point is the best possible way to get off of the phone quicker. He didn't want to be talking to the blond bastard that Marcella had decided was her friend any longer than necessary. Que a sharp intake of breath, a curse, and then finally a demand.

"What happened?" It's snarled out with more control than Damon had expected. There was no sound of anything breaking. Which is more than he can say for himself, he might have hurled his glass across the room when she'd told him to bring a blood bag.

"Someone snapped her neck while my blood was in her system. I'm only calling because she'll need a daylight ring and I don't trust the witches at my disposal." Damon paces around his room, eyes snapping up when the shower finally stops.

Marcella is wearing one of his shirts like a dress toweling her hair as she walks. Her eyes no longer hold the red rim around them from crying, half opened as she walks towards him. He's not listening to the ranting blond on the other end, his attention is on her. Slowly drifting towards him halfheartedly until she's standing next to him, pulling the phone from his hand and pressing it to her ear. She finally looks directly at him and that's when he notices the difference.

Green hazel eyes that had been replaced by honey and coffee. She closes them a second later as she opens her mouth to speak to the irritable vampire on the other end.

"Stop yelling at Damon, it's not at all his fault Niklaus. He is not my keeper." Marcella pinches the bridge of her nose as she walks over and plops down on Damon's bed. Phone being held between her cheek and shoulder, she tucks her feet under her.

A weight of blame falls from his shoulders at her spoken words. He'd been holding his breath this whole time thinking she hated him. To hear her say those words relieved him of a heavy burden. One he hadn't been particularly willing to bear.

"If you haven't figured out how to keep the doppelganger alive through the ritual than there isn't a point for you to come all this way yet. I need a daylight ring, not an angry old attack dog. Damon can help me with the basics and figure out how to get an invitation back into my house without raising suspicion. I'll call you tomorrow." She pulled the phone away from her and ended the call tossing it gently to the side before laying backwards in the bed. Casting eyes of honey and coffee to the ceiling.

 _His eyes._

Glad that she'd called Damon instead of Niklaus. The almost hybrids reaction had been mild over the phone, if he'd been here, if he'd seen her than she could only imagine how much worse it would be. Marcella makes the executive decision not to think to hard on it and goes to sleep.

There was nothing else she could do until she had a daylight ring.

Her ring is delivered by a man she knows is a warlock who serves Niklaus a day later. She doesn't remember what his name is, nor does she ask when he enters the dark bedroom to give it to her. Marcella takes the inauspicious piece of jewelry- a white gold base ivy fleur ring with a round cut blue stone in the middle- and slips it on to the intended finger marvelling at the fact it fits perfectly. Not sure she wanted to know exactly how he'd known that.

The warlock doesn't say anything else after he's delivered her ring. He leaves wordlessly after a nod from Damon and an exclamation of thanks from herself. Once the warlock is gone, the windows opened to let the missed streams of sunlight through does Marcella allow herself to cry again.

Tears of joy at the feel of warm sun on her cheek. Relieved that she can finally leave the confinements of Damon's room. See her mom and sister freely now, not to be limited to the confines of darkness. Marcella worried not about her bloodlust, knowing that by sheer preservation of her will and the possessiveness she felt in her soul for those two meant she could never harm them.

Damon is with her every step of the way, watching her closely after their quick stoll in the sunlight. He drives her home after calling Liz to tell the worried human that he'd found Marcella in the woods early this morning. Apparently the teen had decided to go hiking, managed to get lost and her phone battery had died. A believable lie.

Marcella loved hiking, but was easily distracted, something her mother knew inherently.

It helped that he'd helped her look even more pathetic by wrapping one of her ankles, and tossing a thick gray blanket over her shoulder before they arrive. Let her lean into his side as helped her up to the front porch. Pretending to not notice the slight shudder she gives when she sees the spot where'd she'd been killed.

"Thank god, -" Liz exclaims meeting them halfway accepting the small weight of her daughter. "-let's get you inside." Damon hides the grin on his face. Just enough to be considered an invitation. He can't help the smug feeling as Marcella passes the threshold of her home with no problem.

…

Marcella was determined to not let the turn affect her daily life. She would get back to normal if it killed her. Again..again? She'd knew better than to think about the fact that she was now twice dead. In her determination to resume normality, meant she was still going to Richman that weekend for rehearsal with the small community theater there.

Damon gave her his option on how bad of an idea he thought that was and she had ignored him. Marcella was going to keep living her life as if she wasn't frozen at sixteen for the next forever. Didn't mean that she was just going to stop living. That was dumb.

Bringing Marcella to now, sitting in a small cafe owned by a vampire. If the echo of slow beating hearts was anything to go by. She fiddled with the ring on her index finger while sipping on her coffee. It didn't taste as good as it once had but she hadn't expected it too. Her body didn't have the desire for it anymore, craving something completely different.

She took her next sip out of petulance before resuming her staring out the window. Letting her fingers tap out a faint melody absently. Ignoring the reflection of _his eyes_ in the window, ignoring the whole world around her. Consuming herself in this moment of sitting by herself a town away from home surrounded by strangers.

Her thoughts drift, far away and hard to reach. Marcella pays them no mind, letting them wander, losing herself for the moment. So caught up in her own melancholy that she hardly notices as he approaches. Neatly dressed, a well tailored suit, ancient interested eyes.

He stands before her, hands tucked casually into his pant pockets. Derisive and wry staring down at her. She pays him no mind either, until he clears his throat and demands her attention. Honey and coffee meet deep rich umber and coal. Marcella sucks in a deep breath, she blinks one, then twice to see if maybe her eyes deceive her. If anything it only clears her view.

"Is this seat taken?" His voice reminds her of smooth velvet, soothing and alluring. Marcella refuses to be made for a fool. She turns her nose if in defiance of his supposed politeness. He wasn't really asking for her permission and they both knew it.

"Depends on what you want from me 'Lija." When she finds her voice words are candid. She has no desire to play games with him.

Games were for children and she was well past the point.

Elijah Mikaelson smirks down at the arrogance of this baby vampire. At the presumed notion that she knew him, speaking his pet name as if they were old friends. He pulls out the chair for himself and takes the seat across from her. Telling her without words that what she'd said matter very little to him. The blonde sighs sulkily crosses her arms over her chest. Befitting the child he saw her as.

Until she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I guess it wouldn't have matter anyway, you never take no for an answer." She muses wistfully. Closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking him straight on, a sardonic smirk upon her full lips. He hadn't noticed before.

But now Elijah saw just what he assumed his brother had seen. To entertain such childish company for as long as he had that is. However unlike when she'd met Niklaus for the first time, when he linked her mannerism to his daggered little brother it had only been that. Now everything was much clearer. Elijah hadn't expected to see those eyes staring back at him. He hadn't expected that same expression, the contemptuous and coy look.

Marcella leans back into her chair, arms still crossed. She watches him intently as he processes his thought. Niklaus had told her that she had reminded him of his younger brother the day they first met. So of course she couldn't help but to wonder just what Elijah was proceeding of her now, a vampire with _his_ eyes. Surely he would see.

Surely he would know. Something she'd known for a while, not her whole life, but she'd known. She'd been warned. Even without meeting him, without knowing him in this life, Marcella knew that she was _his._ Like the possessions she claimed. He'd claimed her, she belonged to _him._ The change of tones in her eyes were just him making it all the more clear, that while it might have been Damon's blood that turned her.

She was _his._

"Impossible." Elijah breathes, the apprehension crawling up his arm at what this could possibly mean. All he could see was his brother.

"Nothing is impossible _darlin'_." Marcella smiled no differently than she usually would. Her smile was still warm and kind, but in it's depths were a hidden wickedness that hadn't been there before. Daunting with the promise of something maddening.

Something distinctive.

Something daming.

Something….

 _Kol_

 **XOXOX**

 **You guys! Two chapters in one day! This chapter was actually really fun and surprisingly easy to put to word. I'm really excited about the direction this is going, and I'll admit it wasn't originally going to be like this but it's much better this way. I'm so pumped about what's to come!**

 **Now I know that you are all looking forward to Kol making his actual appearance but it's still a little ways off from here. Klaus' gotta break his curse first and I've got some drama planned with the mystic falls crew-sans Damon and Caroline of course- that has to happen before Kol's big day-view.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Your continued support is what keeps me going. Love you guys so much!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	14. Chapter 14

" _There was something about her._

 _Something pure, something kind._

 _You broke her._

 _Snuffed out her light, and in return she destroyed you._

 _Kindness turned to blood in the water, and purity to ash._

 _What rose from the dust, well you'll never survive._

 _Phoenixs' are their most beautiful as they burn."_

 **~x~**

… **.**

Elijah watched her from the corner of his eyes. She'd turned her attention away from him back to staring sulkily out the window. Absently taping her fingers against the table taking very few sips of the coffee held in her other hand. Marcella wanted to be left alone but she knew he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon. He'd hold on to any reminder of his family in a vice unwavering grip.

"How?" He finally breaks the silence, she drags her eyes back to him. Instead of answering immediately she brings the coffee cup to her lips and takes a long sip.

Marcella sets the cup down leaning forward deliberately. She encroaches dangerously close to his person, fully aware of all the eyes on them. Every vampire in the vicinity knew exactly who was sitting across from her and she was just couldn't find herself to care. Elijah didn't instill the same type of fear that Niklaus had. Either way it didn't matter anymore. Abruptly she stands, startling the glass on the table.

She was entirely too dead to care.

"I'm bored, let's take a walk." She chides whimsicly holding out a hand to him playfully. Elijah can see it in her _-his-_ eyes that it's not really something that he has a say in. It's demanding, colloquially acted, she's not going to answer his questions until she gets whatever it is she wants from him.

They walk quietly, she practically skips next to him, he observes her perfected act. Elijah was starting to see exactly why his contact had made such a big deal about her presence. She reminded him so strongly of his brother, the resemblance is uncanny. Guilt builds in his core as he tries to push away the memory of his role played, the reason he hadn't seen his brother in over a century.

She watches his from the corner of her eyes, tucking her hands in the pockets of her coat she slows her pace until she'd no longer moving standing still. Elijah stops with her and follows her gaze; they're on a young mother and her child. The look that takes over her face is thoughtful, reverent. He wonders briefly why such a thing would warrant such a look. But ultimately decides that she more than likely wouldn't be sharing.

He wasn't privy to her thoughts.

Marcella looks away after another second, uncovering one of her hands and then linking it through his arm. She leans into his side, as if her limbs are to heavy as if she were still human as if she needed him to hold her up. Much to his surprise-because from their interaction thus far, he nary believe such a thing to be true-, although he doesn't show it. Elijah goes back to his silent observation. Gently she tugs him along, as if something has changed, as if entertaining him is something she doesn't practically mind doing contrary to what she'd showed.

As if entertaining him was amusing for her. Elijah knew undoubtedly that that was definitely a trait of his brother. Marcella gently urges them up the sidewalk, tucked into his side, expression distant. Pondering. He held his breath curious as to what she'd say.

It would be impervious to pay attention.

"I use to think that if I was a good person, if I tried really hard, than nothing bad would ever happen. That what I did, and had to say was important enough.." She rambles, thoughts far away, Elijah listens to her drift.

"As I grew, I realized some things. The how, the why, none of that really mattered. That I wasn't a good person. I am okay with it, I think. So don't ask me how, or why. Because not only do I not have the answer for you Elijah honestly even if I did I wouldn't give it." Marcella dropped her hold, leaned up pecked his cheek softly before turning on her heal and walking away.

"I'll see you later darlin'!" She throws a hand over her shoulder as she walks, leaving him standing there alone.

Elijah lets her walk away knowing it's not the last time. Knowing that not only would he be seeing her soon, but it wouldn't be the last time she left him feeling so baffled. There was so much to her that was his brother that he'd overlooked the things that were her.

Marcella Forbes was something special. Something unpredictable.

Something still mostly human.

…

The petite blonde is standing center stage, clapping her hands together as she directs. "One, two, one two, three, down, up, and again." He watches as she joins in the ensemble fitting in to place easily as the other dancers look to her smaller frame for instruction.

He'd known she was good, but he hadn't seen, hadn't realized just how good she was. He leaned against the door frame watching young dancers practice being snowflakes, following her every move. She moves among them with such ease. When she'd told him about her upcoming show, he hadn't realized it would what might have been one of his favorite ballets.

When the number ends she flits out of the group drawing her hands together in a loud clap. "Good job everyone, I'll see you bright and early." Marcella bounces off to the side of the stage where what he assumes is the actual director of the performance is waiting for her.

" _Are you sure you aren't taking on to much Marcella? Dancing one of the main and then teaching the younger… You must be tired."_ The older woman muses, he doesn't see it but he's sure she just smiles. If her response is anything to go off of that is.

" _Don't worry about me Mya, everything is fine. Let's run through the pas de deux and then we can call it a night."_ Her tone nothing but compassionate, gentle, kind, he'd almost forgotten. He watches from his spot as another dancer joins them. A young man, probably the male dancing the role of the prince, he joins them eagerly. Marcella turns to smile at him.

" _I know i'm no Roman Wealcan, but I'll do my best."_ That same gentle look on her face as she accepts his outstretched hand. Niklaus hadn't been aware of just how popular she was, how well known. He hoped that she wouldn't need to be reminded that as a vampire she could no longer be that.

She laughs, it's soft, soothing to the ears. " _Ro' can't dance_ _Coqueluche, you'll be great."_ Marcella assures her dance partner and then they part and take the starting spots.

In his long life, he has seen many different version of The Nutcracker. Klaus had seen the original performance in St. Petersburg with his brothers. Both he and Elijah had found it rather charming at the time, a nice change. But it had been Kol who was completely taken by the piece. When they'd gone to see it Niklaus had forgotten just how much his younger brother had loved dancing, music. It was one of those things that had been frowned upon in their childhood and Kol, well Kol always loved those things.

It made him wonder just how his younger brother would react to seeing someone he'd so obviously claimed be apart of something he fancied. Klaus wasn't a fool. He'd known from the moment he'd met Marcella just how important she would be, how important she was. As an older brother he hadn't forgotten the feel of his younger brothers magic, how it felt when it was lost and just how she'd made him feel there first meeting. Marcella was special.

Klaus wasn't sure how far his brother had gone for the blonde, what deal he'd made, or even how he'd made it. But he knew undoubtedly that Kol had made a deal for her soul and his younger brother always got what he wanted. There was a tiny part of him that didn't know if he wanted to share.

Tchaikovsky faded out of the background and the pas de duez came to an end.

Marcella patted the cheek of her dance partner offering him on of her brilliant bright smiles before hopping off the stage and giving a round of thanks to the small orchestra. Then her eyes locked with his and she rolled them before picking up a bag out of on of the chairs and waltzing over to him gracefully. Still in her pointe shoes and acting like it didn't bother her.

"When I told you I was performing it wasn't an invitation to drop in on rehearsal." She tells him chastising all the while throwing her arms around him and kissing both his cheeks. Thoroughly contradicting herself with her own actions. He offers her a smirk.

"Just came to check on you _sweetheart._ My sources told me of your meeting with my elder brother." She rolls her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Probably at the use of the pet name he knows she hates. But regardless all it does is prove to amuse him

"Yeah, Eli' is a piece of work. I hope you know that by showing up you now have to buy me dinner." Marcella tells him using his arm as support she doesn't need while bending over and untying her shoes. He just shakes his head.

"I'm the most feared vampire in existence, have care how you speak." He warns, although his tone isn't at all serious and she just giggles. Condescending patting his arm in response.

"I'm entirely too dead to care." Marcella informs him, smile coy and couth. Pulling a pair of high-tops out of the duffel on her shoulder putting them on quickly. Klaus smirked at the top of her head.

Well at least dying hadn't ruined her sense of humor.

…

Damon snickers down at his phone, at the obnoxious selfie Marcella has sent him, at the over the top expression on the blonds' faces. Smirking that the other male had reacted just as he suspected when Damon had shot him a warning text and a picture of Marcella's eyes. He figured if anyone would know what that happened when apparently only vampires could see the change of tone it would be that old bastard.

When neither Liz or Caroline had noticed the tone change, Damon knew something was wrong. Eyes didn't just change colors, that wasn't something that happened. Not even to vampires. Vampirism wasn't a cure all or some sort of cosmetic upgrade. Yeah there were perks, but that didn't mean there weren't aspects of it that were also a curse.

He hoped she never had to learn them, but he wasn't naive to believe otherwise. "Marcella?" Damon looks up taking in his brothers curious face, ignoring the concerned undertones. Stefan could take his self righteousness and shove it. He rolls his eyes.

"What it matter to you Stef-o?" Stefan sort of shrugs and takes the empty seat next to him despite not being asked to.

"Just unusual I guess, since you met her she's been glued to your hip practically every weekend. You two are practically an old married couple." Damon can't help but to gag at the thought. Married to Marcella just was all sorts of wrong. Implied that he had gross feelings for her.

His princess was just that, a pretty perfect princess, he was not the knight intended to save her. As if she needed saving that it. Instead, Damon believed himself to be more the ferocious dragon guarding the tower. He did not have romantic feelings for the small baby vampire.

Damon chuckles at the accusation out loud, mostly for Stefan's benefit, as if it the single most hilarious thing he'd ever heard. "Don't be disgusting brother. Pedophilia isn't my style." Whatever he's about to say is cut off by the ringing of his video chat and Damon is quick to answer.

Marcella forever frozen baby cheeked face pops onto the screen. She giggling madly and trying to regain the control of her breathing. " _Nik is trying to seduce our waiter and it's the funniest thing since she's been flirting with both of us the whole time!"_ Damon snorts, picturing how put off the other male must be not to have to undivided attention of the waitress. He should have known Marcella just had that effect on people.

She was easy to love.

Damon stands taking his phone with him, quirking an eyebrow at her. Stefan watches quietly from his spot, wondering briefly who _Nik_ was and how Damon knew him. Especially considering his older brother's reaction to that piece of information.

"I'm obliged to inform you that you can't have a threesome with that guy, he's entirely to old for you princess." There is a snort from the other end followed by an amused but disgruntled protest.

" _I'm not that much older than you mate."_ There's something vaguely familiar about that voice, but Stefan can't place it and Damon leaves the room before continuing.

Stefan doesn't missed the amused. " _Physically maybe."_ From the blonde girl and then whatever is said after Damon is to far away for him to hear.

Well then. Whoever _Nik_ was he was apparently another vampire. Stefan couldn't shake the feeling of inexpiable dread that washed over him in that moment. How did such an innocent human attract and warrant such a feeling from him? Why?

For some reason, Stefan got the feeling he was going to find out very soon. And that he wasn't going to like what he discovered.

 **XOXOX**

 **OMG! You guys! Your reviews have been so wonderful and inspiring to me. Thank you, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you are all still liking the direction I'm taking this. Also time frame wise just so you know, It's mid November at this point. Now I know that the Miss Mystic fall pageant episode was aired in the spring but in this story it is a winter pageant taking place in December/January.**

 **Halloween has passed, its almost thanksgiving. The way I have it planned the curse won't be broken until the new year. Just a heads up, so probably 5+ more episodes before we see Kol… Maybe. Depends on how the flow for the next little arch goes.**

 **Anyway thank you again for your kind words and lovely reviews!**

 **A note, to help explain. The bond between Marcella and Kol is also affected by the effects of vampirism… Just so you know. Also look out for some strong contradictions of Marcella's character in the future as a result of this. Just a warning.**

 **Thanks for reading, please keep letting me know how you feel and what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Have a great one!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	15. Chapter 15

" _The thing about real life is, when you do something stupid, it normally costs you. In books the heroes can make as many mistakes as they like. It doesn't matter what they do, because everything works out in the end. They'll beat the bad guys and put things right and everything ends up cool._

 _In real life, vacuum cleaners kill spiders. If you cross a busy road without looking, you get whacked by a car. If you fall from a tree, you break some bones.  
Real life's nasty. It's cruel. It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be. In real life, bad things happen. People die. Fights are lost. _

_Evil often wins.  
I just wanted to make that clear before I begun."_

 **~A Living Nightmare~**

 **xXx**

Marcella was content to spend her entire day hanging out in her studio. She could have stayed up there all day happily. Dancing until the end of time. Something that was now legitimately possible now. Forever was a long time. Unfortunately her time alone was cut off relatively short due to the arrival of her favorite person. Caroline clapped her hands together as she watched Marcella come to the end of herself rehearsal for the Sugar Plum Fairy, smiling happily at her younger sister.

The smaller blonde bounded over excitedly. It had been a while since she'd spent genuine time with her sister, she was starting to miss it. "You've been avoiding the house." Caroline states sounding entirely put off as she wraps her arms around Marcella.

She smiles bashfully. Since that wasn't exactly an exaggeration, Marcella was avoiding being seen in too many public places or places she was known to frequent. If Katerina was still lingering in town Marcella didn't want her to know that she was still alive...technically. See Marcella knew that the bitch was probably still here and she wanted to watch the doppelganger fall gradually. So she couldn't be too obnoxious about her presence in the small town. Sneaking around and making her presence as minuscule as possible. Going so far not to be seen in some of her favorite places.

Her dance studio had been the only exception so far and she'd arrived well before dawn. Marcella didn't really need to sleep anymore, which gave her ample opportunity to perfect her dances. "Mom is babying me since my escapade in the wood. I don't like being suffocated." Caroline just nods along as if she completely understands the sentiment.

Their mother had always had the bad habit of babying Marcella, especially since the inexpiable breakdown she had when they were younger. Caroline knew her sister was a capable person and could handle herself. Most of the time. Marcella wasn't a fragile flower and their mother often tended to treat her like one.

Regardless that out of the two of them Marcella was definitely the more mature. "Mom wouldn't be smothering you if you were home more. It's lonely in the house without my partner in crime." Caroline's words make her feel guilty. Marcella swallows sharply making a sudden and rash decision.

It was time for Caroline to know.

Maybe not everything, but definitely enough to keep her sister human. Or at least aware to make her own decision ultimately on the matter. No one would have take Caroline's choices from her.

She pulls nervously at a loose strand of hair, twisting the curl around her finger. Marcella wasn't sure how her sister would react but she needed her to know. Just in case something else happened to her. There was no way she would keep skirting deaths final embrace if he came for her again.

Caroline's expression softens, concern litting in her beautiful blue eyes. "Marcie what's wrong?" And instead of the explanation Marcella wants to give her, instead of the comfort and condolence she should give, the words die on her tongue. Silent tears slip down her cheeks.

Because she wants to tell her sister the truth. Wants to resume the closeness of the bond they'd previously shared. But she's scared, no one ever reacted the way she thought they would and Marcella would never be able to handle it if Caroline no longer loved her.

Everything she's done is because of the love she feels for her sister. If her sister couldn't love or accept her back as a result of the unfortunate situation thrust upon her than she didn't know what she'd do.

Overwhelming anxiety bubbled under her skin eating at her core and Marcella burst into tears. Throwing herself into Caroline's arms and clinging to her big sister like her death depends on it.

Suddenly forever seemed like an eternity to long.

She could just turn her sister and hope for the best, but no one had the right to take that choice away. Not even her. Marcella would never be able to do that to Caroline.

In that moment Marcella completely understood why exactly love could be and was considered a weakness. Her love for Caroline would ruin her.

Had ruined her.

The worst part though, was that she didn't even care. Caroline was hers. Marcella wasn't fond of sharing.

Eventually she'd tell Caroline the truth but right then,in this moment it wouldn't happen. Someday. Just not now. Instead she cried, for all the things she couldn't say, praying for the forgiveness of things she was still going to do. For the forgiveness that she knew she wasn't deserving of.

Caroline ran a hand over the length of her sisters back, pulling the smaller girl right to her center. "Shh, Marcie don't cry. It's okay. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you." She apologized for things that weren't her fault and beyond her control. Marcella knew that she never deserved the goodness that was Caroline.

No one deserved the love, the true and purity that was Caroline Forbes. Especially not her. Marcella wasn't good, and Caroline deserves much better than the shades of gray she can offer.

But Marcella was selfish and despite all of this, she nary had any desire to let her sister go. Someone had to protect those that were just too good for this terrible dark world.

Marcella let her sister comfort her.

...

"We have a problem." Marcella looked up sharply, spaghetti hanging off her chin. Damon smirked, as if he'd planned it. She glared slurping the noodles up then wipe her mouth.

"What sort of problem warrants you breaking into my bedroom and interrupting my pasta time?" Damon stops, he quirks his brow at her. Trying to figure out the seriousness of her sentence.

"Pasta time?" He questions while taking a further step into her room closing the opened window behind him. Marcella turns her nose, she would not be explaining herself to him.

"You've ruined it, so it doesn't even matter. What's wrong?" She sets the plate of marinated noodles on the nightstand. Damon fidgets uncomfortably and he plops down next to her.

"So remember how I thought Katherine was in the tomb." Marcella offers a nod and a semi cross look.

"Yeah, and then you discovered she wasn't and we moved on. Had a lovely weekend in New York, and then I became a vampire." She recites the order of events raising her brow as if to say why was he bringing it up. It's been officially three weeks since he discovered Katherine was a treacherous bitch, about two since the turn. Lovely mid-November, almost time for thanksgiving. Damon was going to let her use the Salvatore kitchen to cook as another way to make up to her and Marcella was looking forward to cooking at vampire pace.

She didn't need talks of Katerina to ruin her good mood.

"Obviously Katherine wasn't in the tomb. But…" He trailed off as if he didn't want to say the next thing. Marcella stared at him blankly as sudden realization dawned over her face.

Despite the drawback of being turned and the slight shift to her plans everything was going good. Nothing was coming back to bite her. Everything was fine. It would have continued to be. Except she'd forgotten about those pesky tomb vampires Damon had left the door open for, she'd forgotten about founders day. The small details that is, about the Gilbert watch and the council's plan. Somethings were still par for the course, somethings were just inevitable.

It was what she got for meddling, she supposed. Although she wasn't the slightest pleased about the predicament she was in now. This was an irritating set back.

"You accidentally let out the other vampires, didn't you." She throws herself back into the back rubbing both hands over her face. How had she forgotten? Why had she forgotten? That had been such a pivotal point from the first season.

What were they going to do about this?

Marcella suddenly had a brilliant idea. She wondered how much sway she had over Elijah, and just how willing he would be to please her. He would want to be on her good side, she's sure of it, since Marcella was almost positive that he still felt guilt over what he did to his brother and that he stilled believed them all the be buried. In his mind she was the last remaining connection to Kol. Was Marcella willing to use familial ties against the original?

The answer was simple. She do anything to protect her family.

"Maybe a little." Marcella rolled her eyes at him sitting up, stretching her arms above her head. Well then looked like she wouldn't be finishing her spaghetti now.

"Alright let's go figure out what they want." Damon narrowed his eyes incredulous expression on his face.

"Oh no, you're not coming. This is bound to be dangerous, I'm probably not their favorite person." She just laughs, funny he thought he had a say in the matter. Obviously she was coming.

"Which is why you are driving and I'm doing the talking. Besides some of them have to be older and they'll have heard the rumors about me. About the dangerous friends I've made." She tells him standing and pouncing over to her closet to pull a sweater on-one of his- he notes and then she pulled on wedge ankle boots. Pulling her wild hair up into a messy bun as she walked over to him.

"Is that a good thing?" He wonders. Looking over her appearance.

It paints the most unassuming picture. Nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous waving from the view. Which he was sure she knew and realized. Now that he thought of it that had probably been the point. Marcella was a kind being, a mostly gentle human, sure she wasn't the most moral of humans he'd met but she was nice and had been nice to him. Hell as a vampire she still hadn't even killed anyone, only drinking blood bags, and for Christ sakes her vampire face was not even scary.

Marcella wasn't scorned like the rest of them.

"Yes."

The tomb vampires would never suspect a thing.

"Alright. Let's go."

…

Pearl hadn't been out of the tomb long just a few weeks, and she'd spent most of her time recovering close to the town that had burned her. Her daughter Anna however had spent the last hundred plus years without her and was very up to speed with the goings in their society. The old woman isn't surprised when Damon Salvatore shows up at their doorsteps a few weeks later, she had expected him to pay a visit. No what surprises her is her daughters palling reaction the the small blonde that had accompanied him.

Head barely reaching the raven haired males shoulder, petite in appearance, gentle childlike face. Soft brown eyes and wild curly hair. But Anna shudders when she looks at the younger girl and that alarms the mother. How did someone so unassuming warrant such reaction.

"Hi Pearl, long time. Can we come inside?" The older woman shakes her head and steps out onto the porch despite Anna's protest.

"The owner isn't currently home, we can talk out here." She tells him and he rolls his eyes but nods. Not the reaction she'd been expecting. The Damon she remembered would have never taken such a blatant no as an answer.

"Mother, we really shouldn't. We're going to be late." Anna tries but Pearl is determined to make peace with her past so they can move forward. Besides if Anna really wanted to stay in this horrible place than they didn't have a choice.

"It's not going to take long _darlin'._ " Is the assurance given by the small blonde. The words instantly have both the mother and daughter on edge. Five hundred years was along time to be a vampire, you learned a thing or too. Like how to spot when someone was about to threaten you.

Marcella leaned against the railing on the porch tucking her hands in her pockets and smiling smugly at them. "Who are you?" Pearl asks instantly, her guard is up and she knows to be wary. You didn't live as long as she had being a vampire without knowing when to pick a fight or play it cautious.

"You may call me Eden, Eden Mikaelson." She pulls the hand from her pocket and holds it out to the dignified woman. Both vampires take a step back and Damon has to contain his snicker. Damn she was so dramatic.

"Impossible." Pearl sputters. She knew of all the Mikaelsons and there was never any mention of another sister. The blonde child's smile turns dangerous, predatory.

"Sorry _darlin'._ But nothing is impossible. Ask your daughter, she'll tell you it's true. I am a Mikaelson. It's why she'd been on edge since you opened the front door." Pearl turned to look at Anna and her daughter dry swallowed. Anna nodded slowly, she'd known that this girl was connected to both Klaus and Elijah. She just hadn't known how.

Pearl eyed her skeptically. "What do you want from us?" She asks carefully, knowing of the unpredictable nature of Klaus from Katherine. The old vampire had no idea how volatile the woman before her would be compared to the rest of them. Marcella hummed whimsically.

"Oh, it's not was I want darlin'. It's what you want. You want to stay, but Mystic Falls is mine, so what can you do for me? Why should I let you stay." Damon bit his tongue drawing a small amount of blood to keep from laughing. Why was she like this? He couldn't even with her.

Honestly he couldn't even believe that this was apparently seeming to work. Or why Pearl seemed to believe it. He'd met one of the Mikaelsons and really he wasn't that scary. An angry attack dog maybe, but he didn't see the hype. Although it was probably hard to see it when everything was distorted by the lenses of Marcella.

Damon in that moment realized something enlightening about Marcella though. The realization was too much and he couldn't keep the grin from his lips as he thought it. She was going to tare Katherine limb from limb, and she was going to do it with a smile on her face. He smirked down at the back of her head, another surge of protectiveness flooding through him.

 _Katherine was living on borrowed time and that time was about out. She was going to burn._

 **XOXOX**

 **You guys isn't Marcella just the cutest little psycho ever? I love her! And I am so happy that you all love her too!**

 **I started working on this chapter almost immediately after posting the last one, your kind words have helped so much! Also we're over 150 reviews and that's insane! You are all so awesome! Really just amazing, I am so glad your all still loving it!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	16. Chapter 16

" _Knowing can be a curse on a person's life. I'd traded in a pack of lies for a pack of truth, and I didn't know which one was heavier. Which one took the most strength to carry around? It was a ridiculous question, though, because once you know the truth, you can't ever go back and pick up your suitcase of lies. Heavier or not, the truth is yours now."_

 _ **~The Secret Life of Bees~**_

 _ **...**_

" _I might have told a five hundred year old vampire I was a Mikaelson."_ Is what she states without any preamble when he picks up the phone that morning. Klaus is silent for a moment before he asks.

"Why?" He can hear Marcella take a deep breath and also the sound of what was probably a pot fall out of a cabinet. She curses softly before answering his question.

" _Because she's one of Katerina's sires and she wants to stay in my town. I figured she was old enough to know your name and would be more inclined to take me seriously if I used it. Sorry if that's a problem but I'm probably going to keep using it."_ She tells him unabashedly, absently he nods. Thinking before for a moments. Finally he chuckles.

Klaus laughed like a madman processing what she'd just told him. Well then, at least he knew she had no problem being one of them. His phone was on speaker as he sat in his chair with a sketchbook and a pen. Marcella was on the other end-cooking if the noise was any indicator-telling him about her exploits since she'd last seen him. It had only been a week but she liked keeping him in the loop.

"What did you do with it?" He wonders letting his laughter die. Now that was what he wanted to know.

" _I told her to give me a reason I should let her stay in my town."_ Bravo, he thinks. Good girl. Smart, letting people believe they had choices. That their say actually matter. It was a very Mikaelson thing to do. Marcella was fitting for the name.

"So _sweetheart_ , what did she offer?" He draws, she grumbles as expected at the pet name before answering the question. Klaus places strokes on paper, curving gently and he draws fine lines. Picturing her face carefully.

"Her allegiance. Which was frankly the only acceptable offering." Klaus hums his agreement. Yes that was an acceptable offer, he approves. Marcella continues. "By the way the founders council is throwing a winter celebration and Damon has decided he can't be my date. Wanna come?" What she doesn't say that Marcella hopes he just understands, is that this is good opportunity for him to finally lay eyes on the doppelganger.

He agrees instantly. Comprehension clear. "Great! I'll see you then, I'll talk to you later Niklaus I got to go- _Damon do not touch my pie!"_ The call clicks off, Marcella had hung up on him. Leaving him to his sketching. Klaus briefly wonders if he should call the other male to see if their girl didn't maim him over pie.

He decides that not only does he not care, but if she had then Damon deserved it. Klaus finishes his sketch. Marking the back with a simple note- _Eden-_ before setting it down and standing up from his desk. There was work to do.

Marcella glares at Damon who is smirking smugly at her from the other side of the kitchen bar. A spoonful of pie filling in his hand. She points her finger accusedly at him. "You thought I wouldn't notice. Shame on you." Her pout is so adorable he just laughs setting the bowl and spoon down.

"Why'd you have to invite him? I only said we couldn't go together because I don't think you should go. Because of you know what." He reminds her, and Marcella knows he's still thinking about her murderer who's out there loose. She crosses her arms over her chest. Petulance dripping off her, she was going and there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

"Because I think it's a good way to keep a certain person away from Mystic Falls. Away from my family. I don't think I have to remind you of all people what I'll do if someone hurts a single hair on their head." Marcella says softly, hating that he's making her explain herself instead of just trusting her judgement. Honestly Damon should know better by now.

The sound of a car rolling up the driveway silences any rebuttal Damon may have. Stefan was back and there could be no more talking about this. So far no one but Damon knew she'd transitioned to the night life. They'd like to keep it that way. Although both knew it wouldn't last forever.

"Thought you'd be doing thanksgiving with the Gilberts baby brother." Damon calls from his spot at the counter, taking a bite of the pie filling. Marcella snorts turning to look back at the pot of macaroni she was working on. Girl still loved her carbs.

Stefan rolls his eyes at that, offers Marcella curt nod which is ignored to no surprise. She still didn't like him. Didn't trust him. Damon smiled fondly at the back of her head as he did often. The blond rolled his eyes. "Elena's doesn't want me to come over until later. I thought we could spend some time together beforehand. I hadn't realized Marcella would be over." He says pointedly, but still he's not surprised. Marcella was usually glued to Damon's side. They both look at her. As if asking for her permission.

Good.

She turns at the feel of two sets of eyes on her. Tilts her head to the side comically. "It's your house Steffy, I'm just borrowing the kitchen." Marcella informs him bouncing around the kitchen like a hyper toddler. Damon knew he wasn't going to leave her alone in this room anytime soon.

He did not want to watch his home burn down again. Nor did he have any desire to watch her burn or accidentally cut herself again, so far she'd been careful. But any slip especially later when Caroline and her mother came over would not be good. Marcella didn't want them to know.

"What happened to your eyes?" And just like that the facade crashed. Stefan knew. Marcella grins wickedly at him meeting his intense gaze. He hadn't come all this way to spend time with Damon. Oh no he'd come to see if he could catch them in there lie.

Stefan knew she was a vampire. Well then.

"I'd keep your speculation to yourself Stefan." Marcella warns lowly. Never stepping away from the macaroni. Never making any indication to follow through. But there is something about the way her eyes darken as she speaks, something about the tone chosen that makes his skin crawl. His blood itch.

It was unsettling. Just how dangerous a simple thing felt.

"Noted. If you want to keep fooling everyone Marcella, I'd suggest being less suspicious about it. Caroline came to me to figure out why you were avoiding her." Marcella narrows her eyes trying to detect deceit but finds no indicators. She takes his words into consideration before biting her lip.

That wasn't good. But there was nothing she wanted to do about it right now. "If you tell my sister anything, I will run a vervain stake through your stomach." Stefan rolls his eyes and just nods. He wasn't taking her as seriously as he should.

Marcella frowned, displeased while Damon was no help either he was just grinning at her like a demented hyena. He thought it was funny. She wasn't surprised he didn't see just how serious she was, or he knew and the thought of her staking Stefan in the stomach amused him. Damon was a little twisted like that. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"I'm not going to tell your secrets. It wouldn't be fair since you had ample opportunity to tell mine and didn't." She quirks a brow at his words. Good. Meant he still realized exactly who's mercy he was at.

Stefan still had to earn her favor.

…

Pearl is dignified she doesn't twitch at the scrutinizing look she gets from a child have her size. The vampire who claimed to be a Mikaelson stared her down cooly. It was just her today, no Damon at her side and Pearl almost wished to have seen his familiar face. Instead it's just this baby faced girl. Eden Mikaelson… An enigma, something unexpected.

Marcella gave the woman an uninterested look. Honestly she really didn't want to be here but she needed something from the woman. It also served as a test for the vampire who had allegedly sworn allegiance to her. The Mikaelson name was power, a power that she didn't mind using.

"The piece you stole from Jonathan Gilbert in 1864, I want it." Finally she states pushing a fallen curl out of her eyes. She gives the older woman credit, she doesn't falter or flinch.

"I no longer have it. It wasn't on me when I woke up." Pearl states without any indicators that it was a lie. But unfortunately for her, no matter how good of a liar she might have been, Marcella knew the truth. She grimaced in return. Tsking in response.

"That's too bad.." She takes a measured sip from her cup of tea. Before placing the cup back on the plate in her lap. Marcella in a dainty displace places the set back on the table and stand slowly. Having no desire to stick around and be lied too. No that wasn't something she was okay with.

Pearl held her breath.

She takes a few steps from the table, before turning her head over her shoulder. "Pearl, I suggest you find it. I'd hate for something to happen to Anna because of your carelessness." Marcella doesn't wait for the woman's response. Vamping away.

Feeling vaguely disappointed as she gets into her car. She had had such high hopes for the woman. There was so much potential there. A perfect tool. This would be the only chance she'd give the woman. No one could ever say she didn't let you try to rectify a mistake. Pearl would discover that trying to lie to her was a grave mistake.

Marcella was by no means fond of liars.

…

Klaus Mikaelson officially arrived in his old home on December 3rd, nine days before the Christmas party Marcella had invited him too. Marcella has him meet them at a foreclosed property -well the driveway of said property he suspects since no house can be seen- just on the outskirts of town. She's with Damon, bundled up in scarves and a knit hat as if the cold still bothered her. The aforementioned male is only wearing a leather jacket as his shield from the winter winds and is rolling his eyes at her.

Obviously as a vampire you didn't actually feel the cold. It didn't bother you anymore. Marcella just liked to live in her humanity. Staying as close to it as she could.

"Welcome home!" She exclaims giddily throwing her arms around his shoulders as if they hadn't seen each other three weeks ago. He smirks into her shoulder at the irony of the statement. Marcella pulls away before kissing his cheek. Damon snickers, and he glares the younger man.

"Tell me _sweetheart_ , why have you brought us here?" He questions and she just smiles pleased to be getting to the chase. Marcella links her arm around his elbow tugging him along. She points with her other hand.

"A mile up this road is the old Kern mansion. The Kerns were a relative of my family and the house is in my name. I'm giving it to you to use while your here." Klaus grins leaning down at kissing the top of her head, her foresight never seizes to amaze him. He's proud of her.

Marcella invited him out here for a reason, she had a secluded place for him to stay if he desired, and was ready for the next course. "I offered the boarding house as a backup if this doesn't work out." Damon notes from her left and she nods.

"There is also the boarding house if you don't want to be this far away. But a warning Stefan is in and out regularly. I didn't know if you wanted to be seen by him yet." She tells him. Also there was always the off chance that Katherine might show her ugly face. Klaus he wasn't quite yet ready to face that part of his past. Not that he was afraid of anything like that. More like irritated that the male was so far off the path of the person he met in the twenties.

Klaus hated liars.

After taking a tour of the small mansion Marcella had set up for him, she demands that they take her to lunch. A small diner in the square not near as frequented as the more famous grill a block over. Marcella wasn't ready to be seen in the popular places just yet. Katherine probably knew she was still alive, but Marcella wanted to keep building suspense for a little while longer.

She wanted Katerina to suffer. And she was quite certain that knowing Klaus was linger closer to her than ever before was a terribly taxing situation for her to be in. Katherine wanted Stefan, she wanted to play games with them, but Katherine had acted out in childish impulse and it would be her undoing. No one acted out childish impulses better than Marcella and Marcella loved her games.

"What are your plans for Katerina?" Klaus asks between sips of coffee, Marcella gives him a measured look. She wondered how he would take it knowing that even after five hundred years of hunting the bitch Marcella would be the one to kill her.

"Death." Marcella answers after a moment of consideration. Her resolve absolute he wouldn't be changing her mind or influencing her resolve on the matter. Katerina Petrova thought she could get away with killing her, thought she could still have the world handed to her on a silver platter. But Marcella was the only princess around here and she wouldn't entertain liars and thieves in her court.

Damon smirks at the blond. At the pleased look that slips over Klaus' faces, the original grins at her. "She better suffer." Is his only contribution to the subject. Marcella smiles brightly.

"She's going to burn." She whispers fiercely. Marcella would leave no corpse for the woman to crawl back too.

"What are you wearing to the festivities you've dragged me here for?" Klaus' change of topic is drastic and swift. They will no longer talk of the vampire doppelganger or Marcella's plans for her. Instead Klaus decides to focus on the more important things.

"Probably something with sleeves, it's supposed to be really cold that day. I don't know I was going to let my sister pick my dress. She likes treating me like a doll." And Marcella liked indulging the older girl. He raises his brow at that response looking over at the dark haired male who shakes his head. Damon isn't going to make this easy for him.

"When she took me to the the Founder's ball back in September she was dressed like a Disney princess." Damon does tell him and Marcella sticks out her tongue in response huffing as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"And I told you that I have aesthetic to live up to." Klaus rolled his eyes, but he could definitely see it.

She was a princess alright. But he didn't know if Disney was quite fitting for her character. If Marcella was any type of princess than it was the dark version-the true version- all those children's tales were based off of.

"Anyway, I'll probably let Caroline pick my outfit but I'll send you a picture beforehand so we can match. Also I'm telling everyone that you are a friend from New York and that your name is Nikolas." She tells him while wiping her hands on the napkin. Then she turns to look at Damon sudden realization on her face.

"Roman and Isadora are coming for the holidays, they're on a sabbatical right now with the company." Damon shakes his head. Already knowing where this train was leading. Not that he minded.

"I assume you'll went them to stay at the boarding house?" He guesses and she just nods.

"If it's not too much of a problem. They aren't quite like us so Stefan shouldn't suspect anything." Damon shrugs taking a sip of his drink. Obviously it didn't matter to him. Besides he liked the two dancers.

They finish the rest of their meal without any problems. Marcella has to leave them almost immediately after but she promises to check in tomorrow. Giddy anticipation building in her being for the things to come.

She couldn't wait.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I have written out the complete timeline for the first little pit of this, pretty much have everything decided and set in my mind for what's going to happen through June of 2010. Warning things are about to start changing drastically from canon, but I promise it's going to be realistic. Although it might be a little longer than I originally promised for Kol to finally arrive. Sorry… However I have plans to incorporate Rebekah -** _ **and Marcel-**_ **into the story very soon and I know it's not Kol but I just love her and am very excited about what I think she will add to the dynamic.**

 **Also I have some more Marcella/Elena interaction planned and coming up as well as Marcella/tomb vampires in the fold. The tomb vampires are going to be playing a slightly bigger role than they did in cannon. As I'm almost certain they are going to help shape the Eden Mikaelson character, and a lot of Marcella's vampire character in general. So yeah. This isn't a guarantee but it's what I'm thinking at the moment and I'd love to hear you guys' thoughts on that matter.**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I am looking forward to hearing from all of you.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	17. Chapter 17

" _I know that pain is the most important thing in the universes. Greater than survival, greater than love, greater even than the beauty it brings about. For without pain, there can be no pleasure. Without sadness, there can be no happiness. Without misery there can be no beauty. And without these, life is endless, hopeless, doomed and damned._

 _Adult. You have become adult."_

 **~Paingod and Other Delusions~**

 **xXx**

Marcella sits crossed legged on her bed, listening to her sister ramble while going through her closet. Caroline has already decide that nearly none of her sisters clothes would be acceptable for the winter party. The growing 'no' pile proving to be the case at least. "Matt and I have gotten closer. Vicki is no longer doing drugs and is apparently throwing herself seriously into school and work." The younger girl can't fight the smile that takes over her face.

Evidence that some of the things she'd done had ended okay. She really needed to go see Matt, it's been a few weeks since she's laid her eyes on her human friend. Also she's have to check in with Damon to see if he had anything to do with Vicki's state of no longer being a druggy or if it was her own accord. Either way Marcella was happy about the news.

"That's great Lina, do you think that you and Matt could be a couple?" She hoped so, Caroline and Matt were cute together. Both of them deserved something good. Caroline turned dramatically on her heel sighing dreamily.

"I don't know, maybe. What to you think of this dress?" She holds up a high collar deep green dress, that has long sleeves and a pleated attached skirt. Dark lace trim around the hem and end of the sleeves. Marcella tilts her head looking at the dress carefully.

"I don't recognize that." She admits to her sister. Caroline eyes the dress then and rolls her eyes.

"Marcella you have more clothes than seemingly possible, I haven't seen you wear half of them. Do you like this dress or not? It will bring out the green in your eyes, a smoky makeup look, would be nice." Caroline informs her, but Marcella just frowns. She catches the reflection of honey and coffee in her computer screen. Marcella shakes her head.

Caroline frowns. "Fine but if you don't want to wear it, I just might." Marcella giggles at the put out sound to her sisters voice and nods her head.

"You can have it Lina. I'm never going to wear it. I could just order something for the party…" She trails off. Caroline rolls her eyes at the very typical response from her sister.

"You're going with Damon right? It's not like he's going to care what you wear." Marcella makes a guilty face, biting her lip. She wasn't going with Damon and Niklaus would most defiantly care what she wore. Caroline narrows her eyes.

"You're not going with Damon? Since when." Her sister demands throwing herself down onto the bed next to Marcella.

Marcella takes the opportunity to lean against Caroline's side. Demanding attention. Caroline obligees without needing to be verbally asked. "Damon is going stag, apparently I'm cramping his ability to get laid. But it's okay I invited one of my New York friends who is going to be in the area for the holidays." Caroline gives her sister an incredulous look, brow raised.

"Is he attractive? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about him? Don't tell me you are mysteriously dating some strange New Yorker." She can't help but to laugh at Caroline's tone. No she was not dating Niklaus, that was gross since she was practically married to his younger brother.

Or something like that.

"I guess. I don't know it never came up. No I am not dating him, he's not really my type. I don't date blonds that would be you dear sister." Marcella preceded her statement by childishly singing the 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song. Caroline affectioniously shoved her away.

"I told you Matt and I aren't dating." Marcella smirks.

"Yet. You are and Matt aren't dating yet." Caroline smacks Marcella playfully standing up from the bed to resume her search for the perfect dress. It's going to be a while.

…

Marcella smiles pleased by her appearances, taking a look at herself in the full length mirror at Damon's house. She'd decided it would be easier to get ready for the party in the full guest bathroom at the boarding house versus the small one she shared with her sister. Caroline stood next to her, wearing the green dress, hair and makeup done, looking drop dead gorgeous.

She's glad her sister is leaving before Niklaus arrives to pick her up. The hint of jealousy that stirs in her makes it clear that she isn't ready to share her sister with the vampire yet. Besides Marcella was all for Caroline dating Matt right now.

"I still can't believe you managed to find this dress." Marcella states in all fingering the soft tulle of the champagne and blue skirt. Caroline grins.

"I can't believe this dress was at the back of your closet still with a tag, and that you paid a hundred dollars for it and haven't worn it yet." Caroline tells her with a teasing smile. Maybe Marcella had to many clothes, maybe she had a problem. Was it going to change? Probably not. Was she really willing to part with any of her carefully selected clothes? Absolutely not.

"I can't believe the two of you have been cooped up here for two hours and still aren't done." Damon announces his presence, Marcella turns jutting out her hip and propping a hand on her side. She looked him over judging his appearance, well at least there wasn't leather. He almost looked like acceptable and well respected southern man. Until he he opened his mouth of course.

"I can't believe you haven't left yet since your supposed to be helping with the set up." She points an accusing finger at him. Smiling teasingly. He smirks.

"Carol called and said she didn't need my help anymore. Something about a surprise visit from Richard's kid brother." Marcella's lips curl unhappily, she's glad her back is to her sister. _Mason Lockwood._ Why was he back so early?

It was always something.

"Mason's back in town? Tyler must be over the moon." Caroline states from behind them, Marcella snorts at her chosen words. The irony. She turned back to look at her sister the smile slipping back on her lips. Damon will more than likely ask her about her reaction to that bit of news later.

"Well I'm heading out, going to get a drink from the grill before this thing." Damon tells them before pushing himself off the door frame and walking over to Marcella. He kisses her temple before leaving. She rolls her eyes.

She loved that idiot.

Caroline snickered. "I don't know why you haven't jumped his bones. When he so obviously cares about you." Marcella just shakes her head. She wasn't going to explain why again. Besides they both knew she had no such feelings for him. The most he would ever be is family, hers.

"Aren't you supposed to meet Matt at the house soon?" She asks, diverting Caroline's attention from trying to set her sister up with Damon. Caroline rolls her eyes again obvious to what Marcella was trying to do but she nods.

"I'll be heading back in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't want your date to pick you up at home?" She shakes her head. No she did not want him too, she wasn't ready to formally introduce Niklaus and Caroline just yet.

"Nah, I don't mind waiting here. Besides it's closer for him. You'll get a chance to interrogate him later. Now go, don't make Matt wait for you. I see you in a little bit." After one more hug and look appraisal Caroline leaves.

Marcella uses her time alone wisely. She makes a trip down the the cellar, it was probably a good idea for her to be full of blood before going out in a big crowd. While she may have had perfect control over her cravings, she wasn't going to push it. Never would she give anyone the satisfaction of watching her lose control.

She'd never allow herself to succumb to such primal instincts.

…

Klaus pulled up to the boarding house, Marcella was sitting on the patio waiting for him. He had to admit that she did in fact clean up nicely. The dress she wore was in fact long sleeved, blue and champagne mesh with a high frill collar, the hem line was just above knee level on her. She wore a pair of blue pumps to compliment the swatches in the dress. Her hair was pulled up in a crown braid with a few whisp hanging down. Make-up natural and fit her personality.

All in all she was a well put together picture of perfection. She smiled when she saw him getting up from the front porch swing and walking down to meet him. Klaus grinned in response holding out his arm to her. "Well don't you look cute _sweetheart_." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

Marcella giggled. "I try. So Damon informed me earlier today that Mason Lockwood has come to town. Rumor has it that the Lockwoods have a history of moonshine." She tells him as he opens the door for her and like the gentleman he is helps her into the large SUV. Klaus raises his brow.

He liked how clever she tried to be. It was enduring. "Moonshine, an interesting concept. What do you know of this Mason Lockwood?" Klaus asks once he's situated in the driver's seat. She taps her fingers against the door gently to the rhythm of Tchaikovsky.

"He's the mayor's younger brother. The partying type, he comes and goes. A bit of a wayward wolf. I know that he has a relationship with Katerina and that he triggered the curse last summer when a buddy of his died while he was driving." Nature didn't care if it was an accident, all that mattered was that you killed someone. Klaus hums non committedly, taking in the information.

Werewolves were a hard lot to find these days.

"Katherine Pierce also gave the moonstone to Henry Lockwood back in 1864. More than likely it's still in the family. I wouldn't suggest using Mason as your werewolf sacrifice though, he has a pack and they could be useful to you later." Marcella keeps at her train of thought, well then it appeared as if all the pieces were coming together nicely.

"I hope you aren't suggesting befriending the man." He states as he half follows the directions she gives. They'd get to the party when they got there. Marcella frowns.

"I have no desire to befriend _him_. Honestly Niklaus if I didn't think his presence would be beneficial for you I'd just suggest having him killed." Marcella knew Mason Lockwood very well, she had no real love for him. Sure Tyler was sort of her friend but his uncle was just like his father and neither man were shining examples of a gentleman.

Klaus pulls into the driveway of the Lockwood Mansion, just coincidentally where this whole thing was being held. The heat to her words, the way her eyes iced over as she spoke them. Suddenly Klaus was very aware that there was still a lot he didn't know about the girl next to him. Something dark, something buried deep. A suffering and a burden she shouldn't have had to bare.

"What did _he do to you_?"Is practically growled and marcella looks up sharply. Her fingers clench in a ball and she shakes her head as her knuckles turn white.

"It's not what he did to me Niklaus. It's what he _didn't do._ "

Marcella had meant it all those months ago when she'd told Damon that he couldn't hurt her any worse than she had already been. Klaus doesn't relent or let it go, he turns to her looking deep into her dark eyes. He's not going to forget this. She presses her lips into a thin line.

"His buddy Jimmy, the one he accidently killed took advantage of me. Mason knew about it and never did anything to stop him. I hate him because he let a little girl twice his age suffer helplessly when he could have helped her. He's not a great guy, but the Lockwoods are an old family with strong ties and I'm well past the point of petty revenge." Besides when Mason is sired to Niklaus then she knows he'll suffer for all the pain he caused her. Klaus' phone snapped from the pressure of his hold. Marcella turned looking away.

"I promise you Marcella that I will never allow you to suffer again." Marcella smiled faintly out the window. Niklaus reached out to her his hand gently pulling her face from the window, she looked into his eyes. The sincerity unmistakable.

"You are a Mikaelson, never forget it love."

 **XOXOX**

 **Okay so I hadn't expected to get this chapter done so soon but since I did here you go! I hope that you like it. I hope that this bit of her backstory in this universe isn't off putting for you guys. I know it's a sensitive and also a rather cliche thing to do to a character. However I always had it in my mind that this would have happened to her. If it's too much I sincerely apologize.**

 **I do hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and that you will still continue to support this story! All of your kind words have been greatly appreciated!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**

 **Also to the guest who reviewed what was a wonderful well character rant, yes, absolutely yes. ;) you know who you are and thank you for your thoughtful words.**


	18. Chapter 18

_"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."_

 **~My Sister's Keeper~**

 **XxX**

It was five days before her final Nutcracker performance. The last time she'd ever dance the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Marcella was honestly a little sad, but she knew better than to believe that she'd be able to keep on being in public production. One of the downsides of being a vampire she supposed. Marcella could no longer have the limelight, she couldn't afford to be remembered.

To pull her out of her melancholy on the matter Roman and Isadora had surprised her by arriving early and were taking her to lunch. Along with Klaus and Damon, both who were trying hard to make it seem like they didn't care that her attention was almost entirely devoted to her fellow dancers. Niklaus hadn't met the duo before now and was surprised by the sheer power they resonated in.

And completely unsurprised that Marcella loved and befriended them.

Marcella had always had a bad habit of making dangerous friends. Klaus hadn't seen beings like them in a long time. Powerful entities with no explanation, beings who just held authority that you didn't question. Even he wasn't foolish enough to believe himself to be the most powerful supernatural being out there. The most feared and powerful vampire, definitely, but the world was big and wide. Vampires and werewolves weren't the only creatures out there who went bump in the night. There were still many unexplainable things.

The man who looked like a god incarnate sighed heavily at the tale the small blonde was telling. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The woman to his side snickered accordingly appraising Marcella with a smug smile. "And then our fairy princess manages to take over the entire universe. Good job Ella, I'm proud of you." Marcella rolls her eyes back sliding gracefully into the booth.

"Don't be absurd Isadora." Roman says but it's the only thing he contribute to the statement before turning his attention fully to his main dance partner.

"I got to see a clip of your rehearsal with the boy playing the prince. His technique is quite good, it was a good casting choice. I'm impressed." Marcella beamed knowing the boy in question would be honored to hear that. Roman is well known in their community, he's a great performer and choreographer.

"He managed to keep up with you well." Niklaus comments and Damon nods, both had already seen her perform the ballet more than once at this point. Isadora clasp her hands together drawing Marcella's attention away from her vampire pets and back to her.

Apparently the dark woman wasn't at all pleased by having to share her attention. "Roman tells me you are going to take a step back from dancing. Why?" Isadora's head tilts curiously, as if she doesn't particularly understand the younger girls choice. Marcella shrugs and doesn't voice her answer.

They move on. Changing the subject to lighter and warmer matters like what everyone wants for Christmas. She remembers everything that's said. Taking that information to heart and with her through the next five days. It helps her get over the painful conclusion.

Standing on the stage as the final applause sound. She'd asked to do this alone, and for once her small family had listened. They hadn't come with her here. All making it a point to see her perform at least once before tonight' show.

Marcella takes a bow, her final bow on this stage. And just like that she closes that chapter of her life to an end. There would be no future for her as a professional ballerina, no reality where it was a possibility now. A bitter consequence of immortality. She walks off the stage as the curtain closes.

In the small dressing room she carefully removes her costume, rubs her sore legs and changes into more practical winter ware. "You were excellent." Marcella looks up from tying her boots. She bites her lip in an attempt to sway her smile.

She had wondered how long it would be before he showed his face again. "Thank you Eli'." Marcella waltez gracefully to him taking his offered elbow.

"May I take you to dinner?" He asks carefully, she gives a small nod. It's late so only a few places will be opened but she was starving and it was always nice to have company. Marcella had spent a long time alone in her dressing room letting the reality settle in slowly. No one would see just how much this hurt her.

Marcella loved dancing. She wouldn't stop, but more than anything she'd loved performing for an audience just as much. Now, now that was over. It felt a lot like losing.

"I haven't had a real meal in over twenty-four hours so be warned I'm starving." She does warn him. Elijah just shakes his head.

"I know just the place."

Just the place turned out to be a twenty four hour dinner, but it was still enjoyable.

xx

She spends the night in Richman so she can get the rest of her holiday shopping over with the next day. Elijah meets her at that same cafe they'd first met the next morning. Marcella offers him a resigned smile as she takes a sip from her cup drinking in the warmth of freshly made coffee.

"Morning, care to join me while I do some last minute christmas shopping?" She asks when he takes a seat across from her.

"I have no plans for today." Is what he tells her and she nods. Good because if he had she probably would have demanded he cancel them.

Elijah watches as she finishes her drink. Something is different about her something has changed since the last time he has seen her and he of course cannot help but to wonder. Alas he also knows that even if her were to question it she wouldn't give him an answer. At least not one he wanted to hear, instead he decides to ask her a different question.

About a rumor he'd heard in the vampire community. The apparent arrival of a new Mikaelson on the board. Elijah wasn't aware he had anymore sisters, to his knowledge Rebekah was it. His younger sister, daggered and lost. "Why Eden?" Marcella snaps her head back to look away from her lost gaze out the window. She smiles unashamedly.

"It's my middle name. Besides Eden Mikaelson has a nice ring to it. When you think of Eden you think of something beautiful, something coveted, safe. Eden is a nice story of a beautiful place where humanity and god existed together peacefully." She begins eyes never leaving his as she speaks. Never wavering or faltering.

"Eden reminds people that god exists, that mercy is a privilege and that wrath is the ultimate consequence. Adam and Eve in the garden, the perfect paradise and then they ate the fruit and lied about it. God closed the gates and paradise was lost forever." Marcella muses thoughtful running her finger around the rim of the mug wistfully.

"Compared to you, I am a beautiful relief. A kindness they have never known. Eden Mikaelson doesn't need fear and anger to control them. Nice is a greater manipulative than that and Eden, Eden was a nice place." Marcella stands then, the bored look shifting back like a shield. She smiles pleasantly but there is something not so sincere about the gesture.

He hasn't yet earned one of her true smiles. Elijah hasn't the right see the real Marcella and she's not afraid to let him know that.

"Let's go, I have lots of shopping to get done and only a few hours to do so." Elijah finds himself rolling his eyes again thoughts far away as he takes in that piece of information. How interesting.

She would be the relief to their typical volatile behavior although while being one of the most vindictive among them. He appraised her foresight on it, she'd thought it through. Elijah hated that he couldn't disagree with her sentiment on the matter, hated that he agreed with her.

There was something Mikaelson about her. Now he was even more curious about what role his younger brother had played in all of this. Only Kol would have been able to pull something like of this magnitude without them ever knowing. Marcella's connection to his brother was stronger than he'd first assumed.

How very interesting. He wondered then what Niklaus thought of all of this. Just what his explosive little brother would have had to say on the matter. There was no doubt he knew, especially if the rumor was true and his brother was back in there home.

Elijah was curious as to what games the two of them were playing. He was eagerly awaiting to find out.

xx

Christmas came and went, Caroline was off spending more time with Matt, and her mother who she saw less and less of these days was at the station working early and staying late. Someone was still killing locals, sporadically that is but the facts remained. Someone had the gall to break Marcella's rules.

It appeared that she was going to have to meet with Pearl again to remind the older woman of them. Of the consequences that occurred when they were broken. She wasn't pleased.

Marcella pulled her hair into a high pony and tugged another one of Damon's sweaters over her head. She hadn't yet figured out why he had so many when he never wore them but who was she to judge. Niklaus had gone back to New York following Christmas having some loose ends to tie but had promised to be back by New Years. The blonde vampire would be making this visit alone seeing as her usual partners in vampire douchery were not currently available.

But it had to be done. She couldn't have untrained vampires in her hometown running loose and causing any more problems for her. Pearl was in charge of the tomb vampires so she would give the woman a chance to rectify the situation before taking the matter completely in her own hands.

She didn't have time to be babysitting five hundred year old vampires who couldn't contain themselves. Marcella had very little patience for the weak. She would have left immediately from her house if it hadn't been for the current deja vu she felt.

Actual human Elena Gilbert stood on her porch arms crossed, eyes concerned and heavy. Marcella bit her lip before opening the door. What did she want? Elena barged right in a show of self righteousness.

"Yes, please come right in." She mutters sarcastically to herself. Of course she didn't have plans, of course she had time to entertain this petty little teen. Or anything more pressing than attending to the whims of Elena Gilbert.

Marcella pinches the bridge of her nose eying the older girl suspiciously. What did she want? Why was she here? How long was this going to take? She really needed to go meet with Pearl.

"You need to stop hanging out with Damon." Are the first words out of the brunettes mouth. Marcella sucks in a deep breath. Well then, it seemed as if Elena had finally been clued in to something.

What that something may be, was still to be determined. Since apparently the Gilbert doppelgänger still believe she had the moral high ground. That somehow what she thought matter to Marcella. That she'd just drop her friend because someone told her too out of veiled concern.

Marcella couldn't help the laugh that slipped from her lips. That was just silly, she'd never abandon Damon. "What? Why? Damon is my best friend." She managed after a moment trying to make herself sound as confused and naive as possible.

The thing was, that without all the drama from Damon and Vicki, and Damon and Caroline. Elena would have no grounds for such a drastic statement. From what Marcella had gathered Elena had only known about the existence of vampires for a month maybe, and the discovery of Katherine hadn't even happened yet. Stefan could keep his secrets better when he wasn't constantly trying to one up his brother.

Trying to protect them out of guilty conscience. Marcella didn't need Stefan's protection. She'd taken everything that was Damon Salvatore by the hand and she'd run with it. If anything Stefan, and consequently Elena needed protection from her. She would take to kindly to some uninformed teenager trying to dictate her choices.

"Damon isn't a good guy, you're too good to be getting mixed up with him. I'm just worried about you Marcella." There is something about this particular sentence, the chosen words that is extremely irksome to the smaller blonde. Who did she think she was to presume such a thing?

That she was allowed to worry about her. To assume that Marcella stood above Damon on the moral scale. Marcella had never openly claimed goodness, how could someone say such a thing. How are you somehow better than another being? She never understood the concept.

The tiny blonde takes deep long breath, ignoring the look she gets from the older girl in response. Marcella takes a moment to reply before stating in a calculated tone. "Thank you for your concern Elena but I can take care of myself. Besides Damon would never, could never hurt me. I appreciate your concern but it really isn't necessary." Then Marcella promptly ushers the human out of her house before she loses every ounce of her composure. The faster she got to Pearl the better for everyone this would be.

At least then when she snapped it would be somewhere she could properly take out her outrage. She made haste to her desired location.

Marcella waltz into the apothecary head held eyes, eyes guarded. She'd never been it this shop before despite its location across from her studio. It was nice to see that it was just as interesting on the inside as she assumed it would have been. With different variants of medical remedies and naturalistic old world cures. It was quaint.

She approved.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." There's a call from the back, Marcella smiles faintly. Pearl wasn't expecting her so this would prove to be entertaining.

Which is just what the doctor ordered. Good old fashioned distraction from the pressing problem that Elena and co were going to become. She'd need to nip all of this self proclaimed righteous in the butt. Moral high ground Elena was not allowed to interrupt the plan in motion.

Which meant one thing for sure. Marcella had to tell Caroline the truth before Elena found it out and snitched on her. Or Stefan.

"Good morning Pearl." She greets the dark haired woman as she comes around the counter. Marcella is examining a vase of dried herbs she's not really looking at the other vampire. It doesn't change the sound of the sharp intake of breath though or the subsequent holding of breath to follow.

Good.

"Eden, what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?" Marcella looks up them she hums a tune. Watching the woman squirm for a moment longer.

"Have you found the part I requested?" The piece of the Gilbert device Pearl took was still supposedly missing. Marcella didn't mind as long as she got her hands on it by founders day, or before the utter idiot that was John Gilbert cane back to town.

It took her a moment but she still denied having it. Marcella reminds herself to stay calm since that wasn't even the reason she was here today. She does grimace but only slightly before nodding her head. "Such a shame. I'll give you some more time to locate it. Use it wisely Pearl. Now I actually have a different matter I wish to discuss with you."

"The murders I presume." Pearl is quick to the draw, she does not miss a beat. Marcella bit her lip impressed.

"I hope I won't have to remind you of my rules. The conditions. All locals, including the supernatural ones are off limits to your group. I don't care if fresh blood is the only thing that quells their hunger. No more dead locals darlin'." The distinctive warning isn't lost on the woman.

Marcella wasn't in the mood for games. She just wanted to spend some freaking time with her mother. And for Stefan to stop trying to blame everything on his brother.

xx

Later that evening Marcella sat awake in her kitchen eating ice cream by the container. Her nerves bubbling in her core, her brain unable to quite conjuring thoughts of how badly this could end. Marcella wouldn't be able to handle it if Caroline rejected her. It was a sad realization of how much she relied and depended upon Caroline's love and approval.

The front door came swinging open by the force Marcella assumed that the old door may finally fall from its hinges. A lovely picture. Caroline comes strolling through skipping slightly, looking completely like the lovesick teen she was meant to be. Marcella waves gently spoon in mouth eyes full of mischief.

"You're late." Caroline's response was waving a hand across her face and 'pfting' her little sister. Turning in her boot heel and taking a seat across from Marcella at the bar. Stealing the spoon from the smaller girls grasps and taking a bite.

"You're entirely too young to be telling me what to do. Why are you still awake anyway?" Caroline questions, Marcella does this boneless sort of shrug that shouldn't have been possible.

"How was your date?" Marcella asks with a smile stealing the spoon back. Regardless that she could have just easily grabbed another one. The utensil drawer was right next to her.

Caroline's face does the thing were it because soft and dreamy. Marcella loved the smile on her sisters lip, the warmth in the older girls eyes. It makes her feel all fuzzy and protective on the inside.

"So wonderful! Matt asked me to be his girlfriend!" Marcella claps her hands together happily, she reaches across the counter to nudge Caroline's arm playfully.

"I told you so!" She cheered sincerely, Marcella loved seeing her sister happy.

Was she really about to potentially ruin this? Unfortunately she no longer had a choice. "So I hate to go and ruin the mood, but I need to tell you something." Marcella starts as Caroline snatches the spoon back from her.

"If this about Stefan, Damon and you being vampires than I already know." Marcella's mouth opens a little, staring at the older girl in pure bafflement. Eyes widen, full lips make a little o. She stutters, trying to figure out how to respond to that.

"Huh?" Is all she can manage Caroline offers the spoon back to her sister smiling softly. Marcella leans back into her chair still startled.

"You were acting weird a few weeks back so I did some digging. I don't care that your a vampire Marcie your still my sister. Always will be." Warm tears slide down the sides of her face. She lets out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Marcella smiles brightly at Caroline.

"I love you!" Caroline laughed getting up from the bar stool and taking the few steps to her sister. She wrapped her arms around Marcella pulling her close.

"I know. And no more secrets Marcie, not from me. I'll always be here for you. Forever and always."

"How did you find out?" Marcella asks once they've retreated to the couch, two spoons and a new container of ice cream. Caroline lets Marcella fall into her side, as she always did.

"You were being suspicious, so was Stefan and Elena. I just did some digging. Research on the Salvatore's, and once I figured out they were those brothers from towns history it wasn't hard to put together." Marcella stares up in awe. The show had always done a poor job of depicting just how smart Caroline was, because her sister wasn't stupid.

The blonde was probably the smartest in the little gang of misfits and Marcella had forgotten. So caught up with everything that was going on, she'd forgotten just how much attention Caroline paid to everyone and everything. It was Caroline who always recognized when something was wrong with Marcella.

"Does Elena know about me?" Marcella finds herself asking after a moment. She's slipping slowly out of little sister mindset and into her other persona. Carefully trying to figure what happened now.

Caroline shook her head. "As far as I can tell she only knows that Stefan and Damon our. By the way I'm sure Damon told you but Bonnie is a witch and if you don't want anyone to know you probably shouldn't get too close to her." Marcella nuzzles further into Caroline's side. God she loved her sister. There were no words to express just how much.

Marcella could always count on Caroline. This Caroline was hers first before she was Elena's friend. Her big sister. Forever.

 _Always and forever._

 **XOXOX**

 **So I was going to include Klaus and Caroline official meeting in the chapter but I didn't because it was getting a little long for my taste. I hope that you like this chapter! Thank you guys so much for your continued kind words! We reached 200 reviews and you have no idea how amazing that is!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	19. Chapter 19

" _Go ahead and lay the blame. Talk of virtue, talk of sin  
Wouldn't you have done the same? In her shoes, in her skin  
You can have your principles. When you've got a bellyful  
But hunger has a way with you. There's no telling what you're gonna do  
When the chips are down. _

_Now that the chips are down."_

 **~Gone I'm Gone, Hadestown~**

 **xXx**

Everything had resumed normality back in the Forbes household. The sisters were closer than ever, back to telling each other everything. Well mostly everything in Marcella's case, she still wasn't sure she could share the facts of her reincarnation with anyone honestly. She wanted too, it would've a nice weight off of her chest but before she did she needed to talk to the one responsible for bringing her here.

She needed to see _him_.

Except now was entirely too early. They needed to get through the February full moon and being it early January there was a little ways still to go. Klaus hadn't figured out a way to keep the doppelgänger alive post the curse, his witches didn't have the answer. Marcella didn't know if they were lying or not but it didn't make her want to trust them.

If she didn't think Niklaus would react badly to bringing Elijah into the fold then she would have suggested asking the older brother if he knew of such a thing. However her hybrid didn't ask for help, he'd never stoop so low. Besides Elijah has betrayed him and it would be a long while before he'd trust the man again.

Her as well. Family above all else. Klaus was her family now, and someone who was supposed to have built him up, encouraged and helped him betrayed him. Not only that but Marcella also couldn't move past the way Elijah had treated Kol, although the memories may be unreliable the point remained. Elijah was no better than the rest of them and still he acted as if he were.

A sad but unfortunate thing for the brothers. Marcella shook her head to herself, worse case scenario she asked Elijah to hand over the potion he acquired for Katerina herself. She knew he wanted to get in her good graces and would do anything to please her right now. His curiosity getting the best of him. He wanted to know how and she wasn't willing to share.

Marcella didn't like sharing.

"Did you know that Elena is apparently adopted?" Marcella is startled out of her thoughts. She looks up sharply at Caroline who's leaned against the door frame hands on hips and smirking. Obviously proud of herself for being able to catch her little sister off guard.

Marcella was usually a pretty difficult person to scare, and if you could manage it the reaction was always funny.

The older blonde flounces into the room throwing herself onto the bed next to her plotting sister. Marcella closes her laptop in order to offer Caroline her full attention. "Ugh… what?" This new deliberate side of Caroline was leaving her regularly speechless. She absolutely loved it.

"Elena Gilbert, you know my friend who the whole world supposedly turns around. She's adopted." Marcella looks at Caroline, really just looks at her for a good solid minute trying to think of what to say to that.

Yes she'd known Elena was in fact adopted. The Gilbert's has no blood ties to the Petrova line. There was no other way than adoption. The real question here was how had Caroline found out.

"How?" Is really all she can manage trying to stop floundering on her words. She was a Mikaelson, and a Forbes. Neither did speechless very well.

"I heard her telling Bonnie after school. They were trying to be sneaky again. I just thought it was interesting because later Elena and Stefan seemed to have had a fight about Damon who get this killed Elena's birth mother." Marcella blinks, once then twice before shaking her head.

 _Isobel Flemming has arrived._

She ran a hand over her face. Rubbing at her forehead. Just when she thought it was going to be a nice day. "Damon didn't kill her, I'm pretty sure he turned her. She wanted it or something. Also I think she might be married to your history teacher." Marcella tells Caroline not even caring that she wasn't supposed to know half of that.

Caroline either doesn't notice or care that she spewed out all of that. Her sister makes a face, semi thoughtful and then nods decisively. "That's horrible." She mutters but that's it. Marcella nods her head in agreement. Yeah it was horrible, especially since neither Stefan or Elena thought to ask Damon what happened. Instead just accusing him of things that they had no good information on.

Baseless and utterly false.

"Petrova women usually are." Marcella states as she slides off her he'd bed stretching her limbs. If Isobel was I mystic falls it was probably time for her to meet Eden Mikaelson.

"Hey Lina, will you straighten my hair?" Marcella tilts her head back giving Caroline a pleading innocent smile. Caroline grins back.

"Of course! I'd love too! Are you going to tell me what your planning while I straighten you hair?." Marcella throws a coy mischievous smile at her.

"Depends. Are you going to try to stop me?" Caroline laughs, gracefully jumping-like the queen she is- off the bed and following Marcella to their bathroom. She shakes her head, throwing her arms around the smaller girls shoulders from behind.

"I trust you not to do anything too dangerous." Caroline pecks Marcella's cheek and pushes her into the bathroom. Ushering her to a bench to sit on and then plugging in the hot iron.

This would be fun. It would also take over an hour which meant she'd be cutting it close to the time she told Damon to meet her at the house.

When Damon picked her up that afternoon it took his a solid second to recognize her. Hair almost waist length, pin straight, dressed in dark wash high waist jeans a ivory lace button up and a pair of brown ankle boots. Well it just wasn't typically what she wore, Marcella leaned more towards girly dresses and skirts when she wasn't dressed in dance attire.

Somehow she still looked cute. Fierce but still cute. Marcella smiles as she always does meeting him half way and kisses his cheeks. He wraps his arms around her spinning her around before setting her down softly. "Hey! You wanna go with me to threaten the history teacher's dead vampire wife?" Is what she asks and Damon doesn't even have to think twice about his yes.

"The one I apparently murdered? Sure." She claps her hands together happily like the small psychotic bunny she is.

"Great, you're driving. We're going to that nice recently foreclosed mini mansion on the outskirts of main." Damon just looks at her and her specific but terrible directions. He narrows his eyes smirking.

"The old Williamson house?" He verifies and she nods.

"I'm pretty sure that's the one. Let's go now, I want to get there before she gets back." He rolls his eyes but gestures to the car. Uncaring. Damon snickered when she told him her plan on the way there. This would prove to be entertaining.

For them that was. Isobel wouldn't see it coming, and Katherine. Katherine wasn't going to like this one little bit.

…

Marcella sat in the chair set up in the living room Damon was waiting for Isobel it the front of the house. He'd be the first one the woman saw, Marcella sat daintily, legs crossed hands folded over her knee. She felt a bit like a mafia boss sitting like this. But probably looked more like a small maniac fae.

She listens as the door opens, as the sound of surprised gasp and petty threats are given. Isobel thought she was a match for Damon Salvatore that she could verbal spar with someone like him. Marcella wanted to laugh but she refrained herself.

"It was pointless to come all this way Damon. I'm not interested in whatever petty threats you may give." The woman states setting down her purse and walking further into the house. Marcella grinned, she pushes herself out of the chair. Coming to stand around the other side, just in time to see Isobels started face.

She wasn't expecting to see her.

"His may not interest you _darlin'_ but mine will." Marcella offers a predatory grin. The Petrova woman takes a step back, face scrunched in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?!" Isobel demands and Damon swears Marcella grin widens becoming even more aggressive. More animalistic than he'd ever seen.

Unlike when she'd introduced herself to Pearl she doesn't offer her hand-because she has no desire to befriend or use this piece-, instead she holds them behind her back pushing herself forward so she's thoroughly in Isobel's personal space. "Eden Mikaelson _darlin'._ So you better watch your tone." _Show a little respect._

"She never mentioned anything about you." Are the words to follow and Marcella's lips fall into a thin line. She narrows her eyes. But then she just grins again, cheshire and maddening.

Marcella thrust her hand forward, through the cavity of Isobel's chest. Nails scraping at the warm muscle, blood coating her wrist. She wraps her hand around the still beating heart, Isobel gasp and claws at her but doesn't try to move in fear of moving too quickly. Isobel wasn't aching to be rid of her heart. Damon makes no move to assist her even at the pleading look the dark haired female throws him.

" _Katerina_ hasn't told you a lot of things. Now be a good girl and quit talking." Marcella removes her hand from the cavity of the taller woman's chest she flings the dripping blood to the ground. Arm covered and stained. She picked up a throw blanket to start wiping the blood off her skin.

"Now listen very closely because I will not repeat myself. You are going to leave Mystic Falls, _never come back._ Then you going to pay Katerina a visit. Tell her that I am coming for her, that she will burn in the garden of lies she created. Goodbye Isobel Petrova, I hope to never see you again." Marcella sauntered away leaving the woman standing in the middle of the abandon room clutching at her chest eyes wide. Damon followed her out quietly.

He cracked up when they got to the car and Marcella looked down at her arm and shirt with the most put out frown upon her lips. "What's wrong?" Damon asks turning the key and driving away. She looks over at him lips trembling.

"There's blood on my shirt. I love this shirt." He loses it. Christ, she was serious. Damon had no sympathy for her.

"That's what you get for going all Mikaelson in there princess. I'll help you get the blood out of your shirt when we get to the boarding house." Marcella smiles in return.

How she loved him.

…

The next few days passed uneventfully. Marcella spent time in her studio planning the dances for the spring recital, just because she wasn't going to perform anymore didn't mean she wasn't going to let her students show off. When she finished up today she was supposed to be meeting Damon, Caroline and Matt at the grill for dinner. Not a double date since Marcella and Damon weren't dating but just a chance for her to eat dinner with her sister and see Matt again.

She can't honestly remember the last time she had an actual conversation with the quarterback. Which meant she was being a terrible friend. Vicki had come by her studio earlier in the week with a couple of pictures she'd taken of Marcella a while back-Vicki was an excellent photographer- as a gift to the younger girl for her continued kindness. Marcella had never looked down on Vicki like everyone else had, she'd had flowers sent to her when she'd been in the hospital. Apparently some free portraits were the least she could do.

Marcella had always liked the Donavan's. They were both pretty cool.

When Marcella arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, Elena's SUV was parked in the driveway and the faint sound of yelling could be heard once she slid out of her own vehicle. Marcella walked up the pathway slowly, she didn't like the sound of this, when she got to the front door Elena threw it open storming out in a mad huff. The older girl barely spared her a glance as she stormed away.

Marcella entered cautiously. What was going on? She rounded the entryway, Damon was standing in the middle of the living area a glass of bourbon in his hand and a grimace on his lip. He looked about as happy as a cat in water and Marcella wasn't for it in the slightest. "What's wrong?" His eyes are on her instantly, deep and dark like the raging ocean.

"Stefan is missing, and Elena is blaming me. Like I would actually dare do something to saintly Stefan." He took a long sip of his drink. Trying to hide just how much that thought bothered him. Despite all the shit between them, Marcella knew that deep down Damon still actually cared about his little brother.

Marcella frowns. Stefan missing, considering all the pieces on the board could only mean one thing. She'd been betrayed. Her fist clinch at her side, vampire features morphing upon her delicate face. She actually growls.

"Let's go save the damsel." Marcella states, determination and madness dripping off her tongue in rivers. She wasn't happy.

Damon sets his glass down with a loud thunk, grabbing his discarded jacket from over the back of the couch. God, he was glad he had her. No matter what she always had his back. "I'm driving." Is the agreement given from him. Marcella just nods letting him lead the way.

The tomb vampires were about to find out why exactly you didn't squander a second chance given by her. _Eden Mikaelson_ wasn't someone you wanted to cross.

 _Mercy wasn't given more than once._

 _Heads were about to roll._

 **XOXOX**

 **DUN DUN DUN… And I draw this chapter to an end here.**

 **You guys! What the hell you are so amazing! I have no idea what i did to deserve your lovely reviews! You all rock! Thank you so much!**

 **Let me know what you all think of this chapter and Marcella's darker side! I look forward to hearing from you all.**

 **All my love.**

 **I hope that you have a great day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	20. Chapter 20

" _Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."_

 _ **~Reaper Man~**_

 **xXx**

 **...**

They arrive at the apothecary, after a pit stop to pick up a piece. Marcella knew Pearl would still be here, and that given the right motivation would do her dirty work for her. The right motivation just happened to be the woman in questions daughter. Anna. Poor sweet, innocent Anna who really didn't deserve what about to happen to her.

But Marcella felt nary any sympathy for the girl. No one ever deserved what happened to them. This was the only way they'd learn. Marcella wasn't playing games with them. She hadn't been from the beginning, she'd given them their warning and they hadn't heeded. That, that was on them. She couldn't be responsible for the things to come as a result.

That just wasn't fair to her.

"Pearl. We need to talk." She calls out upon entering, Damon behind her carrying in a vervain injected Anna. He looked apathetic, but she did wonder if this bothered him at all. What she planned to do to get Stefan back.

Because it could. And she cared if it did. Just because it was Damon and he mattered to her. His opinion, thoughts, emotions they all mattered. Marcella supposed that if it really bothered him he would have told her by now.

Pearl came out of the back looking concerned. As she should have because this was a very serious matter and Marcella was disappointed in her. Disappointed that it had come to this. Marcella never really liked resulting to violence, she preferred other ways of motivation. Violence, violence wasn't her go to choice. She wasn't like the rest of them. She was a Mikaelson but she was also a Forbes and sometimes the two conflicted.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Pearl cries outraged rushing forward. Marcella makes a tsking noise holding her hand up shaking a finger at the woman. Stopping her in her tracks.

Oh the advantage of being assumed a thousand year old original. It was nice. She'd have to call Niklaus to tell him how jealous she was later. He'd surely get a kick out of this.

"Un uh, you broke my rules. The question is what did you do to your daughter?" Marcella takes a step forward she jabs her finger into the woman's sternum. Nail digging deep, through the shirt drawing a small amount of blood. Pearl sucked in a breath.

"I didn't break your rules." She tried, Marcella dug her finger deeper watching the older woman flinch.

"I told you _darlin'_ locals were off limits. Including the supernatural verity. As of late this afternoon one of your took one of mine. Yet you have the nerve to tell me none of my rules were broken. I warned you what would happen." Marcella withdraws her finger taking a step backwards. She flashes over to Damon and Anna. The girl slowly waking up, a painfilled groan escaped her lips.

Marcella strokes her cheek softly. Pearl watches completely frozen in place. Winter had come for her limbs, she couldn't move. No matter how hard she screamed at them. Time stood absolutely still for the mother. Damon dropped Anna to the ground the half out girl fell in a heap, Marcella stooped down to her level. Finger under chin tilting her face to look up at her.

"I'm sorry _darlin'_. But it has to be done." A stake slips into view out of Marcella's long sleeve. In a moment of sheer panic life breathes back into the mother's limbs but it's too late. Marcella runs the stake through Anna's chest.

Pearl flashes to her going to attack the small blonde, but Damon is in front of her injecting her with enough vervain to still her limbs. Burn her veins. She cries. Damon catches her carefully giving Marcella enough time to leave. He drops Pearl to the ground once his princess and the corpse are gone.

He offers her a frown, her sobs retching through her whole body. She shudders burying her face in her hands. Damon shakes his head he felt no sympathy for her. "Return my brother in one piece and you'll be lucky to leave with your life." His feet turn slowly and he walks away.

"She's a monster, how could you be okay with that?" Pearl cries out, demanding of him. Damon turns around and grins viciously at her.

"Because, she's never tried to be anything other than what she is." Marcella had never pretended to be a good person. Besides she was his friend and he didn't care how monstrous that made him. She as his.

Marcella was waiting for him at the car, covered in blood looking a little forlorn. "Let's go. If Pearl doesn't bring Stefan to the boarding house by dawn the next vampire I stake will be her." Is what she says while climbing into the passenger seat. He pays no attention the body in the back seat.

They weren't going to be making dinner with Caroline it seemed.

…

Everything burned. His limbs, his veins, his core. His throat itched and ached. His hunger real and undisputed. He was hungry, the lasting effects of vervain in his system weren't at all pleasant. Stefan wanted to die.

He was in an out of consciousness. His senses dull and gritty. There was no way for him to know which was left or up. The nauseating feeling building didn't help either. In all his life he'd never felt so sick.

In one of his lapses of consciousness the sound of broken screams and heated anger can be heard. The specifics of such anguish is not to be determined. But whoever is making such noise it going through a turmoil. They have to be if there cries are anything to go by.

He wonders what has happened.

Suddenly without any warning the door to the basement flies open. Literally, he can hear it hit a wall somewhere. Stefan full of vervain, low of blood struggles to keep his eyes open. He can make the vague outline of a woman, dark hair blood and ash covering her cheeks. Littering up her arms. Tear smudge tracks running down her face.

"What have the done to you?" She mutters lowly. Carefully removing his binds. Stefan realizes after a moment as he falls to the vervain soaked floor who this is. Pearl.

Unfortunately he's too gone to care. A wave of wariness hits him and he passes out.

At the boarding house Marcella stands in front of a huge window overlooking the driveway. The time just minutes before dawn and Pearl still hadn't delivered Stefan. She had hoped seeing Anna die would have motivated the woman to get it done. Alas it seemed the tomb leader would be disappointing her again tonight.

A picture that didn't paint well from the woman. Marcella had allowed her to keep her life, it would be so easy to take it away. Hers- _his-_ are focused intently out the window, arms folded over her chest. She'd missed dinner with her sister because of this.

Had it been worth it? At the moment no.

Slowly a car turned up the driveway. Marcella smiled. Pearl has arrived. She calls out to Damon who is waiting by the front door already, she walks up carefully behind him. Lays a gentle hand on his lower back before brushing past. Opening the front door and stepping out onto the porch the subtle rising hitting her cheek light dances across her face.

The passenger door opens and out steps an ill looking vampire. Damon rushes to his brother helping carefully away from the car and to the house. Marcella frowns, she knows Stefan is to far depleted to remember that kindness shown.

Pearl opens her door slowly, stepping out carefully. Completely covered in blood, smelling like a battlefield. Smoke and blood permeating the air. Marcella tilts her head curiously at the pleading look in the woman's eyes.

"I've done as you ask. Please, let me join my daughter." She wanted to die, but she was too much of Katherine's sire to do it herself. Pearl was a coward.

Marcella offers the woman an unfeeling look. Amused pity in her dark eyes. The blonde vampire didn't care. "You haven't done all I asked."

If Pearl thought Eden would have forgotten about the Gilbert device than she was a fool. Marcella never forgot about the things she wanted. She wanted the device so it couldn't be used against them. Against her.

Pearl let out a resigned sigh. Digging into the pocket of her dress. She pulled out the piece slowly. Realizing that she had no more chips to bargain with. It was over. Hastily she deposits the piece into Marcella's open extended hand. The girl offers her a coy smile.

"Thank you." Marcella turns her heel the intent to walk back into the boarding house. Pearl lunges towards grasping onto the back of the girls dress.

"Please. Kill me." Marcella tilted her head back over to look at the sniveling woman. She turns up her nose.

"Why, why would I kill you? Your daughter has lived a hundred years without you why would I make her suffer any longer." Marcella pulls away from the woman, watching her reaction closely. As her words and the meaning behind them settle in.

"She's alive?! But… you…" Marcella grins down at her. Pearl falls to her knees in the gravel driveway. The blonde bends down.

Honey and coffee meet shades of charcoal. "I ran a stake through her chest. It never even hit her heart." The girl wasn't dead, but it had hurt a lot. Marcella stands fully and sauntered away.

As Marcella stepped upon the first step Anna cane through the threshold of the front door. Rushing passed the small blonde and into the arms of the sobbing broken woman. Marcella closes her eyes and keeps walking until she's at the door. Only then does she turn to look at the mother and child. A warning on her tongue.

"I hope you both remember this. And Pearl if you happen to run into Katherine after you leave town, tell her Eden is awaiting her. That her days are numbered." Then she continued inside shutting the door behind her. Twirling the small part between her fingers thoughtfully.

Damon meets her in the foyer. "Stefan's in his room passed out. Thank you." She smiles like sunshine and rivers. Bright and kind. Marcella leans up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Anything for you _darlin'"_

…

Marcella is just about to rip into a blood bag when none other than Elena Gilbert comes storming into the boarding house later that day. She sighs, why, why couldn't she go one day without having to see this idiot. Caroline was with Matt, her mom at the station, and Marcella had decided to just stay with Damon while he nursed Stefan back to help with animal blood. They did not need a ripper on the loose.

The blood bag is in her hands, open barely touching her lips as she leaned against the bar just about to drink when Elena rounds the corner. Their eyes meet and Marcella can't help but to smirk at the appalled look on the humans face. She downs the bag while Elena watches horrified.

"No." Is all she can manage and Marcella just smirks back, wiping her mouth.

"Afraid so _darlin',_ you're a little slow on the uptake." Especially since everytime Marcella had seen the brunette in the last month she'd been a vampire. Like she said, this girl was an idiot.

Cue outraged yelling. Marcella winces the high pitch and blurs around to stand behind Elena she cups her hand over the other teens mouth. "Geesh, could you not scream? Everyone here has super hearing and could hear you whisper from upstairs. Calm yourself. We can all hear you just fine _darlin'."_ She lowers her hands just as both Damon and a still drained Stefan crest the stairs. Damon raises his brow at her and she shrugs.

"I didn't do anything." Marcella states hands raised in what is probably meant to be an innocent gesture, but the devious smirk on her face tells Damon a different story.

He chuckles. Taking one look at the startled expression on Elena's face and shaking his head. "You never do. Your mom texted you, she wants to know if your planning on coming home tonight?" Damon walks over to her holding out her phone Marcella sets the blood bag down and take it from him. She texts her reply quick before sliding the device into her dress pocket. Eye back on the freaking out human, Stefan has joined her his arms around her shoulder.

"You turned her! How dare you take away her choice! Marcella I'm so sorry that this has happened to you." Elena exclaims pushing Stefan's arm off her shoulder trying to reach the younger girl as if to comfort her somehow.

Marcella tilted her head to the side trying to figure out if Elena was serious right now. She raises her brow offering the girl a off putting smile. Her hand reaches out to pat Damon's arm. No way would she just stand here and let him get accused of things that weren't his doing or his fault. If it weren't for him she'd just be dead plain and simple.

"You know what, your judgement is not needed here. Damon didn't turn me, if he had then I wouldn't have been left in the woods to rot, I wouldn't have woken up alone and in transition. If Damon had been the one to turn me it would have been as painful as it was, it would have been my choice. But Damon wasn't the one who turned me, and my choice was stolen." Marcella takes a breath circling the brunette like a crazed predator.

"Don't pretend to assume you know what happened. Because there is so much about all of this that you haven't been told. Tell me did Stefan tell you the truth about Katherine yet? About how you look just like her. Practically her twin. Come talk to me when you actually know as much as you pretend to." Marcella than turns back to look at Damon, she walks back to him leaning up to kiss his cheek and says a quick goodbye.

"I'm going home, text me later okay?" He rolls his eyes and nods.

That girl.

Marcella leaves and Elena turns heated eyes to him. Damon smirks tucking his hands in his pockets and walks away. Looked like his baby brother had some explaining to do. Should have been honest from the start.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I was going to include the arrival of John Gilbert in the chapter but I sort of wanted this to just be the end of the Tomb Vampire arch. So yeah.**

 **I've been reading you guys reviews and they all mean so much to me! I also have really been taking in all of your constructive thinking and opinions trying to write the story in a way that makes sense for what I have it mind and also the setting of the show. I decided that I actually want to mention something to you guys cause I feel I may not have been clear enough about a few things and that maybe some of you are a little worried that Marcella is a little too powerful. Just a few things, some food for thought and hopefully it clears the air.**

 **Not in any particular order either. Marcella is bound to Kol, her bond to him is deep and rooted, powerful. She resonates in his energy both Elijah and Klaus have already started this. Noticing the physiological similarities. Another thing is, being reincarnated something that should in theory be against nature whims-all living things must die- means that Marcella isn't subjected to most of or any of the rules. She's even stated that they matter very little to her. Also another reason just for her strength in general is because those she's trying to boost it too think she's a Mikaelson and mental manipulation outweighs physical any day. They think she's going to be stronger, they think she's a thousand year old original, she will always use that to her advantage. And all of this will be explained in much better detail with its plot given reason later. But I felt like you all deserved a little bit of an explanation before then so you aren't put out or confused by a lot of her displays.**

 **I do hope that helps!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I look forward to hearing from all of you guys soon!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	21. Chapter 21

" _You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no . . . anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just — exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever . . . lost."_

 **~Prisoner of Azkaban~**

 **xXx**

January came to its bitter end with the arrival of none other than John Gilbert. Recently outed as Elena's biological father and completely renewing his gigantic douche status. Marcella and Damon were getting lunch at the Grill that day, she was busy setting up her rehearsal schedule and Damon was entertaining her by telling her about his exploits during the late forties and early fifties. It had the making for being a awesome day. The tomb vampires were taken care of, Pearl and Anna left for parts unknown, Stefan was recovered and back on his bunny diet. Elena knew she was a vampire but Marcella didn't care because she'd already told the one person who mattered.

Caroline still loved her and that was enough for her.

All it all a good conclusion to the first month of the year. Well it would have been, if these damned Gilberts hadn't kept on with their family tradition of ruining her day. Like father like daughter she supposed. As a human Marcella hadn't much cared for the man who was Elena's father, either of them. Marcella could remember something about torture and it never settled well with her. As a vampire with all of her person heighted she absolutely loathed the men in question. She was glad that Grayson Gilbert was dead by the time she turned, or else she might have just killed him herself.

She wondered what would happen if she just killed John… Marcella chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, if she did that then there went her backup in case Niklaus couldn't get all his shit together. That reminded her she probably needed to call him, it had been little over a week since she'd last heard from her hybrid. Unusual for him, he liked to keep a close tabs on her movements.

John Gilbert clears his throat and Marcella offers him an utterly annoyed look, she barely even looks away from her computer screen. Damon contains a snort, but she can see the amusement on his face. Did this insolent boy not know who he was intruding on. "May I sit?" It's a question that's not one and Marcella rolls her eyes and motions to the empty both seat across from them, Damon at her side her feet in his lap while she went over her plans.

"I guess." She mumbles lifting her head up higher laptop still opened body still turned towards Damon.

"I don't think your mother would be very happy to learn just who your entertaining yourself with these days Marcella Forbes." Ooh a full name, she was trembling. Not. Marcella shut her laptop and adjusted her seating so she was looking directly at the man.

She'd seen scarier things in her life. His petty threat didn't particularly bother her. "I don't think you have room to judge John Gilbert. Besides Damon is perfectly acceptable company, he's a real gentleman." Marcella would defend Damon and his obscured honor until she met her final death. The brunette looks annoyed at that answer or the smirk on Damon's face. Either way it was the reaction she'd wanted.

Point proven.

"He's not who I'm talking about Marcella Forbes, we both know he's matters little on the totem pole." The utensil in her hand bent under the pressure of her tightening grip. She gritted her teeth.

How dare he. The inselance, arrogance. Marcella bit her lip held her tongue. She shouldn't allow such an insignificant man to rile her up. Damon's eyes shift over to observe her, he could see the tale tell signs of her persona shifting. Marcella Forbes has left the building.

 _Eden Mikaelson had arrived, and she wasn't pleased._

He smirked at the human, who just didn't know what he was up against. The arrogance of Gilbert's he supposed was a universal trait. Marcella leaned forward over the table using the bench to stretch out so she was just inches from his face, careless of the scene she'd probably make. It was nothing but daytime alcoholics anyway.

"I have no desire to play games with you, either get to the point or leave." Then she slid back into her seat eyes dark and set. Damon did wonder what the man saw since only vampires saw the true color of her eyes.

Round hazel full of murderous intention. He left soon afterwards never exactly getting to his point.

Marcella stood in the Salvatore kitchen a cup of coffee in her hands, it had been a few days since the irritating arrival of the Gilbert man. She takes careful sips of her coffee, thinking over the situation with care. Damon was in the other room waiting for her they were supposed to be heading over early to help set up from the pageant but here they still were.

"You okay in here princess? I can hear you brooding from the living room." Damon peaks his head through the door, brow raised offering a concerned look. She nods absently setting her mug in the counter.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go. Lina will skin me alive if I try to wiggle out of helping her get ready." He shook his head chuckling at that. Probably so.

"What's eating you?" He asks once there in the car so not to give her anymore reason to linger in the kitchen. Marcella turns her thoughtful eyes on him.

"Don't you find it a little weird that John Gilbert comes to town almost immediately after I threatened Isobel? And that following his arrival we haven't seen either Stefan or Elena.." Something wasn't right with this picture, something off putting was about to happen. Marcella couldn't shake her paranoid feelings on the matter either.

She needed to figure out why, and put a stop to it. Before whatever it was had the opportunity to ruin her day. The sullen look on her face dewormed, and the smile she wore the rest of the evening was fake. Only Damon noticed, everyone else to caught up in the festives.

He couldn't help but to frown. Something wasn't right with her. Bubbly Marcella was gone, and he didn't know when he'd see her again.

x

In New York Klaus was feeling a bit lonely. After spending all of December with the ray of light that was Marcella Forbes and then her constant calls since his departure to suddenly not have heard from her in two weeks was a little unsettling. Lonesome. She had such a warm presence for her not to be around well it made him lonely. Klaus thought on times past and another blonde who had made him feel that way.

Rebekah. He missed his sister.

He also needed her help.

He needed a way to save the doppelgängers life, according to Marcella that was, and since she had no love for the human he knew it must be true. Every witch he'd gone to so far couldn't give him an answer. Elijah supposedly had one, but he hadn't talked to his brother in fifty years. Klaus wasn't yet ready to do so either. His brother had betrayed him, it would be a while before he just forgot such actions. Forgave such things.

Now the question was would Rebekah forgive him.

He gently pulls the dagger from her chest, setting it inside the coffin before leaving the storage unit. He'd find out. As he's walking out to his car his phone rings, it's her tone. Klaus fights the smile on his lips.

"It's been a while _sweetheart."_ He can practically hear the rolled eyes, her annoyed huff, but something ever so slightly is off. Klaus stops in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" She laughs a little on the other end, but it sounds like she's trying not to cry. A growl build in his throat whoever hurt her was going to pay. There would be blood.

" _I'm just feeling my humanity a little strongly right now. I'm fine."_ In his long life Klaus had learned that when someone said they were fine it usually meant the opposite. He sighed, well it seemed she wouldn't be telling him.

"If it makes you feel any better the next time I visit I'll be bringing my sister along." She giggles at her gleefully, childlike joy echoing on her tongue. It's haunting and familiar, when was the last time he'd heard her laugh like that. Klaus knows it's been a while.

" _She's not going to like me, but it's okay I'll love her anyway. Hey I have to go, I just needed to hear your voice. Goodnight Niklaus._ " The receiver clicked off and he frowned staring down at the phone. Klaus shakes his head.

"Goodnight _sweetheart._ " He sent a quick text to Damon, her closets protector before heading out for late night bite. Dealing with Rebekah was going to be taxing.

x

She is rudely greeted by screeching and then a sudden sharp pain across her face. Marcella had just turned around from the blood lunch she was fixing at the sound of the door opening. Damon was at a council meeting and shouldn't have been back yet. Honestly she hadn't been expecting the violent greeting in the slightest.

Her reaction is delayed by the sheer surprise she feels at that moment. What the hell, who did this girl think she was. Marcella cupped the slowly fading stunning cheek lightly and narrows her eyes in return. Before she can even open her mouth to express such sentiments Elena is going off on a tangent.

"When did you become so heartless?! How long have you known about the sacrifice?! How could you befriend such a monster?!" Elena is seething and Marcella's brow raises higher and higher.

What? When did she find out?

"I take it your father told you about the curse of the sun and moon then. I guess that's what you and Stefan have been doing so secretly, spending time daddy." Marcella muses dryly, picking up her blood bag and brushing passed the girl. Trying her best not to snap. She'd just insulted Niklaus and the petty little girl didn't even know him.

Monster was such a cruel term. Niklaus wasn't a monster, sure he had some not so great tendencies but he wasn't a monster. Monsters hurt little girls and felt no consequences of their actions, no guilt. Marcella knew that deep down he did feel.

Especially if what he'd recently done was true. And she knew it was. He'd never lie about freeing one of his siblings. Not to her, not when they both knew she knew better.

She wasn't like Elijah.

Marcella sauntered into the living room ignoring the human on her heels. She drank her blood bag as she walked going to sit on the couch. Why couldn't she just be left alone? Why was it that every freaking time she thought there'd be some peace a Gilbert went and ruined it.

"Just how could you?! This isn't like you, you were good kind and now.. now your just like Damon. Cruel and uncaring." Marcella picked up an abandoned glass from the table turned on her heel and hurled it at Elena.

Elena ducked, expression horrified. The glass soared way over her head and collided into the wall behind. Shattering into little pieces. Marcella actually snarled. Completely fed up.

"Are you stupid? Did Stefan not tell you that when transitioned everything is magnified. Everything. This is who I am, this who I have always been. It's not my fault that you were blind." She took a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Clear her heated feelings and clouded judgment. Marcella breathed deeply, closes and reopens her eyes slowly.

A switch has flipped.

"If you want to live past the full moon, my suggestion to you Elena Gilbert is to tell your father to leave town for good. And never, ever compare me to Damon again." Because honestly he didn't deserve that injustice. Marcella was a lot worse than him.

Marcella left before she could say anything more. Before Elene angered her further. Before she did something she'd regret later. There was no time for actions to be regretted, not with how close the approaching full moon was. There was no time for games.

No time for loose ends and unchecked emotions. Marcella ran, until she could run no longer when she'd finally calmed down. On the outskirts of the Salvatore property close to where she woke like this. She fell into the wet leaves clutching at her aching chest. To be so at war with oneself, to be kind and cruel, empathetic and uncaring. Hurt more than she'd ever imagined.

As a vampire every aspect of herself was magnified, the good, the bad, the Forbes and the Mikaelson. All of it tenfold all at once. Unfathomable pain. Longing. Lost. Marcella leaned back into the tree curling in upon herself. Anxiety building, time was running out all around her. There was so much to do before the moon rose. So much to consider.

This was not the time to have an existential crisis.

If Marcella thought she was already having a crappy day, by the time she made her trek back to town she got a text from Damon that was two detrementing words.

 _Katherine's here._

Marcella growled, her phone cracked in her hands. Then she went home to prepare herself.

She straightened her hair, refreshed her makeup and changed her clothes. Marcella prepared herself for the battle she knew was about to transpire. For the control she had to earn and the upper hand she had to keep. Katerina being here, now of all times wasn't the least bit ideal but it was what it was.

Pulled on a pair of black sheer tights, a black high waisted skirt the stopped mid-calf, with a tucked in loose white flowery blouse, brown ankle boots. She appraised her carefully constructed look with contemplative eyes. Yes, this would work.

There were just enough pieces of both parts of her soul.

x

She did not want to be here. She would not have been here, except someone was threatening her. Someone who claimed to be one of them An original. Katherine didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. There were only five Originals, three of which who were locked away in boxes. Whoever was claiming to be one of them was a liar.

Katherine had to believe that. There just couldn't be another one. Except whoever this was, whoever was threatening her. They knew her name. Her real name.

 _Katerina will burn in the garden of lies she's created._ The delivered message echoes in her head as she enters the foreclosed house. And eire feeling settling in as she turned on the lights, this would do, she shook the feeling away. It would turn out to be a dangerous mistake.

 _Clap. clap. Clap.._ Slow and built up it echoes in the room louding bouncing off the walls. "Bravo, you did such a good job pretending to be a human. Could have fooled me." The voice that speaks is light and airy, but there is a viper hidden on their tongue dancing at their lips. Doe like brown meet honey and coffee swimming in madness.

Katherine takes a step back. She'd only seen eyes like that once. The distant memory of blood and ash. She knew those eyes, those eyes were distinctively Mikaelson. But it couldn't have been, the man who owned those eyes was long buried. Never had she met him but once briefly, never had she wanted to meet him again.

The only thing that followed such madness was death and chaos.

 _Clap. clap. Clap.._

"Good job _darlin'_ , really such a good effort. Except we both know you have fallen far from your days as a human." A chill runs up Katherine's spine as they come into full view, no longer eyes illuminated in the poor light. No…

She was dead. Katherine snapped her neck.

"Marcella Forbes?" The girl grins, smiling predatorily. She takes another step closer, and Katherine who shouldn't been afraid of this child takes a step back. Those soulless eyes actually frightening her.

" _Marcella Forbes is dead darlin', you killed her. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eden Mikaelson."_

 **XOXOX**

 **I don't really have much to say on this chapter other than I hope that you all like it. Ugh.. Katherine is now here and things are about to start happening very fast. The curse will be happening in March by the timeline I have in place. It's mid February at the moment.**

 **So yeah things will start happening fast. Some of it will be fly by mentions from the characters so pay close attention. Marcella is going to struggle, and continue to struggle until the arrival of Kol. Which is still a little ways off probably another five plus chapters.**

 **Also to answer the question asked about Kai and Enzo. uh…. Maybe… *shrugs* Undecided my plot hasn't reached that point yet so… eh..**

 **Yah.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope to hear from all of you soon!**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	22. Chapter 22

_"You will come to a place where the streets are not marked.Some windows are lighted. but mostly they're darked.But mostly they're darked.A place you could sprain both your elbow and chin!Do you dare to stay out? Do you dare to go in?How much can you lose? How much can you win?_ "

 **~Oh, the Places you'll Go~**

 **xXx**

Rebekah glared at her brother. At the story he was telling, the picture he was painting for her. It sounded all too much like he'd gone and replaced her with some two bit blonde child and she was not the slightest bit pleased. Klaus couldn't keep the smirk off his face at the reaction from his darling little sister. She'd stolen his phone and was going through the process of aquanting herself with the new technology when Marcella had called.

Klaus had snatched the phone from her quickly at the sound of the familiar tune. He hadn't heard from her in a few days. She was apparently to caught up in the spider's web to talk to him. " _Hey! So I might have confronted Katerina on my own last night._ " Is the first thing out of her mouth, Klaus' fights the desire to snarl. Why did she insist on doing such dangerous things?

"How did that go _sweetheart_?" He asks, fighting to keep the concerned anger out of his voice. Ignoring the raised brow from his sister. They'd have much to talk about once Marcella hung up.

" _Well I'm still alive, and Katerina is taken care of for the time being. So I'd assume well. Anyway not really the reason i'm calling. You need to talk to Elijah if you haven't figured out a way to keep the human doppelganger alive yet. The full moon is fast approaching and I'd assumed you'd want to break the curse sooner rather than later_." Marcella tells him all in one breath, he can hear the sound of a bag hitting the ground and then subsequence rummaging through. She takes another breath before continuing, the sound of her voice distant she must have put him on speaker.

 _"Also John Gilbert is back in town, I told Elena she needed to send him away if she wanted to survive the full moon. He told her about the Sun and Moon curse-the fake one- and then she slapped me. Can you believe it? She slapped me_." He narrows his eyes at that piece of information turning his back to Rebekah so she wouldn't see just how much that irritated him.

"What did you do to her in return _sweetheart_?" It's almost threatening, but he knows that Marcella wouldn't succumb to her darker needs. She wouldn't kill someone who was still useful to her.

 _"I threw one of Damon's crystal glasses in her direction. Then I left before I did something regretful. Which brought me to my fun introduction to Katerina. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have my ipod would you? For the life of me I can't find it anywhere. I've been using my laptop for the playlist but it would be more convenient if I could find the damn thing_." Klaus furrowed his brows, scrunching them by the absurdity of the conversation switch.

Sometimes she really reminded him of a child.

"No I haven't seen it. How are your rehearsals going?" He questions walking over to his desk to lean against it. Rebekah follows intrigued. Never had she heard her brother ask someone how they were doing and mean it. To actually care about the answer.

It had been a long time.

 _"Darn it. Oh they're going great my ballet students will be performing a twist on the classical Swan Lake in May. I'll be dancing too, since it's just for the Mystic Falls community theatre_." He shakes his head.

"Odette I presume is what you'll be dancing." Klaus can almost hear her satisfied smile in the next response.

 _"Odile was always my favorite, but yes I'll be dancing Odette. The performance won't be the entire ballet as that is a little long for my students attention span and I'm only taking inspiration from it. I have to go right now, but I'll call you later. Talk to Elijah and give Rebekah my love. I expect to be introduced soon Niklaus. Bye_." Cue Marcella hanging up on him once more. Rebekah raises her brow.

"You called her sweetheart, do you love her?" Is the first thing out of his sister's mouth. Klaus just smirks.

"She hates being called _sweetheart_. Our brother would kill me if I ever dared." Is his cryptic response.

"So she's with Elijah, yet she talks to you as if she's family? Who is this girl?" Rebekah demands and Klaus laughs. Marcella was not with Elijah, that statement was just a funny image.

"Dear sister, there is so much you don't yet know. Marcella is family, she's one of us in her own special way. And it is not our older brother who has laid claim on her soul." Her eyes widen at that, her thoughts rage at what that could mean.

"Kol." Rebekah stated, knowing on her tongue. Eyes wide with the implications of that. If this girl didn't belong to Elijah. There was only one. It could only be him.

She remembered that he use to speak of finding it. Back then she'd thought her brother had been mad, to think such a thing existed. One of the last things he'd said to her comes jolting forward. _I will find my Eden, it's the least I deserve, I find her and I will never let her go._

Rebekah had thought him mad, insane after the loss of their magic. Which now pegged the question.

 _What had Kol done?_

x

Elijah was not expecting her to show up at his door that morning. Yet there she was barging into his apartment as if she owned the very air around them. Taking a seat on the bar and stealing the cup of coffee he'd just made for himself. Marcella smiles coyly at him before taking a sip.

"Good morning Eli." She tells him childish whimsy in her voice, playful eyes. Marcella was obviously plotting something.

"Good morning Marcella." He replies, raising his brow as she takes another sip of his coffee.

"Has Niklaus been in touch with you?" She questions once setting the cup to her side. Ah. So this is what this was about.

"My brother might have called me, why does it concern you?" Marcella rolls her eyes at his answer. She offers him a beaming smile in retort.

"Wonderful, it means you'll be up to coming back with me to Mystic Falls then. Right Eli?" His brow raises even higher at this child who presumed to be able to tell him what to do.

Elijah offers her an unimpressed look. He isn't sure what sort of games she's playing or why she thinks to be able to play him. But he would not stand for such insolence. She may have reminded him of his younger brother but he was still the older sibling and he wouldn't be bossed around.

"I actually have more pressing matters to attend to than humor your whim little girl." His tone is threatening, political, Marcella rolls her eyes.

"Shame. I was going to help you get your siblings back, but now… I guess not since you don't have time." Marcella goes to jump off the counter but she is suddenly pinned in place by a very irate Elijah. She grins at him, satisfied.

"What did you say." His words come out structured, punctuating every word. Disbelief I his eyes.

"Niklaus didn't drop them to the bottom of the sea. And if you actually helped him instead of plotting against him then you'd know this. If you knew him at all you would have known he wasn't capable of such cruelty." She sneers pushing him away from her. Ducking under his arm and skipping to the door.

"Now are you going to come home with me or not?" It's the last time she'll offer. Marcella had things to do, Elijah was wasting her time.

He nods slowly, grabbing his coat before following. The coffee mug left abandoned on the countertop.

x

Marcella felt like an evil genius, all the pieces on the board coming together nice and neatly . She felt like a madman who's delusion was winning and the world had turned blue. It was a different sort of high. Watching the web break, the pieces fall. If she were being honest it was a weird feeling.

To have things actually work out well for a change. Founders Day had passed peacefully, John Gilbert was still in town but he was at least no longer seeking her out. Stefan and Elena knew that there was a curse, that she had to be sacrificed. Marcella had the moonstone, acquired it while the miss mystic fall pageant was going on-Caroline had been very helpful there. Her sister was in the fold and up to date with what exactly Marcella had been doing.

Caroline decided she didn't care as long as her friend really didn't die. Once Marcella had assured her that that would not be happening everything was fine. Marcella loved Caroline, she loved that this Caroline had just enough gray in her soul not to care about the vampire and werewolf who would be dead.

Marcella might have mentioned to Niklaus that there was a certain werewolf in Mason's pack that liked to torture vampires. She'd never forget what that man could have done to her sister in this life had she not started intervening. He might not have hurt Caroline this time around but there were others that he had. Mason was still in town but he avoided her like the plague and she was okay with that, he needed to keep his distance.

Rebekah was undagger and she'd finally get to meet the girl. Marcella was honestly quite excited about this prospect. She knew that there was great potential for friendship, that they could be great for each other. As the days went on she could feel her connection to Kol growing, the protectiveness he felt for his family that betrayed him intensifying. It was complicated, Marcella knew they were connected, she knew inherently that Kol was the reason for everything, her existence here. But she didn't know why. The 'why' is what frightened her most.

She already knew that she loved him. But what if whatever reason he brought her here for wasn't out of love. It felt like dancing on coals. Euphoric and amazing, but painful and hot. Marcella couldn't think about the what if's. Right now she needed to focus on the man standing next to her and the blood curling tension in the air.

Niklaus was finally here. It was time to get the show on the road. She was ansty, the full moon would rise in less than three days. There was no time for whatever petty argument these two brothers were about to have. Elijah wanted his family returned to him, Niklaus wanted to break his curse, and Marcella, Marcella just wanted them to get their shit together so she could be one step closer to freeing Kol.

His magic, cursing through her being was burning for him. Yearning to return to him. Marcella didn't know how it was possible to be a vampire and yet feel the pull so strongly. The connection to everything around her. No wonder he went mad after becoming a vampire, for this feeling to just be gone. She supposed he felt rather empty.

"You're awfully quiet _sweetheart_ , and here I'd thought you'd missed me." Niklaus finally acknowledging her presence causes her to smile. She takes a step towards him before a leap throwing herself into his arms. Kissing both his cheeks as she usually did. He chuckled at her.

"I was waiting patiently for you to finish your chat with Elijah. Now where is my reward?" He lets her fall to her feet. Elijah raises a brow at the back of her head and Klaus smirks at him. Marcella is bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"I give you my word brother that once I break the curse I will reunite our family. But I suppose that for the moment having our sister back will be enough to sate you. Rebekah." He calls her name over his shoulder and the original sister makes her grand entrance.

Marcella can't help the smile that takes over her face as she watches the two siblings be reunited. Rebekah soars past them and straight to Elijah throwing her arms around him. He places a delicate kiss to the top of her head. Her still beating heart feels a bit of warmth. Then she tilts her eyes to Niklaus, she takes in his small smile, the peace that's settled over his eyes.

Everything was going to be okay. It had to be. Because if anyone ever tried to take that peace from him again she'd rip them to shreds. She reached for his hand and offered him a light squeeze. Niklaus look down at her and she smiled vividly at him. He shook his head and mouthed a small ' _thank you_ '.

Elijah lets go of Rebekah after a moment and his fiery little sister turns sharply on her heels to finally take in all that was Marcella Forbes. Seas of calm waters but harsh blues meet that of honey and coffee. Marcella smiles brightly, kindly, at the other girl. She feels a strange kinship with the original already, both turned young, their choices taken from them, cursed.

"Hi." But Marcella knows that Rebekah is just as volatile as her brothers and she wants to other girl to like her so badly. Wants the older girl to love her as much as she already did. Marcella hoped they would be great friends, but she also knew that the other woman had been hurt to many times by those supposed to be friends that it was a long shot. Her greeting is muttered shyly, she's reverting back to her human tendencies of tucking a curl behind her ear when nervous.

Niklaus looks down at the turn in her voice, at the display of sudden reserve shyness. He snickered drawing both of their eyes to him. Marcella looked at him curiously, eyes narrowed before he even spoke. "Where is the girl who practically demanded we be friends? You are not shy _sweetheart_." She pouts at him, eyes drifting back to Rebekah who is watching with veiled amusement.

"I am too shy, I have my moments. Sometimes.." She trails off unconvincingly. Klaus rolls his eyes and then looks over at his sister.

"Rebekah this Marcella. Don't be mean." Rebekah just smirks, she wasn't one to just take orders.

"We'll see." Elijah chuckles at the petulant statement from his baby sister. In his own thoughts he had a feeling that the two of them would get on just fine. His brother met his eyes, Elijah knew him well he could see what they were silently saying.

 _I have kept my end, now it's your turn._

x

Full moon raises. The day is here. Everything is in place, Damon had handled the problem that would have been his brother by snapping his neck that morning and throwing him in the cellar. Elena's vervain necklace had been removed -and put away so it could be returned to the rightful owner- so Marcella could compel compliance from the whiny girl. Elijah had handed the life potian over to Marcella as she'd have the best chances of getting it too the doppleganger. It couldn't have been anymore perfect.

It was so perfect, so well planned out, all of the at risk variable taken care of and handled that the whole thing for once went off without a hitch. There were no Martin's to intervene since there was no Greta performing the ritual. No pesky Bennett witches sticking their nose in business that didn't concern them, Caroline had volunteered for that one keeping Bonnie busy, distracted. John Gilbert was apparently in the hospital after an unfortunate accident with a cutting knife.

There was no Katerina to get in there way, no scorned witches or humans out of their league. It was the best articulated plan Marcella had ever constructed in her entire life. And it went beautifully.

She should have been more concerned with just how well it went, except Marcella was too excited to care. His magic buzzing under her skin heightening the whole thing distracting her from the reality. That if this had gone so wonderful what horrible thing would take its place. But Marcella didn't even think it.

When the ritual is over. Marcella scoops the currently lifeless doppelganger into her arms leaving the clearing and the original family behind. Damon is quick on her heels as they race back to the boarding house. She lays Elena on one of the many guest beds before settling in an armchair with a book, tucking her legs under her.

Stefan arrives in the doorway a moment later looking absolutely ragged. Like his necked had been broken and he didn't have enough blood in his diet to heal it quick enough. He snarls at her when he finally takes his eyes away from Elena's lifeless body. "What have you done?!" She simply raises a brow and motioned back towards the supposed dead girl, at the subtle slow beating heart, the gentle fall and rise of her chest.

"As you can see there is nothing wrong with her. She survived, like I said she would. Now if you'll excuse me I have an errand to run." Marcella closes the book softly setting it down. She knows that her errand will take a while but she is certain that it will be over before the girl actually awakens.

Damon nods his head as she ascends the stairs at the question in her gaze. "Are you sure you are okay with this?" She asks once her arm is linked with his pulling him along gently. There is a moment of hesitance before he gives his consent, but he does and that's all that matters.

"Alright then, let's get this over with. I still have to compel Elena to forget everything." Marcella tells him when they're in the safety of the car, just them, with no chance of eavesdropping. Damon rolled his eyes.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the destination. The old dungeon, something that her family owned for some reason but never actually used. In the middle of the room chained by iron and vervain is none other than Katherine. Desiccating slowly from the week she'd been without blood, not much but surely enough to hurt.

Marcella glided down the stairs with ease, Damon still with her. He held his resolve firm when he stated he wanted to see whatever it was that Marcella was going to do to her. She smirked down at the pathetic looking vampire, at just how miserable the woman looked. It served her right.

"Let me go." Katerina spit at her once she was finally close enough. Marcella wiped the saliva from her cheek.

"I'm afraid not _darlin_ '. Letting you go would get in the way of killing you and I've been waiting to do so for a while." Marcella couldn't wait any longer. The pyre was built and Katerina was going to burn. For once everyone got what they wanted.

Niklaus broke his curse. Rebekah and Elijah were reunited. Damon got the justice he deserved, Katerina got the freedom she thought she'd wanted. Elena got to keep her life. Marcella, Marcella got the satisfaction that she was the one who made it all possible and that she was now one more step closer to being reunited with Kol.

 _March was off the a great start_.

 **XOXOX**

 **So I am not entirely happy with the execution of this chapter on my part. I'm terribly sorry. I feel like I wrote this a little lazily but the plot needed to move forward from the curse and onward to more pressing things like seeing Kol again, and what I have in mind for MIkael and Esther return. I also feel like this was probably the best way for it to be at the same time since all the dramatic variables were handled the curse would have just gone off without any problem. No problem means no long drawn out scenes of things that we've seen take place already.**

 **I apologize if this doesn't quite meet everyone's expectations. I do hope that you did all enjoy it and will keep hanging in there with me to see what's to come.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Thank You for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	23. Chapter 23

" _Lastly, she pictured to herself how this same little sister of hers would, in the after-time, be herself a grown woman; and how she would keep, through all her riper years, the simple and loving heart of her childhood: and how she would gather about her other little children, and make their eyes bright and eager with many a strange tale, perhaps even with the dream of Wonderland of long ago: and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days"_

 **~Alice in Wonderland~**

 **...**

"You cannot be serious." Rebekah states staring at the small vampire. She grins manically and nods enthusiastically like a child. Looping her arms around Rebekah's and pulling at her to follow.

"Absolutely, I'm sure your brother probably had a wardrobe prepared for you but nothing is more fun than picking out your own clothes. Besides it's just a short trip to Richmond, Niklaus is still a wolf and it's going to be boring waiting for him to turn back." Marcella insists smiling still. She would be Rebekah's friend.

Even if it took a hundred years or so.

"Besides I took Elijah's card so it's all on him." She cheers playfully dragging Rebekah to her car. The older vampire so bewildered by the girl let her.

This child was supposedly Kol's garden of Eden, yet she just didn't see it. Other than those eyes that were so distinctively his Rebekah didn't see it. She would figure out why this girl was so special, and how she'd already managed to wrap herself around Nik heart. Marcella smiled softly at the determined look in Rebekah's eyes.

The game was on.

"How did you even meet my brothers?" Rebekah finally asks. She'd gotten a part of the story from Nik but it hadn't really made sense. How could some human girl know them? It was the thing that was bothering her the most right now.

She watches as the smaller blonde smiles softly. It's not like anything she'd seen yet. Softness, gentleness she hadn't seen from the girl. From anyone. The girl's eyes are focused on the road before them. "I met Niklaus at a coffee shop in New York back in September. I recognized him and made the mistake to show it." Marcella tells her never taking her eyes from the road, Rebekah watches them in the reflection of the window.

They're sad.

"I can't tell you why I recognized him, I couldn't tell him either. I just do. Like I knew who Elijah was the first time I'd met him. It's just a part of me, I've never seen your other brothers but I'll know them regardless. I'm not an enemy to you Rebekah, I have no ill will towards your family. I'll tell you the same thing I told Niklaus, I want to be your friend. I am a good friend to have." Her voice has taken on a level of sincerity that Rebekah hadn't been expecting. She relaxes in her seat.

"Okay."

Marcella smiles triumphantly too herself. Progress.

…

When Niklaus finally decides to grace her with his presence after breaking the curse it's late at night a few days later. She meets him on her porch still in her pajamas, yawning delicately. Marcella motions for them to sit on the old porch swing. She curls into his side once he settles. A nervous energy coming off of him.

"I'm surprised Elijah and Rebekah let you go." She mumbles sleepily eyes barely opened. He smiles softly down at her unruly curls. Messy from being awoken so rudely, he's sure what she'd claim if he mentions the state of her hair.

"They aren't the boss of me _sweetheart._ " Is what he tells her, she rolls her eyes at his tone. Nuzzling closer to him, breathing in the slightly altered scent, the new warmth.

Marcella opened her eyes fully casting them out to the stars. "I figured since you promised to undagger the others they'd be all over you about it." She mummers unconcerned at his side. Klaus' expressions shifts, a small frown taking over his face. As if she can sense it without looking she nuzzles closer. Wrapping both arms around his tightly.

"Marcella, I can't undagger Kol or Finn yet." He admits to her. She turns those eyes on him, instead of the scorn he's expecting it's met by kind acceptance. Marcella always managed to knock him back down.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Niklaus. I understand, it's dangerous. I'll have your back, I promised." Her voice is gentle, soft, she closes her eyes resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"But you need to promise me you'll let the other one go. Nothing good will come if someone figures out who's locked under the lid. She'll ruin everything." The warning falls from her lips a second later before he has time to process her first statement. Klaus is somehow not surprised she seemed to know, he leans back into the swing. His shoulders tensing.

"You know." She nods her head slowly. But offers no spoken confirmation. They sit there on the front porch swing for a long time after. Silently taking in each others presence.

Marcella couldn't say that she was surprised by his declaration. By his choice. She knew better than anyone that Mikael was still a massive threat to those who had come to be her family. Finn and Kol, they're presence was dangerous on two different ends of a spectrum. The oldest had always cared just a little too much and Kol, Kol didn't care at all.

His magic under her skin wirled and whined in protest. But she ignored the sensation, ignored the longing in her heart, the incomplete feeling in her soul. She wanted him desperately, in every way, but it was too soon. Marcella wouldn't see him die again.

In all her life she'd never understood how you could love someone so much, so unconditionally. Especially when you'd never actually met them. To feel connected to someone so strongly. Marcella just knew he was hers. There was never any question, never any doubt. The feeling only got stronger, and since her own transition it was basically a lit fire in her soul constantly begging to be fed, growing getting ready to devour everything in its path. She didn't know how much more of longing she could take, the pain almost too much to bare.

"Marcella, _sweetheart_." His voice breaks her faraway train of thought, suddenly a warm thumb caressed her cheek. She hums a response. Dazed and lost.

"Why are you crying?" It's at that moment she even realizes the wetness on her cheeks, the tracks of tears that fall from her eyes. Marcella shuts her eyes trying to stop the rainfall.

The war within her soul raging, words became ash on her tongue and the tears kept falling. Drowning in rivers of blood. Silently she cried burying her face into Niklaus' side. He gently wraps his arms around her before carefully scooping her up. Klaus carried her inside, she'd had her sister invite him in that last time he'd been in town.

He places her back in her bed, kisses her forehead before drawing the covers over her and leaving. There was nothing he could do to quell the unrest in her soul. Only his brother could fix that and they both knew it would be awhile before that could happen.

Marcella and Niklaus don't talk about what happened on her porch again. They don't talk about her tears or whatever it is that's going on inside her being. The next time they see each other there is no acknowledgement of the issue. They move on. Move past. It's not forgotten.

…

Perhaps she thinks that the most annoying aspect about nature was it's constant need to right itself. Marcella frowns deeply when Stefan tells them that Elena is missing. That he hadn't seen her since the masquerade party the night before. She finds it annoying, a huge inconvenience really.

Because now she'd have to put everything on hold to go get the doppelgänger.

The course had already been drastically altered, everything was going well by her standards and then something like this happens. Really it just ruined her whole day. To think she'd miss out on a movie marathon just to go save ungrateful Elena Gilbert.

It wasn't common news yet that the sun and moon curse had been broken. Niklaus and his two siblings were keeping their presence in mystic falls rather secretive and selective for the time at hand. The only people who knew who they really were was Marcella, her sister, and Damon. Stefan hadn't witnessed the ritual and didn't remember Rebekah so he was still mostly in the dark. A good place for him to stay.

Marcella ran a hand over her face, messaging her temple gently trying her best to not explode at Stefan. It wasn't his fault that he was a helpless idiot. Just like it wasn't her fault she didn't actually care all to much about the wellbeing of the kidnapped girl. Elena didn't matter to Marcella outside of her usefulness. Right now with three bags of the girls blood stored away she didn't care what happened to her. She could make three blood bags last a long time.

Niklaus could be more selective with who he turned into a hybrid. Marcella was actually glad that he and Rebekah weren't here to hear this news. They'd left earlier in the week to go track down a werewolf pack somewhere in the Carolina's. He wanted to be sure that the blood would actually work instead of just taking her word for it. Marcella hadn't asked for to much detail since it had been right after Niklaus got to witness her have a breakdown. They didn't talk about it.

Regardless she didn't think he'd be too pleased to know someone had the audacity to take something that was his. The Mikaelsons were a very possessive lot. Marcella dropped her hand and stared at Stefan for a long moment. "What kind of boyfriend lets his girlfriend get kidnapped? Really Stefan, do better." She takes a deep breath and pulls her phone out sending a quick message to Elijah. A quick text asking if he wanted to reep a dept.

"You owe it to her to bring her back safely. After all you've done." Stefan grabs her arm when she goes to walk away from him. Marcella growls pulling her hand harshly from his grasp. She takes a step towards him places a warning hand on his chest palm down.

"I owe her? Stefan, I owe no one anything. Especially not her. What I've done is ensure that no one had to die uselessly. How's Lexi by the way? Damon was going to use her to cover your tracks, I convinced him to use someone else. There is nothing special about you Stefan, you are no different than the rest of us, our axis all turns the same. Get over yourself." Marcella shoves him away, with a force that he hadn't anticipated her possessing.

"What happened to you? Your not the same Marcella I met back at the beginning of the school year." He questions, eyes wide, the words bitter on his tongue. As if having to be in the same room as her makes his very skin crawl. Unnerving him.

A wicked grin snakes its way across her face. "Nothing has happened. Don't be a hypocrite Stefan, you're one to talk about being a different person. I've never lied about who I am. You all only saw what you wanted to see. Now, I will rescue the damsel that is your precious girlfriend. Have no fear, she'll be return to your careless arms once more." She waltzes away. Already planning, letting the wheels turn.

Marcella meets Elijah at the old Kern house. The one she'd given to Niklaus to use as his base of operations until he built his own-which he'd yet to do-. Elijah was dressed impeccably as ever. His brow rose at her own appearance and she smiled victoriously. He hadn't seen what she considered her Mikaelson persona yet, come to think of it she doesn't remember showing it to any of them. So far only Damon had been subjected to it.

The raven haired male always got a kick out of the fierce but cute combination. Marcella just enjoyed dressing up. She did a little spin once she got closer which caused him to actually crack a smile. " _Eden_ I presume." Elijah states smirking at her, Marcella returned the gesture then winked. He chuckles at her.

"Who else _darlin'_ " His response stilled on his tongue, in that moment she was just like his brother. Marcella as the days went one reminded him more and more of Kol and less of the girl she'd once been.

"I take it you know where we are headed." She nods and makes a motion to the small car she'd arrived in. They could have just run but Marcella was rather fond of the shoes she was wearing and besides they'd need something to carry Elena back in.

"The vampires who have taken the precious piece they are old world acquaintances of yours. They can't walk in the sun, never staying somewhere long enough to befriend a witch to make them daylight jewelry I suppose. There is only so far they could have gone in the darkness of night with Elena before having to stop." She tells him while getting in the vehicle, the drivers side since even though it was never specifically stated where Rose and Trevor had actually taken Elena Marcella knew she would recognize it once she laid eyes on it.

It had been one of her favorite moments before, the first look at an original. The novelty had worn off since meeting three of them and pretending to be one. But the fact remained, her past self had had an eidetic memory and it was one of the only things to transfer. She never forgot at least not in a typical sense. Memories can get lost, but they're never truly forgotten.

"Well, it seems they just might get their wish." It wouldn't matter that they couldn't walk in the sun if they were dead.

…

"Oh god, this was a terrible idea. We should have just kept running Rose." It really was, you should never steal from an original. The grin on her lips is borderline sadistic and Elijah tries not to be too worried about the implications of such look. Marcella walks delicately besides him, her shoes make no sound and he wonders if that's a hold over from her hobbies.

" _I'm going to go get Elena. I'll meet you in the foyer."_ She mouthed gliding away from him like the floor had turned to air. Elijah rolls his eyes but follows the sound of panicked voices.

He meets Rosemarie in the hall, the ancient woman started. She clutches a hand over her heart and Elijah smirks. "Thank you for calling me Rosemarie it's been a long time." Marcella had been pleased by the call he received half way here. The brunette woman nods slowly.

"Thank you for coming. I figured you would want to see this." It takes a lot to contain the amused look on his eyes. Elijah found the irony of this whole thing a little too much. He'd seen and so far hasn't been to impressed.

"Take me to her."

In another part of the large estate Marcella creeps quietly through the hallways. She really didn't want to be here. Why did this still happen? Why couldn't things just keep going alright? This was such a drag. Marcella listened carefully for the sign of human life as she continued in her wandering around the old mansion.

Find Elena, put a tracker on the girl, and go home. Marcella was just so done with the whole rescue the princess trend. The whole damsel trope was just annoying to work with. She had more important things to figure out, like what they were going to do about the problem that was still Mikeal. Temporally dessicated or not the man was a huge threat to her family.

Also she couldn't have Kol until her technical father-in-law was dead… dead. Marcella wanted Kol. The separation was killing her.

She found the door she was looking for, alarmed pacing behind and terrified breathing being the main hint. Marcella gently pushes the door opened. Both the ancient vampire and Elena's backs are to her. Marcella clears her throat loudly. Causing both to turn , cue one alarmed and one relieved look. "Mar-" The human goes to say relief in her eyes, but is cut off by the small blonde flashing to her and cupping a hand over her mouth. Effectively silencing the teen and also preserving her other name.

Trevor rushes towards them flighty and fearful fueling his movements. She turns her- _his-_ eyes on the male and isn't disappointed by his simultaneas halt. The trembles that fall down his body at the sight of them. Fear in his eyes. Her sadistic smile only grows.

"I thought that by now you would have learned your lesson by taking things that belong to an original _darlin'_." Marcella smiles sardonically happy amusement dancing in her gaze, at the instinctual reaction from him. A slight step back, another step back. Fear.

Smart boy.

Because he should be very afraid. He had the nerve to take something that belonged to her. Marcella wouldn't be as kind this time around.

Another door opens to reveal an alarmed Rosemarie and a rather bemused Elijah following. "Who the hell are you?" The brunette woman demanded seeing the fear radiating off her companion. Trevor's eyes are wide and frightful. Marcella twist her head to look directly at Rosemarie, her arms still around Elena protectively holding the doppelganger close to her. Elena wisely doesn't try to escape the hold, knowing that despite her dislike for the blonde vampire Marcella wouldn't let her die.

The woman lets out a startled gasp turning to look warily at the smirking original. "The original you stole the current doppelganger from. Eden Mikaelson _darlin'_ " But it's Marcella who answers the question.

"Impossible, there are only five originals. I've met them all and you are not one." Rose states determinedly looking back once more and Elijah who just raises a brow at the woman. Neither confirming or denying the declaration from her. Marcella rolls her eyes before tilting the silent doppelgangers face towards her.

" _You are going to go outside, get in the awaiting car and call your worried boyfriend and tell him that you are safe."_ The compulsion slides off her tongue easily, it's met by an obedient yet mindless nod. Marcella lets go off Elena and finally stands at her full house putting her back to the retreating teen. No one moves, it's at that movement that Marcella smirks at Elijah at the positioning of the room.

Rosemarie within grabbing distance of him and Trevor within enough distance for her to do something. Kol's magic buzzed giddily under her skin at the prospect. Retribution was a dish best served headless.

"Everything is possible _darlin'._ Now, I'm sure you thought kidnapping the doppelgänger seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. But you stole from me, and thus a punishment is in order. Wouldn't you agree _brother_?" Marcella tilts her head eyes drifting between the two offenders. Trevor goes to take another step backwards, Rose actually looks horrified. Elijah nods his approval.

"I will let you determine their sentence _lillesøster." Little sister._ Marcella smiles softly. She liked how that sounded. It was much better than the pet name Niklaus insisted on. Although it had grown on her.

Now in theory Marcella really shouldn't have possessed the power of an original. She was turned just like every other vampire. There shouldn't have been anything special about her. But there was. Marcella's connection to Kol made her special. Her unexplainable bond to the original made her powerful. The truth was that there was nothing ever ordinary about her.

Marcella strides forward until she is standing directly in front of Trevor. Gently she reaches up to touch his cheek. For a moment everyone freezes. Elijah watches intrigued, Rose stands frozen next to him holding her breath. Time moves slowly.

She runs her hand down the length of his flesh. Smiling kindly, there is something merciful about her look. All the malice that had previously been in her eyes has floated away. Settled. Then she stands on her toes and places a chaste kiss to his nose. "For five hundred years you have run. You betrayed my family, and now you seek forgiveness. It's not your fault. The allure of the doppelgänger gets the best of most men." Marcella assures him, Trevor bows his head falling to his knees before her.

"I'm sorry." She leans down to his level hand under his chin forcing him to look up at her. Rose goes to take a step but Elijah grabs her arm stopping her interruption. He wanted to see what the blonde would do. Just how far she was willing to go, how Mikaelson she was willing to be.

"I know you are _darlin'._ You've earned your forgiveness. You will run no more." The wary vampire falls into her and she gentle encases her hands around the back of his head. She pats his back and stands slowly, he looks up tears of joy in his eyes. Her serene look slips from her face and in a second later her arm is covered in blood and his head rolls to the floor.

Rose screams.

Jerking from Elijah's grip, and the original let's her go. Curiously getting the best of him. He wanted to see what Marcella would do now. Marcella steps away from the corpse, she doesn't even look at the brunette. She goes to walk away, as if to show mercy to the woman. A mistake.

Elijah thinks that this would be a good lesson for her to learn. Never put your back to your enemy. Rose would attack the blonde and he'd end it quickly after. Except he hadn't expected Rose to act so drastically surely she would no better than to try to kill an original.

Horror builds as he realizes his mistake. He watches as Marcella finally turns to look at the woman. "Is his life worth dying for?" The blonde questions, and Rose snarls lunging at her. Elijah takes a step forward intending to intervene but she shakes her head. Marcella wanted to prove something.

"If it means you die." The woman answers, unseen to them both picks up a broken chair leg from the blood and dirt soaked floor.

Rose blurs through the air at vampire speed, she's instantly in from of Marcella. She thrust the improv stake right through the blondes chest. Elijah is across the room in an instant, he grabs Rose by the back of her neck pulling her off of Marcella, the stake still in her hand comes too it clatters to the floor. He throws her across the room Rose lands in a heap still alive. Marcella stares down at the gapping bleeding hole through her chest.

Honey and coffee turn back into blue hazel. A terrified look in her eyes.

"Well then."

 _She collapses._

 **XOXOX**

 **The next chapter people! WHOO! I'm telling you guys that this was a really difficult chapter to put to word. I struggled. I'm happy with the outcome but it was so difficult. Also I'm probably going to be changing the story to 'M' soon for language , upcoming bloodshed, and possible mild descriptive nudity(smut). Probably, possibly.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for letting me know what you thought of the last chapter!**

 **I look forward to hearing what you guys think of this one and what your theories going forward may be. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Have a wonderful evening!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	24. Chapter 24

" _In a child's eyes, a mother is a goddess. She can be glorious or terrible, benevolent or filled with wrath, but she commands love either way. I am convinced that this is the greatest power in the universe."_

 **~The Hundred Thousand Kingdoms~**

 **xXx**

Waking up after being run through by an antique chair leg wasn't a fun experience. Waking up and discovering that the wounds hadn't healed themselves, and that there were stitches in your person was an even less pleasant experience. Marcella's entire body felt stiff, for someone who was already dead that wasn't a good sign. She sat up slowly to discover Roman sitting to the side of her bed. He tilted his head at her as she blinked clearing her vision. Something wasn't right.

Everything felt just slightly off kilter.

"Do you know what happens when a person's soul is at war within them?" His voice is sardonic, eyes dark. Roman looks about as pleased with her as she currently feels. Marcella leans back into the soft pillows rubbing her temple.

She did. He'd only warned her a thousand times before.

"The body fall apart around it. Even if they're a vampire." She answers finally looking over at him. He shakes his head standing from his spot in the chair and comes over to sit on the bedside. He brushes a mused curl from her face. Nodding softy.

"Even if they're a vampire. Marcella, you had to have known this. Why didn't you call me?" He could have fixed it for a time. A patch job so it never came to this. Marcella ducks away from her friends touch she cast her face towards the window. It is at that moment she realizes she is not in her bedroom.

She must be a the Kern house. Although this room looked unfamiliar to her. Roman pulls her face back to him, she needed to focus, he sighs. "One of your eyes has returned back to its original color. It's fighting for control, you need to be more careful. If you do not get your soul sorted and soon. Marcella you may meet a permanent death." Is his final warning, then he leans down and places a kiss upon her head. Marcella shuts her eyes, listening to the absence of a heartbeat, the quietness of his veins.

A dream.

Her eyes shoot open and Roman is not there. She is still in the strange room that she doesn't remember but she's alone. Eyes open and close, an open once more, fluttering with life as she forces herself upright struggling to breathe. This shouldn't hurt so bad. Shouldn't be like this. Marcella clutched at her aching chest.

Everything felt like fire. Burning inside her body, raging relentlessly through her being.

She assumed this was perhaps the way nature was trying to balance itself. Another thought of screw nature echoed in her mind before she let her feet fall to the floor. Marcella pushed herself up from the bed carefully, apparently she had stitches and she had no desire to rip them.

Her body was essential human. All her supernatural healing was focused on keeping her being in balance. It didn't have time to heal external injuries. Didn't have enough power to stretch that far.

A set of clothes has been set out for her. Leggings, and oversize pink sweater-hopefully it was the one with the bows, Marcella loved that one- and a pair of nude flats. Her hair is a lost cause, she decided after eyeing her appearance in the full length mirror. Based on how the curls have returned she'd probably been out of it for a few days. Marcella slips on what are obviously her shoes it was time to figure out where she was.

It hurts to walk. To breathe, but Marcella pushes through her pain. She has too. Her thoughts rage. This shouldn't have happened. Elijah should t have let Rose get that far. She shouldn't have told him to let her.

Water under the bridge.

"About time." It's drawn out sarcastically, but there is undeniable relief in his tone. Mismatched eyes meet those of deep oceans. Marcella smiles.

Damon.

She throws herself at him, despite the pain. Wraps her arms around his neck breathing in blood and bourbon. Burying her face in his chest. His arms draw tight around her smaller frame. Hands and fingers twisting in her hair, knotting around loose curls.

She's never allowed to do anything without him again. She was too careless. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, he'd thought she wouldn't make it. Damon thought he'd lost her.

"Never again princess." _Never again._

"I quite agree _sweetheart."_ There is something comforting about seeing them both. It made Marcella feel secure, protected. She could depend on them both to keep looking out for her.

Interesting what mere kindness did for the heart, what price of loyalty was paid back. Damon and Niklaus were hers. She'd forgotten what that meant for them both as well. She was theirs . It's no surprise that Damon is waiting with the hybrid for her.

Damon lets her go and gently passed her over to Klaus. The hybrid wraps one arm around her pulling her carefully close to himself. Marcella buries her face into his side concealing one eye. She didn't know what they'd say. How they'd react to her news.

Neither would like it.

No one like to hear that someone they loved was a walking time bomb. That she could die, permanently. Marcella presses her lips together tightly. Silence curls up in her mouth. She doesn't tell them.

She doesn't tell anyone.

...

It turned out the home she'd woken up in was the one Niklaus was having built. He'd apparently bought the land back in December and construction had started after Christmas. Being as it was April now a lot had been done. Not finished by Niklaus' standards but livable and safe to bring Marcella too while she was unconscious. A week had passed since then, and Marcella hadn't seen Elijah.

He wasn't in a coffin. His stake was in her possession and hidden. She couldn't be mad at him. Which meant she hadn't denied the story he'd fed his brother and Damon about how she'd been injured. It just wasn't something she was going to worry over. There was nothing being upset would do to change what happened and if time turned back she knew it would still happen the same way.

Marcella couldn't be upset about the nature of Elijah. While he might have been noble he was also curious, who was she to deny his curiosity. Just like he wouldn't deny her the retribution that was owed. She did wonder is Rose survived but since she hadn't seen the second oldest she hadn't been able to find out.

"Why do you look like someone has spit in your coffee?" Marcella looks up from the mug she'd been staring into while contemplating. She smiles kindly at her fellow blonde.

"I was thinking." She tells the older girl as she takes a seat across from her. Marcella had set up camp on one of the sofas a cup of coffee and a choreography book. Her chest wound wasn't exactly healed and both of her boys were treating her like glass.

She wasn't a china doll. Marcella would be fine, once she got her shit sorted.

Rebekah's brow shoots up. "That much was obvious love." Marcella just snickers.

"I haven't left this house in days. I'm not a fan of being told what to do." The smaller girl admits sheepishly, she sets her mug down on the coffee table only slightly wincing now. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the familiar sentiment.

Kol wasn't a fan of being told what to do either.

"Then don't love. No one is making you listen." Rebekah reminds her and Marcella grins mischievously.

"Would you like to get lunch Becca?" Marcella pushes the blanket off her legs. The original female smiles.

"That is the best idea you have had in a while love."

Lunch actually turned out to be a terrible idea. Because who else would they run into than John freaking Gilbert. They hadn't even gone to the Grill, just a small cafe. There shouldn't have been any main posse there. It could have been a nice quiet affair but as usual Gilberts always ruined everything. He hadn't said anything but there was something about the look in his eyes that hadn't settled well with her.

She supposed the sentiment of when it rained it poured fit very well. After their run in with the douche bag Marcella couldn't shake the terrible feeling arising in her gut. Something wasn't right.

Something was terribly wrong.

The smaller blonde turned to Rebekah horrified anticipation on her face. "We need to go. We need to go now. Damon is in trouble." Rebekah watches as the once calm collected teen becomes flighty, erratic. Despite being still in so much pain the girl pushed it all aside. Concern eating at her eyes, fear gripping at her lips.

This wasn't Kol. Not how he was now at least. But how he had been. In that moment Rebekah finally sees exactly what Nik had seen. Humanity.

"Let's go save your damsel."

They make a hasty getaway.

She found Damon in the park helping set up for a community event. No doubt Caroline had roped him into it. The older Forbes girl had the tendencies to do so, this wouldn't have been the first time she'd told Damon he'd be helping. Rebekah follows sedately behind the ever so slightly breathless girl. Her brother wouldn't be pleased if something happened to the small girl while she was in her presence.

Either of them.

Marcella is halfway to Damon when a man the original has never seen before is stopping her. "Don't make this any worse for yourself than it already is _sweetheart_." Something about the way he says it sends shivers up Rebekah's spine. The dirty, provocative way it's uttered sounds nothing like how she's heard that word be used towards the small girl she was starting to consider family.

Rebekah watches as Marcella doesn't miss a beat and strikes the man across his face. The skin on skin contact sounds sharp, painful, there would be a mark. "You have no right to stop me Mason." She hisses, low, dangerous.

She'd skin him alive if given the chance. Rebekah is suddenly more interested than she should have been. What had this man done to her to warrant such an unsolicited response? Such wrath. Marcella shoves him away with the strength she should have been conserving racing over to Damon as John Gilbert, a deputy and her mother approach him.

There was no way this would end well.

It doesn't.

"Mama what's going on?" Marcella questions hesitantly as she approaches. Damon giving her an irritated scowl. Probably because she wasn't where he'd left her.

Liz pauses then. Taking in the innocent look on her youngest face, the concern in her eyes. This was her friend that John had accused of being a vampire, that Mason Lockwood had agreed with. This was the same Damon who came over to her house and made cookies with her daughter. That was here setting up for the picnic because Caroline had asked him to.

Could he really be a vampire? Should she have truly believed John? He hadn't always been the most trustful.

"Nothing Marcie, just some council business." Marcella's brow shot up at what was obviously a lie, she turned to look at Rebekah over her shoulder. She needed her to leave. It would be pointless to expose both of them here. Hopefully she'd understand.

"I'll see you later love." Rebekah pats Marcella's shoulder in understanding before walking away. She knew to alert Nik.

Obviously this was a family matter that didn't concern her just yet. Marcella could in fact handle herself. Rebekah had seen first hand just how far the smaller blonde was willing to go. She knew that this would be fine.

Marcella nodded her thanks before turning to look back at her mother who was biting her lip. At the deputy and at the smug look on John's face. She narrowed her eyes, ignored the pain in her chest. This wouldn't be fun.

"It's okay princess, just some last minute meeting bs. Nothing to worry about." Damon tried to convince her. To prevent her from doing anything to drastic. But they both knew what this was, what this meant.

John had gone and spilled the beans. She turns and looks at the deputy walking straight up to him, he wasn't wearing and from the smell of his blood from the paper-cut on his thumb he hadn't been ingesting either. Marcella smiles at the young officers biting her lip twirling a piece of her hair. A picture of sheer innocence. "Deputy Hansen. _Tell me is my mama lying to me?"_ The officer doesn't even blink.

"Yes." The answer falls from his lips a second later. Marcella shifts her eyes to her frozen mother. She'd never wanted it to come to this. Never wanted it to come this far. Her eyes move back to his.

Unfortunately this was just how it had to be. She'd made a promise and she had no intention of breaking it.

" _What did John Gilbert tell my mama that has her so antsy around Damon Salvatore?"_ She's still twirling the curl around her finger looking positively less threatening than she was. John reaches towards her a vervain syringe in his hand, he wouldn't let her go any farther. He'd make her pay for what she'd done, what she'd let loose. Marcella catches him by the wrist and in a swift motions crushes every single bone under her hand. A small yell falls in the air.

Good.

"That Damon Salvatore is a vampire, and so are you." Marcella looks away from deputy Hansen eyes drifting towards the Gilbert man. She lets go of his broken wrist carelessly. The tension around them high, no one was breathing.

Then Marcella turned her gaze back to her mother, only to find a horrified expression. Disgust in the woman's eyes who was supposed to love her unconditionally. So that's how it felt. Marcella sighed, before turning back to look at the deputy. " _You will forget whatever lies John Gilbert has been feeding you about Damon Salvatore, about vampires, you will go home pack a bag and leave Mystic Falls forever."_ He nods mindlessly and Marcella almost feels bad for the young deputy. Almost. But he was a liability and had no family ties to the area. It wouldn't hurt him to have to start over.

Marcella turns her full attention to her mother then, she tries to take a step in her direction but her mother steps back. Hand on holstered gun, a gun that was no doubt filled with wooden bullets. "Mama.." Marcella utters softly, voice almost cracking.

"No, you are not my daughter." Liz turned her heel and walked away before she did something regretful.

Damon goes to stop her to try to get her to stay to talk. But Forbes women had a bad tendency to act on their emotions. Right now Liz felt betrayed. Her daughter watches as she walks away unable to take her mismatched eyes off a woman who could barely even look at her.

When her mother is no longer in hearing distance she turns to look at Damon. A sad smile on her face, a tear at the corner of her eyes. He doesn't verbalize his thanks but she knows she has them. Marcella's face sets to stone quickly not letting just how much this hurt show as she turned to look at the smug bastard. His wrist may have been broken but he got what he wanted. John Gilbert had just outlived his usefulness.

"Make sure he burns." Is all Marcella mutters before walking away. Damon smirks at the man. That he could do.

It would be his absolute pleasure.

...

Letting Rebekah convince her to live a little had been a terrible, horrible, no good idea. Alright getting from Mystic Falls after the emotional turmoil she'd just been through was actually a great idea. Inviting Isadora to join had been an even better idea. But why did If have to be so damn muggy? Her hair really couldn't handle all this humidity.

"Lighten up love, jazz is good for the soul." Marcella scoffs at the happy sadistic tone in Rebekah's voice. If she wasn't anything less than perfect she'd be complaining about the humidity too.

Isadora laughs at her side drawing an arm around the smaller girls shoulder. "Ella she's right. Live a little." That was funny coming from her considering she knew that they were both dead.

"You know what screw you both." Marcella huffed crossings her arms over her chest. Looking a lot like a grumpy kitten. Both girls laughed, pushing her along the sidewalk easily.

Apparently neither were going to let her stew. Caroline has texted her that morning to tell her to enjoy herself and that she'd handled their mother. Not to worry, have a good time. Marcella frowned at the implications of the text.

She really didn't want what had happened to Liz on the original timeline to take place. Her mother had made her stance very clear, it wasn't her place to take it away from her. The horrible truth was that no matter how her mother treated her she would always still love her.

"Isadora Knightley, is that you?" The dark woman lifts her head up and grins widely in the direction of the call of her name. Marcella tilts her head curiously at the approaching male.

 _Thierry Vanchure._

How did Isadora know him? She lets go of Marcella's shoulder and strolls over to the man, pulling a move straight out of the blonde's handbook and wrapping both her arms around his neck. Rebekah and Marcella both watch with mirrored amused expression as the dark woman kissed the man full on his lips. He laughs when his lips are released and Isadora smirks.

"It's been a long time Thie." She intones, linking her arm through his and pulling him over to both blonde vampires. Isadora knew Marcella would get a kick out of him.

"What brings you lovely ladies to the quarter?" He asks her and she smiles a bit knowingly.

"What usually brings people to New Orleans?" Marcella can't help but to ask snickering to herself. Isadora rolls her eyes. The forties vampire and right hand man smiles.

"Money, love, sex, you know the usual things." He tells her. Isadora smirks, stepping closer to the small vampire. Marcella grin maddens, slightly crooked, slightly off putting. A look like that shouldn't have looked so natural on her sweet face.

"How boring _darlin'_. Rebekah wouldn't you agree?" Marcella tilted her head to look back at the unusually silent girl. The original usually always had something sarcastic to say. But her eyes are focused further up the sidewalk. Marcella follows her gaze.

A dark skinned man stepping out of a jazz bar. Rebekah swallows, Marcella can't help the smile on her lips, and Isadora just grins wickedly as if she'd planned the whole thing. Nothing to distract from family drama like a good ol' romantic comedy. Or was it a tragedy? Honestly Isadora didn't remember.

"Rebekah?" Marcella tries again concern lapping at her voice. This could be a problem. The man looks down the sidewalk in obvious search of his friend when his eyes land on the small group.

Three vampires, and an immortal woman did not make for a conspicuous party.

 _Marcellus Gerard had arrived._

Rebekah took one more look at her lost love and turned her heel vamping away. Marcella sighed, this was going to prove to be highly entertaining.

Just the distraction she needed.

 **XOXOX**

 **So just to let you all know I probably won't be posting a new chapter for a few days to a week at best. My family is coming to visit from out of state for the next couple days and I won't be able to write much. Having said that I'll let you in on a little secret. Kol will be appearing in chapter 26.**

 **So hang in there because Kol is coming and coming soon.**

 **I hope that you all like this chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I am looking forward to hearing from you all.**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	25. Chapter 25

" _Good and evil both increase at compound interest. That is why the little decisions you and I make every day are of such infinite importance. The smallest good act today is the capture of a strategic point from which, a few months later, you may be able to go on to victories you never dreamed of. An apparently trivial indulgence in lust or anger today is the loss of a ridge or railway line or bridgehead from which the enemy may launch an attack otherwise impossible."_

 **~Mere Christianity~**

 **...**

The news of John Gilbert's sudden death rocked through Mystic Falls. A tragic tale of car malfunctions and drunk driving. Engine going up in flames following a crash into a tree. Caroline frowned deeply when the news reached her, only feeling a slight amount of sadness for her friend. Except this man was the reason her sister wasn't currently home, wasn't with her and that didn't settle well with the oldest Forbes girl.

Their mother had been outraged to learn that Caroline knew about Marcella. Knew that the younger girl had been turned into a vampire, that she hadn't said anything. Preserved her sister's secret. Caroline thought about the injustice of the whole thing. About how much blind hatred her mother harbored for vampires as if they had personally wronged her.

Except they hadn't. The only vampires Elizabeth Forbes had ever had the pleasure to meet were that of the Salvatores and her own daughter. None of which had ever caused her any harm. For the love of god Marcella still hadn't taken a single human life. Caroline knew that because her sister had told her and she always believed her.

Marcella would never lie to her about something like that. Her sister may have been a lot of things. Kind. Childish. Clever. Morally charcoal. Vindictive. But a liar, a liar she never had been. There was no pleasure in lies.

Caroline sought Damon out once Marcella had left town. The raven haired male sighed at her request admitting he had already thought of doing so. Regardless that they each knew just how against it Marcella would have been. But she wasn't here to stop them.

For once Caroline wanted to be able to protect her sister. Even if that meant locking her mother away until the vervain was out of her system. Liz would be compelled to forget everything John Gilbert ever tried to tell her. About the truth of Damon Salvatore and Marcella Forbes.

It was the only way.

Of course Caroline knew her little sister would not be happy, but it didn't really matter as long as she was home. As long as they were together. Caroline would not stand to be seperated from her sister.

The funeral for John Gilbert was a small affair, only a few members of the founding families and some close friends were in attending. Caroline took her mother's place since the woman was still in seclusion. When the pastor was done with his sermon and the body buried Caroline felt it was a good time to leave. She was just about to walk away when Bonnie grabbed her wrist.

"Elena wants us all to come back to her house, she said she didn't want to be alone." Caroline pushed back a scoff. She should have cared about what her mourning friend wanted, but there was just so much on her plate right now. The cheerleader forced a smile.

When in doubt.

"I'd love to but mom is really sick and Marcie is out of town so it's just me to take care of her." Caroline tried. But the witch was determined to make her be a good friend. Good friends didn't slap their friend's sibling's faces, didn't make snide comments about their morality. Maybe Caroline was tired of being a good friend. Maybe she just wanted to be a good big sister for once.

"Come on Care, Elena really needs us. You've been avoiding her and she could really use her friends right now." Caroline sighs defeatedly. Offering Bonnie a tired smile.

"I know, just a lot going on. Look I'll come over but I really can't stay long. Mom is sick." Bonnie smiles triumphantly as if she'd won a gold medal. Caroline does her best not to roll her eyes. It wouldn't be that bad. Right?

Wrong.

Elena was so mopy. So sad. Like she had actually cared about her biological father. Caroline was disgusted by the whole display. How utterly fake. She could hardly stand it. The blonde was just about to make her crafty getaway when Elena stopped her at the front door. Concern filled her eyes and there was also the trace was loathing in there gaze.

Caroline didn't like it at all.

"Stefan says he hasn't seen Marcella around the boarding house in few days is everything okay?" And there is was. The nosiness that Caroline couldn't stand. Elena wasn't concerned about her sister she was nosy. Prying into things that weren't her business.

A tight smile graced her lips. "Honestly Elena you shouldn't worry about my sister." Caroline tries to leave it at that. She doesn't want to cause issues with the brunette after her father had died. It's not right. But Caroline would defend her sister no matter what.

Elena shuffles in her spot looking a little uncomfortable. She reaches out a hand to touch Caroline's shoulder. "I'm just concerned about you Caroline. You know Damon is dangerous and Marcella spends a lot of time with him." Caroline bit her lip, she wanted to pull out her hair. Instead she pulled away from her friend's touch and took a step back.

Squaring her shoulders at Elena. "You mean like Stefan is dangerous? You really should mind your own business Elena. Before you go and point accusatory finger you should know that your just as guilty and have three pointing back at yourself." Elena frowned at the statement, her brow creased.

"You know." Caroline smiles her very best smile.

Her sister would have been proud.

"I do know. And based on what I know, I know better than to cast judgement on things that are far beyond my understanding. I'm sorry for your loss Elena, I'll see you on Monday." Caroline left after that leaving Elena Gilbert thoroughly flabbergasted at her doorway.

…

Elijah wasn't sure just how his brother thought he'd react to that particular bit of news. How he thought this was going to go. For a thousand years he has had his brothers back, always and forever, family above all else. But this, this surely was far past the limit that should be acceptable to just forgive. To let go.

Niklaus had killed their mother. Impulsively, in an act of hurt filled rage. Then he lied to them, making them believe it was their father who had done the deed. Elijah wasn't sure if he was more mad about what his brother had done or that fact that he had so easily accepted a lie.

What did that say about him?

That he'd turn his back on their father because of the word of his brother. That he'd chose his siblings over his parents. It didn't make him a good son.

 _Good is relative._

Her voice so distinctive in the back of his mind is what draws him out of his thoughts. The memory of their first meeting. _The how, the why, doesn't matter._ Ultimately it didn't matter that Niklaus had lied to him, again. Elijah would always chose his brother, would always pick being a better sibling over a good son. Because he knew. Knew that deep down their mother had gotten what she deserved.

She cursed them. Took away their freedom. Forced them on this road of bloodshed and was relative because Niklaus had been justified.

Elijah saw that now. Just like he saw that unsurprisingly Niklaus would not be keeping his word about freeing the others. He supposed it was time.

Time to take the matter into his own hands.

…

There were several things she'd like to say about the French Quarter, but mostly they were as exactly as she'd remembered them to be. Following Rebekah's sudden departure and Marcel's impending arrival Marcella had been drug into a small cafe by Isadora. To no surprise both the current King and his right hand man had accompanied them.

Of course Marcel was curious about anyone who was entertaining the company of his former lover. In Marcella's defense she was just as curious about him. She wondered what was so great about him, how had he earned the love of Niklaus. Since she had the love of the hybrid but Marcella was just a lovable person in general if she did say so herself. Also she was sort of hoping to get the story out of Isadora about how she knew Thierry.

That would have been nice to know like forever ago.

Marcella couldn't decide if she was going to be herself or if Eden was required here. She wondered how Niklaus would feel once she told him Marcel was alive. He'd considered the man family, practically his son. It would prove to be interesting.

"Isadora I think you have explaining to do." Marcella finally decides, she'd get that story out of the way and then make up her mind about who she was bringing to the table.

Marcella Forbes and Eden Mikaelson both loved Niklaus fiercely. It wouldn't matter. The thing was how much did Marcel know about Kol? That would either make or break the ruse. Also was she even up to par to be Eden Mikaelson?

There was a lot to consider. Marcella wanted to keep her options open. She texted Rebekah under the table, just to check on the girl. The original would come back when she felt like it.

Isadora just smirked at her friend. "I met Thierry in nineteen fifty-eight, right after his turn. He tried to eat me." Marcella rolls her eyes, yeah that sounded like something that could have happened to the immortal woman.

"She threw me into a wall." The male in questions adds which just caused the girl to nod. Yeah definitely something Isadora would have done. Marcel actually raises a brow at his friend, surprised, before looking over at the smirking woman.

"You never said anything about her being beautiful." Marcel sounds affronted as if he had personally missed out on a good opportunity. Thierry chuckles shaking his head.

"Her partner didn't appreciate the advance I'd made." Marcella turned annoyed eyes to her, Roman knew about this. Isadora's smirk just widened.

"We aren't together Thie. Roman is just a long time friend." Isadora tries and it probably doesn't help that Marcella rolls her eyes again. Long time friend, yeah that was one way to put an over a millennium partnership.

The current King turns his attention towards the curly blonde haired baby vampire. Macel could tell those things better than most, but he was also taught too. His previous mentor had been very thorough. She tilted her head away from the immortal woman and towards him at the feel of his gaze. A frown forming at her lips the previous light hearted smile gone.

"What did you do to make my sister so mad? I've never seen Rebekah storm off like that." She mused quietly a meaningful look in her eyes as if she already knew the answer. Marcel squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest.

So he hadn't imagined it, that had been Rebekah.

"He pretended to be dead for over a century." Marcel and Thierry both looked up sharply at the sudden appearance. How has she? By the way the small blonde was smirking she'd known the original would be coming back soon.

Rebekah took a seat next to Marcella and it didn't take long until the girl was encroaching on her personal space. Looping an arm through hers, head on shoulder nuzzling into her side. The original rolled her eyes at the display. She'd forgotten how cuddling the younger girl was.

Given pretty much anytime her brother, or Damon Salvatore were in the room Marcella was all over them it should have been impossible to forget. Marcella was probably the most affectionate vampire she'd ever met. Which meant only one thing, once Kol was back it would most likely be hell to get the younger girl off of him.

For now Rebekah ignored Marcella's nature and stared straight ahead at the man whose death had broken her heart. "Rebekah." Marcel breathes her name, it's longing and disbelief. Rebekah tries not to let her satisfaction show.

Instead she ignores him, Marcel would have to work for every last bit of attention she showed him. She turns her attention back to the blonde child snuggling her arm in the middle of a restaurant. Her brow raised at the younger girl who sort of half-heartedly shrugged not letting go.

"You left me." Is the only explanation given. Rebekah rolls her eyes again, this time she pulls her arm from Marcella's grip regardless of the pout that follows. That may work on Nik but it wouldn't work on her.

"Get use to it love. People come and go." Marcella just continued with her pouting crossing arms over her chest huffing petulantly. She just wanted to cuddle Rebekah, why did the other girl have to be so mean.

"I'm sure it's not my place, but how do you know each other." Marcel questions, Isadora smirks from her spot. This was where it got fun.

She couldn't wait to see what Marcella would do, what the original would do. Rebekah scoffed raising her brow at him. "You're right love, it's not. But since you were doing such a good job at entertaining my _sister_ and her companion I suppose a reward is in order." At the particular admission from Rebekah Marcel's brow shot up. That word again.

 _Sister._

He didn't believe it in the slightest.

…

Elena paced back in forth in her bedroom. Her mind in a whirlwind. She knew there were pieces missing, dark spot and wholes that didn't match up. Bruises on her skin from needles she doesn't remember having administered. There wasn't any question what was happening to her.

Compulsion.

Someone was compelling her. Taking her memory, her blood from her. To top the matter she'd lost a member of her family. John may not have been her favorite person but he was still family. Then to have Caroline brush off her concern as if it wasn't well founded just made everything worse.

Couldn't she see what sort of monster Marcella had become. No matter how many times the girl tried to claim always being like that Elena wasn't convinced. Marcella had been good, now she was just evil. She let her be sacrificed, let her die, it didn't matter that she managed to survive. The blonde would have been okay if she hadn't. Elena could see it in her eyes.

Why couldn't Caroline see that? Why couldn't she see that Marcella had changed? She was dangerous to them now. She'd watch them burn if it was what she wanted. How come Elena was the only one who could see that? It wasn't fair.

She didn't want to be a bad friend. She should have given the younger girl the benefit of a doubt but something about the way she looked at all of them as if she was above them didn't sit well with her. Or the fact that these days Marcella was always with Damon, or the mysterious vampires who came to town after the ritual. Also something about Anna and Pearl's sudden departure hadn't sat well with her either.

Marcella was a poison, she is dangerous. Why was Elena the only one worried? Something had to be done. She wanted to be free of this unsettled feeling.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice, the concern lapping at his tone is what pulls her back. His arms wrap around her shoulder stopping her pacing. He pulls her close. She turned wide doe eyes on him.

"I want my friend back, I want everything to go back to normal." He ran his hand down the length of her hair in a attempt to be comforting.

"I may have an idea." Stefan tells her seriously. He wanted things to go back too.

…

Damon grinned at the red head. She'd let herself in like she owned the place, reminding him of another girl he was seriously missing. The woman smirked at him. "Damon Salvatore, my favorite student." He snickered one arom thrown around her shoulder.

"Sage, my hottest teacher. Thanks for coming." She rolled her eyes pushing him off of her. Damon gestured for her to follow. He had no worry of his brother interrupting them since saint Stefan was with Elena for the fifth time this week. So obnoxious.

He didn't really understand the appeal. Doppelgangers no longer called to him. He was so done with the allure of Petrova women. "So as nice as this reunion is Damon, why did you call me?" Sage asks once they've settled on the couch, he offers her a glass of amber.

"A little birdie told me you know something about the originals. Then I remembered your comment about being spoken for." Damon watches as she becomes stiff, eyes darken, and narrow. Sage looked ready to rip his head from his shoulders.

"Be careful of what you say next Damon Salvatore." He rolled his eyes, Damon was use to the serious threats of powerful woman. They didn't alarm him. Marcella threatened to eat all the ice cream all the time and he knew better than to push her.

"Oh you think I'm threatening you." He holds his arms up innocently. This wasn't a threat. She takes a deep breath as if she doubts the sincerity of his action. Damon pouts, so rude.

"This isn't a threat, this is an offer for a reunion." Sage is in his face the moment the words leave his mouth, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Face half vamped, ready for a fight if he wasn't telling her the truth.

As if he'd have to audacity to lie to a woman about lost love. How preposterous. Damon would never dare, because he knew how that felt. He knew just how bad it felt, how it hurt, how your heart ached and yearned. Katherine may have been a bitch but he had once loved her. To love like that for so long and to have it thrown back in your face wasn't something you easily let go of. So why would he lie about the chance, why lie?

Lies never helped anyone. It was way he loved Marcella so much, she never lied. The truth, the facts they were much easier manipulatives. Meeting her had changed his world view. Her way was no much more fun.

"Do not test me Damon." Sage growls, he rolls his eyes carefully prying her hand off of his vintage shirt. He liked this shirt, no he did not want to see it ruined by vampire violence. He'd already lost one of his favorite shirts because of that.

"Sage, do you really think I'd lie to you? You wound me. Now be a good girl and settle down then I'll tell you everything you need to know." Damon hid the smirk as she did as told. Reluctantly.

 _Love, as it turned out was a great motivational piece._

 **XOXOX**

 **So I really thought I wasn't going to get this done while my family was here but I managed! Woo! Anyway.. So there is a lot going on in this chapter, I hope that you were paying attention*winky face* because just letting you know this is important.**

 **If you think for one second that Damon is doing something without Marcella knowing about it then you have another thing coming. Marcella and Damon don't have secrets. And if you think that she's going to be okay with what Caroline and Damon did… well we'll just see.**

 **Lots going on, lots to come! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm looking forward to hearing from you guys!**

 **Thank you for reading! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day! And for those who celebrate a happy thanksgiving.**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	26. Chapter 26

"' _Freedom' they cried. Not understanding the consequences of what that meant. Of what freedom was._

 _Freedom she laughed. Scoffed. Freedom was long dead._

 _A feigned concept that no longer existed. Freedom like the country who claimed such hypocrisy, such novelty._

 _Freedom was long dead._

 _It had never existed in the first place._

 _Only fools believed in such idiotic ideals."_

 **~V.W.~**

 **.X.**

At the end of the trip to New Orleans Rebekah decides to stay. Marcella doesn't question the other girl on her decision based on the looks passed between the King and the Original. It's not her business, no matter how upset she knew it would make Niklaus. But he would have to get over himself. Rebekah deserved a little bit of happiness for herself. Especially with what was still to come.

Damon had called Sage a month ago the woman should either have arrived or will arrive by the time Marcella returns home. Once Sage was in town it wouldn't be long until Elijah made his move. Marcella knew a lot about Elijah, and she knew that he would eventually grow tired of waiting for Niklaus to free their siblings. It wouldn't be long.

Rebekah and Marcella say their goodbyes. Marcella kissing her fellow blonde on both cheeks and then turns to give Marcel a warning. "You only get one chance." She tells him seriously, before smiling mirthfully and pecking his cheek. The original laughs as Marcella bounces away to join Isadora at their awaiting car.

Isadora had already given her goodbyes to the quarter. Her goodbyes were similar to her greetings and then they were gone. The drive back to Virginia was long, but it was a good time for Marcella to catch her baring and decide what happened next.

Nature would be trying to right itself soon. Mikael would be coming. There was so much that could be done with that information. Knowledge was power and Marcella knew that Mikeal wasn't all bad. But he spent the last thousand years hunting his children because they dare to side with their brother. The concept didn't settle with her.

No matter how much her mother may have hated her right now. Marcella was certain that she'd never actively seek to kill her either. It was just inexcusable behavior. Especially for a grown ass man.

"You're awfully quiet over there Ella. Penny for your thoughts." Isadora questions from her position in the driver seat. Never taking her eyes off of the road before them. Marcella thinks about the offer.

"How do you move an immovable object?" The philosophical question is spoken softly with great consideration. The dark woman thinks about the question, brows creasing a little.

A set of full lips curve into a firefly smirk. "You don't. You can't move an immovable object Ella, you break it." Marcella sits further back in her chair thinking on that.

"How?" She takes the question further and Isadora smiles viciously to herself.

Good girl.

"Depends on the object I guess. If it's a house find where there are cracks in the foundation and start there. If it's a man find the thing he loves more than anything and take it from him. That's how you break an immovable object." The rest of the drive continued in comfortable silence. Marcella thinks over her friends advice.

 _Find the cracks_.

…

Elena paced back, and forth, and back, and forth. She paced nervously in anticipation. They'd made the right choice? Right. Accepting the invitation from the mysterious vampire. A way to kill Klaus. It had to be. There was no way she would be a slave forever.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet." She turns sharply at the sound of the voice, she recognized that voice. The woman from before.

 _Rose._

Her pacing stills, Elena nods her head softly. Pursing her lips. She wasn't sure how much she could trust this woman. How trustworthy she would be. It was, she supposed a chance she would have to take. Elena would be free.

"You said you knew of a way to stop Klaus." The woman nods taking a step forward, a dark look settling over her face.

"There is a hunter who has a weapon that can kill an original." Rose tells the girl seriously. This isn't a matter to take lightly. The human just nods. As if she doesn't truly understand the implications of such a thing.

Killing a man who'd been alive for a millennium wasn't a matter to be taken lightly.

"How do I contact him?" Elena demands, and Rose scoffs. You didn't contact Mikael.

"You don't. Contacting the hunter is dangerous. He's dangerous. So ask yourself is your revenge worth it?" Rose knew hers was. The girl stutters.

"This isn't about revenge." Self righteousness laced on her tongue reverberating in her mouth. Rose smirks.

"It is always about revenge."

Elena bites her lip. No. This wasn't about revenge. It was about preserving her life, about what was right. Not revenge. She didn't want revenge, she just wanted things to go back to the way they were. Her lips parted to protest but the words died on her tongue.

Stefan walked into the room followed by Mason Lockwood. He looked irritated, annoyed, as he reached Elena that melted off his face. An arm wraps around her shoulder and he kisses her head. Rosa rolls her eyes as the display. It's Mason though who says something.

"We came all this way to get Elena so I can show you the tunnels not so you could make out." Elena looks up brow raised. Rose even looked interested.

"What tunnels?" The doppelganger questions, unable to keep the curiosity from her voice. Mason smirks at her.

What tunnels indeed.

…

It wasn't her nature to be angry. Marcella didn't go straight to hate, or to rage. It just wasn't who she was. So to feel so upset, so wrathful over something that shouldn't have been a big deal in the first place. Well is was a new sensation. She really shouldn't even be as mad as she was. Damon and Caroline were only trying to help.

They had only wanted what was best for her. Marcella should have just let it go, let it be. Except that wasn't her either. Being Marcella meant certain possessiveness over people and things.

And even though she loved them both so much they'd still had the audacity to mess with her things. So maybe being upset about the state of her mother's memories wasn't something she should do. Maybe it was silly. But Marcella wasn't okay with it. If she had wanted her mother to forget everything then Marcella would have just compelled her herself. Marcella took a deep breath, a reminder. Stay calm.

Stay reasonable. Anger wouldn't help her here.

"Marcie?" Caroline calls her name, Marcella snaps her attention to her older sister. To the girl's kind, concerned soft smiling face. Marcella reached over to her big sister and cups to cup her cheek, running her thumb across the smooth surface.

"I'm mad Lina, ya'll shouldn't have done that to mama. It wasn't nice. I'll get over it but right now i'm upset." Marcella, who tried not to lie to herself about how she felt, admits out loud. She lets her hand drop. Turning to look at Damon who has been patiently waiting for her.

Like the good vampire best-friend he was.

Marcella vamps to him, wraps both her arms around his neck. Face to face, she pecks his nose with a chaste kiss. Damon draws in a breath. "Please, I don't want to be mad. Please don't do it again." She mumbles pulling away, offering them each one last mournful look.

Disappointed.

She'd get over it, but right now she wasn't pleased.

As she is about to walk away a sharp pain pulses in her heart, like the twisting of a knife. The rattling of chains. Marcella falls to the ground, a gasp for air on her lips. Clutching at her chest. Damon is at her side in instant concern deep in his eyes. She grabs at the fabric of his sleeve pulling herself up forcing her lungs to breath. Despite how they burn. Caroline is too them by this point dropping down to their level running a hand over the top of Marcella's suddenly clammy forehead.

"Marcie what's going on?" Marcella takes another ragged breath reaching for her phone.

Niklaus. She needed Niklaus.

Someone was trying to wake Kol.

Elijah felt like he had succeeded something. Finding where his brother was storing their siblings. It felt like success. All his life, for a thousand years he has done nothing but be a good sibling. Always he had Niklaus' back, unconditionally, even when it was wrong. Whatever Niklaus needed, asked for, Elijah was always there for him. No matter what. No matter the consequences or what it would mean for him.

Enough. He'd had enough.

Just this once Elijah wanted to do something for himself. For his own selfish desire. Elijah missed his brothers. He wanted his family back. He was tired of waiting on Niklaus. It had been long enough.

He wrapped a determined hand around the first dagger, his older brother deserved his freedom. Nine hundred years was a long time to waste this once Finn deserved the priority. The dagger pulled up easily and Elijah knew it would be a moment before his brother regained himself, he set a blood bag in the coffin with the desiccated oldest before he shifted his attention to the other one.

He pushed the top up to reveal the peaceful look on his youngest living brother's face. Elijah wasn't sure how that was even possible considering the look on Kol's face right before they'd daggered him last. His brother had been outraged, ravenous, murderous that night. He was drawing to much attention. The noble original's thoughts wander to another vampire with those eyes.

Elijah had seen very little of the blonde girl who his brother had claimed since the incident. He knew from Niklaus that she'd taken a trip to New Orleans with Rebekah following some drama with her human family. An interesting decision, he hadn't known her to be the type to run from her problems. He wondered if she'd be pleased to finally meet his brother.

How would they react to one another? Elijah was curious.

"Soon the two of you will reap lots havoc, I'm sure." Elijah wraps his hand around the dagger in Kol's chest, he pulls.

And pulls.

 _Nothing happens._

The dagger doesn't even budge. The weapon apparently stuck. His brows furrowed together and he shakes his head. He'd try again but the stirring from the coffin behind him demands his attention. Finn. It was time to attend to his older brother.

Kol would have to wait.

…

Niklaus drove her to where he kept the coffins, the entire time it felt like her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. She couldn't breathe, every breath she took burned in her lungs. It was like being stabbed all over again. Every so often Niklaus would give her this sort of worried glance but he wouldn't say anything. Because he didn't understand how she felt.

He didn't understand the length of her bond with Kol. None of them did. Marcella and Kol were connected on a spiritual level, a soul level. It was a type of burden, a pain she'd never wish on her worst enemy. To be so deeply connected and to be separated was unfathomable pain.

When they arrive at the old warehouse Marcella throws the door open, she hops out of the car gracelessly. It isn't her finest moment. She stumbles on her feet from the pain. It was too soon. Klaus is at her side almost instantly she leans against him for support as he helps her up to the garage style door.

It was time to see what his brother has done. It could already be to late.

Marcella leans against the wall trying to catch her breath as Niklaus pushes the door up. Two opened coffins are revealed and Elijah standing next to one of them a curious expression on his face. He didn't understand.

"What have you done?" Niklaus all but growls, Marcella places a calming hand on his arm. He looks at her through veiled eyes.

 _This was a family matter._

Her brow raises as if to remind him. She is family. This concerned her too. Elijah turns giving them both a look that could not be considered remotely remorseful. He isn't ashamed of his actions. He doesn't understand the danger of the situation, of what he's done to them. Just how badly this could hurt them.

"I only wanted to free them. You of all people should agree with me Marcella." Marcella rolls her eyes taking a step forward. She wanted to see what had his feathers in such a bunch. Of course she had an idea but she liked to be sure.

He shouldn't assume such things of her. How could he know what she wanted? Elijah didn't know her. Not like Damon did. Not like Niklaus did. He'd never taken the time to learn her, to see passed the things that were his brother. The brunette never saw her.

"Except it didn't work, not all the way. You can't free Kol." She's standing next to him at the coffins side, Marcella reaches over the rim and runs her hand gently across pale cold flesh.

Her heart aches, her soul does a flash dance. The longing. The revelation. Kol was right before her. He was here. She could see him. Touch him. Caress his cool skin. But she couldn't free him.

 _Not yet._

Not until she knew how to keep him safe from Mikeal. He was so vulnerable. She had to protect him. Nature wanted him to pay. Marcella turns her fading mismatched eyes on Elijah. Looking at him fully. Taking in the similarities, ignoring the differences.

Niklaus comes to stand close to them. His eyes first over to his still frozen sibling. The last one. He noticed that Finn was long gone. "Where has our oldest brother gone?" Elijah looks at him, he'd almost forgotten about Niklaus. With how Marcella had looked at Kol, the longing in her eyes.

Elijah had been transfixed.

Those two were going to set fire to the world. They would enjoy doing it too. Everyone else would be cannon fodder.

"A lovely blast from the past met me here before your arrival, she promised to take good care of him." Elijah answers mirthfully. Marcella smirks to herself. Well at least she'd listened to Damon.

"Sage?" Is the surprised rebuttal from Niklaus. He hadn't expected that. Especially since he thought she'd been killed. Just another one of Kol's many secrets he supposed.

Marcella looks back at Kol, at the stillness of his face. She closes her eyes she can hardly bare to see him like this. Her hand reaches gently towards the lid of the coffin and she closes slowly ignoring the protest from Elijah. Once it's closed she opens her eyes and turns them to the elder of the two. Eyes of steal.

"Unless you enjoy inflicting excruciating pain upon me you won't try to undagger Kol again. It only hurts me and it will not work." Marcella tells him, there isn't an ounce of doubt in her tone. However she has come to this conclusion she is absolutely sure of it's truth.

"Marcella." Niklaus's voice hold a level of alarm to it, she tilts her head to look at him. Marcella sighs, she reaches out to touch his cheek.

"I'm the only one who can free Kol now. The bond, his magic, it knows I'm protecting him." She explains softly, gently. Marcella didn't want Niklaus to be upset with her for keeping this from him.

She knew how he could be.

Niklaus shakes his head. This wasn't over they would be discussing the exact nature of her connection to his brother later. But right now he needed to deal with Elijah's betrayal. "I trust you will lock up when you leave." She nods leaning against the coffin.

Marcella waits patiently watching in amusement and Niklaus all but drags Elijah with him. She didn't want to be anywhere near that fight. Suddenly she was really glad Rebekah had stayed in new Orleans. Or else this would have been a lot worse.

It takes her another moment or so before she lifts the lid, for one last glance. To see his face one more time. She runs her thumb over his cheek to his nose. Her heart flutters again. Marcella cannot help herself.

" _Soon, my love, soon."_

She leans down into the coffin and places a soft kiss to his cold lips. Marcella rights herself shortly there after standing carefully and reclosing the lid. Tears stream down her cheeks, but she walks out of the old warehouse head held high. It wouldn't be long. Not that much longer. Is what she told herself all the way to the Salvatore cemetery.

It doesn't take Damon a long time to meet her there. He raises a brow at her form leaned against the old mausoleums. "Rough night princess?" She laughs but it sounds more like a strangled cry. Damon takes a seat next to her. Marcella despite the anger she still felt about his actions leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Did Stefan and Elena take the bait?" She wonders casting her eyes to the stars.

"If acting more suspicious is taking the bait then probably." He answers, Marcella nods. That they could work with.

"Mason should be showing them the tunnels by now if he's following my orders. It was nice of Niklaus to gift him to me after he turned him." It worked out lovely for her manipulations. To move pieces without having to do it herself. Damon chuckled darkly.

If it had been him, he'd have just killed the half wolf for what he'd done. He supposed this was probably more cruel. But Damon always liked instant gratification.

"I saw wolf boy leaving the property on my way out he was trying to be sneaky." Marcella rolls her eyes. Good dog.

"So everything is working then." Marcella closes her eyes snuggling closer to her dark raven. Damon wraps an arm around her smaller frame. He would never admit how worried he was about her.

"I'm still not happy about what you and Caroline did. I get it, I understand, I know why. I just wish that you hadn't. Mama is gonna' find out again sooner or later and I don't want it to get worse." He hummed next to her taking in her words. Choosing to remain silent. Damon didn't really care that he hurt her feelings over this.

She'd get over it.

What she wouldn't have gotten over is if Liz tried to kill her or followed through with her threat of disowning Marcella. Damon knew how much she loved her mother and how that would break her. Marcella couldn't stand any more breaks in her beings right now.

So he ignores her sentiments. The almost apology and instead he changes the subject. "You were right about my old teacher. She'll help your plans later." Marcella recognized what he was doing and for once she let it go.

"She's with Finn now, hopefully she'll help him adjust quickly. A storm is coming Damon. It's going to tare through Mystic Falls without any care. No mercy. We need to be ready." Marcella uncurls she stand abruptly stretching out her limbs like a nimble kitten. Damon watches as she shakes out stillness.

"You were right about Katherine, I promise not to doubt you this time." He tells her and she flashes a smile over her shoulder. Eye open wide, shining golden in the moonlight.

 _It looked like she'd finally made peace._

 **XOXOX**

 **I will admit that this is probably not my strongest chapter.. I'm sorry for that. I suffered a huge amount of writer's block while writing this part. This is one of those chapters that is probably more filler than actual plot stuff, it's a setup chapter for the things to come. It's not like I don't know what happens next since I have this story plotted out pretty much to the end. And I know everything I want to happen in this. So it was just really hard to write this. A pain.**

 **I am sorry you guys for the poorness of it. The next chapters will be much better I promise.**

 **Also I'm sorry for my cruelty. I know you all were looking forward to seeing Kol and I did promise he would feature in this chapter. I should say that i'm sorry for teasing you like that but this was how it was always going to be. We have a view more chapters before we get undagged Kol. Stay with me.**

 **It's gonna be good.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed despite how I personally struggled to write this. Thank you so much for reading! I hope to hear from you all soon!**

 **Your review are much appreciated and they help me work better and faster.**

 **Thank you so much again for your continued support!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Have a great night!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	27. Chapter 27

" _she licks blood off her fingers  
and she looks like divine absolution.  
careful, meleager; this is your sport  
but she's not playing a game.  
do not think  
you are safe because  
you love her.  
do not think  
she will not stain her mouth red  
with your blood too."_

 **~Maddie C., Atalanta~**

 **...**

Marcella's day started off like any of the ones before. Normal. The sun shone in through her window, the birds chirped in tree next to her bedroom. It had the making for a typical, lovely, but boring day. The only thing on her agended was to run down to the Grill to pay Vicki for the work she did for her dance recital. No scheming to be done, or plans to be made. Everything was in order now all that was left to do was wait.

Mikeal would be arriving soon. She could feel in in her bones, buzzing under her skin. The warning. Telling her to take her loved ones and get the hell out of dodge. Marcella ignored the feeling as she had been for the last few days and threw herself out of bed.

Tying her wild hair up as she walks, she had no plans today. Marcella listens to the house as she gets dressed, determining her mother sisters lively state. Liz was gone, by the lack of noise from her room and the lack of her distinct getting ready sounds. She frowned slightly, biting her lip. These days it felt like she never got to see the woman who was her mother. It was her own doing she supposed.

Caroline was in her room fighting with a pair of shoes from the sound of it. Marcella sighed, she did not want to get roped into that. She finished her own morning routine quickly stopping by the kitchen to grab a piece of toast before heading out. She'd meet Caroline for dinner later.

Right now she had errands to run. Mainly stopping by the boarding house to get an actual sustaining bite to eat and then popping in to check on Niklaus. She hadn't heard from him in like two days and that was entirely to long in her opinion. Didn't he know he needed to constantly check in? Obviously Marcella worried about him.

Blood first. And then Niklaus.

Also she was curious, she hadn't gotten to meet the oldest brother yet. Marcella thought Finn would be interesting. Oh and Sage, the red head should be there too. The blonde girl couldn't wait.

"Do I even want to know what has you smiling so manically this morning?" Damon greets her at the front door. Marcella just grins kissing his cheek as she passes. She's not answering that.

He should know.

"Do you want to get lunch with me later? I need to stop by the grill and pay Vicki for the pictures." Marcella asks while fixing them both coffee and then getting herself a blood bag. Damon accepts the cup he's handed brow raised.

"When have I ever turned you down for lunch?" Marcella giggles, he never did. Damon takes a sip and rolls his eyes.

This girl.

"Cool meet me there around twelve thirty ish, I'm going over to check on Nik in a little bit but I'll be done by then." Damon just shook his head, he sometimes wondered what went through hers. She did realize that the other half of their awesome trio was a supered powered hybrid. Not some house puppy she could just cuddle whenever she wanted too.

Although he doubted it would stop her.

Marcella finished her breakfast and then headed out she'd text him closer to lunch time. The ride to the Mikaelson manor from the boarding house wasn't that far. She probably could have just walked, it wouldn't have killed her. But Marcella always liked the serenity of driving her car down old country roads. It was a quick trip and then she was putting her car in park and taking the keys out of the enition.

She hops up the grand stairwell taking the steps two at a time. Marcella was worried about her hybrid who should have called her by now. Instead of knock because honestly who really expected her too she pushed the front door open. Waltzing into the front foyer as if she owned the house.

"Niklaus!" She yells loudly, obnoxiously. No longer in the mood to play games. The house is alive with the sounds of the dead. Elijah based on the sounds of his steps is somewhere upstairs, there are two unfamiliar heartbeats in the kitchen and they freeze at the sound of her voice.

The last sound is heavy steps down stairs, irritated gate, amused chuckles alerting her to the simple truth that it was all a farce. Marcella grinned as she met his gaze. "You aren't answering your phone." She scold playfully, shaking her head jutting her hip and putting both hands on her side. Klaus just laughs at her.

Obviously, he didn't seem to care how serious of an offense that was. "I've been a bit busy _sweetheart_." Is the only defense he just rolls her eyes, pointing a finger at him. That was a lame excuse. Busy her butt.

"Unless your being busy included growing back two arms you could have picked up the phone. I was worried." Marcella tells him as she takes a step towards him linking her arm through his. He rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here _sweetheart_?" Marcella scrunches her nose at him. She just told him, surely he didn't need it spelt out.

"I don't like being ignored. Now entertain me, Damon is busy and I need entertainment. I've been so bored." She practically whines, like a child. Klaus snickers at her obnoxious tone, at her perfected act.

But he knew better. What she wanted wasn't entertainment but a distraction.

"Have you met Finn yet?" He questions knowing that was something else she wanted. Marcella grinned like a hyena. Bingo.

"I have not yet had the pleasure."

Well then, what a perfect opportunity to get back at his brother. Finn would surely be surprised by her. Elijah and Rebekah certainly had been. Thinking about his other favored blonde brought up a new discussion he'd been meaning to have with Marcella. He supposed it would have to wait, since they were almost to the kitchen when Finn and Sage seemed to stay. When not in Finn's room that was.

Marcella lets his arm go and skips happily the rest of the way. As if a child in a candy store whose mother had just given her permission to get whatever she wanted. He didn't understand that girl sometimes, just like he didn't always understand his younger brother. Oh the whims of almost sociopaths.

He watches with heavy amusement as Marcella skips right over to Finn and holds out her hand. Smiling like sunshine, eyes bright and happy. "Hiya! It's nice to finally meet you. I am Marcella." Finn looks at him first as if he is unsure despite the fact they all know that he'd been eavesdropping. Klaus rolls his eyes but he does nod.

Marcella wouldn't bite. Most likely.

Finn cautiously takes the offered hand not one to forget his manners. Sage eyes her warily, this was the girl Damon had told her about. Somehow she had expected someone more threatening and less cute. Marcella keeps smiling oblivious to whatever they're both thinking. "Hello, I am Finn." The oldest does introduce himself.

She just nods, because of course she already knew that but it was polite to allow someone the opportunity. Well this could have gone worse. Marcella then turns her attention to the redhead and she smiles just as vibrantly at the woman.

"And you must be Sage, It's nice to meet you as well. Damon had nothing but awesome things to say." And she trusted Damon's judgement of character pretty well. He was usually right about people. Katherine aside because he was blinded by love and that hadn't been his fault.

Sage offers her an uncertain smile and nods. "Damon had _awesome_ things to say about you as well." Marcella grins triumphantly. That was nice of him. What a good friend. She claps her hands together giddily.

This was going great.

…

She stood firm. There was no other way to stand. She had to be absolutely sure of her decision here. Because once it was made she couldn't take it back, that would be it. Elena chewed at the inside of her cheek.

Rose had said the hunter wouldn't hurt anyone in town other than Klaus. He would be a threat to her family. But it was still dangerous. Mikael was a fierce man, he couldn't be predictable.

Did she really want to condemn someone to die?

Elena nodded her head to herself. She knew they didn't really have a choice. Klaus was a problem, he was a threat to her, to her family. He had to be stopped.

She still didn't know what they were going to do about the psychopath Marcella had become. One thing at a time. Elena hopes that once Klaus was out of the picture things would go back to normal. That Marcella would return to herself.

Stop being a monster.

If only Elena knew that waking mikael would make it a lot worse. Maybe she would have changed her mind on the matter. Maybe she wouldn't have made such a harsh choice. But Elena didn't really know Marcella that well so how could she know that Marcella was a fierce protector.

That she was only a monster when someone threatened _her_ people, her _family._

Elena would learn eventually. But for now. In this moment she lived contently in her ignorance.

Stefan stood by the door, the old world woman at his side. He watched his girlfriend contemplate. Watched as she processed. "Elena everything is going to be fine. We will be back by tomorrow. Don't worry." She bit her lip but reluctantly nodded her head.

"Be safe. Both of you." Rose merely scoffed at the sentiment. There was nothing safe about what they were about to do.

 _Worried was something they all should have been more of._

…

Noon came around swiftly after her entertaining morning of hanging out with her hybrid and his siblings. Niklaus and her finally talked about why Rebekah had stayed in New Orleans. He had been surprised to learn that Marcel was still alive. That the vampire he considered to be his son had trived, that New Orleans was thriving under his rule. Klaus had been reluctantly happy. They didn't really talk about Rebekah after that other than Marcella letting him know that she did stay in touch via text and such.

It would have to do for now.

Marcella shifted her attention to one of her favorite people. Vicki Donovan. Admittedly an odd choice, but Marcella always loved dark tragic things and Vicki has been a rather tragic thing. Also the blonde loved seeing the results of her hard work.

Vicki Donovan was still alive, still human. That was a win.

"Hey Mace." Vicki greets as Marcella comes to sit at the bar, why the older teen was working and not at school was something she'd try not to think about. Kelly Donovan was a useless individual and a rather poor excuse of a mother.

"Hi Vic! I have the money for my pictures!" She tells her cheerily digging out the sealed envelope from her bag. The older teen rolled her eyes.

"I told you that you didn't owe me for those." Vicki tries and Marcella just waves her hand dismissively smile still in place.

"Nonsense, you did a great job. I can't not pay for them, it would be a crime." Marcella hands over the envelope and Vicki just rolls her eyes. Accepting the money.

She doesn't know why she thought that she'd be able to get away with it. Marcella was a rather predictable girl and she loved helping people. Making sure they got what was their due.

"How's your mom? Matt told me she'd been sick." Marcella tried to keep her grimace off her face. The lie that had been told. She hated lying.

"She's better, honestly I hardly see her. Always working. How are you guys? Have you decided what you are gonna do for college?" Marcella made herself comfortable at the bar since that was apparently where Vicki's section was. She smiled her thanks when the brunette handed her a glass of water.

Vicki made a face at the mention of college. She didn't know what she was going to do about it. The older teen knew what she wanted to do, but she couldn't just go and leave her brother. With no way to really support himself. It wouldn't be fair. She shrugged and could swear Marcella sighed sadly in return.

"You could start some classes online if you're worried about leaving." She muses thoughtfully. Absentmindedly tapping her fingers along the side of the glass. Unusually high strung.

For Vicki it was easy to see. Unlike the rest of her brothers gaggle of friends the older girl had actually paid attention to the youngest girl. Vicki knee a lot about Marcella just from observing her over the years. And she also knew that no matter how nice the blonde was, there was fire under her skin coursing through her bones. That once breached, it would be a raging blaze incapable of being put out.

She wondered what had Marcella in such a state. So obviously distracted. Vicki never one to shy away from asking hard questions went ahead and asked her. Bluntly, straight to the point. Marcella never liked the skirting around problems.

"Alright, what's wrong with you. You've been ever so slightly distracted since you walked in here. What's going on?" And Marcella smiled, that beautiful innocent smile of her that was anything but. She tucked a fly away curl behind her ear.

"Just have a lot on my plate right now. Nothing to worry about." And it wasn't a lie, Vicki always knew when she was being lied too. But it wasn't the right truth. She frowned at the younger girl who hoped out of her chair.

Turning on her heal, blindly she steps away from the bar waving over her shoulder. Not at all paying attention to her surroundings. Marcella knocks right into another person.

Hard.

Rough. Calloused hands steady her. In her chest her heart does hurdles as she looks up. Into the face of a man she really hadn't wanted to just run into. Into blue eyes so deep they remind her of the dark parts of the ocean. Of depths unreachable. Parts unknown.

She blinks, once, then twice as if maybe it will clear her vision and he'll have been a illusion. But it's not the case and there he still stands. Staring down at her if she is truly fascinating.

Marcella didn't like the look in his eyes one bit.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, playing the role of scattered brain child well. Marcella sheepishly rubs the back of her head, smile bashfully.

The man takes a moment to respond. He shakes his head. "No, pardon me child.-" there is a pause and then. "I'm sorry but you have to most peculiar eyes."

Her smile falls and she narrows her eyes in return. He knew who she was. How? Surely he hadn't been up that long. How did he already know?

"So I've been told. Excuse me sir, again sorry for running into you but I have to go." Marcella tried to step around him but he grabbed her wrist. He didn't care about making a scene for the all of three people in the bar.

Didn't care about the look of it.

Marcella bit her lip.

"Tell him I'm here. That if he's a man he'll face me before more people have to die." He drops her wrist. She walks away with more dignity than he'd expected. If he'd been paying full attention he'd have realized his mistake.

Except Mikael was only focused on the one thing. Killing his son. So he didn't notice the fire in her _his_ eyes, he didn't see her bones turn to steal. Mikael thought she'd be an easy piece to intimidate. A baby, easily pliable for his purpose.

"He's not the one you need to worry about, _darlin'_ " She muttered, lifting her head up glancing at him half heartedly. Maybe she should have been afraid, but his threats bored her. Marcella texted Damon quickly as she walked out of the grill.

 _Change of plans. Meet me at the manor._

…

Damon would have been meeting Marcella for lunch right now. Ordering delicious cheesy fries and such. Listening to her tell wild stories or plotting madly depending on her mood. He would have already left for the grill except.

Except Roman Wealcan showed up at his front door rather unexpectedly and just invited himself in. Damon eyed the Greek descendant cautiously. He never got good vibes from either of Marcella favorite dance partners.

Ancient dark auras radiated off of them both. Beings that just imitated power. It was always startling. To feel such power from people who looked so unassuming.

Roman smirked at the raven haired vampire Marcella had claimed. He drew the bourbon glass he'd poured himself to his lips. Watching the vampire react with amused eyes.

"Isadora was a fae Queen once, I myself used to be a god." He muses thoughtlessly trying for a reaction. Roman had a purpose for his visit but he needed to make sure the raven haired male could handle it.

Marcella's soul was on the line.

Damon to his credit doesn't really respond to that. He doesn't show that the admittance bothers him at all. Good on the younger man Roman thinks coyly. The former god takes another sip from his glass staring intently at the male. Would he be a good enough protector for his small friend?

Could he trust the raven haired male to take care of her?

It was soon time for him to move on, him and Isadora both. They had work to do elsewhere. With other lost souls. Tiring business it was. Eternity, was a long time. Roman sets the glass down, finished, no longer needing the prop.

Yes, this vampire he would trust.

"If that's all you came by to say I'm supposed to meet Marcella soon and I'm sure you know how much she likes being kept waiting." Damon says a hint of mirth in his tone, gaze level, obviously he really didn't care about what Roman had said.

Good for him.

Roman rolls his eyes. "Check your phone Damon Salvatore. A storm in blowing your way, protect her." And then he's gone. No turning to leave, no walking away. Just gone.

Damon eyes the empty spot warily. He shakes his head. No he wouldn't concern himself with things so obviously beyond his knowledge. His understanding. The last warning from the man rings in his ears. Because he's heard that warning before.

A storm was coming.

But it was the last bit that sent chills up his spine. Reverberating deep in his core.

 _Protect her._

As if he ever had any choice otherwise.

 **XOXOX**

 **Sorry for the wait for this chapter, as you all know from my last author note I've been suffering a bout of writer's block. Which to say the least has been a little upsetting since I know everything that is going to happen in the next like ten chapters. We will be getting awake Kol within the next 3-5 chapter, this time I swear it's the truth. It's going to come to a point for Marcella that she needs him to be awake.**

 **So there is that to look forward too. I have some dark stuff planned for the next two-ish chapters. Warning people are about to die(probably) most likely. Which may or may not be a good thing.**

 **Also if you were curious Roman and Isadora look like the Orpheus and Eurydice actors from the live recording of Hadestown.**

 **On another note I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story despite all my terrible grammar mistakes and such. Thank you guys for baring with me and ignoring them for the most part.**

 **I would also like to say on that note that as a writer as much as I love you guys' reviews what I do not love is constant criticism on the errors and pointing them out to me in a review. I get it, there are mistakes, I am fully aware that I am not the best when it comes to grammar all the time. That's on me. If it really bothers you or you are trying to be helpful PM me, that is a much more appreciative manner to reach me and let me know about my mistakes. Beta'ing the chapters in reviews is not okay with me and if it's guest reviews I'll more than likely delete them. Usually it wouldn't bother me but anonymously pointing out my mistakes is not a very uplifting thing for me, for any author. So just so you know how I personally feel on the matter.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Thank you so much for your continued support. The kind words and helpful reviews really inspire me to keep writing this fanfic. I'm so glad that you guys are still liking my story. Thanks a million. Really! You are all amazing and I am so lucky to have you all reading my work. I never imagined something I wrote would be this well received. Thank you so much!**

 **I hope that you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	28. Chapter 28

" _You are so young, Lyra, too young to understand this, but I shall tell you anyway and you'll understand it later: men pass in front of our eyes like butterflies, creatures of a brief season. We love them; they are brave, proud, beautiful, clever; and they die almost at once. They die so soon that our hearts are continually racked with pain. We bear their children, who are witches if they are female, human if not; and then in the blink of an eye they are gone, felled, slain, lost. Our sons, too. When a little boy is growing, he thinks he is immortal. His mother knows he isn't. Each time becomes more painful, until finally your heart is broken. "_

 **~The Golden Compass~**

 **...**

Thick, wet, tears fell in streams down her cheeks. Coating freckles, running mascara. Gross harsh sobs caught in her throat. She'd held it end for this long and now she could no longer hold it. No longer contain her sorrow. Marcella fell into Roman's arms and bawled, wrapping both her arms around his neck burying her face into his shoulder. Eternity had run out. Isadora was dead.

 _How did you move an immovable object?_

 _You don't. You break it._

And when the immovable object was a stubborn little girl with possessive tendencies you broke her by taking away her toys. Ripping her possessions from her hands. Forcing her to see your way. Even if your way was wrong. Even if it would hurt even more people she loved, took and broke more of her things.

She wouldn't be broken so easily.

Marcella sniffled as Roman ran his hand down the length of her curls. His other hand held up to the others in the room. The other witnesses to the heartbreaking scene. No one would dare come near her at this moment.

Their condolences would do neither of them any good. They weren't the ones who paid the consequences.

She was his to console. Isadora has been their partner. Roman sighed. He whispered small reassurances into her crown. That it would be okay, Isadora wouldn't want her to be sad the former Fae Queen has finally gone home. That if they could bring her back she'd only tell them off, that she was happy to take a blow. Isadora knew what she'd done.

The dark woman always knew what she was doing. She protected her subjects, her things, just like their tiny dancer. And Marcella was hers, as much as she was his. Roman knew ultimately that Isadora was always going to die for the girl. The lost soul, the wayward child. Marcella needed to be protected.

She always had.

"Marcella. What will you do now?" The hunter had made an enemy of her. Of them. So what were they going to do about it? How were they going to make him pay?

Marcella pulled away from him staring into expressionless eyes. She was sure hers mirrored his. No emotion, no reason. Her mind was set.

Maybe once they could have redeemed him, told him the truth. About the terrible curse that had been his wife. About all the sins she'd committed against them. Maybe once this could have been avoided. Reconciled easily with anymore pain or bloodshed. Perhaps it could have been different, gone another way.

However; Mikael had slighted her. He'd played a game with her he didn't understand the rules of. That he didn't know the parameters of his opponent. He took from her, stole the life of someone she loved.

Now. Now he would pay.

 _There would be blood._

Marcella collected herself carefully, gently shifting to stand. Roman closes his eyes to her knowing well what she was capable of. Of what she would do next. He listened to the soft padding of her steps as she walked away from him.

She eyes both of her boys very carefully as she approaches. She lets them take in the look of hurt on her face, the streams of ruined makeup, the natural outcome of expression show on her face. Her hand slowly intertwines with Damon's as he reaches for her, she brings his slightly calloused fingers to her mouth and she presses a gentle kiss into his knuckles before letting go. Marcella glides past him offering a thankful smile before she turns her full attention to Niklaus.

The hybrid is staring at her with almost concern. With what might have been considered regret. Even though he's never stoop to such things. Never admit to such feelings. He didn't have too she could see it in his eyes well enough. She tiptoes to him, placing both of her hands on his cheeks. Resting her forehead against his chin.

"No more running, no more fleeing. You are not alone. You are never alone. It's time to end this." She whispers softly, kindly rubbing her thumb over the stubble of his face. Listening to the slight hitch of his breathing as she speaks.

She understands how he feels. But it was time. At some point you had to face your enemies head on. You had to take the reins back, take control. This time, this time he wouldn't be alone. She'd never let him feel alone again.

Roman shakes his head standing to his full height dusting off his jacket. It was time to go. There was work to be done. A score to be settled. Only a fool stole from a god. Only a fool killed his queen. Only a fool tried to hurt a princess. Didn't they know that the princess was actually the dragon in disguise and she'd burn the opposing kingdom to the ground. Now he had things to do. This would be the last time a fool threatened his domain.

 _Mikael was a fool._

...

After the revelation of Isadora's death and getting to watch Marcella sort out her emotions. Make her careful decision, her vindictive plans and righteous choices Damon went back to the boarding house. He hadn't seen tail or hide of his brother or his annoying human girlfriend in a few days. Despite already knowing the role each of them played in the recent tragedy Damon wanted to see what Stefan had to say for himself.

Because he distinctly remembered Marcella already warning Stefan not to mess with her things. And wouldn't it be a darn shame if something were to happen to poor little Elena. Like Damon cared at all about the outcome of the dopplegangers life, she hurt his best friend more than once. Right now Elena Gilbert was still useful to Marcella so he couldn't just kill her, lucky girl.

His small companion isn't with him she had stayed with Niklaus. Damon thought that perhaps there was one person who had worse daddy issues than he did and he didn't envy the man at all. In comparison human Giuseppe had been an easy kill for them to take, he meant Stefan to make. The oldest Salvatore hadn't even gotten the pleasure to kill the man who had taken so much from him.

He was sure to make sure someone else did. That blond bastard Marcella was so fond of had his support too. Even if he didn't know it. It was funny just exactly how similar and different they were. Damon thinks, that this could have gone a completely different way if it hadn't been for their girl.

His girl.

He wasn't sure how he was expected to share her once her intended was awake. For now he wouldn't think about it. Wouldn't worry. Marcella had no intention of waking her love until the time was right. Damon knew that in her mind the time wasn't right, that it wasn't safe. She was funny that way.

Damon poured himself a glass and waited. Stefan would be down sooner or later to see what dastardly thing his older brother was up too now. He couldn't wait. This conversation was going to be delightful. What excuse would Stefan give him now? How would his baby brother justify these horrendous actions? Self-righteousness only worked so far, and only if it could be backed up.

The hunter his brother had unleashed upon them had taken from Marcella. She wouldn't let the offense slide easily, she wouldn't be so forgiving this time. Not when she'd already given Stefan one chance, not when she'd already warned him. Damon almost felt bad for his little brother.

 _Almost._

But Stefan had played with fire, and now it was raging. It would build, and fester. Sizzle, burn until it destroyed everything in its path. Like he said he almost felt bad for his brother. Marcella was a force to be reckoned with. Eden Mikaelson or not. If his brother survived the flames it be the last chance he ever received from her.

He took a drink.

…

Despite the emotional turmoil of the day Marcella still managed to meet Caroline for lunch with a smile on her face. Burying her pain deep so not to bother her sister with her concerns, with her troubles. Caroline didn't need that right now. No one needed it really. Marcella faked a smile.

Caroline threw her arms around Marcella pulling her sister close. She hadn't seen her sister in days, not since Damon came to warn her about a terrible evil they were fighting. Not since Isadora's untimely death days ago. The older girl knew that despite the cheer in those wide eyes and the smile on Marcella's lips that she was in a tremendous amount of pain.

Marcella loved Isadora. Caroline knew that it had been Isadora and Roman who'd helped her sister the mst after her assault. They'd helped her build herself back up, built herself stronger. Meticulously putting the pieces back together. It hadn't just been her, there was only so much a big sister could do from hundred of miles away. Their father had sent her away when it happened, for almost a year.

The person who'd come back while still Marcella was like a new creature. Caroline supposes that in her lifetime Marcella has gone through several stages of metamorphosis. People hardly ever changed, usually they just evolved.

They sat out on the patio of the restaurant. Marcella could only eat inside the grill so many times in her life. Besides, the weather was nice. Fresh air was good for the soul. She refused to hide, refused to be afraid. She'd asked for this game, there was no point shying away now.

Marcella would not be broken.

She tilted her head curiously at Caroline, opening and closing her eyes. Until she'd finally settled her question in her mind. Marcella needed to be sure. "Lina, are you still taking it?" The question is asked delicately, softly. Unsure.

Caroline doesn't even blink she just nods her head, reaching across the table to grab Marcella's folded hands. Comfort. "I am, I won't stop until you tell me too. I may not like it but I know why." She tells her. Marcella nods her head absentmindedly.

She hated to ask that of Caroline. Hated to put her sister in this position. But it was the only way she could be sure. The only way she could protect her right now if Mikael decided to do anything more to her. If he tried to push her any farther. It was the only way.

As long as Caroline had vampire blood in her system then nothing truly terrible could happen. If something happened to Caroline-god forbid- if she were to die permanently. Marcella knew that she wouldn't want to go on. That she couldn't. Caroline was the only truly pure thing in her life, the only actual good. If she didn't have Caroline there would be nothing to stop her from reigning down a terrible fate on the town and its inhabitants.

It would always be Caroline. Her guiding light, the moral compass. Without her older sister there would be nothing good left in her soul. Kindness to intolerance, and love to indifference. It is selfish. It always would be. But Marcella never claimed anything else.

 _It's the only way._

It's what she has to tell herself. It is what she'll continue to tell herself hours from now when Mikael snaps Caroline's neck. The harsh reality of the situation raining down. It's the only way she'll push the guilt away. The only way she can forgive herself.

Marcella never wanted this to happen. She never wanted it to come this far. The young bodied girl prays that Caroline will forgive her. That she won't blame her for this.

Her heart knots in her chest, as she pushes the tears back. She gently caresses Caroline's cold cheek. When her sister wakes up she'll be in transition, she'll have a transition to vampire just like Marcella had. For that alone she feels slightly better.

Caroline wouldn't have to stain her hands with human blood. Her sister would never need to kill. She knew what was happening, she would be prepared. Marcella would make sure of it. She'd help her every step of the way.

This time Caroline would not fall. She would rise higher than ever, she'd be better. Marcella wouldn't let her sister face this alone. No matter what.

 _No one would ever dare try to hurt her ever again._

Mikael would pay.

 **XOXOX**

 **Hello my beautiful readers! I'm so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Had a lot of stuff going on in my day to day life and haven't had the time to sit down and finish this chapter. So sorry about that! On that note because of the delay of getting this chapter finished it hasn't been proofread yet but I wanted to go ahead and let you have it. Just a warning. Also apologies for the shortness of this chapter but I really didn't want to put too much into it. I wanted to focus more on the terrible here. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Your continued support means the world to me! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **As always please let me know what you guys think, I love hearing from you all!**

 **Honestly you are all the best. I have no Idea what I did to deserve such warm reception on this but thank you. Thank you. Your love and support means the world to me.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	29. Chapter 29

" _Now the serpent was more crafty than any beast of the field that the LORD God had made. And he said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat of any tree in the garden?'"  
The woman answered the serpent, "We may eat the fruit of the trees of the garden, but of the fruit of the tree in the middle of the garden, God has said, 'You must not eat of it or touch it, or you will die.'"  
_" _You will not surely die," the serpent told her. "For God knows that in the day you eat of it, your eyes will be opened and you will be like God, knowing good and evil."_

 __ **Genesis 3:1-5~**

 **...**

It's Damon she entrust to watch over her lifeless sister while she runs an errand. One she cannot put off any longer. Marcella needed to pay a visit to the resident Bennett witches. She'd ignored them long enough. Ignored the status of livelihood for far too long. Caroline would need a Daylight ring, and while she could have easily asked Niklaus to have one of his underlings make one for her. This was something she needed to do.

Kol had a deep rooted respect for witches, for nature. Marcella had mixed feelings about both, she always was. Being an abomination of nature, reincarnated, vampire with magic coursing through her veins meant that nature never would care for her. However considering Kol's respect for the old ways she would never actively seek to destroy nature either.

This just had to be done.

Marcella would strip Elena of every single supernatural support she thought she had. She would make it where no one dared help the doppelganger in fear enacting the wrath of the most unpredictable original and his queen. No matter how naive Bonnie was, how loyal the young witch was Marcella knew that Sheila would know better. That the old woman would not allow her granddaughter to put herself in the line of fire.

She knocked on the old oak door. Exactly three times and waited. The witch should have seen she was coming. Bennett witches were powerful, old world magic. Marcella knew what she was doing. It took two minute for the door to open revealing the wary expression of the old woman. A hard apprehensive look in her eyes.

Sheila crosses her arms over her chest and Marcella smirks. "You know what I am." The young girl states, whimsy in her voice mischief on her tongue. They both know she's not talking about being a vampire.

There was so much more to it than that. So much deeper than simple supernatural. This was a world of gods and monsters. Sheila holds up a dainty ring, similar to the one on Marcella's finger. "I assume you came for this _filia chao,_ for your sister. My family has no qualms with you and yours." Sheila assures her tone solemn and serious. Marcella nods her head holding out her hand carefully.

"That's good to hear Mrs. Bennett. I'd hate for that to change, especially since you still owe me." Marcella muses as the ring is dropped into her hand. A grimace on the old woman's face at the mention of the dept.

It wasn't one easily repaid. Sheila was alive because of the role this child had played in all of their lives. The rules she kept bending and breaking to fit her whim. A dangerous game she played for all their souls.

"You have my word, as long as I live the Bennett line will not cross you." Marcella justed hummed gently placing the ring in her pocket. That would do for now.

"Make sure that your granddaughter understands my terms." She turned and walked away. This had taken long enough it was time to get back to Caroline.

Marcella is back to the Kern house by the time Caroline wakes up. With the chance that at any point Stefan or Elena could appear in the boarding house they'd decided to bring Caroline here for more privacy. The less likely Marcella was to see the doppelganger right now the less chance that she'd actually kill the human. It was Elena's fault that this had happened.

Caroline wouldn't have been forced into this life so soon if it weren't for Stefan and Elena's attempt to kill Niklaus. If they'd just played their part none of this would have happened. Marcella needed a strong drink and she didn't even like drinking.

The first thing that follows is Damon handing a blood bag to Caroline. Her best friend has a sympathetic look on his face as if he hated to see this. Marcella knew that Caroline had grown on the raven man. She didn't feel bad for how their fates had changed.

Marcella hardly ever felt guilt for the results of her meddling. She gilded over to her sister's side sitting on the bed with practiced ease. Caroline reached for her hand after she'd finished her first bit of blood. Tears welling in her perfect blue eyes. This was the first time Marcella had actually felt guilt.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles squeezing Caroline's hand tightly. Marcella hoped her sorry would be enough, even when she doubted it would.

Sorry didn't change anything.

Caroline reached forward brushing her thumb over her sisters freckled face. She smiled softly despite the tears in her eyes. "I could never blame you Marcie. Never. It's not your fault." Marcella closes her eyes trying to push back her own tears because she didn't deserve the comfort.

She didn't deserve the love from her sister. This was all her fault. No matter what anyone said. It didn't change the facts. Marcella never wanted it to be like this but she always knew that this is where they would end up.

 _The younger sibling would not spend forever without her sister._

While Marcella was helping Caroline with her transition Niklaus made a decision. If he had to face Mikael than they all had too. This was a family affair and Rebekah deserved her retribution too. They all did. Mikael had not been a kind father to any of them. He reached out to his sister for the first time since her departure to his once beloved home.

With the news of Mikael's return Rebekah swore she'd be there to help. To his surprise so would his favorite protegee. Marcel would come with her. Together they all would be again, family.

Almost. Because they were still missing one piece and Klaus wasn't sure when Marcella would be freeing their brother. He really needed to talk to her about that particular revelation. Since he hadn't had the chance at the time.

But did he really want to spring his accusation on her now, when everything was slipping through her fingers. He knew how much she revered her control on everything, and he knew that right now her control wasn't what it had been.

It had been forced from her hands, taken from her. Klaus wondered just what sort of monster she was when she didn't get what she wanted. How much blood was she willing to stain her hands with to turn her favor, to better her chances? How far was she really willing to go?

Klaus was certain they were all about to find out. He had this feeling that they weren't going to like the answer.

…

Marcella sat awake in her bed, listening to the stillness of the house. Trying to ignore the pang in her chest, the ache in her being. She needed him. The pull, the desire stronger than ever before. Eating away at her thoughts. It was starting to become the only thing she could think about.

Him.

Never in her life had she been that girl. But she supposed when your soul was bounded and you were intentionally keeping yourself from that person it was only a natural result. How safe was she really keeping him by keeping him sealed away? How did it change anything?

If Kol were here she wouldn't feel so lost in the wake of the storm. She'd have someone who knew her innately that she could admit her darkest fears to. If Kol were here she wouldn't be sitting alone in her room. She wouldn't still be suffering from sleepless nights despite not needing them.

If he was here. He'd know what to do next. He would be able to help them stop Mikael. Marcella needed Kol. She needed him like the serpent needed sin. Like darkness needed light.

She drew in a sharp breath clutching a hand over her aching heart. How much more of this could she stand? How much more self inflicted pain could she bare?

Marcella threw herself out of bed, she pulled on a pair of leggings and the closest shoes she could grab. She couldn't wait any longer. Couldn't stand the distance any more. It was taking everything just to keep breathing. Why keep suffering?

She let her hair be, there wasn't time to try and tame the wild curls. Wasn't time for anything other than getting to him.

It took no time to arrive at the place where he was being kept. She stepped into the old warehouse with one thing in mind. Need, desire, lust coursing through her veins. No more. Marcella couldn't bare it anymore.

Hastily she opened the lid of his coffin. Her hand wrapped delicately around the length the blade's handle. One swift pull and it was out. She could have just torn open the blood bag in her purse for him, but she knew what he would want was fresh warm blood.

Marcella bit into her own wrist placing the bleeding wound over his cool lips. Blood dripping into barely opening mouth touching warm tongue. A moment, a long second before sharp pleasurable pain of teeth biting down and a hand wrapping tightly around her wrist.

The warm scent of vanilla and springtime feel his senses. Warm blood on his lips, an offering. Kol comes to his senses slowly. He grabs the offered hand tightly, they wouldn't be taking back the sweet taste of blood now.

"Kol." Her voice is soft and gentle to his ears. Kind. He knew it instantly.

Dark eyes of coffee and honey fly open meeting beautiful orbs of stormy sky. Blue, and green, and hints of brown battling for control. He lets her wrist fall from his lips as he sits up to meet her. She petite and small, but she is a storm as well. But most importantly she is his.

His lips still stained by her blood are on meeting hers gently and the hungrily at once. Hands are in her hair, fingers knotting around curls then traveling down her neck to the base of her shoulders. Holding her in place, holding her up as their lips partake in a breathless battle.

Kol is out of his containment in an instant pushing his body against hers. Until her back is flush with with closed lid of the coffin. Her hands are in his dark hair, nails digging into his scalp. He growls into her lips and for the first time in several minute they part.

"Hello beautiful. I have waited a long time for you." He mummers into her neck, placing warm kisses over the area. Her breath hitches. She shivers at his touch.

The thought pleases him.

His hands are under the soft fabric of her blouse and it's at this she lets go of his hair stopping his further movements. He looks down at her curiously, surely she wanted more. Her smile takes over her whole face, lashes flutter shyly hiding those eyes he loves.

"Not here. Anywhere else but here my love." She whispers breathlessly.

Kol smirks.

Well then.

She leads him to a secluded house in the woods, having a ball letting him chase after her like prey. They are barely past the doors when he is all over her again. His lips on hers, hands on her flesh. Pulling at her coverings. Of course the same could be said about himself, she was not to be out down and she has him down to nothing but his undergarments soon.

He lifts her up easily, she wraps her bare legs around his waist. Kol marvels are the tone to them, the strength in them. The first bed he comes upon he throws her carefully down upon. Hair sprawled out under her like a halo. Her chest rises and falls in rhythmic motions drawing him further in. But what is the most curious is a long thin faded scare between round breast.

Even in his sleep he had felt this happen.

His lips are gentle as he places a kiss over the scar before his hands are ripping the article keeping her breast from him away from flesh. She hisses in surprise but doesn't make any indication she wished him to stop. Kol takes a perky nipple in his mouth. Marcella gasps.

"You are perfect darling." He informs her after letting go of her breast. Marcella isn't given time to comprehend his words as his lips are on hers again in seconds. While his lips do the distracting it takes his hands no time to get them both out of their last pieces of clothes.

Kol buries himself slowly deep within her warm core. A moan falls from her full lips. It is beautiful music to his ears.

"Please." She whimpers, all but begs of him in a breathy voice. Kol grins taking in her beautiful face, her perfect body. From here on out only he was allowed to see her in such a state.

 _She was his._

Sunlight streams into the room from the parted curtain, hitting them both directly over the eyes. Marcella rolls her aching body to the side burying her face into his exposed chest. It was far too soon to be getting out of bed. His dark chuckle is unmistakable and she ignores what is probably a smirk on his lips by the tone of his laugh. A warm hand is brushing the curls from her face and the body next to her shifts until he's laying on his side facing her as well.

"Come now darling, it's time to get out of bed." She groans unhappily opening her eyes slowly.

The sun coming in from the window framing around his silhouette made him appear angelic. Marcella knew better. She nuzled herself further into his solid chest shutting her eyes. It should be a sin for him to be so attractive. "Five more minutes." He laughs pushing her away, despite how much he hadn't wanted too.

"That blasted thing you call a phone has been going off for almost an hour." Between thralls of really amazing sex Marcella had taken time to explain to him some of the basics of the time he was now in. He'd be adjusted soon enough. At the mention of her phone she groaned again this time opening her eyes and sitting up.

She doesn't even bother to hold the sheet up to her chest. Just sits up completely nude, Marcella never really had a problem with her body. Besides it was like Kol hadn't already seen everything. A sigh falls from her lips and she stands walking over to the dresser in the room. Their first round had been in one of the guest bedrooms but at the end of the night they'd ended up in what was their room. It was why she brought him here in the first place. The Kern house was slowly starting to become her base of operations.

Marcella pulls one of her big sweaters from the drawer pulling it over her head before grabbing a fresh pair of underwear. She also grabs a shirt and underwear from Kol from the other side of the dresses and throws it at him. They could worry about getting actually dressed later. Next she gets her phone out of her purse which she'd thought to bring in at some point.

Two missed calls from Caroline, one from Damon, and like five from Niklaus. She decides to text both Caroline and Damon before calling her angry puppy back. What did he want from her this early? Surely it couldn't be Mikael so soon after he made his last move.

"Where the hell are you?! Mikael has taken the doppelganger." Is the angry greeting she's meet by. How utterly rude. He didn't even say hello. Marcella pinches her nose.

Elena Gilbert had been kidnapped...again. Why was she not surprised.

"We'll be there soon." She tells him and then hangs up not allowing him the time to respond.

Looked like they were getting dressed much sooner than she wanted.

 **XOXOX**

 **Two chapters in one day! Whoo! I'll tell you that this chapter has been stuck in my head for a long while now. And can I just say that writing Marcella and Kol's heated reunion was really fun. With this chapter also marks the change in rating for the story because there is going to be a lot more sex scenes, also language is going to get worse?, and you know gore. They're vampires so there is about to be lots of blood.**

 **So a warning that if you don't want to see those things now may be a good time to stop reading I guess cause they're going to be pretty persistent in the upcoming chapters. Especially the sex. Marcella and Kol are probably not going to have an easy time keeping their hands to themselves.**

 **All of that to say, I do hope that you sincerely enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support and love. Thank you for reading!**

 **Looking forward to hearing from you all!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **La'Rae**


	30. Chapter 30

" _He was a king with a broken crown and an empty kingdom._

 _She was the princess in the tower who longed for a garden of thorns._

 _He didn't understand her yet she was the only one left and he didn't want to lose her too._

 _She'd poisoned the people to protect him and planted the thorns to keep him safe._

 _He wasn't a king. He was a captive._

 _She wasn't a princess. She was a dragon."_

 **~Q.V.,-insert from a story I'll never write~**

 **xXx**

 _We'll be there soon._

Klaus takes a moment once her words hit him. A moment to consider what that could possibly mean. He knew for a fact that she wasn't with Damon, the elder Salvatore was currently sitting in his living room in Klaus' favorite armchair as if he owned the damn piece of furniture. Lounging about chatting idly with his older brother's intended as if the severity of the situation didn't occur to him.

The doppelganger was missing. His doppleganger. Mikeal would pay for this heinous act, no one stole from Klaus. Not even his own father.

"We?" He finally asks rhetorically, it's not really meant to have an answer but it does pull Damon's attention off of the red head. Klaus is met by a mirthful smirk and eyes that scream I know something you don't. The original growls at Marcella's all but blood brother, he's met by raised arms in mock surrender.

"Your guess is as good as mine, don't get your panties in a bunch Nik she could just be with Roman." Klaus hurls the phone at Damon's smug head in a spiral of control. He was not having a particularly good day, now was not the time to be tested by baby vampires.

Especially those daring to look so amused.

Damon catches the device easily having expected the reaction from the riled up man. He hoped Marcella knew what she was doing, she never made rash decisions it would be a shame if this one came back to bite her. Although it could and she might actually enjoy it, he shuddered not something he really wanted to think about. Finally Damon stands stretching outlandishly, vampires didn't get stiff not really the use for stretching was just a hold over from being human, he yawns. Well this was getting boring. Besides he needed to check in with Roman, who he knew for fact wasn't with Marcella. The immortal male was on an errand for the blonde so it was imperative that Damon heard how that was going.

"Well this has been fun but I'm going to go, no telling how long our princess we'll keep us waiting. Stuff to do, people to terrorize." Damon announced still wearing his smirk. Sage who'd been watching this whole thing silently smirked at her former student. He'd turned into quite a vampire. He tossed the phone back at Klaus and with one more smirk he walked out the front door.

He didn't really want to be around for the next bit. Besides while waiting for Roman to get back to him he could go and torment his brother or that history teacher. Either could prove to endlessly entertaining.

Klaus resumed his tense pacing. This wasn't like her, she never made him wait. What was going on with her? He knew she hadn't been herself for sometime but honestly it wasn't a good reason to keep him waiting. Especially now. Surely she could have gathered from his call how dire the situation was. How important this was to him.

Yet she was taking her sweet time.

Just as he was about to call her again and demand her presence the door burst open. The anger on his tongue, the rage boiling under his skin, burning through his very being at her presumptuous audacity stills. Petrifying itself as his eyes register the form of the person standing in the thresh of the door. Dark silhouette of height not matching that of Marcella's small frame, strong build, and mischievous eyes colored of coffee and honey. Klaus sucks in a breath. He had not expected, not so soon.

Kol.

His younger brother smiled, but it was vicious and alarming. There was nothing friendly about that smile. Nothing forgiving, or kind. "Hello brother." Kol flashes to him and Klaus prepares himself for an assault. Although he'd never admit to it outloud but he knows it would be deserving.

He sees that now.

Instead, thoroughly surprising Klaus and the other members of there fast gathering and nosy family. Kol wraps his arms around Klaus' neck. The warm reunion last for a total of three seconds before Kol snaps Klaus' neck letting his older brother fall lifeless to the floor. He gives the temporary corpse a smug smirk.

"Bastard." He mutters before turning to face the small crowd his surprise arrival had warranted. Kol smirked at both of his older brothers, smiled genuinely at his little sister, and gave the two chosen partners uninterested glances.

While Marcella might have found them amusing he had no such interest with them. But he supposed he'd let her have her fun. He knew how much she liked games, liked having the pieces on the board stacked.

They were very similar.

"What? You know you wanted to do it too. Aren't you going to greet your brother?" He mocks them, his childish wrath blinding his senses. Besides Finn who'd spent the last nine hundred years in a box they hadn't tried to stop Klaus from daggering him.

A slight he wouldn't be forgiving so easily.

"They just watched you snap Nik's neck love, I doubt they will be throwing themselves at you." The grin on his lips magnifies at the sound of her voice, he craned his head to look over shoulder at her perfect face.

Marcella stepped through the opened front door the sun perfectly encasing her figure. She'd let Kol have his fun but now they really needed to get to work. They'd been here earlier if he hadn't decided to distract her while they were meant to be getting dressed. She gives him an annoyed look, now they were going to have to wait even longer to get to the bottom of this. Not that she could really be upset by Kol's action, they did not surprise her, but she'd wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

He couldn't help it but to smirk at her. She rolled her eyes, conveying meaning with them only for him.

"I see you finally freed our brother." Elijah is the one to speak interrupting the silent conversation the two seemed to be having while Marcella shut the door behind herself. The tiny blonde smiles at him but doesn't offer any reasoning.

It wasn't really any of his business. It wasn't any of their concern. Marcella knew what she was doing.

"Nik will be out for a few more minutes I suspect, Elijah could you be a dear and put him in a chair. I'm sure he'll be less than pleased to wake up on the floor." Marcella turns her attention to Rebekah who gasp in surprise at the girls eyes.

Bright vivid blue with odd flecks of dark coffee and deep golden. "Your eyes!" She can't help but point out and Marcella offers her a bemused look.

Oh how she'd missed the other girl.

She'd forgotten that Rebekah had not seen her like this. That the other blonde hadn't been around for the change. Rebekah had only known her at turmoil, a soul at war. She wouldn't know of all the changes her eyes had taken, the toil they'd paid. To finally return to this color, this shade of hazel it had been a long road.

"My soul has settled for now, Kol is here so I assume his residual magic has no need to stake claim." She muses carefully, it wouldn't do well to delvogle all of their secrets at once.

Considering the big one, the deal, the price paid and what exactly Kol got in return for striking such a deal. Souls were not cheap things, and those willing to pay the price well the reward was surely great. Notably when it meant certain aspects of natures loopholes.

Kol paid the ultimate price for her soul all those years ago and she would reunite him with not only his humanity but his magic as well. He'd get what was owed to him. He just had to save her first.

The only concern was what was he going to have to save her from.

…

"He snapped my neck!" Niklaus growled but too Marcella it sounded more like annoyed whining. She rolled her eyes and handed him a blood bag. From what she'd been told and her own experience injuries as a vampire weren't exactly fun, especially those that temporarily killed you. She almost felt bad.

She could have warned him. But where was the fun in the she supposed. Niklaus snatched the blood bag out of her hand giving her a dark unsure look. As if he was no longer certain of her. Marcella ignored his insecurities at the moment, there simply wasn't time to address them right then. There were more important matters to discuss.

Like what idiot had allowed the doppleganger to be taken. She wondered which hybrid no longer had a head, it better not be Mason since she still had plans for him. He was currently one of her most favored pawns.

"You thrust a dagger through his chest and kept him dormant for over a hundred years, honestly Niklaus your lucky he didn't rip your head from your shoulders." She gives him a well meaning look. The uncertainty in his eyes is deeper than before, he isn't sure about her. About this new edge to Marcella's already very peculiar character. The small blonde huffs a sigh at him. This was absolutely ridiculous.

"The real issue is what you plan to do about the current doppelganger. I have enough of her blood saved that you could possibly create enough hybrid to get you through the next century if Mikael kills her. So I guess the question is really how badly do you want to keep making hybrids? Honestly she lives or she dies, it doesn't matter to me." Marcella gets straight to the point. Straight to the problem.

The problem wasn't that Mikael had Elena Gilbert, the problem was Elena Gilbert herself. No matter how many times they save her someone would always be after her for what she was. Marcella knew that no matter what they did it would always come back to this, to that stupid mortal girl.

Klaus turns sharply, his eyes narrow and his lip curls at the blaise tone from her mouth. The carelessness in her words. Could she possibly be suggesting what he thought? Surely not, he hadn't taken Marcella as a fool. Naive perhaps, but not a fool. But that, that was foolish ideal. If the doppelganger died he could only make so many hybrids, a set number wasn't ever going to be enough for him.

For the first time Klaus reacts violently with her. His hand is around her soft pale jugular, nails digging into the flesh of her neck. She doesn't even react, there is something wrong with her. Vacant in expression as if she couldn't really be bothered to care about her life at all.

"I thought you were one of us! If you know anything about me then you know that I will not let the doppelganger die." His growl, the anger in his eyes, the severity of his look in mirrored on her face and then she smiles at him.

Her small delicate perfectly manicured hands wrap around his wrist and she gently pries his hand off of her. There is a fire in her eyes that he hasn't seen in quite some time, but there is also a sort madness in them that he had not been expecting. Something in her was awakening and he had nary an idea as to what that would mean for things to come.

Was this the effect of being with his brother? What could this be?

"If you want to get your doppelganger back in one piece Niklaus then you have to face your fears. You need to translate this anger into conviction, you want Mikael to suffer for all he's done to you then you have to mean it." Her voice is low, barely above a whisper yet there is fire on her tongue in her eyes. Marcella has never been more sure of herself.

She lets go of his wrist only to grab his hand and encase it tightly in her own. "I told you I would always have your back, that hasn't changed. What has changed is that now, now it's not just me. You have your family Niklaus but you have to let them help you. Family is our strength, family is what makes us strong." Then she dropped his hand leaned forward and pecked his cheek before turning effortlessly on her feet and skipping back over to Kol.

It is then that Klaus notices the tension in Kol's eyes, the tightness of his shoulders, clenched teeth and fist, and the hand on his shoulder holding him back. Klaus doesn't want to think about what his younger might have tried if Elijah hadn't been there. Obviously his brother didn't like how his girl had been threatened.

The tension in Kol's jaw settled once Marcella is next to him tucked safely to his side. If she hadn't warned him earlier than his brother could have found himself missing a limb or two. Hell he still might, Klaus would think twice before raising his hand to Marcella again. Kol would not stand for it.

There was still much he needed to learn about her, there seemed to be so much he had missed. So much of her that he hadn't expected. He knew her in ways that no one else ever could but it seemed he still had much to discover.

"Alright no more drama it's time to decide what we're going to do about my least favorite Mikaelson. But first coffee, I had a rather unrestful night." Marcella declares ducking out from Kol's grasp and prancing towards the kitchen. At the raised brows from everyone but Kol Marcella smirks over her shoulders.

"Come now darling you know that you enjoyed yourself." Rebekah makes a disgusted face at Kol's comment before throwing her arms up.

"Please no one wants to hear about your sexual escapades brother. Especially not with little love it's not an imagine any of us want of her." Marcella actually cackles at that stopping in her tracks as if she can't help herself.

"I quite agree with you sister, that is simply not something I wish to picture." Kol just grins at his older brother. Well then, it seemed like this would be a fun way to torture his siblings.

Klaus despite the situation cracks a grin at the grimace on both Rebekah's and Elijah's face. They only knew Marcella through her innocence, her naivety neither really seemed to grasp just how devious the girl could be. Now he didn't want to hear about any of his siblings sex lives but he wasn't surprised by how physical those two already were. Perhaps he just knew them both better.

"You know Rebekah telling Kol what bothers you is only going to make it worse on yourself. Though Kol I would perhaps suggest keeping your bedroom tyraids to yourself whenever Salvatore is around. See he's rather fond of our Marcella, a protective older brother of sorts." He teased them both coming up behind her and looping his arm around her shoulders. She grinned mischievously at him. Kol didn't appear pleased by the display of affection.

"Where is Damon? I thought he was going to be here." Marcella's questions pulling them all away from the talk of moonlight escapades. At this the hybrid shrugs as if he had not a single care about the raven haired male. She pouts knowing full well that Niklaus was not going to answer her question, even if it only been asked as a diversion.

Marcella knew good and well where and what Damon was doing. Someone had to keep Stefan at bay and out of the way. Also he should be checking in with Roman to see if everything on his end was working out. Roman had a theory that he wanted to test and she was all for giving him the space he needed to do so but at the same time she was worried about the fallen god.

Isadora had been his partner for the last eon and now she was gone. The loss of the Fae queen had been hard on Marcella, it had been hard on them both. It was unexpected. It should have never have come down to that. If Marcella could turn back time she would have tried harder to stop the dark girl. In the end Isadora had always known how she'd meet her final death.

Just as Marcella knew that once this was over Roman would leave them. He couldn't stay with her forever, not now. Not when seeing her would be a constant reminder of their loss. Not while he still had a job to do.

Mikael let her know that from the very beginning that if she wouldn't hand over Niklaus, if she wouldn't help him kill his own son than she was would also be his enemy. Isadora dying was the first proof of that. Turning Caroline had only nailed the head on it. Any pretty ideals of saving the man were now forever gone from her mind, Marcella would make sure he paid for his transgressions.

"Where have you gone darling?" His hot breath against her ear, the softness to his voice. The concern that lingers in his tone is what pulls her out of her own lost thoughts.

Marcella tries to offer him a convincing, reassuring smile. It falls flat. They both knew he knew her too well to believe it. She would have to tell him later but for now she lightly shakes her head as to not draw attention.

They had work to do.

 **XOXOX**

 **Hello my beautiful readers! It's been a few weeks since I've posted and I am terribly sorry! My hubby and I went out of state for the holiday to visit family back where we are from so I was a bit busy. Also a forewarning while I am not giving up on this story it's unfortunately not going to be the most present thing in my life, I recently found out that I am expecting our first child so I'll be shifting most of my energy to that. I promise I am going to finish this it's just that the updates are mostly likely not going to be as frequent as they have been in the past. For that I am terribly sorry. I hope that despite that you all continue to stick with me so you can find out where this journey will end.**

 **Also I know there was some confusion in the last few chapters about the pacing of things and most importantly Isadora's off screen death. So I am here to answer a few questions.**

 **.1 yes the chapters are in fact in the right order. Isadora is killed by Mikael when Marcella refuses to give Klaus to him.**

 **.2 Roman did in fact mention that he would be moving on, that was not a typo or anything of the sorts.**

 **.3 Caroline is now a vampire. It was bound to happen at some point and when Marcella didn't react they way Mikael wanted her to with his first power move he of course did something drastic. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize that Caroline had Marcella's blood in her system hence vampire Care.**

 **I hope that those answers help clear up some of the confusion. If you have any questions feel free to leave them as a comment or a PM. I'll do my best to either respond via PM or in the next author's note.**

 **Tootals! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and that the rest of your year is merry and bright!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to support Marcella's story. I love you guys so much!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	31. Chapter 31

" _Mercy was fooling them to believe they were in control. Letting them think that they had a choice that they ever stood a chance. That was the mercy shown, the kindness spared. Because the truth was they had already lost and they didn't even know it._

 _So do not be fooled, mercy was just another pretty little lie."_

 _ **~V~**_

 **xXx**

"She's not going to care." Elena tells the man, the small amount of fear she'd had previously gone. Now she was just sort of resigned as her self preservation started to kick in. The man turned his head to look back at her, his brow raised. He smirked at her.

She could see where Klaus got his frightful nature from.

"What makes you think I care about that little girl? She doesn't matter." Elena shook her head, it was obvious something about Marcella had unsettled the man. Why would he go so far to upset her? Not that Elena really cared about Marcella's feelings at this point she never seemed to care about Elena's. The fact was just curious.

"For someone who doesn't mattered you went to a lot of trouble to hurt her." Elena mutters disbelief on her tongue. She didn't understand and she wanted too. Why did these things keep happening to her. She wasn't a bad person she didn't deserve these things.

The man suddenly chuckled. He folded his arms over his chest before leveling her with a stern look. "Little children need to be taught to respect their elders."

Elena looked at him for a long time after that. She might not have been Marcella's biggest fan, hell at this point she probably hated the blonde who had made her life miserable but to compare Marcella to a child was a grave mistake. The Gilbert girl saw that now, saw the mistake she'd made.

Marcella wasn't a child. She'd likely never been one.

The brunette huffed at him, she rolled her eyes in a display of bravery. Mikael didn't seem like he appreciated the gesture his lips pursed into a thin line and his eyes hardened further. He didn't say anything else.

Elena needed to figure out how to escape, or she needed to pray that somewhere in Marcella's icy heart she'd have mercy on her. Because at the end of it all Mikael didn't scare her as much as the thought of Marcella discovering that she'd been the one to free him. The one who'd set this all into motion.

 _Was it worth it._ Elena wasn't so sure now.

…

Kol's fingers twitched at his side, he wanted to kill someone. He hadn't yet since being returned to the waking side of it. His blood lust was still getting the better of him. He missed the sensation of fresh blood coursing through his veins. All this debating was only adding fuel to that desire, Kol hated sitting still.

"We can't just right out attack Mikael, he's too powerful." Rebekah objected to the current plan. The one Marcella had apparently been cultivating in her mind since before Mikael came to town as if she'd known how this was all going to play out long before anyone else. He watches as she raises a brow at Rebekah.

He could feel her sass. Just from the look in her eye the slight cock of her hips. She was so done with this.

"He's one man, there are eight of us here, ten if you include Roman and Damon. Ten against one seems like good odds to me. Besides we have another advantage." Klaus narrowed his eyes at her before raising a brow. What advantage?

"What are you talking about Marcella?" His brother demanded with a half growl, Kol didn't particularly like his tone. He'd be more than happy to snap his neck again especially considering his current mood. Marcella softly wrapped her hand with his encasing her fingers through his, she didn't look at him or draw away from the intensity of Klaus' gaze it was just something she did.

She wanted him to know it was okay.

"Nature is a funny thing, wouldn't you agree?" Redirection. She seems to pay Klaus' ire no mind when she doesn't straight up answer his question. No one answers her which causes the blonde to pout. Why weren't they taking the bait? This could be a fun game but no one was playing.

Marcella turns her puppy like expression to him, the playful pout on her face causes him to smirk. What games was she playing with them? "Funny is an interesting word to use darling." He tells her and finally the look on her face shifts from playful to serious then to almost wrathful. No one but him is privy to the sight.

What had the witches done to her?

"I suppose vindictive or petty is probably a better descriptive." She muses.

"Yes but what does the nature of nature have to do with this?" It's Finn to finally ask, Marcella beams at him. He was interesting when there wasn't mommy to worry about when there was something worth living for. She gives him the answer.

"An Orginal's only weakness is white oak, it's the only thing besides powerful magic that can permanently kill you lot. That is our advantage." There is nothing confusing about her words but all of his siblings look like they aren't sure. She couldn't be serious. White Oak trees were gone.

"Marcella surely you know that we burned down the last white oak a long time ago." Elijah states, methodically, as if he hated to burst her bubble. Marcella tisk at him sounding almost disappointed. She shakes her head.

"You did. A smart move I'd access, but pointless." Is what she tells him before turning her attention to the current King of New Orleans who had been unusually silent this whole time. Kol has no love for Marcel but he knew his companion found him interesting, and Rebekah unfortunately adored the vampire. She smiled brightly at him which he only raised his brow in response. Marcel wasn't quite used to her eccentrics just yet. He most likely never would be.

"You live in the hottest supernatural hub on this side of the world, from your experience Marcel what can you say about the witches about nature. Could you agree that they are resourceful and that they always right themselves? It's why you have such a tight hold on what they are allowed to do." He crosses his arms.

"How do you know that?" But that's not something she's going to answer so she turns back to Klaus having gotten what she desired from Marcel. Confirmation.

"Nature cannot live without her balance. There cannot be a group of powerful beings without a way to end them and since you killed Ester there hasn't been a witch alive powerful enough to take all of you out, not permanently that is. So nature would need a way to preserve it's balance hence white oak." The front door opens just at the moment, everyone turns to look. Marcella stops as if she'd expected it to happen.

Kol has not yet seen her smile quite like that. The smile on her face is radiant, pure and absolutely filled with love. Marcella lets go of his hand to walk over to the vampire in the doorway. Looking at the new arrival it couldn't be anyone other than her sister.

Marcella embraced Caroline kissing both of her sister's cheeks. "Did you find it alright? Thank you for doing this for me." Caroline rolls her eyes as she handed over the heavy canvas bag.

"Please anything to help, you love them so they're family now. Besides it was a fun distraction. So are you going to introduce me?" Marcella rolls her eyes but makes a gesture for Caroline to follow.

All eyes are on them. Marcella flits back to Kol's side like a butterfly on a flower. The bag still in her hand held low at her side, a few seconds wouldn't hurt them to wait. Caroline gives Marcella a rather amused smile while watching her sister move about. She seemed so content.

"This is going to be quick, mom isn't going to be happy if you miss more than first period." Caroline snorts it was the last few days of school no one cared and she gives Marcella a pointed look. Of course her sister ignores it.

"You've already met Rebekah" Rebekah gives a soft wave a smirk on her face."- the guy with her is Marcel, next to them is Elijah and next to him is Finn and Sage, Nik is the growlly one in the middle and the lastly this is Kol." Marcella manages to get that out all in one breath because they still had stuff to do and this couldn't take to long. Caroline nods she files all that away before leveling her eyes to the dark haired male next to her sister. Taking note of the way Marcella says his name, the slight hitch in her voice the fluttering of her heart.

Obviously she loved him more than any of the others. Not that she didn't love them, that wasn't the case. There was just something about the man next to her sister. By the look in her eyes the way her whole demeanor changed. _She needed him._

 _He needed her._

Marcella watches as her sister calculates something in her head, she can see the wheels turning behind Caroline's eyes. The older Forbes girl vamps over to Kol. There are a few intakes of breaths but Caroline doesn't seem too concerned. Kol meets her intense gaze he knew what this was, he smirks at her. Caroline puts her hands on her hips cocking a sly smile in his direction.

"I'm not going to have to do the whole big sister spill with you, right?" She raises her brow in a daring motion, Marcella shakes her head at them both.

"Of course not _darling."_ Caroline gives a nod and then offers him a genuine smile.

"Wonderful!" She claps her hands together before continuing. "Alright Marcie I'll see you later, be careful." Caroline reaches for her sister places a peck to her cheek before leaving. The blonde baby vampire offers them all one final wave before shutting the door behind her.

Marcella set the bag at her feet and ran a hand through her crown. That went well.

" _Marcie_." Kol teases as she did not seem like a Marcie not in the slightest, something about that name screamed little child, naivety, innocence and from what he knew of her that wasn't the case. Marcella swats his arm albeit playfully. Now was not the time to be making fun of her various nicknames. He chuckles at her expense.

"Marcella, what is in that bag." Niklaus draws his tone suspicious, he didn't like the looks of it. Marcella gave him the most mischievous yet proud smile. As if she had just won the lottery through nefarious means.

She clap her hands together before bending down to the floor she pulled out ten different white oak stakes. At their appalled and alarmed looks she smiled in what was most likely meant to be reassuring but if anything the words out of her mouth contradicted to notion. "Like I said, nature always has to right itself."

Because there was nothing reassuring about that statement in the slightest.

 _What else had nature decided to right?_

…

Stefan was past the point of panic. Past the point of worry. He was now to a point of blind hysteria. Elena was missing and he hadn't seen any sign of either his brother or the Forbes girl. The boarding house was eerily quiet it wasn't right. Something was happening and he couldn't be sure if that was a good thing or not.

Couldn't be sure that what was happening would prove to help find Elena any quicker. That is would spell out something good for her. All he could see was where all of this could wrong. To make matters worse when he'd gone to Bonnie for help the young Bennett witch denied him.

She couldn't get involved, it was vampire business and she couldn't help him. Stefan didn't know what to think about the line he'd been feed but it just hadn't seemed like something Bonnie would have said. Vampire business. What did that even mean? Elena was her best friend why didn't she want to save her, why wouldn't she want to help.

"Why the long face baby-bro." The abruptness of Damon's voice and his sudden arrival startle Stefan out of his thoughts. There is something about the smugness in Damon's eyes and he nonchalant tone the sets Stefan off.

Didn't he know what was going on? Why wasn't he more concerned? Elena was missing. Stefan flashes to his brother picking up a letter opener from the desk it was a good enough weapon as any. Damon smirks at the frazzled look in the younger's eyes, he'd have to do better.

Stefan was becoming so predictable these days. Brood and then spiral for a few decades. Really it was rather boring at this point.

Damon blocks the attempted attack easily but that was what happened when you weren't up to par. He grabs Stefan's wrist before maneuvering his spiraling brother into a headlock. It was reminiscent of something he would have done when they were still human, innocent children. Those days were long over.

"Tsk, tsk. Gonna have to try a lot harder than that Stef. You're really losing your touch. How about a nice nap?" Then not so gently he shoved a vervain filled syringe in his neck. Couldn't have him getting in the way of the not quite really a rescue mission.

A vervain induced nap might actually do him some good.

Maybe Damon should have felt bad but his brother had once tried to do the same to him. Besides Marcella was closer to family than Stefan had ever been. He wouldn't let his idiotic self-righteous little brother hurt her again.

He locked Stefan in the cellar shutting the door dusting his hands before heading back up the stairs. Stefan could be free once he learned to behave. Damon shook his head as he pushed the tinge of guilt away.

 _This was just the way it had to be._

He'd already picked his side.

 **XOXOX**

 **Okay you guys I know I said that I wouldn't be posting as frequently but this chapter actually was really easy to write and I wanted to go ahead at let you all have it! OMG you guys we've reached 400 reviews, you have no idea how much that means to me like it's so freaking bizarre that this has been so well received to me. I'll be honest I cried when I was scrolling through my emails and reading all your reviews, you guys are amazing! Thank you, thank you so much for all your support and love!**

 **You guys are so incredible!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter I hope that it is mildly enjoyable for you all and that you will keep letting me know what your thinking! Once again you are all so awesome!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	32. Chapter 32

_"Doubt comes in, And strips the paint  
Doubt comes in, And turns the wine  
Doubt comes in and leaves a trace  
Of vinegar and turpentine  
Where are you? Where are you now?  
Doubt comes in ,And kills the lights  
Doubt comes in ,And chills the air  
Doubt comes in and all falls silent  
It's as though you aren't there  
Where are you? Where are you now?"_

 _ **~Doubt Comes In, Hadestown~**_

 **...**

Roman leaned himself against the sticky wooden bar. His amber almost golden eyes locked on one patron across the room. Another man of similar belongings, chiseled from the heavens themselves and fallen far from the grace of their father. The old god would give him some credit his fellow was doing his best to to ignore him. Of course they both knew it would be fruitless but Roman did admire the attempt. He pushed himself off of the bar completely content to make the first move.

He knew his brother wouldn't run from him. Roman shoved his hands lazily into his pockets before telling the bartender his order and then strolling over to the man. He's met by a raised brow and reluctant nod to sit is met by a smirk.

"It's been a while." His brother snorts turning his head slightly. A while might have been an understatement.

"You've been dwelling among mortal company for far longer than usual." Roman couldn't deny that sentiment he'd own half of their lives regardless, being among them was always frivolously entertaining. Mortals had always proved to be far more interesting than gods or monsters and with an eternity he could be whatever they needed. He just continued to smirk at his sulking brother.

Until his brother decided that he was not in the mood for playing games and got right down to business. What more should he have expected from him? Death hardly ever had time to play games.

"Hypnos you've been playing a dangerous game with that girl." The smirk falls from his lips. Hypnos now outed narrows his eyes at the other. Well, he knew where they still stood.

"I don't remember asking you Thanatos." Thanatos cast a sly smile at his twin raising his arms. A mock surrender.

"It's not my intention to upset you brother, It was just an observation." Hypnos with his eyes still narrowed leaned dangerously forward.

"Bold of you to lecture me about dangerous games brother. Tell me Thanatos what rolls you've played." But the god of death smile turned secretive and select. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. It seemed he would not be revealing his cards anytime soon.

Hypnos should have known better. You should never play cards against death. Death always found a way to be the smartest and most prepared at the table. Ready for anything.

"You've become reckless since Pasithea's death. I am sorry about the Fae Queen but you need to take better care of yourself." Hypnos snarled at Thanatos pushing himself from the table. That was too far. How dare he be so presumptuous. He dropped his money on the dark wood startling the approaching waitress who was then shooed away by the still calm patron.

"Don't talk to me about her. You have not earned that right." He turned his heel and started to walk away. Thanatos not one to be outdone made sure to get the last word in.

"You shouldn't be upset with me for your own faults brother, and if you're not careful you will lose this one too." His fist balled and his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

Except the god masquerading had nothing he could say to that. Deep in the pit he knew it to be true.

" _Be careful brother. You know he favors this one."_

…

Damon strolled easily up the steps to Niklaus' obnoxiously large house. Really it was such a pompous gaudy thing. He would have much more preferred meeting at the not quite as large boarding house. But this was where his princess had asked him to come so this was where he had to be.

He wouldn't admit to anyone else but he was starting to worry about her. He'd been a little worried for a while now, she seemed like she was spirally and not in the normal sense. Not like he did. Her spiral seemed more self-destructive, more in house. Never a good combination for someone like her.

Someone who despite what she let others believe took everything to heart. Damon shook his head, now was probably not the time to be distracted. To be concerned. Distraction could mean untimely death and Marcella would kill him if he died because of her. Besides he had her new boyfriend knew his place.

It would be a terrible shame if he had to do something drastic. Damon whistled a little tune while pushing the front door open. Forgoing knocking because this wasn't a stranger he was trying to make nice with, just a smelly mutt he had to keep tolerating because someone had decided that he was family too.

"I see your back." Damon smirked at the slightly less sulky hybrid.

"I see your still grumpy. But I do take it by the less surly look in your eye Marcella is here." Damon just patted Niklaus' shoulder condescending as he walked by, the only sign that he had irritated the other man was a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"It's like you want Nik to rip your head off." Her voice reached his ears and he turned to look up the stairwell. There she was smiling at him like nothing else mattered. Before he knew it she'd blurred down the stairs and was throwing her arms around his neck.

Damon pulled her close. He could feel some sort of tension relax in her as she let him hold her. She pecked his cheek when she pulled away from the embrace, he brushed one of her wild curls from her eyes. A true smile on his lips when he recognized them as the ones he'd met originally. Something had changed.

Something inside of her had changed. She seemed more at ease in her own skin, he hadn't seen her this comfortable with herself since before the turn. "Feeling better princess?" His tone soft, softness that was only given to her and she nodded.

"For the most part. _Are you okay?_ " Because she knew what he had done, they'd talked about it a while ago. Because she was her and she knew that no matter what Stefan did he was still his brother and a part of Damon would always love and feel pity for him.

He grinned but it was barely committed, it looked like a lie on his face. " _I will be_. So what's the plan." Damon purposely changed the subject and for once she let him. However he could see it in her eyes that they would be talking more about this later. That girl.

"Marcella thinks it's wise to just straight out attack the most powerful hunter of all time." Niklaus decides it's time for him to interject on their conversation. Damon rolled his eyes at him.

"You should know by now Niklaus that she's never been a fan of sneaking around or devious plots. It's not a bad plan, I assume Caroline already brought over the stakes?" He turns his question to her and she nods smiling like a crazy person.

"About an hour ago, we could have already been over and done with this but no one wants to agree with me on the best way to proceed. I know this is the best way, I'm right but not everyone wants to see it my way." She pouted crossing her arms appearing like a put out little child. Damon shook his head at her act, Niklaus too could see it for what it was and he rolled his eyes not at all impressed.

"I already told you _sweetheart_ why just winging it when it comes to fighting Mikael is a terrible idea." He chastised her and she decided the best option was turning her nose at him and looking across the room.

"And I told you Niklaus why having a plan plan was a death sentence." Then she stalked away, obviously upset. Damon let her go before turning to look at the original.

He raised a brow. "You know just as well as I do that she's never wrong, why are you doubting her now?" Damon leveled his gaze he would not back down from this. Especially since he could see just how much Klaus' doubt bothered his girl.

Marcella hated being taken for granted. Hated being doubted. She didn't open her mouth or give her thoughts on something unless she'd really considered them. It was just how she'd always been. Damon remembered the last time he doubted her, he remembered the betrayed look in her eyes when he'd attacked her out of his doubts and from those memories he'd sworn never again.

…

Marcella took a moment to access their standings, to try to process their odds. She knew that they could do this. Knew that it had been done before. No matter all of her knowing it didn't change the fact that she was afraid. Afraid that all her efforts wouldn't be enough, that she could still fail.

She didn't want to lose them, any of them. At this point she was more than attached. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it if anything happened to her people. Especially Kol, Niklaus, and Damon. Facing Mikael no matter their odds was dangerous. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many places where they could fall short and fail.

It had to be enough. There was simply no other option.

Kol watched her for a moment, he'd been just watching her for a while. She was nothing like he had expected so much more. The way she held herself, the way she loved, the way that she existed as if she was the center of everything for everyone. The way she hurt when her ideas and opinions were ignored, were doubted. Marcella was something special.

Something that was his and he could see that she felt incredible pain. His brother's doubt, reluctance to believe her word. It frustrated her beyond measure because it was so abundantly clear to him that all she wanted for them, any of them was the best. She wanted them to be happy and this was the only way to achieve that feet.

On the other hand, the fear he'd once held about the place the Salvatore held in her heart was not the threat he'd first perceived it to be. He could see that the other man loved her in a way that Kol never could, that he'd protect and care about her in reaches that were just his. Damon Salvatore was her family, her sire, he'd never let anything hurt her.

Even himself or anyone else who dared. Even Kol. The original was giddy at the thought it wasn't like he ever would hurt her but it was nice to know that someone was there to make sure he didn't. He could see himself and the Salvatore becoming interesting allies. Friends perhaps if they were lucky. Marcella would expect nothing less.

His eyes lingered on her face. He could see the tears building in the corner could feel her beginning to break. The time for lingering and watching was over. Kol put a sly smile on his face before walking over to her. Wrapped his arms over her shoulders, his fingers playing with the ends of curls.

He leaned just slightly into her, so he could whisper in her ear.

"You look incredibly frustrated darling, and not in a good way." She smiles at the sound of his voice, looking up into eyes that felt like home. Warm coffee and soothing honey had never felt more at ease. Kol smirked down at her and it did nothing for the feeling.

Marcella gave a small nod for confirmation of his words but still she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Whenever she looked at him instantly no matter what was going on she felt comforted. Safe. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and linking hands behind his back. Burying her face into his chest. Breathing in his scent, taking in the deep forest and faint smoke.

Marcella never one to shy away from her feelings told him everything she felt in that moment in two small words.

" _I'm afraid."_

 **XOXOX**

 **Short chapter I know, and I'm sorry about that. Also I'm sorry that we haven't even gotten to the Mikael fight yet originally that had been the plan for this chapter but as I was writing it I felt like it would be crammed in at the end and I didn't really want to do that to you guys. SO hopefully the actual confrontation will be in the next chapter. Anyway thank you all so much for your continued support and kind words!**

 **You guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you for reading! I look forward to hear what you are all thinking about this so far.**

 **I hope that you all have a wonderful day/night/whatever!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	33. Chapter 33

" _Sometimes you face gods, monsters even, and the battle is perilous, bloody,dangerous. It takes more out of you than you can bare. Gods and monsters are daunting foes, unforgiving. However, it will come a point where sometimes you will face a even more harrowing feet and more often than not your biggest enemy is only mortal. Only human, and they're the worst one yet. Because._

 _Because, that enemy is you._

 _You are always your own worst enemy."_

 **X**

Tyler wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. How he was supposed to react, but in hindsight aggressively pushing his father had not been his most brilliant idea. But he had just made him so angry. Angry to the point of escalation. Angry to the point of blind rage. Angry to the point of anguish.

He'd made a horrible mistake.

Mason clapped his hand down on his shoulder, giving the poor teen a tight squeeze. Disputes the situation, despite what the anger of a boy had done he knows it's not entirely his fault. Wolves were just more inclined to rage. Inclined to lashing out blindly.

Even if it meant someone would die. Even if it was an accident.

Mason knew that Tyler hadn't meant too, that he never intended for this to happen. But Mason Lockwood also knew that nature didn't care. So he does his best to be a solidarity figure, someone who can help.

Because now they had a body to deal with. The wolf grimaced. This wouldn't be fun in the slightest. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him.

She hadn't wanted this to happen. Had explicitly warned him that she would not be pleased if somehow it did.

 _Mason shuddered. A cold dread building in his spine. Marcella wouldn't be merciful when she found out. Her mercy would only stretch so far._

 _..._

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. Hours had past. Literal hours of just sitting still and waiting for something to happen. The man seemed like he had expected it almost, as he made no indication of surprise. But Elena was starting to feel like she had been right.

Marcella didn't care about her. Why would she be in any hurry to rally the forces to save her?

"I told you she didn't care." Mikael turns his head away from the window he'd been staring out. His brow raised at the mouthy teen, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He was really starting to get annoyed by this girl.

It would be so easy to kill her.

"I thought I told you girl, this isn't about her."

She reminded him too much of another doppelganger he'd known. Mikael had nothing more to say to her. He turned away eyes back towards the window. They'd be here soon.

Because he knew that the one she spoke of, that that girl did care. He'd seen it in her eyes the moment they first met. Just how deeply she felt about all of his children. A fiery protectiveness that would burn to whatever depths was necessary for them. So perhaps she truly did not care about the doppelgänger before him but she did care about his children. Niklaus did care about the state of the doppelgänger and he would want to get her back for her usefulness. That girl would bend over backwards to give his stepson the world if he so asked for it. Such loyalty while inspiring was damning. A death wish.

He cleared his head of such frivolous things. He had more important matters to think of.

They'd be here soon and they'd be armed. Mikael could feel it. He couldn't wait. The time was upon them, upon him, his children standing united against him. An almost bitter feeling, almost. Because there was a part of him that was still a father and in all his years never had they stood together as one.

Bitter. But proud.

…

She tapped her fingers anxiously against her leg, tapping the other foot impatiently. Marcella wasn't feeling particularly confident at the moment. They hadn't agreed with her, they hadn't taken her advice, this wasn't going to work. There was no possible way. Mikael would expect them to have a plan, he will have prepared for that. Not having a concrete plan was the best plan and Niklaus didn't agree with her.

That stung.

Marcella hadn't expected that. It hurt.

To make matters worse, she still hadn't heard from Roman and she'd been waiting for his news. Whatever he discovered could make or break this. Marcella had to remind herself to take a calming breath. Despite her fears, her concern, her worries it was now or never.

A hand clasp down on her shoulder, stilling her twitching limbs. She doesn't look at them. "It's going to be okay princess." But even the reassurance in Damon's voice can pull her out of the doubts. He couldn't know that. No one could.

Everything was entirely different now. Marcella just shakes her head looking down at her feet. God she hated this feeling. The feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen.

"Let's just get this over with." The sooner it was over the better she'd feel.

…

 _Beware a king who bowed before no one except his queen._ Thanatos thought absently his eyes on the unfolding page. He could feel death in the air like one felt water on skin. Ingrained deeply within his very being.

Death. Destruction. _Chaos_.

The god smiled. He hadn't felt this much of his fathers presence in a long time. An eon possibility. Chaos was here and he was enthralled with that mere girl.

He had been since the very beginning. All because of that boy. A true servant. Thanatos folded his hands under his chin, this could prove to be far more entertaining than he first thought.

 _Revere a queen whose king bows only before her._

It was time.

….

The closer they got to where Marcella insisted Mikael would be the more unsettled he was begging to feel. Chaos brimming at his core, eating away at his being. Kol wanted there to be bloodshed. He wanted retribution. He wanted his father to burn for the hell he put them all through for centuries.

He wanted fire and he wanted blood. But more importantly he wanted this to be over with so he could take his girl and show her everything the world had to offer. He wanted to take her far away from the dark terrible place. That was beginning to consume them all.

For a moment when he looked at her, at the stone cold look in her eyes, at her stiff posture he could of sworn he felt something buzzing under his own skin. Something warm, something familiar. _Soon my son_.

The words echoed in his ears like a ghost memory and Kol couldn't help the giddy feeling that crawled up his spine. An almost manic laugh escaped his lips and she looked back at him a smiled knowingly.

 _Soon._

…

In a true dramatic Mikaelson fashion Mikael stood direct center of the field, holding the Gilbert girl close to his chest. The smirk on his face grew as he children and their associates arrived. To no surprise they were all there, all of his remaining children and the girl. She stood with them as if she was one of them, and if he didn't know better from the look on her face he might have thought she was.

But he knew she was nothing shy of a pretender. A girl playing queen. She stood no chance against him. Their eyes meet and he watches with amusement as she keeps his gaze.

He'd kill her last. He'd force her to watch as he killed all his children, and then he'd watch with pleasure as the light snuffed from her haunting eyes.

"Were you to scared to face me alone boy, that you have to drag your siblings down too." Mikael sneered. But to his surprise he receive no reaction from Klaus. Nothing but a cold resentful look that burned deeply in his eyes.

For the first time in Niklaus' life he stood before him without any fear. Without any care. Never before. Mikael had not expected that. Had not expected such confidence. Interesting.

He had expected rage. Violence. Immediate reaction, not cold indifference. Mikeal's eyes shifted over to warrant all his other children's reaction to find more of the same. Set steal. A united front.

A beautiful farce. One he doesn't believe. United. A laughable idea. Never had they been truly united.

"I'd say never is unfortunately a lie. Especially since In your dreams you wished to all be together again." An arm snakes around his shoulders and suddenly he's being crushed under the weight.

Mikael couldn't move. His whole body paralyzed, but not by fear. It was as if all his limbs had simply fallen asleep. The careful hold he had on the girl falls and she doesn't even look back when she runs from him.

Slowly he looks to his right where the extra weight was. That boy. The boy who'd he seen with her. Face distorted by gold shimmering light, but his eyes could still be seen.

Ancient eyes. Eyes that knew too much, had seen too much. The eyes of a wrathful god.

"I'm dreaming." Mikael concludes through gritted teeth.

"Much worse mate, you're dying." A new voice answers, and as the owner comes into view suddenly he's hit with an onslaught of memories. Of blood, carnage, fire and smoke.

He remembers the cold look in her eyes as he plunged a stake through her chest, one that was meant for Niklaus. The cold rage on Kol's face as he tore him apart. The agony on his sons features, to be so in love.

"She could have redeemed you to them. You know, you could have been a family again. But you made a grave mistake." A third voice, haunting him. Because that voice belonged to someone he'd killed.

The Fae queen stepped into view, the gaping hole still in her chest oozing black sludge Eyes dark and deadly. A hand shot forward and broke through his own chest, delicate fingers wrapping dangerously around his heart. Blood fell out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Then her face was right upon his, lips lingering at his ear.

She whispered something damning. The truth that could have redeemed him. " _She wanted you to know that Freya lived."_

His ears fill with the sound of demented cackling, it takes him to his grave. Like a deranged angel dragging him to the depths of hell. The Fae queen takes a step back pulling his heart out of his chest, so that even in his last moments all he feels is agony. The heart in her hand turns to dust as she fades back into darkness.

 _Leaving the dead man with the sons of Chaos._

Mikael was dead.

His hands were covered in blood and other bodily fluids. The stake that he'd once held now buried deep within his own father's chest. Kol let his grip fall, his hands numb at his side. She'd been right. Mikael had expected them to have a plan, he'd prepared for that and Marcella had paid the price.

She'd warned them, and they hadn't listened. Now she might not… No he couldn't think about it that way. He would just get her to have her leave him. Not so soon. Not until he could show her everything.

A hand delicately, gently touches his shoulder. He tries to shrug them off. Kol was no where in the right mind to deal with his siblings pity. Damon had carried her lifeless body from the carnage before he'd gone ballistic. Unfortunately whichever sibling it is they're persistent and there is no relenting.

Kol glances up to look up to tell them off or relieve them of their head. He hadn't yet decided. "You'll find the second option a lot more difficult than the first child." That wasn't a sibling.

"As I am quite fond of my head."

 _God had arrived and he looked far more amused than he should have been._

Kol allowed himself to be help up, allowed the being to move him. At the thought of how ridiculous this whole situation had become he couldn't help the maniac laughter that slipped past his lips. He ran his bloodied hand through his scalp trying to control himself but control was at such a loss right now. All he wanted was the exact opposite.

He wanted chaos and everything that came with the want. So consumed he missed the smirk on the beings face or the way his eyes soften when regarding the boy. His child.

If his son wanted chaos, wanted everything that was of him. Was ready to accept every aspect of the gift he'd been given. _So be it._

Chaos smiled reaching out his hand touching a single finger to his child's forehead. "You'll need this back then." He withdrew his touch after a moment, briefly meeting the awed understanding gaze of the young original before disappearing.

Kol fell to his knees, maddening cackles in the air. To anyone looking in it would appear he'd finally lost it. But the present buzzing under his skin and the fire in his veins was testament to anything but. If anything he was more himself than he'd been in a long time.

His magic had been returned to him, and right then he had a garden to save.

 _Eden was waiting for him._

 **XOXOX**

 **OMG guys it's been a month since I last updated! I am so sorry! What can I say? Uh, not a lot in my defense other than this chapter had been a real pain to write. A lot going on here and for that I'll apologize. I'll be frank I had to include everything in this chapter that I did, even the bits that don't make sense because some of it will be important later.**

 **This chapter honestly is a bit of a mouthful, or eyeful.. A lot to take in. I hope that you enjoyed reading it and if you are confused about anything PM I'll be glad to clear up what I can regarding the confusion.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for your continued love and support. It truly means the world to me. Your reviews have been really inspiring to read while I've been working on this chapter. Please keep letting me know what you think and how you feel regarding GoE. I look forward to hearing more from you all.**

 **I hope that you have a wonderful day!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	34. Chapter 34

__" _In the end there is nothing to be done but to state clearly what has been done, without shame or regret, and say: Here I am, and this is what I am. Now deal with me as you see fit. That is your right. Mine is to stand by the act, and pay the price._

 _You do what you must do, and pay for it. So in the end all things are simple."_

 _ **~Brother Cadfael's Penance~**_

 _ **...**_

The memory of grayed skin and blank eyes. Cold flesh and still veins haunted him. An imagine that would never leave him. Burned into his brain forever.

Damon wanted to rip that bastards head from his chest, wanted to render the doppelganger to a bloody heep, he wanted to force consequence for their actions against him against her upon them as bloody retribution. Marcella was dead. His princess, his best friend, his little sister was gone and no one was to blame but himself. He should have stopped her.

"Stop being dramatic." Damon all but snarled at the assured tone. He wanted to wipe the smug look off the bastard's otherworldly face.

The god sighed at the vampire, he cast his eyes from the pitiful face of the man Marcella loved as her own flesh. Turning his golden orbs to where her body lay lifeless. Even he knew how it looked for all purpose she was dead.

Except he knew she could never truly die. That would be a break in the deal made, the gift given. Their father loved her too much to allow such a thing. He adored the small girl and the chaos her mere existence created. No, he would never let her die, not while her life was so amusing.

The only question now was, _how long was he going to make her wait?_

A door down stair flew open, banging against a wall as it did. Hypnos smirked. Well then, it had appeared not long at all. Next the door to the room they were in guarding a corps turned to dust. This time Damon did snarl, did try to act only to end up on his knees clutching his head in unimaginable pain.

The original regarded him next and Hypnos stepped aside make a gesture at her body. "She has been waiting for you." He tells the boy and all he's met by is cool indifference.

Kol has no need to respond and no desire to entertain the god. There were far more important matters to attend to right now. The vampire withering on the floor would forgive him later once he saved Marcella. First he wrapped his hand around the white oak still imbedded in her chest, that had to go it disintegrated from his touch alone.

He ran his other hand along the length of the new wound and her old scare, far to often has she touched death's embrace. The open wound began to heal slowly closing and the old scar faded. She would need no reminders of such horrible things. Kol brought his own wrist to mouth biting down deep creating a flow of blood.

Hypnos raised his brow at that but said nothing. Did this boy think something so simple would really work? Marcella was after all technically dead. Surely it would take more than blood to revive her.

Kol lowered his wrist over her lips, he let crimson stain them bringing about just a small amount of color to her gray face. It was then that the incantation fell from his tongue and another presence joined them in the room. He barely raised his head to meet them.

Thanatos smirked at the boy from his spot sitting in the window seal above her bedside, revealing his presence."No need to be so formal _paulo puero chao_ , all you had to do was ask. It's not like our father will let me keep her anyhow." Kol's brow twitched but he still said nothing. Ignoring the groaning on the floor. The god of death rolled his eyes as he reached a hand within his own being a pulled out a white light. He let the light slip through his fingers and back into her body.

The moment the soul made contact with flesh her lips latched onto the offered blood. Sharp teeth biting into warm veins. As her eyes opened the gods disappeared. Their work here was over, the job done.

 _It all happened to fast. Marcella knew that if she didn't act then Niklaus was as good as dead. Mikael was prepared for them, for whatever they had prepared for him. She'd tried her best to warn them that having a plan would be the ruin. A plan he would expect, calculate for, counter._

 _She had been right. No matter how outnumbered he was, he was ready. Spiteful. Vengeful. It didn't matter to him that he could die, as long as he succeeded in killing Niklaus._

 _There had been barely any decision prior to the fight that broke out. Nik acting in haste and Mikael prepared for it. For a moment it seemed they might have had the upper hand until Mikael pulled a dirty trick. Bringing up what really happened to Esther in the midst of it all. Rebekah and Finn turned on them almost immediately , neither would fight for a brother who killed their mother._

 _Niklaus lost his upper hand and his opportunity. Marcella could stand by and watch him be killed. Especially not because of his own foolishness. She acted without thinking, running to him and pushing him out of the way. Turning her body just in time to face him._

 _White oak that was meant for someone else plunged through her heart._

Marcella's eyes opened wide, her entire being burned as if someone had just forced lava in her veins. Alarm and panic began to settle in until she saw him. When everything came rushing back to her.

"Kol?"

She had died, and he'd brought her back. The wrist that she'd been feeding from falls from her mouth as she forces herself to sit up. Marcella throws her body into him, wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his shoulder. Kol returned the embrace holding her tightly, vowing to never let her go.

They could have stayed like that forever but a deep groan pulls them both from the moment. Kol remembers the man on the floor he pulls his magic off of Damon as Marcella eases back onto the bed. She's eyeing him uncertainty but there is this sparkle in her eye that can only be happiness and understanding and she smiles.

Damon stands, his knees slightly wobbly his body a little sore. He'd make sure to punch Kol later however he needed to make sure that the other beating heart in the room really belonged to her. Kol knows to step aside, knows that no matter their bond that this baby vampire loved his garden viciously. The Salvatore was her family, her brother, her most trusted confidant. She loved him too. Just differently than she loved Kol.

Marcella reached out to him, running a hand over his cheek. Damon cupped his hand over hers holding it close to his face. His other hand gently touching her face, brushing a fallen curl from her cheek. "Don't you ever do that again." He tells her before pulling her forward to him. Holding her close to him, afraid to lose her.

She was the first one who'd bothered to see him.

…

Following her second resurrection Marcella took a shower to wash the blood and reminder of it all off her flesh. She needed a moment to herself to come to terms with everything that had happened. Mikael had killed her, Kol had killed Mikael, an actual primordial force had shown up and given Kol his magic back. Not to mention that somehow Kol had brought her back from death itself. It was quite a lot to wrap her head around. A moment would be enough, but it was all she was going to get at the moment.

They still needed to deal with the aftermath of all of this. Mikael had thrown a wrench in the unity she had tried to salvage between the siblings. To make it worse she couldn't even entirely blame that bastard for it. If Niklaus had just been honest with hi siblings then none of this would have happened. She needed to act quick to salvage whatever was left of their familial bond before it was too late. Marcella turned the knob the warm flow of water on her skin gone.

Damon had brought her to the Kern house, as it had been the closest to the scene. Lucky for her since she kept a full wardrobe here. It would do nobody any good for her to show up in dirty bloody clothes.

She lets her hair hang damp on her shoulders no point to try anything with it, like she'd said no time for that. Marcella throws on a white dress that had little lilac embroidered flowers gathered at the skirt and climbing up the dress. As she walks out of the room she slips on a simple nude shoe before heading downstairs to meet her boys.

"I texted Elijah despite the circumstances they are all at the mansion." Kol tells her and she nods grabbing a cardigan off the hook before heading out the front door.

Damon has his keys in hand which means they're driving not running and honestly she'd okay it. Bought her a few more minute to think, or it would have if her phone hadn't started ringing. Caller I.D read Mason and she couldn't think of any worthwhile reason for him to be calling her right now. He'd played his part and she had nothing for him at the moment.

"This better be important Mason." Her tone takes on a level of steal, she really didn't have time for this.

" _The mayor is dead."_ Marcella raises a brow even though wolf boy can't see it. What did it matter to her if Richard Lockwood was dead? She never liked that asshole.

"And?" Mason takes a deep breath on his end of the line as if he doesn't want to be the one to tell her whatever it is.

" _His death is the result of an altercation with his son, being ruled as an accident but Tyler pushed him and he fell down the stairs in the Lockwood manor."_ Marcella grit her teeth together, she really didn't have time to deal with this.

"You had one job Mason, one. I'll deal with you later for now handle the situation." She hung up throwing her phone to the floorboard. One Lockwood wolf had been enough for her. Tyler hadn't deserved this. He may not have been her friend but he was important to Matt and her sister which meant he was protected.

"Marc?" She shook her head. They had more pressing things to deal with, this was just going to have to wait.

Damon puts the car in park and they all get out, her phone call had taken up the entirety of the short ride so she wasn't allowed anymore time to her thoughts. Mason would pay for that too.

"Don't hit Niklaus." She warns Damon before taking the lead walking up the steps gently. Kol right behind her, he shook his head. Neither of them were making any promises.

Niklaus needed a good slug to the face.

If you couldn't hear the yelling coming from inside the mansion before then you could definitely hear it now. Marcella scowled. Such children, she loved them but god they acted like children.

"Good gracious, shut the hell up!" Her voice is slightly pitched, louder than she usually let herself get. But it had all of their attention in the matter of seconds. No one had ever dared to yell at an original before.

"You all sound like a bunch of squabbling preschoolers." She continued ignoring the surprised looks in each of their eyes. Marcella had not forgotten that they'd all witness her die, she simply didn't care.

There were a lot of things she simply didn't care about at that moment.

"Impossible, you were dead." Niklaus breathes, he sounds almost relieved. Marcella ignores the tone. She hadn't yet forgiven him for his role played in her recent dance with death. All he had to do was believe her. Instead she just snorts at him turning her attention the raging siblings.

"You know what, all of you sit the fuck down. It's time we had a chat." And if they couldn't help but to listen everyone was forced down. Almost as if she'd compelled them.

Kol raises his brow, impressive. Her true ability, her real power. The gift she'd been given. In a world ruled by chaos and madness, by supernatural and magic she'd been given control. She didn't even seemed surprised.

 _A daughter of Chaos who had been given absolute control._

She could have forced them to do whatever she wanted and yet she always gave them a choice. Always offered them options, let them keep their free will. Even when they hadn't agreed, even when she knew what was better for them. Marcella was a queen pretending the be a kind princess she'd been playing them all this whole time. Her patience had run out and now she would make them listen.

 _Simple as it was, they no longer had a choice._

 **XOXOX**

 **Marcella is not god, I repeat Marcella is not god. But just like Kol she has in fact been given a gift by one. It's rather poetic if you think about it. At least a thought it was. Just so you know despite what Hypnos and Thanatos thinks Marcella can in fact die. She was just lucky this time around. No one is truly immortal. Not even gods.**

 **Anyway.. I know that the last chapter was really confusing and not exactly concise in what was happening. I do hope that this chapter helps clear up some of that confusion and just know that if things don't make sense they will later. A part of the story is to unravel the mystery. And there is much more to all of this.**

 **But like I said if you PM me I'll do my best to answer any questions I can. Clear up some of the confusion.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	35. Chapter 35

" _I am coming_

 _For all the monsters that ever touched him,_

 _I am coming_

 _For all the ones who twisted his starts into shadows,_

 _They turned him into a nightmare,_

 _So I'm going to be theirs._

 _And they'll never wake up."_

 _ **~k.s.~**_

 **...**

Marcella rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes closed in contemplation. Knowing good and well that she was about to shatter their entire world view. Unfortunately for them she no longer cared. Their arrogance, their refusal to forgive, to move past, to move on had cost her.

While she may have loved them all dearly in different ways and for different things, what she did not love was the foolish behavior of spoiled children. It was simply something she could not stand by. They could still be true to themselves without acting like such infants. She let them sit there for another moment ignoring the outrage being thrown at her.

It wasn't like they could hurt her right then. She'd told them to sit down they couldn't get up until she said. Honestly Niklaus should be grateful she hadn't actually made them shut up earlier. Even if she really had wanted too.

Fortunately for them she wasn't that cruel. Yet…

Marcella turns her entire focus onto Niklaus. The intensity of her gaze was enough to make a normal person shudder, but this was Niklaus and besides looking extremely pissed he had no reaction. She crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot impatiently. Debating if she was really petty enough to say what she wanted to next.

"I told you so." Yes, yes she is. Damon snickered behind her, she shot him a look. Ignoring the dark amused look in Kol's eyes. Niklaus growled at her unable to move from his spot on the chaise. Kol took a threatening step forward, he didn't know the full extent of her ability.

Marcella didn't know if she did either. If she were being honest that was. But it hardly mattered now. They would find out one way or the other.

"What did you do!" He demanded still struggling to get up. Marcella walked over to him then, step by step until she was right in front of him. She leaned forward completely invading his space.

"Compulsion isn't as great when it's used against you is it Niklaus. I warned you, I told you what would happen if you didn't listen to me. My mistake I let you have a choice, now though. Now you have to listen. Listen well _sweetheart_ because I'm not repeating myself, and I'm not going to forgive you this time if you don't." Marcella didn't waver even as Niklaus continued to snarl at her. She never faltered from her spot, if anything she only invaded his space further. Face inches from his.

"Get rid of her body. Burn it to a crisp, leave nothing for her to crawl back too. Because I can promise you when Ester awakes she will have no good will towards this family. If she's allowed the chance to come back she will and she will not stop until there is nothing left." She stood stepping away from Niklaus to regard the other three siblings. Now realising the absence of Marcel and Sage. Marcella refused to let that bother her it didn't matter.

"The woman you called mother died a thousand years ago with Henrick, the woman Nik killed was nothing but a horrible shell of that person. He did her a favour when he relieved her of her heart. She was no mother to any of you at that point."

"How dare you! She's our mother." It was Rebekah who yelled, outraged by the calloused tone from the small girl. Marcella let her icy eye's drift over to the girl, in that moment it was all she could see Rebekah as. A simple minded little girl. The unfamiliar sense of tribulation settled over her. This was just pitiful. They were just so pitiful.

 _How disappointing.._

"She wouldn't even bat an eye to eradicate all of you. As a former servant of nature surely you should know exactly what sorts of abominations we all are Rebekah. Just think of the body count you've collected alone _darling_ the blood on your hands. If she we're still here or if she'd been around for it you really believe she would have stood for it? If so then you are a fool." At the harsh words Rebekah became silent looking down. She couldn't find the words to argue any of those points.

None of them could. Because Marcella wasn't wrong.

"You speak as if you knew her personally, as if you somehow know everything about her." Finn interjected, Marcella's eyes soften for him. She felt bad for the oldest son. The faithful servant. Of the puppet his mother would have made of him.

"I know more about that woman than any of you. I know the truth. I know what lengths women like her are willing to go and I will never stand for them. Surely you remember what really happened to your older sister, you weren't that little. Freya hadn't been consumed by illness. You blocked it out because the truth is too painful, the lie protected you." She folds her hands together in front of her, a solemn look crossing over her features. Marcella felt for them. Really she did. Just in a way someone would pity a crying child, nothing more, nothing less.

It was time they faced the facts. Time that the reality hit them. The world was not black and white, it never had been. Just varying shades of gray. They'd never be a family if they all kept deluding themselves thinking it was that simple.

"Is that what you did to Katerina?" Marcella glanced finally then towards Elijah. The noble brother, the one who'd witnessed her rid a man of his head. Who'd she had allowed to see the cracks of her mortality. She had wondered when he would bring her up.

Elijah still held some sort of fondness for the brunette. The pity she felt was replaced by annoyance. Katerina was dead, had been dead for months, she hardly mattered now. Her relevance minut as the world still went a spinning without her in it.

"It's what I would do to anyone who sought my family harm. Unlike all of you my family doesn't just stop at who's blood, it doesn't allow for cracks and breaks under the slightest of pressure. I never let petty grudges or resentment get in the way of what is important." At that she turned on her heel walking back to Kol and Damon, the moment she is within grabbing distances from either of them she tilts her head back over her shoulder to regard the other four originals one last time.

"I'm done now, you can get up." In barely a second both Rebekah and Niklaus are lunging for her. Marcella never moves. She just smirks when their intent is clear that they find themselves crumpled over on the floor.

Kol would never let them hurt her, siblings or not. She knew exactly where she stood with him. Just how much she meant to him. Being created for him she supposed would do it though. Not to mention the fact that the second Niklaus had stood Damon pulled her behind him.

With these two to support her she would never really be in danger. Nothing could hurt her as long as she had them.

"I think not." Kol growled, he never didn't let up on the severity of his magic's hold over the two. He had no reason to worry about his other siblings. Elijah and Finn weren't stupid enough to outright attack Marcella in front of him.

Kol strode forward, a triumphant grin on his face. The manic look in his eyes unsettling. It did not paint a nice picture for his siblings. He crouched down to their level on the floor. "Our mother is dead, it's best she stays that way. Trying to attack my Eden when all she did was tell the truth is just rude. Where are your manners?" Kol twisted his hand a little more increasing the volume of pressure building in both of their heads.

He sighed after another moment of watching them suffer. Kol released them both once he stood. Their pain no longer amused him. Boredom slipped over his expression as he walked away. Marcella rolled her eyes at him sparing one last glance at the four originals before pulling Damon by the sleeve of his shirt and turning to leave.

This was hardly worth her time. Lunch sounded like a much better source to spend it on. That or figuring out what exactly she was going to do about the Tyler Lockwood problem. She shook her head to herself as they left the manor, no she really did not want to focus on that right now. It would only give her a headache.

"You want to go to the Grill?" Damon questions knowingly as he slides into the driver's seat. Kol smirks at how well the baby vampire has been trained while his garden just smiles like the sun and nods enthusiastically.

"Such a fine establishment the Grill, a fantastic way to waste our culinary experience on." He mutters. Not the meal he wanted at that particular moment. Damon snickers at him while Marcella just keeps on smiling.

"Don't worry, you and I can go a few towns over later for desert." Damon tells his reasuredly. Fresh blood would be nice even if Marcella would refuse to participate in such extracurriculars. Kol's brow raise giving Damon this look.

"I don't think were quite there mate." Damon snorts, they weren't but he knew that she wanted them to be.

"Who says, we can be great pals. Besides I doubt you will get the princess to partake in such festivities." At this Kol directs his attention to the blonde sitting in the back. Marcella smiles at him.

"You don't drink from the vein?" He learned new and interesting things about her everyday it seemed. She nodded her answer before giving the verbal confirmation.

"I never have. I was turned last fall and completed my transition with a blood bag. My mom and sister were still human at the time so I couldn't really afford to start thinking of them as food sources. Besides I don't really see the point, why expose myself over something as little as fresh meet." She shrugged as if she truly didn't realize how much of a big deal it was.

Kol just sort of stared at her and Damon shook his head, knowing there was absolutely no point to try to argue the point with her. Marcella had set her mind, she wasn't going to change it. She didn't eat live human, she didn't kill humans. Her partner finally snorted turning back to face the road ahead. Apparently he wasn't going to argue her point either.

For Kol all that revelation did was cement the amount of control she actually had. To not feed from humans, to resist the call of live viens, to dent herself warm fresh blood meant she had incredible restraint. Everyday he found even more reasons that he's glad she is his.

 _He did pity the fool who tried to take her from him._

 **XOXOX**

 **Short chapter I know, I was originally planning on adding more to this chapter. However I decided that what was written was enough for this anymore and it would be too much. So short chapter but I think it's a good one. Very intentional and informative. Purposeful. Content of length I suppose.**

 **The quote is something I found on Pinterest and I'm pretty sure it's origins are tumblr. All credit to their original composer for the beautiful words. Kudos to them for being so creative and inspiring!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the love and the support! I'm looking forward to hearing from you all on what you think of the direction the story is going! I appreciate it so much:) you guys are awesome!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	36. Chapter 36

" _Tell me, father,_

 _Which to ask forgiveness for:_

 _What I am, or what I am not?_

 _Tell me, mother,_

 _Which should I regret?_

 _What I became, or what I did not?"_

 _ **~X~**_

 _ **...**_

 _Marcella sat across from the brunette, legs folded hands sitting gently on her knee. She watched the woman for a long moment. Silence surrounding them. After five hundred years of running she'd been caught, Marcella couldn't help the satisfied grin that etched it's way over her features. Five hundred years Katerina ran from her family, from Niklaus how far she'd fallen to be caught by none other than the girl she'd turned._

" _Are you just going to sit there all day? Surely you have other things to do." The vampire doppelganger snarked. Marcella rolled her eyes checking her phone._

" _As a matter of fact I don't. You see right now making sure you stay put is sort of my main priority." The small blonde informed the older vampire. A smug air to her voice a mirthful look in her eyes._

 _Katerina groaned. Marcella wasn't sure if it were from the pain of starvation or the vervain ropes and quite frankly she didn't know if she even cared. Her brow raises at the pitiful brunette. "Hungry Katerina?"_

" _Screw you!" Marcella giggled, well it seemed like she still had some spirit. At that she stood tucking her phone into her pocket and then crossing her arms a slight frown forming on her face._

" _I'm curious. What made you so cruel? See I'd like to assume it was just the manipulation from Nik and Eli but we both know Elijah actually cared for you, so that can't be it. Couldn't be just another survival tactic, you can survive without becoming cruel. But what you did to Damon, to Stefan was just cruel. What makes you believe that you have that right? To be so entitled." Katerina laughed. Marcella watched her carefully._

" _Your one to talk little girl. I've seen the way you act around them, as if the very air you breathe is better. Your no better than I am." Marcella hmmed, she wouldn't deny the truth of the statement. She knew just what sort of monster she was._

" _Be that as it may, I am not cruel. I don't use cruelty to get what I want, it's not how I operate. I may not be better than you, but don't think that we are at all similar. Tell me was it when your father tore your daughter from your arms is that when your heart became nothing but ice?" That had Katerina recoiling like she'd been struck. Eyes wide, disbelieving._

" _I've never told anyone about that." She barely whispered. But Marcella heard her, for the first time since she'd been down in the cellar did the harshness of her expressions soften. Just briefly, just a fraction._

" _You didn't have too, I could recognize that lost look in your eyes. Like something is just missing. It's the look all mothers who lose their child get a yearning to have something you will never get back. Perhaps we are more similar than I wished us to be." Marcella mused thoughtfully resuming her seat across from the brunette. Katerina's interest seemed to peak at that._

" _Have you lost a child?" The bulgarian vampire can't help but to ask. Despite the situation she couldn't say she wasn't curious. Marcella offers no answer and her lips press down into a thin line. Katerina sulks she wouldn't be getting any answers out of her captor now._

Her eyes open slowly, gruggly, her whole body burns. The sensation is what throws her senses into overdrive and suddenly she's wide awake and very aware of her situation. Marcella cannot move, her limbs have been bound, vervain rope and chains keeping her in place.

"So you decided to wake up Macy." She scanned the dark room until she found the owner of the voice. Not that she needed to see their face to know who it was. Marcella could recognize that tune anywhere. Her eyes locked with a shade of familiar blue.

"Father."

….

Damon Salvatore was many things and a liar wasn't really one of them. So true to his words he had in fact taken Kol a couple towns over for a little smorgasbord. Live prey, fresh blood, the whole nine yards. Marcella had practically forced them too bond, insisting they needed to get to know one another and then declaring that she needed 'me time' shutting the front door of the Forbes house in both of their faces. There was something that Damon knew about her, about this 'me time' that he didn't know if her boyfriend realized.

Marcella was hurting. After her little power trip confrontation with the other Originals, she was hurting. She loved them, yet she had to hurt them, force the harsh truth over them. It hurt her. Especially since Klaus wasn't talking to her currently.

So with all that in mind the two had been given no other option than to spend some bonding time together. Get to know each other a little more. Try to get along. Neither male was sure how they felt about the other so it was going to be interesting.

For the most part it seemed to be going well, if Damon would say so himself. They hadn't killed each other yet, or inflicted harm upon the other. So it was relatively okay… for them that was the four people they'd drained might not have felt the same. Or at least he'd assume but since they were a little too dead to say something…

Couple hours into the hunt they got bored. Also neither would openly admit it but also the munchies for something that wasn't people. Apparently blood highs were a thing just like drug highs and bad diner food was the only solution.

That was where they found themselves, just after six in the morning at some old diner at the edge of a different town then where they had been hunting. Approximately three hours from Mystic Falls. Damon had taken to nursing a cup of coffee with mostly bourbon in it and Kol was pushing a rather uninviting hash-brown around his plate. Disgust was clear in his eyes, eyes that Damon had associate with his princes for a time. The physically older male raised his brow, cocking at the younger bemusedly.

"That's not going to taste any better cold." Damon warns, mirth dancing in his mouth. All diner food tasted the same sort of mediocre cold.

Kol arches his brow right back. "Speaking from experience mate?" There was something about his tone, something smug and pompous that Damon wasn't so fond of. It annoyed him really.

Why had he agreed to this? Right… because she had asked and he could never deny her anything. In hindsight it was clear that he was probably whipped.

"Hn.. Common sense more like it pal. If it wasn't for you hot then your palette isn't going to enjoy it cold." The same could be said about blood too, but that was another topic altogether. Damon takes another sip of his almost coffee.

Kol leaned back into his side of the booth, crossing his arms over his chest, a rather petulant look on his face. Damon wanted to laugh at the resemblance, Marcella did that exact thing when she wanted to be defiant or wasn't getting what she wanted. But unlike with her where as it made her look childlike, cute, her male counterpart only looked obnoxious. Like a spoiled brat.

"You know… I don't know what she sees in you mate." The original tries to antagonize, but fortunately Damon knew better than to take his bait. To play this game. He only had enough energy to entertain one child and he'd already made his choice as to who it would be.

Besides. He knew exactly what she saw in him, and he knew that what she saw she loved and needed. Bonded or not her counterpart still didn't know everything about her, not like she did him, and Damon did her. So Damon wasn't worried, he knew. It also helped that he could in fact see exactly what Marcella saw in the original across from him.

Just as he's about to bless Kol with his response he's interrupted by the an incoming call. The preset tune of Barbie Girl alerts him of who it is before he even looks. Damon holds up a hand to pause the current conversation, Kol smirks but he's promptly ignored. He'd get in so much trouble if he ignored her call. Which mind you was what he wanted to do.

Like he'd said. Whipped. Those two had ruined him.

Now the only question was, why was Caroline calling him a seven in the morning? He hoped it was important cause she'd just ruined a perfect opportunity for him to say something pithy.

"Good morning Barbie, what do I owe this pleasure?" From her end he hears the annoyed huff loud and clear. Damon grinned.

" _Ass. What the hell! I've been trying to reach you for over an hour. Why aren't you answering your texts?"_ The grinned slipped off his lips at the panic in her voice.

Something was wrong.

"Been a bit busy Barbie. What's got you in such a tizzy?" Damon does ask, ignoring the smug look Kol gives him, damn he probably actually sounded concerned. Caroline sighs, like she's trying to collect herself, stop herself from getting angry.

Something was really wrong.

" _Is Macie with you?I've been calling her phone and it's done nothing but send me to voicemail. She never sends me to voicemail on purpose. I found out from mom that our dad is in town and I wanted to let her know. But she's not answering and I'm starting to get worried."_ Caroline manages in one breath, and if this wasn't such serious news he would have been impressed. Damon sits up straighter in his chair. His earlier conclusion seeming to be correct. It wasn't like Marcella to ignore Caroline's calls.

This wasn't good.

"Sorry Barbie, she's not with me right now. I'll let you know if I hear from her." Damon gives a courtesy answer before ending the call abruptly. Before Kol can even open his mouth to make demands Damon is standing, throwing money down one the table.

"We have a problem. Let's go."

Marcella was missing… again. The last time she'd gone missing was when Katherine had so carelessly turned her. Her life had been taken from her. Now.. Whoever had taken his princess was going to pay with their life.

Damon wanted blood.

 _He would get what he wanted this time. There simply wasn't any other punishment that would be acceptable for the crime._

 **XOXOX**

 **Sorry I know it's another short chapter but I really wanted to end it here. With the parallel between Kol's ending in the last chapter and Damon's like minded thoughts. These two are really working on me, hard to write together in scenes 'because fuck they're so similar. Like I know we always say that Klaus and Damon could have gotten along, had relatively the same views but I just… If you look at the characterizations of Damon in the first season compared to when we meet Kol later on they just go hand in hand.**

 **It's hard to explain, because we don't see the similarities at the same time because by the time the writer's brought Kol to the show Damon's entire character had been changed. I find it so annoying because they made Damon really vanilla in later seasons, they took all those little interesting aspects of his character and stereotypicalized him. And don't even get me started on the injustice the writer's put poor Kol through, the whole silas arc is hard enough to watch as is but having to watch someone try so hard to stop something stupid from happening and getting killed for it is so frustrating to me.**

 **Especially when the people they're trying to help are considered the 'good guys' and the character is the 'villain/anti-hero'.**

 **I don't know maybe I'm just imagining it. But I just feel like the writers could have done better by all of the vampire diaries characters. Because when you look at humans, real live humans, you notice that good or bad people don't really exist in that contexts. Yes there are humans who can be evil, who have done terrible, horrible things but at some point in their life they have done something someone would have 'good'. Just as there are 'good' people who have done terrible, horrible, 'bad' things. People aren't black and white, it's not good vs evil, and in the vampire diaries that's how they characterize all of the characters.**

 **Good or bad.**

 **When the truth is between good and bad, black and white, there is that little gray area. It's the gray that makes characters interesting. Damon was gray in the beginning, like Kol was when he was introduce.**

 **Okay I guess that's it, I'll get off the soap box now. ;) I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and my mini-rant thing. I'm looking forward to hearing back from you guys about your thoughts on the chapter but also if you want on my little rant. I'd love to read your opinions on the subject and maybe chat a little over it.**

 **Also don't know who to credit the quote for but you are awesome!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **You guys rock!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	37. Chapter 37

" _But these words people threw around - humans, monsters, heroes, villains - to Victor it was all just a matter of semantics. Someone could call themselves a hero and still walk around killing dozens. Someone else could be labeled a villain for trying to stop them. Plenty of humans were monstrous, and plenty of monsters knew how to play at being human."_

 **~Vicious~**

 **xXx**

Marcella probably contemplated the consequences of her actions less often that what would be acceptable. Than she should have. Her father's arrival in Mystic Falls obviously wasn't derailed by how much the tracks had changed because of her influence. It's her fault, in the long run, that she's in the position. She shouldn't have gotten so careless. So thoughtless. Well at least, she thinks a bit sardonically, at least he hadn't grabbed Caroline.

Herself and Damon had done everything in their power to keep Caroline's transition a secret. To ensure her sister's safety. As she had always done. So perhaps there was at least a little good to this situation.

"You're awfully quiet." Her father speaks, for the first time in a while. Not what he'd been expecting she assumed. A piece of her couldn't help but to wonder what he had been expecting. What he assumed he'd see. What he had wanted of her.

Perhaps she wasn't quite the monster he had decided that she was. The idea alone seemed like a frivolous thought, ideal but unlikely.

All though, it wasn't like she currently cared what he thought. Or that it even would've mattered. Marcella had a rather complicated relationship with the man in question and she was well past the point of needing his approval. She raises her brow, despite the pain she felt, the burns on her skin, the hunger in her veins, she still managed to look resigned. Dignified.

She wouldn't let someone like him break her. Not this time. Never again. Marcella pushed an air of haulty confidence onto her tongue as she spoke, pushed away the stinging of her lips from the movement. The time to be a demure daddy's girl was over, now all she could be was herself.

"What did you expect? You know that I have nothing to say to you." That she hadn't said before, that would matter. That could change his mind. Make his see differently.

William Forbes believed all vampires to be monsters. He would only see what he wanted to see. Even if that meant putting his baby girl into the same category. In that moment, she was no longer his daughter. She hadn't been for a long time.

He was nothing more than a biological donnor. A giver of genes. But he wasn't her father. Her father coveted her very existence, was the one who breathed life into her very being, held her soul carefully, gently in his hands. Her father was Chaos and he'd never hurt her like this mere mortal had.

Bill Forbes was nothing but an insect when compared to Chaos. Just another insignificant spec in the universe. He could never compare.

"So you won't even try to dispute it then. You really have become a monster." At his words, something in her snapped.

Marcella laughed. Hysterically, inside all the pain she felt and it hit her. She no longer cared. Just like that a switch had flipped, her lips curled up in a dangerous grin. If he wanted her to be a monster than who was she to deny him.

It wasn't like she actually had to stay here. Stay bound. These confinement wouldn't hold her if she really wanted to leave. Now it seemed she'd humored him too long.

Her fingers curled into a fist knuckles turning white from the pressure. She could give him a monster. Just one pesky inebriator in the way to rid herself of, just one step. Marcella could do it, afterall caring only seemed to keep hurting her. It would be so easy.

It doesn't come to that point. Not yet.

The door of the dungeon cell flew open. Both of their heads snapped up in anticipation. Marcella expected her knight, his rage, his vigor, Damon would be determined to save her. She expected her partner, her king, his wrath, Kol would never let someone get away with harming her. It wasn't in his nature to just let go.

That was her. She was the kind balm, the forgiveness, the control over their chaotic extremes. But she didn't think she would this time. But to her surprise, who has come for her is not what either of them had been expecting.

Her rook and her bishop. Her solace and peace of mind. The best pieces and parts of her human life. Her best friend, her fiercest advocator.

It brought about a very good question though. When had her mother realized the truth? When had she figured it out?

Elizabeth Forbes stood with her eldest daughter the face of righteous fury etched across her face. A mother scorned. "You shouldn't be here Liz." Bill starts to say but is met by a single warning shot. The scolding bullet implants just at his feet he takes a jolting step back.

"Step away from my daughter." Liz commands, her very presence displaying the authority she had. Caroline flashed over to where her sister was tied, the younger girl's daylight ring nowhere is sight. Bill looked even further appalled. When had? How had? Impossible.

He'd only gotten the reports of his youngest. Of her strange erratic behavior.

"So… this is what happens when I leave, you let both of our daughters get turned into monsters." He sneered at his ex-wife a look of disgust over his whole face. Liz's eyes harden, as they drift over to both of her girls. She had once felt that way and she prayed that someday they would forgive her for those thoughts. The sheriff couldn't even begin to imagine a world where both of her daughters were dead.

At least this way she still got to keep both of them. Vampire or not they were still her girls. Still Caroline and Marcella. "The only monster here is you Bill. Caroline take Marcella home." Caroline doesn't have to be told twice and is gone before Bill can blink.

Liz doesn't holster her gun, she doesn't lower it. She starred her ex-husband straight on. If he dared move she'd shoot him. "You've lost your mind Elizabeth. They're monsters and you've just let them get away."

"Some advice William, if I were you I'd get as far away from Mystic Falls while you still can." Because Liz knew two very pissed off vampires who wouldn't hesitate to rip her ex-husband to shreds and she did not want to have to deal with that. She finally holsters her gun before walking away.

She needed to check on her baby girl. It had been too long since she'd done a good job at being a mother. That had to change.

…

She pulled the fluffy cover over her shoulders, burying herself deep within it's comfort. The emotional toll of the last twenty-four hours finally hitting her. Never in the entire time she'd been a vampire had she ever considered. Marcella had always thought herself above such impulsive thoughts, such childish desires. Further back she pushed herself into the pillows trying to clear her head.

Her mother and Caroline we're leaving her alone for the moment. It was apparent to them that she needed space. She'd gotten a call from her boys as they were still together checking in on her, Marcella didn't ask where they were or why they hadn't been the two to find her. It didn't matter. Not like she could blame anyone but herself for getting caught in the first place. Besides she knew that neither Kol or Damon would be letting Bill leave Mystic Falls alive.

So she didn't ask. Because she really didn't want to know. Plausible deniability if either Caroline or her mother ever asked.

Marcella brought her knees to her chest tucking her chin between them. She finally stopped to contemplate her actions. Her choices. Everything she's done since she's been here. Befriending Damon, meeting Niklaus, becoming a vampire, killing Katherine. All of it. Every last little detail, piece of the puzzle.

What could she have done better? Differently? How had they ended up here? In this gray area where things weren't right but they weren't so wrong either.

Maybe she really was a monster…

No.. That wasn't it. She shook her head, she knew better. Psychotic, a sociopath, sure… most definitely. But she wasn't a monster. Real monsters didn't care as much as she did. Her eyes widened, as she realized, that the real problem wasn't what she'd done. No the real problem was how much she really cared.

It occurred to her then, that caring had served as no advantage to her lately. Caring kept hurting her. It kept letting her down, taking her kindness for granted, her warnings as folly.

Marcella sat up straight. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders, pushed the rest of the cover from her body as she stood. The realization hit her hard.

If she didn't care so much, everything that had happened wouldn't have hurt this bad. Losing Niklaus' faith, his friendship. Turning her back to the rest of the original's who refused to listen to her. Refused her kindness, her advice. Marcella only wanted them to be safe, protected. It's what she's always wanted for her extended family.

She cared too much. She wished she hadn't.

The daughter of Chaos realized, that what she wanted then. What she wanted now was a part of her she'd tried to ignore. The selfish part she never wanted to come to light, the truth.

What she wanted was to not care at all. She wanted to be free of the harmful emotion. This human sentimentality that she held onto. Perhaps she wasn't a monster but in the end she wasn't human anymore either.

 _Maybe it was time to start acting like it._

Marcella stood quietly, she made her bed, folded and set the blanket at the edge. Every step deliberate, careful. She changed clothes ignoring the soft shades of pastel in her closet, deep hues of darkness wrapped around her being. Grabbed her purse, the flat iron, and the cameo choker Kol had given her after dying. A beautiful vintage piece of jewelry that doubled as daylight protection to replace the ring she'd lost.

Niklaus' ring, the gift he'd given her after the turn. She put all of it behind her as she applied a bit a eyeliner. Then she left. Through the window, quiet as a mouse. Marcella didn't won't to be followed.

Where she was going, she wanted to go alone. This was something she had to do for herself. It was time to stop being so controlled. So careful.

 _She didn't care anymore. Now she was going to be something other than just kind. Something less caring, less controlling, something more damning._

 _Now, now she would be selfish._

 _She would become the monster they tried to make her be all along._

 **XOXOX**

 **I've put a lot of thought in how I wanted this to go, the path I want Marcella to take. I've considered her character from the very beginning to now, from human to vampire and it became clear to me that this was what needed to happen next. Because of my firm belief that good and evil/black and white aren't as simple as that this is what has to happen now.**

 **Marcella has been nothing but kind this whole time, yes there are those she has been less than kind to but she's never been spiteful, never vindictive and were about to see those traits come to light. Because kindness once taken for granted turns a heart cold.**

 **So a forewarning, if you thought things were about to get fluffy and fun then I sad to say that you are going to be dissapointed. Light thinks it travels the fastest but wherever it goes it discovers that darkness got there first.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter and the ones to come!**

 **A big thanks to all of you who have continued to read and review your support means the world to me!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


	38. Chapter38

_"Bite my tongue, bide my time_

 _Wearing a warning sign_

 _Wait 'til the world is mine_

 _Visions I vandalize_

 _Cold in my kingdom size_

 _Fell for these ocean eyes_

 _You should see me in a crown_

 _I'm gonna run this nothing town_

 _Watch me make 'em bow_

 _One by one by"_

 **~You Should See Me in a Crown~**

 **xXx**

Marcella flaunced into the Lockwood estate. Whistling a piercing tune, miniac in sound. The pitch alone sent shivers up his spine. Mason stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes pierced through his very being. She looked entirely off her hinges and it terrified him. It had been a while since their last conversation and she hadn't been pleased.

Tyler had turned, which went against the very clear order she'd given him. She speed up the stairs to meet him, eyes alight with fire swirling madly in their depths. Now Mason hadn't been around vampires too long, and he'd been an hybrid for an even shorter amount of time. But even he could tell that her eyes held damning intentions and that he wasn't going to like the outcome of whatever she was about to make him do.

"Hello Mason." Even her voice, the tone of it wasn't her. Eerily void. Cold. The shivers reverberated up his spine, his canine senses were telling him to run.

To get far away from the monster before him. Yet he stayed frozen on the step, unable to do anything. Why? Because he feared more what she would do to him in this state if he ran than what she was about to make him do.

"You've been a bad dog." She scolds, childish whimsy on her tongue hid the damnation of her words.

He'd failed her. Marcella's mercy didn't extend to those who fell short of her expectations. There was a price. She whistled a small tune as she regarded him, Mason kept silent.

He knew better. His loyalty was bought and bound to her and he'd failed. His silence perhaps was the only thing sparing his life right now. She'd care very little for his excuses.

"Tsk. Tsk. It was such an easy task too. Shame because now you have to make it up to me and your new job won't be nearly as easy." He swallowed thickly.

"What do you want me to do?"

She grinned sadistically back at him. Pleased by his willingness to serve his master. Giddy anticipation filled her blood.

"You're going to kill all of Niklaus' hybrids. He too needs to learn a lesson."

Mason has been right. He did not like it in the slightest. But it was too late now, wasn't like he could tell her no anyway. No matter how much he wanted too. He'd been compelled to do whatever she asked him too.

He didn't know that even if he weren't he'd still have to bend to her will. That he really didn't have a choice.

She'd just sentence him to death and he couldn't even protest. Marcella turned from him heading back down the stairs half skipping. Once she reached the base she craned her head to look up at him.

"Oh, and Mason. Don't die. That's an order."

A frown forming at his lips. She wouldn't even grant him that small kindness. He wasn't allowed to die.

Not while he was still useful to her. They were all just playthings after all. Pieces on a board to be moved and sacrificed. Just pawns in whatever game she was playing with them. Mason didn't know how much longer he'd survive while all the cards were stacked in her favor. Even after all this time.

He heaved a heavy sigh and went out to follow her orders.

...

She didn't care. Didn't feel. Which was the greatest feeling of all. No consequences, no guilt, just nothingness. A void. Nothing to lose, nothing to gain. Marcella relished in the feeling. Free. Careless. Yes, this was by far her greatest decision to date.

Well perhaps not the greatest she would contest, because she'd done a lot of great things with her time here. Befriending Damon, killing Katherine, freeing Kol, the list really could go on of the conquest she'd had that were realistically greater than this. However, Marcella found that not caring made all of it rather moot. The possibilities of things she could do now simply because she cared little for their consequence multiplied.

The high was magnificent. She couldn't imagine anything other than being up, the eventual come down, fall, they weren't president in her mind. Weren't important. Marcella downed her ninth shot of tequila before standing from the bar, smiling viciously, victoriously.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" There is something warm about the voice, something kind, and sensister, and conniving. Eyes of blue and gold shifted over slowly to the owner, dragging up and then down the flesh vessel of a beautiful woman.

Soft skin of varying shades of earth, warm eyes the color of greenery after the rain, a knowing damning smile on stained lips. Marcella is reminded of pomegranates and sin. Even in her current mindset the favored daughter could recognize power. Strength of another queen.

She grinned wildly at the ancient queen, taking a quick look around the bar to find it completely empty save for the old bartender. Well then. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Lady of the Underground." Marcella utters rather sarcastically. If she cared, or if she hadn't been entertaining gods her whole like maybe she'd been a little more awestroke more controlled. But as it stood Marcella didn't care.

Emotions, morals, eh who needed them.

The queen of the underworld smiled, just as viciously as the blonde. She saw why those two seemed to favor this girl. Persephone recognized all the same tendencies of the gods in the mere little vampire. Pride, desire, pain, the suffering.

She was just as damned, just as lonely as they were.

"Nothing. You've done nothing. This meeting isn't about what you deserve Marcella. It's about what I want from you." Persephone smirked at the small vampire. To which the blonde just snorted laying the money for her tab on the countertop before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry darlin', not interested." She had no desire to play games with someone who cared even less than she did. Marcella had been warned long ago.

Even now she'd heed that warning. She might not have cared, but for what it was worth she did know better. Marcella wanted freedom, she refused to be anyones plaything.

The old queen watched her walk away, a frown forming on her stained lips. No one walked away from her. "Thanatos." Persephone called out to the bartender and the face of an old man shifted to youth. He regarded the once queen with little interest.

"You wanted to meet her, so I made it happen. Nothing more, nothing less." A proper ending of 'my queen' was missing from his statement. Persephone was reminded that it had been a long time since she was the queen of anything, that she had no power here. The old gods were fading from this world as the strange supernatural started taking over.

New gods would take their place and soon they'd be nothing more than a myth, a faded memory. Only a few from their time would remain. The constants of the universe.

Those chosen by Chaos.

"I see. To think, I could have saved her…" Thanatos rolled his eyes, they slowly drifted to the empty shot glasses on the counter.

He wasn't sure she wanted to be saved. Funny what control and the loss of it would do to a person. Thanatos looked forward to the havoc she was sure to reep. The storm that was coming for them all.

 _Chaos was coming_..

…

The boarding house door slammed open. Damon half heartedly looked up. He knew who it was going to be long before the door nearly came off its hinges. Niklaus Mikealson stood at the entrance ensnared in rage, shoulders tense, teeth gritted together, jaw clenched.

"Yes, sure just come right in." Damon mutters a tad sarcastically under his breath as Klaus stalks over to him.

Damon raises a brow at the original. "Where is Marcella?" Klaus grits out dangerously. Damon shrugs standing from his chair setting the glass down.

"Last I heard she was out dancing on tables and day drinking whole bottles of tequila." He muses dryly and Klaus snarled at his blais tone.

The older man had no doubt that the dark haired companion of hers knew exactly what she'd been up too. Knew how serious her offense, the slight towards him was.

"Surely you know that she's been doing more than dancing on table tops and drinking." Klaus scoffed. Damon refrained from rolling his eyes, so dramatic.

What was a few dead hybrids?

"Actually I haven't heard from Marcella since she decided to swan dive into the pit of emotionless." Klaus growled, he grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt.

The original didn't believe didn't that load of shit in the slightest.

"Don't lie to me Damon Salvatore." Now Damon did roll his eyes, he pushed Klaus off of him.

"When I hear from her I'll let you know." He said with a quirk of his brow and a half committed shrug. Damon wasn't going to call him. Then he gave the original a contemptuous look.

"Now if you would be so kind, get the hell out of my house." Klaus gritted his teeth. Fist clenched at his side.

"On last thing where is my little brother. I've seen hair or hide of him since this started. One would assume he'd be wreaking chaos with Marcella." Damon just shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. Your brother is not my problem."

...

Kol will admit that having his neck snapped was not a pleasant experience in the slightest. Furthermore, having his neck snapped by none other than that pesky Salvatore Marcella apparently loved so much made it all the more annoying. Especially when he added the fact that the baby vampire had somehow managed to trap him in this dull cellar. Magic proof, vampire proof, the whole nine yards.

Smart. He'd admit. Damon hadn't taken any chances in ruining all his fun.

Too think all he'd wanted to do was join his queen on her rampage. The carnage they could've wrought together, the sheer volume of bloodshed, it would have been glorious. But no, here he was trapped under the stupid boarding house. Caged.

Had Kol ever mentioned how much he hated being confined, trapped? No. Well he loathed it. Hated being bound with his whole being.

"And here I thought we were getting along nicely mate." Damon's brow rose but that was the only reaction he got from him. Kol smirked, heat in his eyes, damnation on mind.

No matter Marcella's fondness for the dark haired baby vampire there would be retribution. Kol's feelings were hurt, here he thought that the two of them were becoming mates. They'd road tripped, drank their fill, and buried a body together. What else was there? Weren't they meant to be besties at this point?

But then Damon went and committed this atrocity. This really put a damper on the whole budding friendship thing.

"She's not going to be able to protect you from me when I get out of here mate." He sneers at Damon. The former soldier rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest. Unaffected. Clearly he didn't know his place.

A smart knight would dare not disrespect his king.

"Looking forward to it buddy. Now if you don't mind I have to go save the princess." Damon turned his heel and walked away.

He had no doubt that Kol meant what he said. But strange enough he found that he didn't care, Marcella was more important. Right now she didn't need an enabler. God, he hoped she'd forgive him for what he was going to have to do.

She needed someone to stop her. Needed a knight to save her, even if it meant saving her from herself. Even if it meant turning his back on her king. If it meant death, Damon couldn't just let her fall.

He couldn't let her do this to herself. When she realized what she'd done, the consequences, he didn't even want to think about how she'd react then. Without her emotion she didn't care, not yet but she would eventually.

Waging war on Klaus, even if it was just, even if the bastard deserved it. The backlash from it would be devastating. Even if she won. It wouldn't be worth it.

"Did you even ask yourself why!? Why she's doing this?!" The original called out right before the cellar door slammed shut. Damon closed his eyes ran a hand through his scalp, he'd already asked himself that question. It was simple.

"I know why." He whispers. Of course he did, he himself knew better than anyone. Betrayal was a powerful motivator. The real question wasn't why though, it wasn't that easy.. no the real question was a lot harder, had more consequences.

How was she live with herself after this?

 _Damon didn't know if she could._

 **XOXOX**

 **So… I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Don't really have an excuse other than life getting in the way. Also just letting you all know that this is the last chapter I'll be posting for a while, it's not the end I swear, and I promise I'm still working on this. I'm just letting you know that it will be a while before I post again… I'll be having my baby soon so my hands will be rather full so it may take a while to update and whatnot.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, I'd love to hear from you guys about the story of how you are feeling about it and even your theories about what is to come next. I want to thank you for reading! You guys are the best!!**

 **Looking forward to hearing from you all!!**

 **Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
